Freaky Games
by Kaynasou
Summary: In this fanfiction, the characters are all threatened by A. Spencer is held hostage by A and the girls have to win a game to save her. A is pushing their buttons, messing with their lives once again, but this time the game has reached a whole new level. Let the game begin... A I do not own pretty little liars! All rights reserved to their specific owners.
1. Ezria

**Hello, This is my first PLL fanfiction, in english. I am french and I really love that show, tell me if my writting is good and if I make grammar mistakes or anything let me know I'd like to get better. Thank you ang enjoy**.

Aria was looking for Spencer's car in the middle of the street. It was 2 am and she just got out of Ezra's place. She left him sleeping, they spent their evening watching old movies "it better be important" she thought, it was the first time in like forever that she could spend the night there, it sounded important on the phone. So important that it couldn't have waited until morning. Aria was in her red pajamas and was in such a rush when she got out of the apartment that she didn't care about the way she looked.

The street was so scary at night; there was nobody there, just empty cars and a cat. It was cold, and even though Aria knew nobody was there, walking down the street alone gave her the shivers. She reached Spencer's car, finally, and was surprised to see all the girls, Hanna and Emily were in the backseat. "Nice sleepers honey!" Teased Hanna, "Teddy bears right? How unsexy" Aria laughed, Hanna was right, those sleepers were so lame, why did she wore them?

"Those are Ezra's, I must have confused them with mines I was in a hurry"

She opened the car and sat in the front seat next to Spencer.

"Thank's for letting me the front seat girls" She said with a smile

"Oh, trust me that's not that good of a thing" Answered Hanna

"Take this" Spencer said handing her a CD in with her name was written in capital letters.

Aria took the CD not really knowing what was in it.

"Since I highly doubt it's a Fall Out Boy Album, I have to say, I'm a little concerned, but please tell me it's a Fall Out Boy Album" Aria said almost begging

"You got that right Aria" Said Hanna

Aria's face lightened but wait a minute, Spencer would never gather her friends to give them Albums, that just didn't seem like her.

"It's not an Album, it's actually from A" Continued Hanna seriously

Aria looked closely and there was an "A" written in the back of the package.

Aria wondered what it could be, was it another footage from the night Ali died? But if it was why was there Her name on it? Why not all of them why just Aria?

"You got that CD, Emily found it in your locker today" Spencer said focused

"Well not really, it fell when I opened it, we didn't listen to it" Said Emily

Why would Emily open Aria's locker? That didn't make any sense, well, they had no time to discuss those things Aria took the CD and played it on Spencer's CD player. They heard a voice on this CD, the voice was talking another language, a language none of the girls seem to recognize.

"Is it even human?" Asked Hanna

"No, it's from UFOs" Replied Spencer in an annoyingly sarcastic ton

"Well, that doesn't sound human to me neither" Said Aria

The day after that, the girls still hadn't made any sense out of the CD. Spencer said she would look in her books may be it was an old language.

Aria was at Ezra's place trying to enjoy the rest of her week end with him. He was the only one who could make her forget about all of this. That CD and the note A left were lately completely ruining her life. Both of them didn't make any sense. But whatever, she was with the love of her life, she decided to just turn off the A button and erase A from her memory once and for all. Well, she wished she could, no, at least for the day!

Aria took a shower and then joined Ezra, he was sitting on his bed, shirtless,

Wow, Lucky girl! She thought smiling like an idiot

"What a sight! Looking hot!" She said drying her hair with a towel.

He was busy reading a book, but when he finally looked at Aria, he was actually staring at her. She was only dressed with a robe which must have opened itself showing her skin, and brest. He smiled and stuttered" Aren't you cold? Not that I don't like the view, I just don't want you to be sick, I have plans for today, but you know I can still cancel " He said getting up and closer to her, he grabbed the towel and threw it on the bed. She smelled good; he started kissing her lips, then went to her neck;

"I think I'll definitely cancel" He continued

She laughed and kissed him back

"What were those plans?" she asked curious

"Nothing, probably wouldn't have been fun any way" He answered before taking off her robe

Aria smiled but she really wanted to go out with him, she missed him and their conversation. She backed off stopped Ezra, took the robe from the ground to put it on again.

"I actually want to know what were our plans were for the day"

"Well, I had an idea until now, you and me, this room" Replied Ezra still hoping

"I meant a plan not involving being naked.

Aria got closer to him they were now face to face, she put her hand on his shoulder and gently kissed him on the cheek

"I really need to go out with you and have fun; I've missed you a lot"

She kissed him on the lips then took her clothes and started getting dressed. Obviously frustrated, Ezra went to bed and stared at his ceiling.

Aria laughed, threw him a clean towel

"I guess you could use a cold shower"

He got up and with a fake smile went to the bathroom

"Love you too, Ezra" she chuckled

Once dressed she went to the kitchen to make some coffee, she took French bread and butter, sat at the kitchen table, she was very happy today. She felt like she was floating on air "mmhm that's a great morning"

"Talking alone? You know normally it would be weird, but with you I think it's hot, no no, not just hot, I think it's amazingly hot;

"I think that shower wasn't cold enough, so what are your plans?" asked Aria trying to change the subject.

"Today we are going to a Fitzgerald exhibit, you know just a shallow family showing off it's wealth, it's going to be full of pretentious people and I think art too."

"Fitzgerald as in Fitz? Oh my god is it your family I am going to meet today? I'm so excited! " Aria's face litteraly lightened it was so great, she finally got to know more about him, more than just what he told her so far. But wait, what if they didn't like her? She started freaking out and getting as nervous as hell, she was walking through the room back and forth with her hands moving very was drinking his coffee watching the "Aria" show, it was very funny the way she went from totally calm to absolutely insane.

"Oh my god, what am I going to wear? Is it casual? Formal, Oh what do I say of course it's formal, what about my hair? My make up? No, I am not ready, ahhh which shoes to wear? Calm down, when is it again?"

"You might be turning into Hanna a little bit, it's at 9 pm, we have plenty of time to have fun." He said

"Hanna of course! You're a genius! I have to call her! We are spending the afternoon choosing a dress and shoes. I usually don't make such a big deal of all this but when it comes to your family, everything is most intense! I have to be perfect, and Hanna is as obsessed with fashion and beauty as she had OCDs" She took her phone and dialed the number she kissed him on the lips and ran out of the apartment.

"Congratulations Ezra, you just ruined a day with her you idiot! " He muttered


	2. Spencer Noo!

**Hey guys so here is the second chapter tell me what you think.**

Aria joined Hanna in front of a boutique called Fashionella's, Hanna was wearing a purple tank top with a white vest and with white skinny jeans and 5 Inches high heel. She chose that boutique because it was known to have very classy but pricy dresses, she was so excited. A long time has passed since the last time she went shopping. And for Hanna a long time meant 2 weeks.

"OMG Aria I'm so glad you called me! Trust me I will Glam you up from head to toes! Hanna said excitingly. It'll give me something else to think about, you know to get my mind off of A."

Aria took off her sunglasses and put them in her purse, they walked into the boutique and together whispered "waw"

"This is fency, really fency, "reacted Aria afraid that her wallet was not big enough.

"Don't worry, it's not That pricy I mean you have your dad's credit card right?" Asked Hanna, Aria nodded. "So it's perfect, you got what you need"

They started picking some dresses, Aria had a precise idea of what she wanted, something simple but fancy, not too colored, but not boring though. She wanted to look good, no, that's not it, she wanted to look good enough. To feel at her place, her relationship with Ezra was the closest thing she had ever experienced to a passionate love. That's why his parents had to love her, to see in her something else than her age, a girl who is smart, responsible, but funny at the same time. She was very put together for her age and that's what Ezra liked so hopefully his parents will think the same.

Hanna was getting tired, every single dress she proposed was being rejected, they were all outstanding and sophisticated. She had no idea her friend was so picky and complicated. May be it was a good thing that they did not go shopping more often. Even though Hanna loved spending time with Aria she had to admit her friend was driving her crazy. Desperate, she gave up, the two friends were headed to the exit when, wait there it is!

"I cannot believe I actually found the perfection itself. This dress is the most outstanding I have ever seen in my life. "Aria shouted with joy

She took the label to see the price, her eyes almost popped out of place when she saw the so called number. Her dad was going to kill the hell out of her. This was the priciest dress she had ever seen but it was for a good cause.

Hanna also fell in love with the dress and got crazy when she saw the price, a few months ago she would have just shoplifted it. Her purse was big enough for that but she had moved on from this part of her life. Even though it almost killed her to see her friend pay 999 dollars for a dress, she understood why Aria HAD to get it.

Once they were out of the store, Hanna just felt the need to talk about A's message, the note she or he had left on her pillow. It was a very scary one she had tried everything to stop torturing herself and think about something else but she never really forgot it.

"Aria, I know we agreed not to talk about you-know-who but I have to" She said relieved to finally let it out.

"You too, oh thank god, what do you think it means? I can't remember the exact words. "

Hanna got a little piece of paper out of her purple GUCCI purse and read it out loud.

"A bird must die in this shimmery night, it's about time they… A," She handed the paper to Aria

"You brought it with you? Asked Aria wondering if this conversation was planned before they met at the boutique.

"Of course I did, she answered as if it was obvious, I told you I couldn't stop obsessing over it! Anyways, I just don't get it, a bird? I mean I don't care if a bird dies, and what's that shimmery night is it like a starry night or what?" She wondered out lout

Aria couldn't help but laugh at her friend's idea,

"I don't think she really talked about an actual bird, I think she meant someone, and that's less funny. And for the shimmery night, the starry night is a good explanation. But do you really think A would actually Kill one of us? Reflected Aria emphasizing the word kill.

"I don't know what to think, A killed Maya right? Hanna felt shivers running down her spine, this A thing gets freakier every day I don't know how long I can go on like this. Every little noise can give me a heart attack, yesterday I flinched at my shadow! Hanna said with a high pitched voice at the end of the sentence.

It was dark outside, the street was empty, Spencer got out of the restaurant where she was with Toby. It has been a lovely evening. Toby was definitely the best boyfriend she had ever had. He offered her the cutest necklace, he really shouldn't have. But she was so glad he made his first gift to her.

She got out of the restaurant and walked toward her car, she was alone because Toby had to get back home, Jenna called him for an emergency. She noticed she forgot her purse and turned around to get back in but she heard a noise, an alarm, she looked back it was the car next to hers. She saw a black hoodie; the figure looked like a man's. Was it really A? She had to follow him, he was walking very fast but she had to know who A was. This story has now gone too far to miss a chance to end it right here and right now. The more she followed him, the more she got angry and upset. Spencer was focused on him and what he had done to them, the dolls, framing her, than Hanna; reveal Aria and Ezra's relationship to her parents. She wanted answers, answers that only he could give her. How did he know all of their secrets so well? How did he always know what they were doing? How could he be so powerful and invisible at the same time? Those questions kept repeating over and over in her head, she couldn't think about anything else than this, achieving the A story. Put a final point to their torture. She walked faster and faster every step she took, but he always seemed to go faster than her, her legs were hurting her but she couldn't stand the idea of seeing him and not doing anything. He turned at a corner; she did the same the second after he did. But nothing, nobody was there, he got away again. It was so disappointing; she was so close to catch him. She looked around her one last time, gave up and turned around toward the restaurant.

Two steps after that, she felt a strong arm pushing her, she fell so fast and so hard that for a moment she couldn't think straight. When she tried to get up she could hardly breathe, her eyes were tearing, stinging and burning as well as her nose. Every breath she took was hell. Two strong arms were maintaining her on the ground, she was choking. She tried to call for help but nothing came out of her ignited mouth. She couldn't move even though she battled to get up, she tried to hit him or even just hurt him a bit. But he didn't seem to feel anything, he kept immobilizing her and she was totally vulnerable. Her head was hurting all she could think of was air, she needed air, she started to panic and knew it was her last day on earth.

Spencer hated to feel like a victim, with her perfect sister she must have got used to it but still. She wanted to be seen as a strong girl but at this moment she was nothing, she felt so stupid. Why in the world did she follow him all alone? It wasn't her three classes of Tae kwon do that could compete with that guy. She was starting to see everything in double, and what a horrible sight, there were now to As pushing her down instead of one. She was suffocating but still tried to call for help but the only sound she could make was coughing. Spencer was a mess, she had a runny nose, her vision was troubled and was in total confusion, she didn't know where she was anymore or how she got there. All she knew was that she was going to die right there. Wherever the hell she was. What was happening to her? What did she do today? Where was she? She couldn't remember. Why was she in such a pain? What did she do to deserve that much hate a rage? Was he after her money? He could take it all if he wanted, even her car, she wanted to live, to keep living her messed up little life in the suburbs with her parents and even with Melissa, after all it wasn't that bad. She felt like the arms pushing her were starting to get off of her slowly, she had to take her chances, it was now or never. For her own survival. She gathered all the energy that was left in her body and put in her two arms, she pushed him as strong as she and started running she couldn't feel her legs anymore and didn't see anything. She ran as fast as she could and in this situation it wasn't very fast. She tripped over a pavement and felt like her head was spinning. She turned around, A was just in front of her but he was wearing an oxygen mask, she was so scared she could pee in her pants; what was he going to do to her? She immediately started screaming and was glad to succeed, but no one was there. A grabbed her arms and put them behind her back she couldn't move and she didn't know if it was because she was frightened to death or because of A's strength. He opened her own car, injected some product in her arm and threw her in the trunk. She was happy to remember she forgot her purse in the restaurant, "no purse no keys" she said proud of herself. But the car started. Everything went black for Spencer, she was now unconscious.


	3. Revelation

**Hey guys, I would really appreciate it if you commented, just let me know that you read it, that I'm actually writting for someone.**

* * *

Hanna Marin was at home waiting for Caleb to drop by. She had missed him even though he was away for only two days. She popped some corn to eat them during her favorite show « Gossip Girl » That episode was supposed to be the one where Blair falls in love with Dan. She took her bowl filled with pop corn sat in her couch increasing the volume of the TV with her remote. The episode started for 5 minutes and Blair was kissing Dan « you can kiss him all you want, you know Chuck is your soulmate » Shrugged Hanna.

« Oh no, don't tell me you are watching this thing again ! » Complained Caleb joining her on the couch.

« What ? I actually like that show, I want to know when Blair is going to realize that Chuck is the one for her » She said right before kissing him on the lips. « I've missed you »

« I've missed you too, but this » he pointed the tv « is just not possible »

He grabbed the remote and changed the channel, Hanna was a little upset, she waited a week for the episode.

« Hey ! Give me back that remote » She said with a overexagerated sad face.

Caleb seemed to gave in to her wishes, the sad face always worked, too much cutness to handle. He cuddled her and kissed her lips than said « No matter how cute you are right now ,if you want the remote you are going to have to come get it. » He sniggered at her and hid the remote behind his back. Hanna was now smiling, she enjoyed that little game, she had to charm him, or distract him while she would take the remote away from him. She lay her head on his lap and told him to kiss her. When he kissed her she started to take his shirt off, she sat up as he took his shirt off completly, he got up and saw her jumping to the remote. « Ha ha got ya ! Blair, here I come » she chuckled changing back to her show.

He smiled slyly and started tickling her, she was laughing her head off, she couldn't breathe, when she was finally released from his tickling hands « I love you so much » she said in a breath.

« And I love you too » Replied Caleb

The phone rang, Hanna picked up the phone, it was Toby.

« Allo, Toby how are you ? »

« Amazing, did you talk to Spencer lately ? I haven't seen her since last night when I left her at the restaurant. » He said worried « I tried to call her phone but nothing, it goes straight to voice mail »

« That's odd, she never forgets to charge it, well maybe she is studying with Emily »

« Okay, thank you Hanna, it's just that we had plans for today and she didn't show up or even called »

« Don't worry I'm sure she is fine, I'll call Aria and Jason to see if they saw her , I have to go, bye» Answered Hanna not sure if she was reassuring him or herself she hang up the phone and immediatly looked for Aria's number.

« Is there something wrong ? » Inquired Caleb curious

« Toby can't find Spencer anywhere, he tried to call her but she's on voicemail »

« I'm sure she's fine »

« Hey, Aria, did you see Spencer ? Because Toby can't find her they had plans today but she never came »

« Spence ? No, I've been in my room since we got back from shopping, by the way the shoes you lent me are perfect ! »

« Yeah right ? » she smiled « Well I hope everything works out fine with you and the Fitzgeralds, talk to you soon, bye »Hanna hang up, she was now more worried, it didn't look like Spencer to just disappear like this, last time she missed the plans she had with someone was when ... well it actually never happened before.

She called Jason and he hadn't seen her either, she got a text, it was Toby, Emily didn't see Spencer either. This was starting to freak her out, she knew she wasn't just beeing paranoid, with this A situation, the simplest thing could have a big impact on their lives.

The more she spent time thinking about Spencer, the more she felt her hands shaking. She was freaking out, she could stand the enigmas, little notes left by A, even when she or he made her stop her fathers wedding. But this was too much, she couldn't loose anyone else, this psychopath had to be locked up. She felt like she couldn't breathe, she was breathing loudly and shaking. Hanna was having a panic attack. Caleb was trying everything he could to calm her down but nothing seemed to work. He took her hand than wraped his protecting arms around her.

« It's going to be okay, Hanna, I'm here for you, he assured striking her hair, Calm down, she is going to be fine. I promise »

He gently took her head in both of his hands and slowly pressed his lips on her cheeks. Finally she started to calm down a little bit, she could now breathe more easily and naturally. After a few minutes she kept quiet and didn't make any sound, she took Caleb's hand and allowed him into the « no boys » zone, her bedroom. He lay in her bed as quiet as her and she lay next to him with her head on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat and as ridiculous as it may sound, his heartbeat made her feel safe. He was gently striking her cheeks arms and hair while eyes were growing heavier and heavier until she gave in and fell asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think will happen to Spencer? Coming up, the girls finally have some news about Spencer, they will all want to save her but what will it cost them? Make sure to find out!**


	4. The Email

**Hey there is the fourth chapter, I hope you will enjoy it. Make sure to review.**

* * *

The day after that,Toby, Emily, Hanna and Caleb decided to gather together to talk about Spencer's disapperance. Did they have to call the cops ? I mean for all they knew none of them had received anything by A since the weird note. So may be she just went at her parents' lake house.

They were all at Hanna's, her mom was working and wasn't expected to be home for at least 5 hours so they had all the time to clear this out. They were all in her living room, her laptop was on the table, it was alight

« I just wish that she is ok, I didn't sleep last night, I kept trying her cell phone, but still on voicemail. I am so freaked out, it's the first time she's ever done that ! »Said Toby going back and forth across the room.

« I wonder where Aria is, I'll call her » Emily was trying her best not to seem too worried in front of Toby he was already loosing it, she didn't want to make it worst for him.

Hanna received an e-mail. It was a video live

« Oh my god, cried Hanna, That's Spencer ! »

Spencer was in an empty room except for the chair she was sitting in, she was tied up to the chair with her hands behind her back. The video was in color and had a good quality, they could see all the details. Her forhead was bleeding, she looked exhausted and a little out of the blue. Was she drugged ?

Toby's eyes teared up when he saw how pale Spencer was, she looked so afraid.

« Damn it ! Toby Cried out loosing his temper, This is all my fault ! If I hadn't left her alone in this restaurant she wouldn't have been kidnapped by this A!"

He was now yelling, he hit his fist against the table, it made such a strong noise that all of them startled. Toby was angry at himself, he felt guilty. He was supposed to be the guy that would do anything to protect his girlfriend and instead of that he got her kidnapped. Well at least that's how he looked at it. He sat in an arm chair and Emily handed him a glass of water. It was the first time she saw him this angry, it was so frightening to see like that. Her heart was broken by the situation Spencer was in, they had to do all they were able to do to get her out of A's insane hands.

Aria got into the house, she brought donuts, she didn't know yet about the video.

« You will never believe how much money the Fitzgeralds family has ! It's crazy ! She said smiling, walking towards the living room, when she analysed everybody's expression, she knew something was up. Hanna was in Calebs arms crying, Emily was conforting Toby. Emily showed Aria the video, when Aria saw Spencer she dropped the donuts on the floor and tears started to fill her eyes.

Caleb gently pushed Hanna away and ran to the donut box.

« When and where did you get those ? Look, there is a note. » He shouted.

Emily was standing next to Aria with her arms crossed on her chest.

« What does it say ? » She asked calmly

« You play the game, you save a friend, you don't play the game, you kill a friend. » He read

Hanna couldn't help but cry at the situation, this could have been anyone of them, any of the girls could be at Spencer's place right now. She was thinking about this whole thing, all those enigmas they were sent, the first note, the CD. Those were part of the game from the start. The blond started to figure out what A intended to do by sending them.

« Where is the CD ? And the note ? I think that those are clues to help us save Spencer. » Reflected Hanna out loud

« I have the CD, Spencer gave it to me when she didn't find anyone to decipher it. » Replied Caleb

He went to his car to go get it.

« The note is in your purse, but do you think A was planning on kidnapping Spencer for all this time ? » Asked Aria

Hanna got the note out of the purse she was wearing when she was shopping with Aria and read it out loud over and over. " A bird shall die in this shimmery night... It's about time they..."

« Aria you were right when you said the bird was a person, she was talking about Spencer ! » She said horrified

« I will never let that happen, assured Toby, I'm going to play that game and win it then I'll kill this freaking psycho with my bear hands. »

Emily felt shivers through her whole body, she couldn't believe this was happening to them. What have they done to deserve this? Spencer was a little annoying but she didn't deserve to die, none of them did, not even for the Jenna thing. They were all going to play the game to save Spencer.

Caleb put the CD in Hanna's laptop and they listened to it hundreds of times, he tried everything he knew of to decipher the soundtrack but nothing. He tried increasing the speed, decreasing it, the language was still unknown for all of them.

Now he was trying something new, there was a technique he'd heard of before, it consisted in hidding messages in soundtracks by putting them backwards. This technique was called backmasking. He reversed the soundtrack and there it was ! It was an electronic voice repeating six words over and over again.

« Alison at Espelkamp learning employment incriminate, that isn't even a sentence ! » Emily said shoked

« I think this is the second part of the mystery. » Answere Caleb

« What if we use the code mona and I invented ? It'd give us AAELEI , that's not it » Concluded Hanna disappointed.

The second part of the mystery was hard to understand for them, they tried mixing the words, mixing the letters in the words but it never made sense.

Toby was determined to solve the mystery and was always trying something new, he got different results like : ALATEPLEEMIN (two first letters of each word) NTPGTE (The last letter of each word)

They were listening to the 6 words over and over when Aria got a text, it was A, she sent them the next clue.

* * *

**What do you think the message is? Try to solve the mystery at home and tell me what you think. Coming up, the girls are put to the test by A.**


	5. The solve

**Hey here is the fifth chapter, hope you like it. Let me know if you want anything in particular.**

* * *

« 654321 makes no sense, 123456 makes it all » That was the new clue A sent Aria. Toby was still trying to decipher the code with the six words but he couldn't. This new clue didn't help him at all,

« Alison at Espelkamp learning employment incriminate, 654321 makes no sense but 123456 makes it all, I think I have an idea, give me a pen » Emily took the pen Toby handed her and started writing dow her idea. _A AT ESP LEAR EMPLO INCRIM. _« Well that's not the result I hoped it would be. But that's a start, I thought 123456 standed for the amount of letters we had to take from each word but obviously that's not it »

Hanna read the mast text over and over « Maybe it's a clue of what we've already figured out, I mean, the CD made no sense backwards and when Caleb reversed it that's when we could hear the words clearly. May be A doesn't know we found that out. »

Everybody was thinking about what Hanna had just said, they had to admit it was a pretty good idea. The backmasking explained the text, so all they had to do was wait for the next one.

Caleb was cautiously examining the email A had sent them and clicked twice on the video. There was a link to a website. When he got to the website he had to unlock it with a password. He tried to get passed this password but couldn't, the website was highly secured it was nearly impossible to break it. Hanna received a text also from A. It was another clue, it seemed like A wanted to rush them into solving her mystery. The more time they saved the faster they could free Spencer.

« Mona started it, I'm just customizing ! » She read confused, then she thought about that last clue what it could mean. What did Mona start, she was sure that Mona was just one of A's puppets there was no way Mona was the big chief of all this A thing. The only thing Mona started was the code, oh right ! That was is the code.

« I think I got it ! Mona started the code, you know the one when you had to take the first letter of each word. Well I think now we have to take the first letter of the first word, then the second of the second word and repeat this system until the last word. She took a pen and started trying out her idea. ** A**lison a**t** Es**p**elkamp lea**r**ning empl**o**yment incri**m**inate

« ATPROM »She read the result ou loud, « Aria's clue was a double clue, it was to tell us to reverse and how to decipher the code » Everyone was impressed, she figured the code out. Toby immediatly entered it to the website Caleb found. It was the right password. The website was a list, a list which dictated everything the girls had to do to save Spencer. The list was devided in four parts **Foreplays, Seeking, Lies, Truth. **

They could only read the first part for now, but more tasks will reveal as they will play the game.

At the end of the page they could read 'prom is the deadline, after that you'll end up loosind a friend'. Toby's heart almost stopped, he couldn't stand the idea of loosing Spencer.

Caleb tried to unblock more of the site because there were so many pages they couldn't access yet. It seemed like A had a humangus plan for this big game she had prepared for them.

The four girls wanted to know what they had to do first.

Hanna : Tell mommy your deepest disgraceful secret.

Emily : Tell Paige what's really in your heart.

Aria : Tell Ezra about me.

They all startled when they read the last one. It was so unusual. A didn't want them to tell anyone, did she or he have plans for Ezra too ?

Hanna started tearing up, of course she knew what A was talking about, she resented herself for doing that. Everytime she thought about it she felt worthless and dirty. There was a time when after every meal she felt this need to purge herself as if she was vomiting the ugly out of her. Because that's was how she felt before her loss of weight, she felt ugly and out of normal. It was hard enough to live with this shame inside of her and try to put it in the past without telling her mother. How would she look at her from now on ? Would she be as disgusted as herself of would she pity her ? Either way Hanna would feel extremly bad. The worst part was that now Caleb would want her to tell him too.

Emily knew what she would say to Paige would hurt her a lot, it could even change the way her girlfriend would look at her. Paige was amazing, with her she didn't feel the time passing by, she felt a little more happy. But this would break them up and destroy any chances of happiness she had. But Spencer was the most important thing she had to think about. She wouldn't let her friend down.

Aria felt like the world fell apart around her. She knew Ezra was safe as long as he didn't know about A, but now she had to tell him about everything. She had to drag him into this dangerous life he thought was over for her. This meant she wouldn't have to lie to him anymore but if it was for him not to be put at risk she was willing to lie for th rest of her life.

Emily saw Aria's face, she looked desperate and lost.

« Aria, you know, you can tell Ezra about A without telling him this whole story. You would leave out all of the latest twisted stuff and tell him about texts and Emails. » Proposed Emily knowing why her friend was so concerned.

Aria slightly smiled at her and nodded.

The guys had nothing to do yet and the girls had only read the first day

Hanna's mother came back home and Hanna couldn't help but hold her breath, Emily, Aria and Toby took their things and got back home. Caleb saw the ashamed look on Hanna's face and decided to let her speak to her mom. Even though he wanted to know, he'd let her come to him when she's ready.

« I got to take off, I'm meeting lucas at the... hum café. Bye Hanna. » He kissed her lips and got out of the house.

Hanna's mother saw her daughter's look and sat in the couch.

« Hanna, what's going on ? You're scarying me. »

« We need to talk mom, I-I-I have to tell you something she stuttered tearing up.


	6. Confessions

**Hi guys, hope you like it and don't forget to review, it's always a pleasure to read what you have to say.**

* * *

Her mother was worried, what Hanna had to say sounded really important for her.

« Mom, you know when I started loosing weight, I was really depressed half of the time and then I would be so happy I could die ? » Her mom nodded not sure where this was going

« Well, I was making sure what I eat didn't stay in my stomach. She bursted into tears, I was a bulimic mom. And it really made me feel shameful and at first I was just doing it to lose wait but then it became a need. I couldn't stand a full stomach, when it was, I felt dirty and ugly. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror without hating myself. She dryed the tears in her eyes and looked at her mother. »

« Honey, I never knew you were hurt like that, she took Hanna in her arms. You know love you and I always will, I want the best for you. I feel so guilty, I never thought you were going through this. I am so sorry Hanna, I've been a lousy mother. »

What ? She hated herself ? It wasn't her fault.

« Mom, you have nothing to feel guilty about, I am the one who did this to myself, but now I am over it. »

« I was supposed to look after you, to know when something like that would happen. »

« But you don't hate me for what I got myself into ? »

« I could never hate you, you're my daughter and I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me anything. I will never judge you. »

Hanna started to calm down, it was actually a good thing that she told her mom, it has brought them closer.

* * *

Emily had a date with Paige so right after she left Hanna's place she went at Paige's. She had to tell her how she really felt. And just hope Paige wouldn't get mad.

Paige was in the kitchen making them something to eat. Emily was sitting at the kitchen table trying to talk herself into telling Paige the truth. She was thinking about how to start. How could she say what she had to say the right way ? Honestly, there was no right way of putting this.

« Emily, I feel like you've been away today, your mind is elsewhere I can see it, tell me what's wrong »

« Well, I have to tell you something, and you probably won't like it, but I want you to know that this doesn't change anything about what I feel for you » Paige nodded concerned « I have been thinking about Maya eversince she died. »

« I know that, you don't have to feel guilty about it, she was your first girlfriend I get that she was important, and you can't help but think about her you just have to learn how to live without her. »

« That's the real problem, I could choose not to think about her but I don't. I don't want to forget her , I don't want to forget our love. And it's killing me because I think it's holding us back. I feel like I could never love you the way I loved her. »

Those words were like a knife for Paige, she had never been so happy with someone, and this person just told her she didn't love her the same way Paige did. Her eyes were filling with tears and she turned around so that Emily didn't see her cry. She could see how it had costed Emily to confess her feelings.

« Why do you tell me this now ? Are you breaking up with me ? »

« No, no I'm not breaking up with you I just felt like you deserved the truth. You have been completly honest with me and I wanted to do the same. »

« You know I really wish you hadn't said anything, because now things will never be the same. You basically told me our relationship wouldn't go anywhere. I mean what is the point of being with someone if you already know there is no future for your love ?

« The point is to be happy, to enjoy what we have right now, you make me happy Paige, and I love you »

« Well, right now I just feel like I love you more than you love me and I'm afraid I'll just get hurt by keeping up with you » The tears were now pouring down her cheeks.

Emily was heartbroken, but it was true, she would be selfish to date her when there was no chance that she could possibly love her as much as Paige did . She had to accept that her and Paige were over.

* * *

Aria was in Ezra's arms watching a movie and she didn't really get the opportunity to tell him about A .

« You know Ezra, I kind of lied to lately, please don't get mad at me. »

He looked at her surprised but waiting for her to tell him what she was talking about.

« Well, this A thing we went throught last year, he nodded, It started again »

« What ? Are you ok ? Mona escaped from the hospital ? »

« No, it's not Mona, she's still there, this A is someone else. » She hesitated, did she have to tell him about Spencer ?

« We have to call the police, he said picking up the phone »

« No ! She cut him off, she took the phone and violently hang it up. A is dangerous, we can't call the police or else Spencer wi...

« Spencer what ? Did something happen to her ? »He cut her off

Aria was now more vulnerable than ever, she teared up, she swallowed loudly,

« Spencer is in danger, she had recieved a threat by A. Listen you can't tell anyone about that, she wiped her tears with her hand. I just hope you're not mad at me for hidding this from you. »

Ezra saw how scared Aria was, she was litteraly terrified, he promised not to tell anyone and kissed her forhead. It hurt him to see Aria like that. He rathered not ask any more details, for now all that counted was that she was with him safe and sound. She was terrified enough, he had to find a way to calm her down. He shrugged her hair and decided to be there for her, and distract her.


	7. The big news

**Hey guys, sorry it took a little longer this time, hope you like it. Make sure to review.**_**  
**_

* * *

_**External POV Monday (10H23 am)** _

A week later, the girls had been tested by A several times. They had to confess all of their darkest secrets to each other. Hanna had told Caleb she used to be a bulimic. She could never forget his face when she told him. He was surprised, Hanna always seemed so happy exept for the A part. She never had any trouble with food for as long as he knew her. After the surprise, he took her in his arms and kissed her on the forhead. Hanna was afraid that her secret would pull them apart, her, her mother and her and Caleb . But it just brought them closer then ever. She felt relieved, A was their ennemy but she was happy she made her do that.

All the girls, Toby and Caleb were gathered in Spencer's lake house where they told everyone Spencer was. Aria still hadn't said the truth to Ezra. They were enough people involved, she didn't need to worry about it on top of that. Toby and Caleb were working all week on unblocking the webpage linked to Spencer's video. Everytime the girls validated a task, they recieved a new clue from A. They validated 6 tasks during this week so the guys had unblocked 6 pages from the website. The first page was filled with statistics, the second was filled with names of girls, their ages and addresses. They were all sixteen. The third page was organized like files. With States and dates. When you opened a file you could see all of the girls' names from page two with their addresses. The forth page was a massive storage of pictures of teenagers doing random things like shopping of even go to school. The fifth page was empty exept for a little dead link which they never worked. The sixth page was another task, they had to find A's eyes.

« All those pictures in page four , who took them ? , A is everywhere, it's impossible that she or he is alone, I bet A has a whole army behind her snooping on us and taking pictures. And now she or he wants us to find out who it is. » Said Emily thinking out loud.

« How will we do that ? Do we set a trap ? I mean who knows A might be watching and listening to us right now ! » Replied Aria creeped out.

Toby was watching Spencer's video, she hadn't eaten anything for days. She refused to eat. He took a look at the time It was 10H24.

_**Spencer' s POV (10H24 am)**_

My head is spinning and my arms hurt, it has been so long since I've seen the day light. I am loosing my mind right here. I can't move, there is nothing to do. A had dogs, well not actual dogs but she had her bitches doing everything she commanded them to. If I speak one of A's dog slaps me. I'm starting to feel weak. I am very tired and exhausted. Every little piece of my body hurts, let's begin with the obvious one, my stomach. I am starving and I can't think of anything other than food. I feel like my stomach is burning, for days I have been refusing to eat or drink anything but that's it, next time they bring something I would eat it right away.

One A's slave brought a piece of bread and a quarter of glass of water. The bread was even smaller than my fist.

« Are you so tight you won't even fill the glass ? » A second after that I was on the floor and I dragged my chair with me. That was a powerful punch. He held my chair and me in his arms and lifted us.

« Shut up and eat ! » He muttered

He brought the piece of bread to my mouth and I bit it eagerly. If I've learned something this week, is to cherish the food you have. The bread was old and it's taste was awful but it felt so good to eat something. I took my time to chew even though there was not much to chew, he gave me some water, and I felt like I was in paradise. My taste had never been so developped, it was the first time of my life I could taste water. And it tasted good.

« You are now eating because your friends have completed another task, everytime they do you'll get something more »

After I was *fed *, A's guard took his plate and got away.

_**External POV (10H35 am) Spencer's lake house**_

Toby was loosing his mind, he just saw his girlfriend being mistreated and felt powerless and useless. He couldn't do anything to help her and it drove him crazy. At least she had some food and some water now. She accepted to eat it'd give her some strengh until the day he would free her.

Caleb, Hanna Emily and Aria were still trying to figure out what « finding A's eyes » meant.

« I think she wants us to find her accomplisses » Said Hanna

« And I think, she has cameras hidden all over town and that's how she knows everything about everyone and at all times. » Contested Aria

Emily thought about what Aria said « Yes, I mean look at all the pictures and do you remember the shrink thing ? A placed a camera and found out that we told everything. We should definetly look for cameras. »

« Ok but who knows there are no cameras in here ? » Asked Hanna

« Let's find out » Proposed Caleb

They all started to inspect every single thing that was in the room. They even looked for mics under the tables, behind the mirror, under the couch. They moved every furniture and even the lamps. They found nothing. They never felt so bad about not being spyed on.

Hanna was exhausted and Aria too, it was 4 pm and even though they had told the Hastings they were staying at the lake house with Spencer, they had to check their houses to complete the task and finally have the access to the fifth page.

All the girls got back to their houses on the pretext of getting some clothes they forgot. Toby and Caleb stayed at the lake house to try to crack the website.

_**Hanna's House**_

Hanna was alone at her home she began with the kitchen, that's the place where she found out about her mother stealing the money. She tried to move the fridge but it was too heavy for her, she'd wait for Caleb to do it. She moved the microwave but nothing, she checked in the jars, behind the plates, behind the bowls, behind the glasses even in the box of cereal. But she didn't find any cameras or mics. Then she went to the living room and moved the couch, the television, in the photo frame under the carpet. Between the DVDs, she checked the curtains and forgot to put everything back at it's place. She started to tear up but she had to continue, maybe she'll find something upstairs. She went upstairs and did the same thing in the bathroom, her bedroom her mother's bedroom. The whole house was now a big mess and she was having a hard time because she did everything she could but she couldn't help Spencer. She sat on the floor with her hands tangled in her hair and let the tears fall. She wished she could do more, but she felt useless, she was crying harder and harder and forgot about the mess surrounding her or even the chance that her mother could come in and find her sitting on the steps crying her eyes out. She hated to cry but it helped her cope with the situation. When she needed to let the stress go she'd just cry her misery out. After a few minutes she pulled herself together again and dryed her tears. She quickly tidied up the house then joined Emily since they shared a ride.

Emily didn't find anything either. Hanna's phone rang, it was Caleb. She picked up.

« We finally cracked the website ! It's very scary, you girls need to come back here right now. You have to see it with your own eyes ! A is playing on a whole new level. Toby is devastated ! »

His voice was trembling, she could tell he was worried but did all he could not to show his fear.

She felt her heart race, something wasn't right.

She immediatly checked if Emily was in the car and dashed to the lake house.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Comming up an Ezria scene and some danger. Stay tuned**


	8. Falling apart

**Hello hello my dear readers, I felt really inspired so this chapter is a bit longer that the others but I'm sure you'll enjoy. Make sure to review!**

* * *

_**Previous chapter**:She immediately checked if Emily was in the car and dashed to the lake house._

Aria joined her friends at the lake house, she got a message telling her to head back to the lake house ASAP.

"Here you are, you need to see that" Caleb had tears in his eyes "it's really not pretty so hold on"

The girls held their breath, he played a video on a new website called . In the video we could see camera monitorings of 4 teenagers separated in empty rooms, just like Spencer. They all seemed terrified and all had the same expression as Spencer. There were two blonds and two brunettes. The images looked old and when they looked at the date, they could see they were all from the same year " 2003". Under the video was a comment box with people reviewing what they saw on screen. Some of the comments were "This is totally fake, the girls are just actresses!" Another was "This empty room stage of the Freaky Games is my favorite can't wait for the next episode"

On the side of the video there were recommendations, with videos called Nashville confessions. There were confessions videos for all the states they saw before on A's website. They started watching a video called "The Californian solve" In which they could see 4 girls which made them think of themselves. The four girls in the video were solving a mystery left by a certain A.

"So the A thing started way before we knew Ali" Said Emily.

Aria was watching the video realizing their calvary was nothing but entertainment for those psychopaths watching the videos. The girls had also a friend held by A. And the video ended with a slogan "Will they earn their lives back?"

Aria put a hand on her heart, she eyed a video called "The Californian Freaky Games final" and asked Toby to click on it. She had to see how it ended up for Jade, Amy, Lea, Ebony and their held friend Anissa. She had to see what they will have to go through. In the video, the four girls were all blindfolded and had weapons on them which A gave them. To free their friend they had to find their way to the house where she was held defying the animals on their way. Ebony was running from a snake with her hand in front of her to avoid any obstacles. She felt a knife stabbing her in the stomach. It was her friend Lea whom thought she was an animal. Ebony scream cried of pain and her friend fell to the ground understanding what she had just done. Lea bursted into tears and had a panic attack. Amy fell on a rock and didn't survive. Jade was the only one who got in the house. The house's floor was coated with pieces of sharp glass. With her shoes on she didn't hurt her feet but she slipped and cut her right cheek. She cautiously wiped the glass enough to stand up again with only one cut at her hand. Once she got out of this room, the screen went black and they could hear appalling screams. The video stopped there and all the girls were in tears. The lake house was very calm and the last video shocked everyone in the room. Especially when they knew the whole thing was real unlike the people commenting. Emily couldn't read more comments like "The final was awesome, I wish I saw what happened to Jade and Anissa though." She didn't really realize what was going on there. But then her eyes stuck to the headline of the site.

Do not miss the new season of The Freaky Games of Rosewood, Spencer Hastings held hostage, watch her live right now click here. They clicked on the link their heart pounding.

In the video Spencer was not tied up to her chair. The video was live. She seemed out of her mind.

She was running across the room from left to right shouting and crying at the same time.

"Why do you do that? What did we ever do to you? Ahhh!" She was yelling

Spencer was angry she punched the wall, she cried of pain and couldn't move her right hand any more. She was crying and her feet were blue. She must freeze in that room! A guy in a hoodie approached her, Toby held his breath, he couldn't take it anymore. He was carrying a PC with him. He was showing her a video.

**Spencer's POV at the same time**

A's dog showed me a video and even though my wrist still hurts, I had to watch.

I could clearly see Hanna Aria and Emily from afar in a place which looked like my lake house. They all were watching something on Caleb's computer. Hanna moved and sat on a chair she was really sad. The angle of the video was perfect I could see every detail. Caleb joined his girlfriend and held her hand which gave me the occasion to see Toby's back of head. Hanna moved her lips and he turned his head towards her. He looked so desperate, it broke my heart. I took a look at their screen and I could see a dark room with two people in it. A's guard zoomed in when he realized I couldn't see what it was. Now everything thing was clear, in the screen not in my head.

The two people on screen were me and A's dog. Toby could actually see here right now and she could see him. A had her own way of letting her victims know that she had an eye on them.

"Oh my god!" Was all I could say, then the screen went black and A's guard left the room.

**External POV At the lake house**

The guy in a hoodie left the room and Spencer looked disconcerted. They all wondered why.

"What did this guy show her?" Does she know she's being watched by millions of psychopaths? Asked Toby

No one could answer because what they saw earlier kept them from imagining what A could have done. Their screen went black and another slogan appeared (Don't miss the next "The inside room live")

Aria couldn't stay any longer in this place, she felt like she was choking. She took her purse in a hurry and left the house in a heartbeat. She headed to Ezra's apartment and drove so fast that she couldn't see the road signs.

When she got to his place she knocked frenetically, when he finally opened the door she threw herself into his arms and bursted into tears. She needed to feel his arms wrapping her, she needed him to reassure her and tell her that she was going to be fine. That all of this A story was just a hallucination, that she was going to wake up and all this would be a very long and bad nightmare. He dragged her into the apartment and asked her what was going on. She shook her head as to say no and ran to the bathroom. She was throwing up. He followed her in a hurry she was scaring him. He gathered her hair out of her face. Once she was done she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth with the tooth brush she left at his place.

"Aria, you need to tell me what is going on, ever since you told about A I feel like you are hiding something from me." He went to the kitchen and started to make some coffee

"I am glad I told you about A, but I don't want you to get hurt." She replied

"The only thing that hurts me Aria is to see you get hurt, besides, you didn't look very bad when you were hiding all of those A problems"

She faked a smile " Well I'm glad I had you going because you really don't know a thing about how I felt this year. I felt clueless, used and abused. I felt like a puppet. You really don't want to feel like me because you couldn't take it." She chuckled "I don't even know how I could get up every day with this sword of Damocles above my head. Every day, every day I had to smile and forget that my life was game for some psychopath. I don't think you realize just how much you didn't know about me. How much I have to handle and every other day is a challenge. I feel like I'm choking every night when I am alone in my bed, every turtleneck makes me feel like I'm being strangled. Each time it gets too dark outside I get shivers, the thunder makes me startle. And I haven't felt safe for a very long time. You couldn't take a quarter of what I go through every I just saw the worst images of my life, and I heard a sound my head won't let me forget. And maybe I hold on to life because I'm not alone. Because I know that my friends too live the same thing. And as much as I would have preferred for them to be safe I can't help but feel relieved that there are actually people that get what I am going through. I never had the occasion to talk about everything I told you tonight with anyone else. And I told you this because I don't need to add you name to the already too long list of people in danger. Because yes I am in danger, we all are, so sue me for wanting the best for you. Hate me for keeping this amazing burden from you." Her throat tightened and she took a deep breath.

Ezra felt useless, and as much as he wanted to help Aria, this situation was completely out of control. He exhaled loudly, speechless; he had no idea what she was going through. But as dangerous as it sounded he couldn't let her suffer that much. A definitely was threatening Spencer.

"Aria" He started slowly" I know I don't know anything and that's exactly what bothers me, I don't want you to worry about me or anyone else. And I can't just watch you fall apart day after day without doing anything about it. You have to tell me what is going on. It's the only way you can stop this." He said calmly, he was trying to convince her.

"Ezra, I'm sorry but I have to leave." She left the apartment crying.

He stood inside quietly for a minute then ran to catch her up. She was walking towards her car.

"Wait Aria, I love you, please don't leave like that, it'd kill me" He said gently grabbing her hand

"Ezra, I love you and as much as I'd like to be completely honest with you I can't. You just have to trust me when I tell you that it's a matter of life and death." She kissed his lips " I live in a constant nightmare but you make it vanish with your love. It's only when I'm with that I get the feeling that life is worth living. You help me everyday with your voice, your kissed or even with a little text telling me to buy some sugar on my way over. Because you give me confidence, you give me hope. You are my Ezra and I am telling you that you help me enough just by being here for me." Her tears fell again down her cheeks and his lips eagerly pressed against hers. She responded with equal eager and let her passion submerge her.

* * *

**What did you think of the Ezria scene?**


	9. Accomplisses

_**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. PLEASE review, it makes me wanna write and I like knowing that people like what I write.**_

* * *

_** Previous chapter:** She responded with equal eager and let her passion submerge her_.

Aria stayed at Ezra's for the night as they all fell asleep in the lake house.

External POV At the lake house 3 am.

Hanna's sleep was disturbed, she kept waking up every two hours. Caleb and everybody else was sleeping. She tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. Hanna got up, she knew exactly why she couldn't sleep. Those images shocked her, and just the thought of having to go through the same things in the video could give her a heart attack. But couldn't they just tell the police and show them the website ? This site had the proof that A is a freak, A is not just mona. This site could bring them their lives back. But it would be too easy. Why would A give them the proof of their innocence when she had a whole « game » planned for them ? It was too good to be true. She had to figure out what is in this website. How much do all the viewers know about them. She turned on the computer in the dark on the living room and suddenly, she felt a pressure on her shoulder. She startled and cried « Ahhh ! » She turned around and

« Oh my god Caleb you scared me to death », He looked at her chuckling ,

« Yeah I know, but are you doing here ? Are you addicted to gambling ? » He said sarcastically.

« I want to see everything that the fans know about us » She replied searching for the category « The Rosewood Freaky Games » She clicked on it

« Fans, so you girls are like their icons or whatever. » He said

« Trust me I'd rather just be heafty Hanna allover again than be a « star » of this kind of show. In the movies the actresses don't end up dead »

Those words touched Caleb, he had to do everything he could to stop this A from hurting Hanna, or anyone else.

« Have you heard from Aria ? I haven't talk to her since that moment when she ran outside. » He asked

« Yes she is staying the night with Ez... Euuuhm » She fakes a cough « With her boyfriend...Kevin » She hesitated, she was no good at lying to him, but she almost told her friend's secret, she had to be more careful.

She focused back on the screen and scrolled down the page quickly to evaluate the amount of videos. She eyed a video called _**The Liars ' Secrets**_ she wondered if she could play it in front of Caled he could find out about her friends secrets and she wouldn't want that. But before she knew it, he had already clicked on the link.

They put earphones on to keep from waking anybody up. How romantic they were sharing the same pair of earphones. The video started with Spencer, they were images of her flirting with Ian and then of her kissing Wren in her room. Hanna couldn't believe how old the images were. Spencer flirted with Ian while Alison was still alive. Well of course this secret didn't matter anymore because Melissa knows everything about it.

Caleb was watching the video but didn't get why A would have videos of Spencer flirting and kissing.

Then a sentence appeared « Will Melissa ever find out her sweet sister is a whore ? »

Then it was Hanna. The first image was her a few years ago when she still was overweighted.

Caleb's eyes widened, he still thought she was the hottest girl he knew.

Hanna felt vulnerable, of course she had told Caleb about this part of her life but he never saw any pictures of it. He kissed her cheek and whispered « You were the hottest girl of Rosewood »

She smiled and it kept going, videos of her shoplifting earings, glasses, and very expensive make up. Then a sentence appeared « It appears that this kind of thing is genetic » There was a video of her mother, in the bank, opening a safety deposit box, grabbing bills and putting them in her purse.

Hanna's cheeks went red, she was so ashamed, Caleb never knew about that, no one did.

Caleb was surprised that her mom could do this. Then another sentence appeared « How far would your mother go to protect her pretty blond daughter ? I don't think she would sell her body !

Hanna's eyes watered as she closed the laptop loudly.

Caleb didn't understand what upset Hanna, he didn't have the time to finish the sentence.

Emily was awake by the noise it made looked around her and only saw Toby sleeping on the floor. Once he was asleep nothing could wake him up. She assumed Hanna and Caleb woke up during the night and went to the living room not to wake them up.

She saw Hanna first, she was trying to dry her tears discreetly. Caleb looked at Emily and « I don't know »

Emily joined her friend and tried to figure out what was going on. The oly explanation she had was « A knows too much about me and my mother and she has everything she needs to destroy her life and send her to prison. Plus she's starting to insult her. Come and see with your own eyes ! »

Caleb opened the laptop and played the video, it had froze itself automatically when the monitor was sleeping. The sentence was gone all she saw was a picture of the detective her mother had slept with to protect her from having it in her police file for the rest of her life. He was in front of her house. So A couldn't have images from inside her house.

But then it was Aria's turn, The video was her and Ezra Fitz kissing but the guys face didn't show. All we could see were his hair and clothes, but the girl was definetly Aria.

« Since it's a show... »

They both looked at him shocked. How could he say that it was a show? Something entertaining. Spencer's life was on the line !

« Since A thinks it's a show I mean, I think she was keeping a little suspens you know to keep the viewers interested. »

He was scrolling down then stopped at the name of a video « Caleb mother's accident »

« Oh my god ! » Said Emily

Caleb couldn't play the video. He knew what was is in it and it would only hurt him to watch it.

Hanna saw another title of video she knew was The biggest reason why they couldn't tell the police about it. It was Ezra Fitz, teacher and boyfriend, confessing.

Now A had the proof that Aria was having a relationship with her teacher and that her parents knew about it. And therefor they became accomplisses.

* * *

I'm gonna be working on some Ezria drama and Haleb romance so stay tuned. And do you want some Emily and Paige? Let me know. Kisses ooh, and did you see the final? OMG Toby NOOO!


	10. Different

**Here is the whole new chapter, don't forget to review. I hope you will like it**

* * *

_**Previous chapter:** Now A had the proof that Aria was having a relationship with her teacher and that her parents knew about it. And therefor they became accomplisses._

Hanna, Caleb and Emily were all around the computer. Watching their lives in the little screen and reading the comments. Caleb had noticed that there was a Freaky Games Community. Caleb tried to enter the Community without creating an account since neither of them wanted to be a part of this whole crazy world. They could see there were over 100 Thousand members, each video had over 3 million views.

« Did you see how many people watch us ? I thought this site was very exclusive ! » Cried Emily

« It is, but season after season more people discover the _show _so the Community reason why people like us have no idea of it's existance is that we are normal and don't look for real videos of murders and torture. » Replied Caleb

« So basically you are telling us that we are watched by the worst perverts of the world, and they are more than 100 000 ? » He nodded sadly, « I think I'm going to pass out, great ! » She said more freaked out than pissed off.

« Than we have another reason to stop this ! Let's think again about our task « Find A's eyes » You know, since it's not cameras that are hidden in our houses what else could it be ? Do you think A has accomplisses all over town ? »Emily felt shivers running down her spine. She kept going « Or is it the security cameras of the town ? Maybe A found a way to hack them without leaving a trace ? Could this be possible ? » She looked at Caleb focused

« Yes but it wouldn't explain how A had pictures of you at home and knew everything you talked about. » Answered Caleb trying to find the only way a person could see and hear everything you do without you knowing it.

« It has to be something that we carry anywhere we go, something we would leave behind even if our lives depended on it. Something that is almost a part of ourselves... She finished her sentence realizing what was A's methode to know everything. « Of course ! It's our phones ! »

Caleb and Emily looked at their phones as if it had betrayed them.

« But, How ? » Asked Hanna

« It is quite easy to install a spying software in a phone all you need is to have the phone, the spying software» saves your phones calls, what you type and can also be activated as a mic. »

They gave their phone to Caleb so that he could check if Hanna was right and went to sleep, they needed some rest.

**Spencer POV 1 pm PRESENT TENSE**

I don't know what A is preparing for me but today A's bitch looks different. Of course I can't see his face but I can tell something changed. Things are different.

A worst kind of different. Very creepy. I had spot the camera since they showed me that I was being filmed. I try to look better than I feel because I know Toby would rather die than see me weak.

But when did he find out about A ? Well, I guess I won't find out unless I get out of here.

A's dog stands in front of me with his head down, even when he wears a mask he has to lower his head ? That's completely useless. Well that's what I think.

I go sit in the chair as he gives me something to eat.

This man is more gentle than the other, he brought a little more food and water than last time.

I begin to eat the loaf of bread without even cutting it. And drink my water little by little. I don't want it to be too quick. While I'm eating I feel his eyes on me. I look at him and catch him staring at me, from right here all I can see are his eyes. As soon as he realizes I'm looking at him he looks down again. He has hazel blue eyes. It seems like I've already seen him somewhere but I can't figure out where. When I finally finish eating he takes the glass from my hand and put it in the tray.

He puts his hand on my cheek and caresses it down, I feel my body shaking, he reaches my shoulder and gently strokes it down, then he lets his finger slowly run down my arm. I feel unconfortable, he is scaring me. My pulse speeds up and I feel the tears coming.

Then he takes the tray and goes away. I can finally breath again. I really liked the first guard better, even the slaps felt better.

**External POV The lake House **

Toby was furious. He just wanted to kill this guy. If he could he would just take a gun put it to that bastard's head and pull the trigger. It was the first time of his life he thought about killing someone. Even when Jenna forced herself on him he didn't feel this much anger and rage.

« I swear to god, I am going to commit a murder. If he just thinks he is going to get away with this kind of behaviour towards her, he is completely wrong. I am going to find this freaking A slave and make him bite the dust!» He screamed out of rage.

Emily was really scared of Toby right now, she realized she had no idea how far he could go. After seeing this, Hanna kept wondering how Spencer felt. It must have been terrifying, she wanted to be next to her so much. What helped them live through this was the fact that they had each other but right now Spencer was all alone. And there was nothing she could do to help her friend exept wait for Caleb. He got up this morning very early to go check their phones, he said it'd take at least two days until they have an answer, unless his friend works on it right away.

Emily went back to the website and looked for new pictures, new videos anything related to them, but there was nothing they hadn't already seen. Toby and Emily spent the afternoon on the website watching the other seasons of the Freaky Games. They found out that there was a season where two girls had survived the Freaky Games. How did they do that ? What happened to all of their friends ? To answer those questions they had to tell everyone else about Kara and Morgan.

_**Meanwhile**_

Caleb was back but the phones weren't, his friend told him he would call him once he was done. Him and Hanna were in the middle of a conversation.

« It was when you lived in my basement, you know when I told you we were broke ? »He nodded « Well, my mother was handling the file of a loaded old lady, we had debts and she had no legatee, no family so my mother thought she would use some money and then put it back little by little until she payed back what she had taken. But the old lady died and a guy and claimed the money pretending to be a member of the family but you my little hero » She kissed him on the lips « You discovered his lie so everything worked out fine »

Toby and Emily came closer to them to give them to news.

« We found former victims of a who are still alive. Well we didn't exactly found them but we know they exist. »

« That's amazing Emily, this could be the way to end this season of the Freaky Games of Rosewood. » Responded Hanna

« Caleb can you figure out ways to contact Kara and Morgan ? I can't believe they did it ! »

« I'm on it » He dashed to the PC while Hanna tried to reach Aria .

* * *

_**I really hope you liked it, the Ezria drama is coming but first I have to settle the situation, so hold on.**_


	11. The Road Trip

Hey guys, here is the new chapter. Please review I have the feeling you will like it.

* * *

_**Previous chapter:** « Caleb can you figure out ways to contact Kara and Morgan ? I can't believe they did it ! »_

_« I'm on it » He dashed to the PC while Hanna tried to reach Aria ._

The day after that.

Caleb and all the other liars were headed to Clearfield where they would be joining Kara and Morgan the two former victims of A. They hoped it could help them with their situation. They all wanted to know if A had kidnapped one of their friends too like Spencer. Or if it all started with a friend killed. They were all expecting a lot of this meeting.

The two girls were now 22 since their season of the Freaky Games was dated from 2006. Clearfield was pretty far from Rosewood, it was a 5 hour ride. And it was getting harder and harder to cover for Spencer's disappearance at school and with her parents. Plus, nothing could explain them being at the lake house more than a week or two. Prom was in 3 weeks, their deadline, and they still had so much to figure out. That was why they all put so much energy into meeting those girls. They could answer their questions.

Aria got out of the car to discover a small house with a well kept garden. It was Kara's house, when Caleb called her, she didn't answer so he looked for her address on the internet. They all followed her when she walked towards the house. She knocked twice and called Kara's name. It was 8 pm, so even if Kara had a job she probably would be home by now. She opened the door, she was a petite brunette with black long hair, she looked a little like Aria.

« Hello Kara, we are sorry to show up like that but we really need to speak to you about A and her Freaky Games. » Said calmly Aria

« I am sorry but I won't talk about it » She answered abruptly as she was slamming her door.

Toby put in foot to keep the door open

« This bitch has my girlfriend, so I don't care if you don't want to talk about it. All that counts is that I do want to talk about it. So if you won't speak just listen because A is really playing with my head right now ! » He said almost screaming

The woman seemed to calm down which was very strange since Toby had been very rude to her. She opened her door wide and made them get in. They all sat in the couch.

« I am very sorry for how I acted at the door it's just that I thought you were some of those crazy fans of the Freaky Games. But when I saw you friend so desperate and angry I just knew it had started again. » She explained herself apologically.

« It's okay, it's very nice of you to receive us » Replied Emily trying to be polite

« When it all ended for you did you have any explanation on the reason why this psycho made a living hell of our lives ? » Inquired Hanna

« No, I never understood why it all started, I mean, we first got text messages when Morgan's mother died. Then the texts kept coming, revealing secrets, blackmailing us, all of that stuff. But you must know better, now A has way more tools to play. »

« How come you and Morgan are still alive ? » Asked Hanna

« Hanna ! » screamed Aria, that was incredibly rude

« Ha ha, don't worry sweetie, that's a good question. The two other girls were with us when the game started. We all had to free our friend, Morgan was like your friend held hostage by A. She was in a cabin, her neck was trapped in a rope and she was in equilibrium on a tree footed stool. We had to go though a lot of stages to get to her, just like in a gore video game. But I'll just pass on the details. I had been burned on my left leg, I fell on into boiling water, and Morgan had her arm broken and several ribs to because of the punches and kicks you know. »

« No I don't, are they going to mistreat Spencer ? » Asked Toby furious

« Yes, every time you do something they don't like, that's why we never told our parents about A. And until you came in, I never talked about that again, not even in therapy. Here in Clearfield nobody knows. I just get visits from fans of the show. Most of them think the Freaky Games are just a realistic show, but some of them are really spooky. »

« You never told the police about the Freaky Games? How is it supposed to stop? Why don't you speak up? »

« For the same reason you don't, this website has a lot about my life that I would like to forget. »

« How did you get out of it? » Asked Aria reassured, at least if they survived the Freaky Games, their secret would stay in the psycho zone. The psycho zone was the name they gave to the Freaky Games Community of fans.

« I completed my levels because I was very athletic and most of the work was to be faster than the things headed your way. I got burned when I was almost in Morgan's room. Between the two rooms, the one I was in and the one she was in, a dug a hole and put boiling water in it. The whole was 4 meters long. To get on the other side I had to hang myself to a barbed bar and lead myself into her room. But when I finally got there, i jump too close and my leg fell into the water. I still have the scar but I didn't feel that much the pain, I got used to it and that is why I could hold on to the barbed bar. » Her eyes reflected terror and fear this memory had brought up.

Noticing it Emily felt bad.

« I am sorry we had to bring those things up but we are completely lost in this thing. »

« Oh no, don't worry about me, Spencer ? » She asked, they all nodded, « she is the priority, I am sorry I have to tell you this but she is going to live the worst experience of all. Morgan never really recovered from it. She used to take medication otherwise she'd constantly be crying in her room and her mother would have probably sent her to a psychiatric hospital. But now she is getting better. She finally got out of her depression. The doctors say that it happens a lot, depressed patients wake up one day and they feel better for no particular reason. It really broke something in me and I'll never look at people with the same trust and confidence I had. Humans are vicious, and life if cruel, but you have to move on. Otherwise you let A steal your whole life. After this A story it took me a few months to walk out the door and continue my studies. I lost a year, but seriously that's alright it's just a year. It could have been worst. Morgan, she lost 3 years. But now things are slowly going back the way they were." She concluded

That woman sure was chatty, but her words reassured the girls. Knowing that there was still a chance that they would be able to go on with their lives after that was giving them hope.

"Where is Morgan now? Does she still live in Clearfield?" Asked Toby thinking maybe they could meet her before they headed back to Rosewood.

"She move to a little lost village, she doesn't even get an internet connexion, she knew it was the only way she could feel safe again." Kara replied thinking she had answered all their questions.

But there was still something wrong, Caleb went ahead and asked

"But if you didn't tell anyone about A, what did you say about your friends' deaths? Didn't people get suspicious?"

She laughed and then looked at him "Ha ha, you're cute. A is the biggest sociopath of all times, she had everything planned. We all had a story to cover up any "accidents". A really wants her Game to stay secret so she makes sure it does."

Aria couldn't help but notice that Kara used _ she_ to talk about A; just like they did. But was it possible that she actually met A?

"She? How do you know it's a woman?" She interrogated

"Ehhm… I just assumed; you know it doesn't look like a man to be so patient. The Game takes years, from junior year to senior year so A had to plan a lot of things. It takes a long time to come up with those ideas, to blackmail you. A man who wants to kill, he'll just plan the murder and do it himself. The most patient ones are those who take the time to spy on their victims, identify their habits to get to best opportunity." She explained like a pro

"How do you know that? Are you like a profiler or something?" Asked Hanna

"Well, kind of yeah, since that experience I just got fascinated by sociopaths and psychopaths. But don't get me wrong, I don't admire their actions or anything, I just find their minds interesting. You know the fact that they can play with other people's life without feeling any guilt. I just thought I would make myself useful by using this interest to help lock them up. That is why I am in college, studying criminology."

"That's a weird way of finding your passion…" Started Emily

"That's a weird passion too" Hanna cut her off, "but who knows maybe you'll be the one to stop A." she continued.

Kara smiled politely, she Hanna didn't mean to hurt her, so she didn't mind.

"I'm sorry you won't be able to speak to Morgan today, but I'll let you my number, call me when you need me ok?" She proposed determined to help the girls.

"It's okay, we wouldn't want to remind her of her tragic past anyways. Thank you for the number. We must get going, we have a long road ahead of, thank you for your time. You really helped us a lot." Said Aria as they walked towards the door.

Once they got out of the small house. They got in the car, Emily sat in the driver seat, it was her turn to drive. Aria sat next to her and left Toby on the backseat between the two lovebirds.

It has been two hours since they left Kara's house and they started to get bored, no one really wanted to sleep so Emily turned on the radio.

Aria smiled when she heard the song that was playing. It was Happiness by The Fray, the song that was playing when she first met Ezra.

Emily wanted to get home fast so they could check on Spencer since they couldn't do it before. She was driving at a good 70 miles an hour. Suddenly, they all felt the car shaking, at first it was really light, but it grew harder and harder. They didn't understand what was going on, Emily looked for a place to park to see what was going on but there was nothing but the road. She gradually reduced her speed but the shaking kept going. They still couldn't find any place to go. They were still moving pretty fast when they heard a big explosion and felt the car violently projected a few meters away in a ravine.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Toby looking at Hanna first.

Aria hit her face and had her lower lip cut. Emily airbag engaged so she was ok too.

"What the hell was that?" Complained Hanna.

Caleb got out of the car to check on what happened. He looked at the car wheels and then understood.

"The car wheel exploded" He said.

Aria got out of the car totally confused, her head was still spinning.

"What?" She asked as if she was drunk

"I don't understand either, are you sure you're ok? Because you don't really look alright" He said

"Yeah, don't worry I'm just still in shock, it'll pass." She reassured him

A car was coming straight to Aria; it didn't even look like it was going to slow down or even modify its trajectory. Before she knew it she found herself on the floor. Ok maybe she felt worst than she said after all.

Caleb was on the floor as well,

_What just happened?_She thought.

Caleb got up and Hanna ran to see her petite friend. She helped her friend get up

"This shithead almost ran over you are you ok?" She informed her

Aria didn't even understand what had happened until her friend told her?

"Thank you Caleb, I need to go sit, my head hurts a lot." She said returning inside the car.

Caleb always had a wheel in his trunk, just in case something happened. He and Toby got the car out of the raven and while the girls were waiting for them to change the exploded wheel. The girls received a text:

_**Aria was almost hit today. One advice: watch your backs! A**_

The car had almost no damage expect for some scratches. Caleb was relieved to see that his car didn't suffer a lot.

After the wheel was fixed they headed back to Rosewood. At 6 am they finally got to the lake house and even though they were tired they decided to check on Spencer because, they knew even if they tried to sleep without doing it they wouldn't be able to sleep.

Caleb turned on the computer and opened the Video Email in which they could see her live.

Spencer POV PRESENT TENSE

A's dog woke me up, I don't know what time it is but I can tell it's early. I slept on the floor, I sit up.

He tells me to sit in the chair, I do it as fast as I can, if he hits me I just won't be able to stand up again and I don't want to scare Toby and all the girls.

I put my hands on my lap, because it doesn't seem like he is planning on tying them. I look at his mask and he begins to slowly stroke my naked arm. I feel my heart racing faster and faster. I hope he won't go very far. I can't stand his finger on my skin; I hope he'll just stop before I start to cry. Now his finger is on my neck and I can feel my body shake under his touch. I am terrified. What if he tries to..? Now my tears are forming in my eyes and I don't think I will be able to stop them from falling. I can feel my body tense. His finger is on my cheeks and then on my lips. Now I am literally crying. I have to do something; I can't let that happen to me, not now not ever. Especially since Toby could be watching. When his hand gets too close to my chest, I push him away.

« Stay away the hell from me »

But he doesn't like it, he violently get me up and drags me against the wall. I can't move, he takes his mask off and I don't recognize his face. I have never seen his face before. I look for the camera, to see if it can catch a clear image of him. But unfortunately no. His face is so close to mine that I can hear and smell his breath. The man put his lips against my right cheek but doesn't kiss, he caresses down my face until he reaches my neck and I still can't move. I am even more terrified than the day A kidnapped me with the tear gas. But suddenly, I am released from his grip. Another guy with a mask, my attacker puts his mask on again making sure the camera doesn't catch any footage of him.

I let myself fall down, put my arms around my knees bury my face in my lap and just cry.

External POV The lake house

Toby was slowly dying day after day watching Spencer suffer. He just wanted everything to stop. They all did. What was the reason of this? Why did they have to do that to Spencer?

They all received the same text message:

_**Be careful liars, next time **__**I won't stop him.**__** A**_

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I posted a long chapter this time because I might not be able to post very often. I'm changing my internet connexion so... Please review.  
**


	12. Violence is not the answer

_**Hey guys, sorry it has been a while. Tell me if you liked it.**  
_

* * *

_Previous chapter :__** Be careful liars, next time I won't stop him. A**_

Toby started to scream in the room. He was literaly insane, out of control. He was throwing everything he found everywhere and screaming. Emily tried to talk to him but he never answered, she didn't even feel like he could see her anymore. She could read the rage in his eyes and it broke her heart. The worst part was that she knew she couldn't help him in anyway. In addition he was really scaring her and the rest of them. Hanna was hidden in Caleb's arms and Aria was behind Emily who was next to Toby.

Emily couldn't stand the way Toby was reacting even though she completely understood it.

« I am going to kill A ! » He was screaming while he threw a lamp.

Emily came closer to him and reached his arm with her right hand.

« You should prob ... » Suddenly she was on the floor, her leg was hurting. He had pushed her so bad that she couldn't get up again. Aria screamed out of worry, Caleb and Hanna didn't see Emily fall. When they looked back they immediatly understood what had happened. Hanna and Aria rushed to check on their friend and Caleb decided to talk to Toby.

Emily tried to stand up but her leg hurted too much, she couldn't move it. She looked at Toby not knowing if she had to feel bad for him or be pissed off for pushing her on the ground. Toby looked so sorry, he didn't mean to hurt her, he didn't know what he was doing. He was lost, without Spencer, not being able to talk to her and touch her everyday was really hard for him. But the fact that he knew she was scared and locked up with a bunch of sociopath killed him gradually.

« I think we are going to have to go to the hospital » Hanna said « She can't move her leg, I think we should check out if it's not broken or anything . »

Aria and Caleb agreed.

« No, I'll just go with Hanna, no need to be 5, you guys just help me get in the car please » Emily replied

« But, I want to be next to you » Complained Aria disappointed.

« Someone has to stay here for this A thing, we'll be back in no time, I'll text you when I get the results »

Aria knew her friend was right, they still had to save Spencer.

Toby felt so bad he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror. His depression was the most visible of all and this incident just added self hate to the list.

Once the girls were gone they went back to thinking about A even though they wished to stop doing it for the rest of their lives.

« How did A know where we were ? I mean you took off all of the spying softwares from our phones. » Asked Aria to Caleb still worried about Emily

« Yes my friend took care of it, the only way A had to track us down was placing a GPS device in the car. » He answered

Toby still couldn't think straight, he was looking at spencer on screen and even though she looked frightened and weird, he still felt a little reassured because she was alive.

Aria and Caleb went outside to check on the car and see if there was any form of GPS.

Caleb found the GPS tracker very easily . Too easily, A wanted them to know that she always knew what they were up she had complete control over their life and no matter what they did she was always a step ahead of them. They could never run away from her, at least that what Aria was thinking more and more everyday.

Aria and Caleb stayed outside to discuss the reason why A became even more agressive these past few days.

Toby was still inside with the mess he made a couple of minutes before watching his life fall apart.

He recieved an Email, it was a link to A's community. It was the log in page, he had to enter his pseudo and password. He received a text message with those precise informations in it.

Pseudo : TobyCav

Password : LVDTG009

He logged in and had access to a lot of informations he never knew of. This new page was giving them more informations about how the Freaky Games began. He had an exclusive access to all kind of informations, pictures, soundtracks, videos, poems. He ran outside to call his friends and Aria had a text from Emily.

« The doctor said she should be ok, her bone has no damage but her muscles got a little twisted. She'll just have to be on crutches for a few days but she is fine. » She could breath again, the last thing they wanted was for A to pull them apart.

They all looked at all the new pictures but Toby stopped scrolling at the picture that took Aria's breath away. And not in a good way. She could see Ezra in a dark street wearing a black hoodie.

« There has got to be an explanation ! I am not letting A mess with my head again. » Declared Aria

Toby couldn't help but see Ezra as a suspect by now.

« Plus why would A reveal her accomplisses ? » Inquired Caleb.

The more Toby scrolled down, the more they pictures of Ezra in this same black hoddie they saw.

They saw him post a letter which they recieved a while ago, taking pictures of people in the street. And then, the picture that she couldn't believe was actualy a picture of her in Ezra's class. They could see the English book on the picture, it was from junior year, she could see mona bored in the background.

She had to ask him, to see what he had to say for his defense. So she took her car and drove to his place.

When he opened the door and realized it was her, he smiled,she violently pushed him backwards. His smile faded and he widened his eyes with surprise.

« How could you do all of this to me ? How ? I really trusted you. I never lied when I said I loved you. I never did anything behind your back. And I would never, ever, in my life do what you did in association with A ? » He tried to speak but she shut him up with her hand « What is it ? You just got bored and said, hey why don't I find a stupid little freshman and screw her over. » She imitated his voice « How could I be so naive, I thought you actually loved me. » She put her hand on her heart uncunsciously « Well congratulations Ezra ! « She clapped her hands three times « You had me going, I believed you from A to Z. So you can be proud ! » She finished out of breath

« Aria you don't understand, I love you, I really do » He stuttered

« You're right, I don't understand ! How can you love me and hurt me this much ? I don't think you loved me, I think you enjoyed playing this Freaky Game with your psycho friends , I am done with you. I diserve someone that would never play games. I diserve better than you» She yelled

« Damn it Aria ! Why does it always have to be about you » He exploded « Aria, you are not the only one with problems in life, even though your life is tough right now . I am sick of your judging, everytime I make a mistake you are always pointing it never give me the chance to explain myself you just get your own idea and that's how it is, you don't look further. You are the most close-minded person I have ever seen. I am sick of it Aria» He yelled, Aria could tell he was really angry, she never saw him this angry

« Well, I don't send people threat messages for fun at least. I don't kidnapp a teenager just to host a Game like you psychos like to call it. Spencer has been locked up for almost a month. How do you feel about that ? Do you still like this Freaky Games now ? » She said almost disgusted by him « Oh yeah, now that we are here, I'd like to know why you killed Alison, Maya ? Was it part of the BIG PLAN too or was it just for fun ?

He saw the look in her eyes and he could almost hear his heart break. What was she talking about ? Freaky Games ? Spencer kidnapped ? What was going on ?

« Aria, I don't get it ? Spencer has been kidnapped ? What are those Freaky Games ? » He really was confused. What was she talking about ? He had no idea.

« Then what are those pictures of you in a black hoodie posting the threat letter we received ? »

« Someone sent me text and started blackmailing me threatning to reveal our relationship, I never knew what was in those letters, why I had to take thos pictures. I started by doing it once or twice but then this person started to ask for more and more, and always more. I never knew how to get out of this. If I called the police they said they would hurt you. » He had this broken smile on his face, Aria regretted everything she had told him, but how could she verify his version of facts ?

Ezra was deeply hurt by the way Aria didn't let him the benefice of the doubt. How she was conviced that he was such a horrible person. Those were words he knew he could never forget.

Toby broke down the door open and punched Ezra in the face several times. Aria was screaming for him to stop but he didn't. Wesley came inside and separated Toby from Ezra and told him to leave.

Aria immediately checked Ezra's face and handed him a steak from the fridge.

* * *

_**Please review because I won't write more unless I know people want more. Thank you for reading.**_


	13. Broken Heart

Hi guys I am back with a new chapter. Enjoy ;)

« Ezra I am really sorry for blaming you. I don't know why I, but I stopped thinking for a moment but you have to admit the pictures were against you » She said

He looked at her angry, he tried to speak but his face still hurt. Wesley, Ezra's brother didn't understand what was going on, it was the first time he met Aria. Why was a teenager beating up his teacher ? He looked at Aria and Ezra and noticed that a bunch of things were left unsaid.

« Hi, I am Wesley, Ezra's brother. » He gave her his hand, she shook it.

« And I am Aria, his... » She looked at Ezra, were they broken up ? He certainly looked like it « friend. »

She kept her tears for herself, she couldn't cry in his appartement, after she had started the fight. She was the one who didn't trust the other, she was the one to blame. Not Ezra. He couldn't forgive her and she understood why. How could she be so dumb ! He was right, she sure was close-minded after all. She left the appartement after an awkward silence.

External POV At school

Cafeteria

Emily, Hanna, Caleb, Toby and Aria were sitting at a table. Aria kept looking for Ezra just to see him again.

« He never answered my calls, never called me back. He really broke up with me. I am so stupid, why did I have to overreact ? » She put her head on her forehead in despere.

« I am so sorry for you and Ezra Aria, I kow how much you loved him. » Replied Hanna and then looked at Caleb. She took her friend's hand to show her support. Aria looked at her friend and smiled, she appreciated it.

« OMG, Aria, Mrs Stanley can't make it this afternoon, we won't have her class » Cried Emily

« That's quite a good news. » She answered not knowing why her friend sounded so sorry

« You don't get it, Mr Fitz will take her period »

Well if fate decided to reunite them for an hour literature class, she guessed she had to go.

In Ezra's class

Aria sat in the second row, to be at a reasonable distance away or close to her ex. She still had a hard time thinking he was her ex.

Ezra wrote the topic of today's class on the blackboard. Aria read it « Trust », well of course, no need to wonder where he got the idea from !

« Well today we will be talking about trust, where can we find it ? What is it for ? Can someone define trust ? » He asked the class

Aria rose her hand, she had to reach him in anyway. Here he couldn't avoid her.

« Yes Ben »

« Well it's when someone feels safe enough around someone, when we believe in someone, in what they tell us. »

« Believe is the key word here, trust is about believing in someone, feeling that we can't rely on them. And when can we find trust ? »

Aria still rose her hand but he always chose someone else.

« In relationships, romance, friendships, it could even be on a professional level, trust is everywhere. »

« Exactly, laura, trust is everywhere. In fact when you think about it, the world couldn't function without trust. » He concluded

« Why is that ? » Asked a student

« Thank you for asking, your question is good. Well, lets just take a simple example. When you go buy your food, let's assume you buy coffee from brazil. How do you know it's from brazil ? It's written on the packaging, well you just trust what the label says. You don't assume it's from argentina, the label says brazil. Well the same thing applies to politics, even right here. You take notes in my class because you trust the informations I give you. Because I am qualified, you believe that what I tell you is true. It's the same for the TV news, it applies for literally everything around you. What would happen if one day you just loose this trust ? In a relationship for example. »

« It wouldn't be as solid, I think that trust is the basis of a relationship. If you don't trust your partner with other girls or other guys. You will just be jealous and your relationship will suffer. In love the lack of trust is fatal. » Answered Ben apprently inspired by the topic, Hanna hit him with her elbow and fake a cough.

Aria had enough, if he didn't want to allow her to speak, she would just allow herself.

« Trust is general, I mean, hypothetically, in a relationship there can be short moments of doubts. Doubts exist for people to evolve, it makes you think twice. Doubting is the better way to learn. It makes you grow because even though you make mistakes, the important thing is that you realize it. Trust is good but overrated, you can only fully trust someone if you doubted first. And plus, we are all humans and we can make mistakes, in fact we do, everyday. So what if we stopped focusing just on trust because there is a whole contexte around it. I mean, every relationship is different and sometimes you trust the wrong person. So what about being careful ? What if someday we had a reason to reconsider this trust ? What if we think that doubt is a necessity ? You can trust someone and finally realize they spent their time lying to you or hiding things from you. »

« I guess she has a point, so trust is only an option once the doubt is out of the picture ? » Asked Ben.

Hanna winked at Aria, she defended herself with great arguments.

Ezra spent the rest of the hour without even looking at Aria.

Ezra's appartment.

Aria had to see him, face to face. She needed to hear his voice and kiss his lips. She already missed him too much. In front of the door, she took a deep breath and knocked.

Wesley opened the door.

« Oh, hey Aria right ? » She nodded « Make yourself confortable » He smiled at her

« Thank you but is Ezra here ? I really need to talk to him ? » She asked hoping he was just in the shower.

« Oh, he is out, but he'll be back in a minute »

She sat on the couch

« So I guess Ezra told you about last time. Toby was very upset. It was a miss understanding. »

« Honestly, Ezra didn't want to talk about it. I thought Toby was your boyfriend and he punshed Ezra because he was jealous! » He said laughing

She laughed shyly.

« Maybe I could buy you a drink someday , when you're free » He said flirting

Aria was surprised « Oh, I should probably tell you, I am Ezra's ex-girlfriend, we actually just broke up, I still hope we'll fix everything up. » She said wanting to clear things up.

« Ok, I am sorry » He said disappointed

Ezra came in talking to his brother « we should watch a movie ton... Aria ? I don't really feel like talking to you. »

« Please, Ezra, hear me out. I really regret the way I acted you have to understand. Please let me speak. » She started tearing up, her heart was beating fast, she didn't want to loose him, she couldn't.

He shook his head. He couldn't speak to her, it hurt him too much just to see her. The way she insulted him, the look on her face when she thought he would actually kidnapp Spencer. It was still too soon. The words kept repeating over and over again, he told her to leave.

Aria left and Wesley followed her. He put his hand on her shoulder « He'll come around, and if he doesn't, then he doesn't know what he looses. »

« I think he does » She said before she turned around and walked away. He did know what he lost. And it was an unworthy girlfriend. She should have never doubted him, she should have never let A pull them apart. What was wrong with her ? Now he was mad, he had the right to be.

She left his building and went back to the lake house. An hour later she was speaking with Hanna and Emily when she recieved a text.

"Who is it from?" Asked Hanna

"A" Aria responded, Hanna rolled her eyes before saying "Of course, why did I even ask?"

"What does it say?"

"The Freaky Games just got bigger, sweetheart Mr Fitz apparently likes his secrets hidden. But why did he lie? A" Read Aria, what was this secret? Something that Ezra never told her? Maybe she didn't know him that well after all.

* * *

So this chapter was a little focused on Ezra and Aria, don't worry it won't always be like that. You'll have some news from Spencer soon. Please review.


	14. The dilemma stage

**Hey guys, here is my brand new chapter, hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

**External POV The lake house**

Toby was in front of the computer watching Spencer. She seemed sad and desperate but she could hold on. Hanna and Emily were talking about the text Aria got about Ezra. What could he be hidding ? Aria wanted to know and they had to admit, they were curious too.

« Are you going to ask him ? How are you going to find out ? » Hanna asked Aria who was speaking to Caleb.

« I don't know, I really don't think he could hurt anyone. But I definetly have to know »

« Honestly if it doesn't help me find Spencer, I don't care. And you shouldn't either. If he chose not to tell you, he had his reasons. » Said Toby.

Spencer wasn't tied up, she could move around the room, which was better than nothing. She hadn't eaten for days. Why was that ? They found A's eyes like they asked. So why didn't they feed her ? Something was wrong.

« Oh my god ! Of course » Said Emily, everybody looked at her, they didn't get it « They didn't give Spencer any food, and we completed the last task, well we thought we did. But the truth is, we only found mics and applies that save everything we typed in our phones. » Emily explained

« Nothing that could take pictures or videos , we found something A didn't want us to. That would explain why A has been so agressive lately. »Completed Aria

« You think she didn't want us to contact Kara ? She almost ran over Aria. »Asked Hanna

« Then I'll have to check if the pc cam is on or off. » Stated Caleb talking to Emily.

« Wouldn't there be a red light showing if it was on ? » Asked Emily

« Usually yes, but when people activate it by distance it doesn't show. You have to look for something specific. That is why people normally don't notice they are being spyed on. »He explained already typing. He checked and it was on. He turned it off and covered the pc cam with some non-see-through tape. A fiew seconds later he got a text telling him the task had been completed and that they had won a bonus.

He opened Spencer's mail again. Nothing happened for 2 minutes. Then two guys came in, Spencer got up. They weren't carying any food. One of them violently grabbed Spencer arm. Emily saw Toby startle with anger . She kicked him in the nuts, he fell on the floor. Toby smiled. The other grabbed both of her arms so strongly, she couldn't move. She was screaming and trying to free herself from his arms. The first guy got up and punshed her. She yelled out of pain again. The bonus they had « won » was the sound. Now her scream would haunt Toby night and day.

« You sons of b... s ! Where are you taking her. I swear if you touch her again. I'll make you regret your birth. I could kill those guys ! » He yelled, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down . He knew it wouldn't help Spencer to just scream in front of a computer like he did. He went on the website and realized all the members saw his girlfriend be mistreated. He had to get her out of there. He scrolled down the live page, the video ended but people still commented.

« I love how she kicked his balls, that girl is a lionness »

« This scene was so funny ! Best reality show ever ! Take that rosewood bitch ! »

« Yes ! Finally, the dilemma stage ! Mental torture or Physical torture ? Maybe both ! That would be great. Spencer is electric, especially when she suffers ! »

Toby almost broke the table reading those twisted people having so much fun watching Spencer suffer everyday .

**Spencer POV In the DILEMMA ROOM.**

My arms still hurted when I got into the room. I don't know where the I am but damn that guy is strong ! I don't know why I am here ? A wasn't kidding, she has me since last month ! Oh my god I don't even want to think about how Toby must feel. I'd like to see him and confort him. Tell him that I am going to be alright. I hope the girls are fine too, I wonder what A has them doing. I wonder if they know how this A thing all started in the first place because I don't. Why is there a camera in every room they get me in ? That is unusual. Maybe A wanted Toby to see me, just to make him feel bad.

This room had two buzzers and screens. I reminds me of a television game which name I can't remember. The rest of the room is the same as the old one. They scared me so much. I thought they were taking me to kill me. I am really confused, what the hell is going on ? Is it some kind of game or something ? If it is, it's not really funny.

« Spencer, you just entered the DILEMMA ROOM. Sit in the chair. » Ordoned a severe voice coming out of nowhere.

I stratled and looked for the chair, there it is, in front of the buzzers. I sat as fast as possible and I can see the two screens.

« It's time for the first dilemma. Press the start button. »

Ok this thing sounds like a practical joke or something. Press the start button ? Wha I am doing ? Playing a PS3 game ? I press it anyway.

The first dilemma is to choose between me suffering or revealing to Aria Ezra's secret.

Ezra had a secret ? How come ? He is just a teatcher, what could he hide ? I don't want to suffer but on the other hand I don't really want to be responsible of their break up. What can I choose ? Aria diserves to know the truth, if she's dating a bad guy, she has to know. I'd better keep my strength for later. I have the feeling that the dilemmas will become harder and harder. I press the Ezra's secret button and wait.

**External POV The lake house.**

They were all waiting to see where Spencer was. If she was fine.

Aria felt her phone vibrating, she was afraid to read the text. Weather it was from Ezra or A, it wouldn't be good news. She forced herself to read it.

_**Login :ARIAmo**_

_**Password : 55UHGTN**_

At first she didn't understand, she showed the text to everyone and only Toby knew what it was.

She logged in A's community. A file was already open, it was called Ezra's Secret.

Aria didn't know if she had to look away or not. She felt bad going behind his back. But he won't talk to her, so she only had this solution and if it could help Spencer. She didn't really have the choice.

There was a newspaper article, a sixteen year old girl accused her teacher of sexualy assaulting her.

The teacher's name was Ezra Fitzgerald. There was also a picture of him. The newspaper was from Giberline, Australia a year before she met him. Aria's world fell apart when she read those lines. This was impossible, it was A's manipulation. No, it couldn't be. Her freshman year was his first teaching job, he told her so ! No, her tears fell on her cheeks, Hanna and Emily tried to console her but there was nothing to do.

Aria asked Caleb and Hanna to drive her to Ezra's appartment because she was too upset to drive. This time she would let him talk. She would let him tell her that A was just lying once again.

She didn't stop knocking on his door until he opened it. He tried to close the door but she pushed it open.

« This time you won't run from me, I won't allow it. I know about Giberline, tell me it's not true ! Tell me this article is a fake. »

Ezra's eyes widened, he suddenly felt nauseous, he exheled loudly and told her to sit.

« Aria, there is something I need to tell you. »

* * *

**So, do you think Ezra did anything? Don't forget to review**


	15. LOVE

**Hello, enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review.**

* * *

_**Previous chapter:** Ezra's eyes widened, he suddenly felt nauseous, he exheled loudly and told her to sit._

_« Aria, there is something I need to tell you. »_

Aria sat on the couch, she couldn't imagine what was going to happen.

« Please, tell me the article is a lie! »

« Aria, this is a real article. Written by a real journalist. I was Amy's teacher but I never did anything to her. I never touched her » He assured her

« Ezra, why does she lie like this then ? This is a serious accusation. She could have ruined your life. Why didn't you tell me ? Why would you keep this a secret? »

« Because, do you realise how much it would cost me ? I left Australia because everyone looked at me like a pervert . The students, the parents and even my colleges. I have been cleared out by the judge but I was still guilty in everyone's eyes . And when I got here, I decided to start again, to forget all of it. Ha, of course, it was impossible with A. I changed my name to Fitz just so my past couldn't take this job away from here. Believe it or not Aria, but our relationship could have just ruined my life. I was accused of sexually assaulting a teenager in Australia and come to America to date another. It would have been a lot, any judge would have wanted me to burn in hell. So I couldn't risk it. My job was my life, and the money wasn't the issue I just can't do anything else. »

«Do you really love me Ezra ? »

« Of course I do, I always did. »

Aria got closer to him and asked him to forgive her one more time.

« You believe me ? » He asked surprised

She shook her head « No, I trust you » She couldn't wait any longer. She pressed her lips eagerly against his, he immediatly kissed her back. She started taking his shirt off as she laid on the couch. He laid above her without leaving her lips. « I love you so much » she said in a whisper, he smiled, they could feel the strenght of their love cross their body. This energy sorrounding made them feel like it was the first time. They kept making out.

« Ezra you will never believe who is coming tomorrow ? » Shouted Wesley as he came in the appartment. Ezra and Aria quickly sat up as he gathered his clothes on the floor. Her cheeks went red as she tried to make herself as small as possible. Wesley took a look at her and quickly looked away. Ezra looked back at Aria, he saw his girlfriend half naked. She was only wearing a bra on the top. Thank god her jeans were still on. He took a pillow and hid her skin with it. He looked at his brother and had him leaving the appartment.

He looked back at Aria and they spent the night talking. She had a lot to tell him about A and Spencer, and he had a lot to say about Amy and his past life.

**The lake house**

Toby looked for a way to see Spencer everywhere in the website. He needed to see her, to know that she was still alive. What was this dilemma stage everyone talked about ? What dilemma would this twisted monster give Spencer ? Toby logged in the community and looked for any clue he could find. He finally looked at the time, it was really late, he decided to go to sleep.

In the morning Caleb and Hanna decided to go out a little, it was saturday. They wanted to get some time alone. Hanna and Caleb went to the center of the town.

**Center of the town**.

They were walking side by side, enjoying their time together when she fell in love with a pair of shoes. « Please Caleb, lets go inside » she begged making her best face. He rolled his eyes smiling and let her drag him in the store. After all she really diserved to have some fun. Hanna called the saleslady and showed her the pair she wanted to try on. They were dark blue pumps, 6 inches heels, Hanna's perfect shoes. She tried them on and walked a few steps to test the comfort. « What do you think ? » She asked him striking funny poses. He laughed « You look perfect ! » He said meaning it, not matter what she wore she always looked amazing to him. She looked into his eyes, he was sincere. « I 'll take them ! » She decided blowing him a kiss. When they got out of the store, they got some ice creams and spent some time talking.

Hanna and Caleb didn't spend their day in town, they still wanted to help Toby and the others with Spencer's situation. They just wanted to rest a little away from all this horror around them. That is why they decided to go out in the morning, just so they could get back at noon of even before.

Caleb was talking to a friend of his about a project they had to do together. Wasn't it late to have an assignment ? Whatever, she left her boyfriend with Mike. Hanna headed to the car, to join Toby at the lake house. Hanna turned around and saw a guy trying to break inside Caleb's car. She didn't think twice and ran towards the thief. She put her hand on his shoulder and began to scream « What do you think you are doing ? » the thief got scared and strongly pushed her away from him. She fell backwards. She hit her head on the floor but she cut her arm with a broken bootle of wine. Caleb ran over her to check if she was alright.

« You are so crazy ! Why would you do that ? » He said, not even able to resist laughing with relief.

She put her hand on her head « It's spinning » She said still in choc. No one notice her injury to the arm. People were forming a cercle around her and she could here people whispering « What happened to her ? » « She saw a thief trying to steal her car and he pushed her away to run. »

« Oh my god » or even « Poor girl, her boyfriend hits her »

Caleb helped her getting back on her feet, they both got in the car as fast as they could .

« I'll call everyone and tell them that they'll find us at the hospital. » He said

« What ? Why ? I am fine, my head is starting to stop spinning, I'll be fine. » She responded, she didn't want to leave Emily, Aria and Toby alone any longer, she had to be there to help.

Her arm began to hurt more and more. She didn't feel this pain earlier. She checked her arm and realized her clothes were full of blood. « Thank god I am wearing black »

She showed her injury to Caleb and he tried to talk her into going to the hospital.

« You know what, I don't need a whole hospital, I'll just call a doctor. Is it ok with you. I'll never go to the hospital anyway so.. » She proposed.

« Ok »

**At Hanna's house.**

Wren knocked at the door and Aria opened the door, Caleb was with Toby in the kitchen, they still tried to find a way to see Spencer. Since the connection was cut, when A took Spencer again, they hadn't have the occasion to see her again.

In the living room Wren strated to examin her arm. It hurt her a lot even if she hid it in front of Caleb.

« We have to stop meeting like that » He said with his hot accent. He blew her a smile.

She smiled shyly, she still felt bad about the kiss she gave him. It wasn't smart of her.

« So tell me what happened ? How did you get this » He said poing her injury

« Someone tried to steal Caleb's car and I thought I could scare him off »

He laughed « Really ? You thought you could take down a thief ? He could have stabbed you »

« Yeah I know that now, I just didn't think about it, he pushed me and I fell backwards. »

« Did you hit your head ? » He asked this time doctor serious.

« Yes, I spinned at first but now it's gone. »

He stitched her arm, and they couldn't help but think of the first time she called him for his doctor skills. He started to gently touch her arm and she quickly took it back. She was with Caleb and as sweet a Wren was she didn't love him. Aria was next to Hanna and Wren began to put his tools back to where they were. He defintly didn't get this girl.

« You know what Hanna, I really don't understand you. You were the one who kissed me in the first place. And now you're just pushing me away! »

Caleb got in the living room to ask Aria her username, to see if they could find something with her access on the website.

« What kiss Hanna ? What is going on here ? » He asked

* * *

**I added some Haleb, I missed them a little. So what did you think?**


	16. The Call

**Hey guys, here's my newest chapter and some Spencer news just for you. Have fun reading it and get ready for some more creepiness!**

* * *

_**Previous chapter:** __Caleb got in the living room to ask Aria her username, to see if they could find something with her access on the website._

_« What kiss Hanna ? What is going on here ? » He asked _

**External POV Hanna's house**

Aria let Caleb and Hanna discuss and Wren was now gone.

Aria was in the Kitchen with Toby and logged into A's comunity. She was astonished to see she had recieved 80 Private messages. The messages were from fans of the Freaky Games.

« Aria, you are my favourite. Spencer isn't bad but honestly if she dies it's not a big deal. So why do you waste your time trying to save her ? »

« I'd love to see your eyes in front of me. Touch your face and smell your perfume. Kiss those lips of yours and see the look in your amazing eyes when I stab you in the heart. See the light leave your bright eyes and feel your body abandoned in my haunt my nights, and I can't help but want to haunt yours. »

Aria couldn't believe the number of frightening messages she had recieved. There were ones in which they promised to kill her and others which swore to torture her. She was even more scared of A right now because she had just realized how many people would love to make her suffer and get so much pleasure out of it. How could she compete with an army of insane perverts when she didn't even know who A was or even why the Freaky Games just started.

Toby read a few messages too and took Aria in his arms, he was about to scream and cry again but decided not to. After all it would just be more show for A and the thousands of perverts watching.

Aria closed the private messages and decided to remove them all, she only read 5 of them and she was sure she wouldn't sleep again for the rest of her life. They tried to find something about Spencer, so VIP access to any sort of video, pictures in relation with what happened to her. But nothing, A wanted to have control over what they could or couldn't see.

**Spencer's POV The DILEMMA ROOM**

It is time for another dilemma, I try not to show it but I am scared to death. Is she going to ask me to kill someone or what ?

I looked at the two screens and waited for the dilemma to appear.

I had to choose between making Hanna's phone number public or making mine public.

Well this one didn't need that much thinking I mean, I won't be using my phone anytime soon. So this dilemma was the easiest so far. I pressed and released my phone number.

Two minutes later A's bitch came in again, this time he had brown eyes. I was releaved to see it wasn't the psycho who touched me last time. This one was different from both of the two first ones. He didn't look at me, not even once, and when I got closed he'd just step back. He put my phone on the floor and got out of the room.

I ran over my phone and tried to call Toby. Of course the call was denied, I tried texting but nothing worked. The phone rang and I answered excited, maybe Toby could see me and decided to call me.

« Allo ? »

I couldn't hear anything, just some disturbed breath

« Oh yeah » Said a deep voice languorously

« Who is it ? Where is Toby »

« Forget Toby, bella, you are mine now. I will be your guy sweet, sweet Spencer. » He continued creeping me out, he was talking really slow and I had the feeling I was in a sort of horror movie. You know the ones with the maniac looking to kill a girl because he is sexually obsessed by her. And I can tell you, you never want to feel like that girl. A quickly hang up on him and the phone kept ringing. Everytime I picked up, it was another psychopath. What was going on ? Did A give my number to all of her accomplisses ? Were our stalkers that insane and scary ? If yes, how on earth will we survive ? The phone kept ringing and I stopped picking up the phonbe even if the ringtone was making me crazy

**External POV Hanna's house**

« Caleb, it's not what you think, I swear » Hanna tried to explain

Caleb was a little upset but he sat on the couch and listened to her

« Ok then tell me what it is »

« It was when we were broken up, I really never meant for it to happen, it just did. » She said not knowing how to make it sound better

« How did it just happen ? » He said a little annoyed

« They wanted to move Mona's health care, we needed to ask her some questions. I didn't want her to go away like that. I mean she was still my friend. So I asked Wren for help, he told me to talk to the people in charge of her file and convince them that being here would be the best way for her to make progress. It was really hard to live without you and Wren was there for me he was... sweet » She said searching her words « So when Wren finally told me she'd stay in Rosewood, I jumped out of happiness and briefly kissed him. » She finished feeling like she had cheated

It was hard for Caleb to hear that but it wasn't like she was in love with the guy or anything. Otherwise she wouldn't be dating him. He smiled at her.

« I swear it didn't mean anything, I love ... » He cut her off in a kiss and she understood that he wasn't mad.

They got back to the kitchen and helped looking for clues.

« There ! » Said Hanna pointing a number on the screen. « Isn't it Spencer's number ? »

« Oh my god ! » Said Emily « You are right »

« What if she had already recieved phone calls from the psychos, just reading their messages was the hardest time of my life » Said Aria very worried

« I am going to call her, to see if she answers » Toby dialed the number and waited.

**Spencer's POV DILEMMA ROOM**

The phone kept ringing and everytime I had the hope that maybe they finally knew that I had my phone. I hoped that they would be calling.

I looked at the screen of my phone and it was Toby's number. I felt like all the pain I endured the past weeks was gone. I was about to speak to him. Finally, hear his voice and see how he was doing. How they were all doing. I they knew more about all of this than me or if they were as ignorant as I was.

« Toby is that really you ? » I said my throat closing

« Spencer ! Oh my god, I am so happy to hear you » Cried Toby

I could tell my heart was about to explode with joy, my eyes were tearing and I couldn't help but repeat « I love you, I miss you so much »

Five minutes earlier I was hungry, thursty and terrified, I could have died out of desper, but now things were completly different I could hear Toby. The love of my life, the best guy on earth.

« Are you ok ? Where are you we can't see you anymore » He asked me very worried and speaking

very fast. I started to understand that this call wouldn't last for hours so I tried to answer quickly

« I am in a room, it looks live a TV game. I have to answer dilemma's. What was Ezra 's secret ? I chose to reveal a secret I didn't even know »

« Long story, the important thing is that y... » The call ended, and he didn't get to finish his sentence. This call made me want to fight, for my freedome and what I have lost. I want my life back, and nothing will stop me from getting what I want. I was really determined to do the best I could to get out of this creepy thing.

* * *

**So what do you think about how things evolve? Please review it's important for me.**


	17. The building

_**Hi guys, today Spencer is in most of the chapter. I know how much we love her. Enjoy and please review.  
**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter :** This call made me want to fight, for my freedome and what I have lost. I want my life back, and nothing will stop me from getting what I want. I was really determined to do the best I could to get out of the creepy thing._

**External POV Hanna's house**

Toby seemed very happy, his friends understood that he got to talk to her. He was smiling but this call also made him want to get Spencer out of A's hands as soon as possible.

« How is she ? Did she tell you where she was ? » Asked Emily desperate to have another clue

« She's fine » He said, he couldn't help but smile, « She said something about a TV game or something like that. »

« Ok than we'll just look on the website, the previous seasons of the Freaky Games, just to see if there is anything about TV games, or settings, or dilemmas like the fans said in the comments. »

« Yes ! She said she had to answer dilemmas, and she also knew about Ezra's secret, she said she had to reveal it. »

« You think A is the one guiding every move and decision Spencer will be making ? » Asked Aria

« Not every move or decision, Spencer will still choose by herself. When A will ask Spencer to answer the dilemma, we can be sure that she'll always get something out of it, somehow. She only plays if she's sure she'll win. »

« Little did she know we would be the last season of the flucking Freaky Games » Said Emily, tired of A's twists and turns.

They all looked at each other, they knew they would need even more courage than one can possibly collect to go and save Spencer. But hey, which one of them would be able to look at themselves in the mirror and live their lives without remors when they knew they didn't do anything to stop A from killing their friend ? None of them could, they all knew that.

Aria told everything to Ezra and asked him to stay safe, the last thing she needed was a boyfriend in danger. Plus, Caleb and Toby would be suspicious, what would a teacher be doing in A's business ?

Of course Ezra didn't listen to his girlfriend, he was a part of this too, and he spent his time online watching the Freaky Games. He wanted to know everything about it. It was his way of helping from afar, Toby and Caleb couldn't discover his romance with Aria but it didn't have to stop him from helping them.

« Guys, would you like a pizza ? I'm starving ! » Said Hanna, they all wanted some so she decided to order 3 pizzas.

15 mintues later, the pizzas were there. They were still working on finding clues when Toby found a note inside one of the boxes.

«C33F45 P 53-88 » He read out loud.

« It might be a new enigma, what could it be ? » Asked Aria « This kind of thing makes no sense to me. »

Hanna was really trying to find out what this new message meant but, the more things went on, the more she thought that Ezra could help them. She had to talk to Aria in private, to convince her that they couldn't refuse any help. She took her friend's shoulder and shook her head inviting Aria to follow her. They both went to the kitchen.

« I thought about it, once then I said it'd be ok. That things couldn't go on forever like that. And that finally one day it'd stop. I thought we could make it on our own, but then we discovered the website and I thought of it again. But I saw how much you didn't want him to be in danger so I just shut up. But Aria, we really need Ezra. You have to ask him for help. » She finally confessed, it was very hard to drag another person into this, but A blackmailed him too. It was also his problem.

« Hanna, how could you ask me that ! Even if I ask him for help how will I explain our relationship to Caleb ? …. And Toby ? No I can't risk exposing us. »

Hanna took her friend's shoulders and looked deep in her friends eyes.

« Aria, we need fresh eyes, a new point of view. We spent weeks spoiling our brains with horror- movie-like stuff. He will help us a lot. I am sure of it. »

« How am I explaining my secret ? He could loose his job and life. » She said feeling her heart aching

« You won't have to explain anything, I know everything. You and mr Fitz, I didn't believe it at first but you know, A is hardly wrong. » Claimed Caleb entering the kitchen.

Aria couldn't believe what she'd just heard. He knew ? Was it in A's website ?

Guessing what she was thinking about, Caleb answered her inside questions « There was a video, entitled _Ezra Fitz, teacher and boyfriend confessing. _»

His words were like fire to her ears, this website contained their whole life. A could never be stopped by the police unless they decided to get caught too. The psycho planned her game too well. That was why the Freaky Games were so secret, and there were so many seasons. If A got caught the liars knew they would fall with her. The site contained proof for A's insanity and proof for the liars mistakes. It was heaven for a detective.

« And Toby ? Does he know ? » She asked hoping the answer would be yes, she didn't feel like breaking the news to him.

Caleb nodded « With everything that happened to Spencer, he didn't really think about it, but he knows. »

« Ok then I'll call him, Hanna is right, he could help. Aria dialed the number even though she felt like she was going to throw her nerves up.

He wasn't surprised when she told him about the video, he already saw it on the website. But he was surprised to know her friends had no trouble accepting their relation.

« God, teenagers are so open-minded » He said relieved.

« We'll be at Spencer's lake house » She said giving him the whole address

« I am coming »

They all gathered their things and Hanna took a few extra clothes, they had to go back to the lake house to meet Ezra.

An hour and a half later , Ezra was at the door. It was so weird for him to join a bunch of teenagers.

Everyone was in Spencer's living room, Aria was the one to welcome Ezra at the door. She decided to officially introduce him as her boyfriend.

« Hey guys, I think you know Ezra, my ….. boyfriend » she still felt bizare saying it out loud, she never said that to anyone else than the girls.

Toby quickly looked at Ezra and this was a suspicious look . Caleb tried his best to welcome him even though he had a hard time understanding their relationship. Ezra felt the tension in the room and knew that none of the guys accepted his romance with Aria. But they needed to focus on saving Spencer and themselves.

« I spent a few hours studying A's method how the Freaky Games work. I know that right now Spencer is in the dilemma stage. She'll be choosing between two things. To get her out of this room and make the game move forward we have to answer some sort of enigma. The more time we take to solve the enigma, the more difficult the dilemmas will become. Did you recieve anything ? »

Hanna hesitated for a second and finally got closer to him.

« Yeah, we recieved this, we have no idea what it could be. May be you'll now more. » She handed him the note. »

He look at it and in less than 5 seconds knew exactly what it was.

**Spencer's POV**

A's bitch came back in the room and I saw the screen flash on and off three or four times. I sat on the stool and waited for the new dilemma. Hopefully it wouldn' be too hard.

When I looked at the screen, I saw something completely different, it had nothing to do with dilemmas. I could see my house, well, the lake house. It's full of people, there were all of my friends. I could see and hear what was happening, as if I was watching a show. I still wondered what this whole thing was.

Ezra was in my house ? Did they tell him about me or was his secret a part of the A thing ? I wish I could let them know that I could see them. They were all speaking, reflecting, they looked very serious.

« The first part C33F45, is a classification for a book, in a library for example. P 53-88 means from page 53 to 88, A is asking us to look for a book. »

« Yes but how will we know which book it it don't all the librarys have different classifications ? » Asked Hanna

For most of them it's an alphabetical order but they don't have the same books so it doesn't matter to know that. I knew that C33F45 was a book that I knew but I couldn't get it's name. It was really bothering me, when I get stuck looking for some name I forgot I think about it non stop until I get it. Or until something big distracts me. Aria but her arm around Ezra's shoulder, did I miss something ? Wasn't their couple supposed to be top secret ? What happened to Rosewood ? Toby wasn't really happy about their couple I could tell, he didn't even try to hide it. I was starting to feel like I was watching the show of my life. It would be called « The miserable life of Spencer, but without Spencer in it ! » This loneliness was killing me, I had to get out soon, and get something to eat too. A's bitches stopped bringing me his atrocious food that I now kind of got used to.

I didn't pay attention to him, but A's bitch was discret but still there he was installing some sort of thing I didn't see because I was too busy watching _The miserable life of Spencer, without Spencer in it._

He headed back to the door but didn't close it right. It was my last chance. Now or never. I ran to the door and slowly opened it. I couldn't make any noise, A's bitch could be back. I got out of the TV game looking room. I felt a little more free. There was a long hall with dozens of doors. The hall was dark grey and this whole place looked like I was in a building. I opened a door to see what was in there and it was another room looking like the first one I was in. I walked carefully across the hall to find an exit like stares or an elevator but the hall had none of them. I kept walking because I had no choice. I was now outside of a room in which A's bitches were. They were chilling and laughing. They were having fun speaking about some Freaky Games or something. They were talking about some stupid video game I might as well be dying it wouldn't be a big deal for them. I decided to keep walking the hall was getting smaller and smaller. And I was now outside of room, this one was different. When all the other room were closed with doors and walls, this one had a door made of glass and the was a gigantic mirror around this door. I startled when I saw my face. I must have lost a few pounds, my face looked so skinny, I looked like nothing. I discretly check inside if there was no one. The room was clear, I got in and then saw that the gigantic mirror I saw outside was actually a way mirror. I could see what was happening in the hall when no one could see me.

The room was divided in two by a wall of glass ( A really loved glass as I could see). The first part was a room with dozens of TV screens hang up on the walls and a desk in the middle of the room.

The second looked like a conference room with a huge table in the middle and 20 chairs. This building looked more and more like a company were people work. « May be this building was a fake company and they used it to kill teenagers. Or may be they're just a company specialized in blackmailing, harassing, kidnapping and killing teenage girls. The typical moral and legal company. » I said to my self out loud . I looked around me . In this conference room there was a metal locker. I broke the lock with a hammer I found in a plastic box on the floor . This locker was filled with swords, knives, ropes and even some tape. I thought I was the only one in here but there are too many weapons for one girl. Maybe there were other girls in here. « This locker really helps the killing company theory » I said laughing when I was creeped out. I took a small swiss army knife and put in my bra. Just in case. There was a window, a real one, I looked outside, and then realised it wasn't an actual window. It was a trompe-l'oeil landscape. A good one.

I turned around and tiptoed to the door but a woman appeared at this same door.

« Well, well, well, look who we have her. You know what you have to do! »

A big browny guy entered the room I ran to the locker and took the first knife I found. I tried to stab his stomach but it ended up cutting his arm. He yelled and stopped my second trial with one arm. I saw his fist growing closer and closer to my face.

Now I was back in the same room as I was before. But at least I saw more that those rooms they decided to lock me in. I discretly checked my bra and was happy to feel the swiss army knife. At least I could defend myself this time. My eye felt weird, I thought I had a black eye. One more, I was getting used to it, I almost didn't feel the pain this time. Ohh gosh I'm starting to feel like beated women.

* * *

**For those of you who were wondering a trompe-l'oeil is a painting so realistic that it makes you think it's actually real and not a painting.**

**Don't forget to review. Tell me what you feel about what I came up with today. Thank you for reading it means a lot**.


	18. Heartbreaking choice

_Hi, so this one is filled with emotion, you'll be surprised. Hope you like it!_

* * *

_**Previous chapter****: **My eye felt weird, I thought I had a black eye. One more, I was getting used to it, I almost didn't feel the pain this time. Ohh gosh I'm starting to feel like beated women._

**Spencer's POV DILEMMA ROOM. Present tense**.

I sit on the floor and try to think about the day I'll finally be out of here. Who will I be most excited to see ? Will I even forget about some people ? If it wasn't for the screen and the video I just watched earlier , I would have probably forgotten Ezra's face. This isolation situation really affects my memory, and everything else. I've started to feel a little depressed before I got Toby's call. But now I'll do anything I have to do to see him again.

I get out of my thoughts when I notice the screen flashing on and off, just like earlier. Maybe A will show me some videos of them again. I run to the stool and sit. The only thing missing right now is a huge bowl of salty pop corn. But wait, it's not a video, it's a new dilemma. I get closer to read it.

Once I get to the end of the sentence my stomach aches and I start trembling. This is not happening, it can't be ! A has no right to do this, my breath gets harder and harder to take. Tears fall without a warning.

« Some say always choose friendship over love, but what about you ? You get to choose who's going to die, Toby or Aria ? »

It's impossible, how could I ever make this choice ? I can't even think straight right now ! I'm now crying so hard, I've never felt so bad in my life. The room starts spinning around me and I just feel like dying. If I could just choose to kill myself it would be all thought through, nothing as terrible as that. I'd rather get killed right now than having to make this decision. Who am I to choose to get someone killed just so I could live ? Some would think it's an easy choice, I mean I love Toby more than my life. But I could never get Aria killed, not willingly at least. I feel a huge pain through my chest, just like someone keeps stabbing me in the heart and won't quite. The violence of this A person never really hit me before. After A's minion made his move last time, I thought I've seen it all. But I never fully realised just how wicked and ill was A. Now this is something I will never forget. I don't know what to do, what it I don't choose ? What happens ? Will a kill me or will she kill both of them. Just thinking about it makes me want to pass out, or kill A.

I'm such a wrack right now, my head hurts and the more I think about it, the more I get into thinking that if only one person had to survive with me, it would be Toby. And I am scared to admit it, honestly my whole body feels dirty and I feel awful just thinking about it. But I actually am considering making a choice. May be if I choose Aria, then I'll be able to join the others. After all it would be so easy to blame it all on A.

What am I thinking ? I am desperate, that's why I think like that, of course I can't kill any of them. How would I live with myself after that. That kind of guilt would consume me every second of every day. I have to keep this in mind. I bend over the screens and put my hands upon them so I can lay my head in my crossed arms. My head keeps reflecting again and again, and it gets really hard to stay lucid and not give in to A's wishes.

I hear a little noise, just a small buzzing, nothing alarming you would think. But this one was scaringly alarming. I feel like my heart just stopped beating and my throat just closed. I understand that there is no choice to make anymore. It's already set. I sit up on the stool, I hold my breath and not really willing to know, I quickly eye the screens. I scream my lungs out and fall down on the floor when I realise that I was actually the one to push the button. I selected the name, I killed someone that meant the world to me. The pain I feel right now is undescribable. I am out of my mind and start screaming and punshing the walls. I feel like my eyeballs will pop out of place. Notice is right, nothing will ever be right. I'm sick of A's games, I'm sick of being a puppet. Who ever A is, they can do whatever they want. I don't care about surviving if Toby is not waiting on the line. I don't care about moving on to the next chapter of my life if it means living with this grudge against A and myself for killing Toby. My hand is bloody but I don't even feel the pain. If I get out of this alive I'll make sure that A dies, I'll make sure they'll pay. All of them, I'll venge him. I'll end this organization, or company or anything A likes to call her insanity.

I try to calm down when I see the screens flashing again. All of a sudden I don't feel sad, angry or vengeful, I feel scared to death. What if the screen shows a picture of Toby, dead ? I couldn't take it. It would kill me. What if it's another dilemma and I have to kill another of my friends ? I wouldn't survive it. So I sit on the stool, my whole body shaking and shivering. And I wait, my eyes closed. I wait until I am ready, ready to see whatever A wants to show me. See whatever my heart wouldn't be able to beat for ever again. I take a breath, not a deep one, my throat is too tight for that at the moment, and I open my eyes. I am happy to see that everyone is still in my lake house, talking and thinking. I don't know what time it is but I must me late, Hanna and Emily are yawning. Toby was alive, thank god. May be A just wanted to test me. May be they wanted to see who I would pick. Relieved I keep watching my friends trying to figure out a way to see me. I guess they still can't see me. It's nice to see how involved they all are, how determined they are to get me out of this. I smile everytime I see Toby's face and I laugh everytime he looks at Ezra. He really doesn't like his relationship with Aria.

« Come on Toby, give them a chance, they are so in love, just like us » I finally say in a whisper.

Then in just a second, or even less. I startle, my eyes and ears won't ever be able to erase what I've just witnessed. My hand is on my heart which I am sure stopped for a while. My world falls into pieces. Aria, Hanna, Emily, Caleb and Ezra are all screaming and crying. Aria is in Ezra's arms devastated and looking down on the floor horrified. Caleb is looking at Toby lying on the ground. He tries to check his pulse as my heart skips a beat.

No, no, no, no, thsi wasn't possible. A actually killed Toby, I can't believe it. In just a second my life changed. I know I'll never be able to tell him how much I loved him, how much I still do. Toby was the only thing that kept me from droping my courage and strengh. Without him, life isn't worth living. Toby can't die, he just can't I won't allow him. He can't give up on me, on us. After all I have been through, after everything that happened, I can't, no, I refuse to believe that his whole life ended because I accidentally pushed a button. If it did, then what is life ? What is the point of all this if it only takes one psycho to suppress our existence. Just as if we were computer files.

Damn, here goes the knife again, I feel like somebody keeps stabbing my whole body again and again. I start to realise his death, how I'll never get to touch him again, talk to him or hear his voice. Spend time with him or even fight over the remote again. It hits me like a sword through my heart, I know he is gone, I know it's all my fault. I did this, to him, to myself and to his family. My tears keep falling and I don't even know where they come from since I haven't been drinking lots of water lately.

The pain I feel will never stop, it'll keep burning for the rest of my life. Just like my undying love for him. Added to the pain, the anger and the fear comes guilt. I could kill myself right now. I keep screaming and crying, waiting for the moment the pain will stop hurting this much.

« I am so... sorry …...Toby, I did this, I never meant... for it to happ...en. I love you, I miss you so much. No, » I cry with my cracking over pain. « why did you have to do this ? » I yelled to A.

I wake up in a startle, my eyes filled with tears, I look around me. I'm still in this crappy room and I still have that swollen eye. But the despare I felt before just vanished. I gathered my breath and it took me a while to understand that this all the most realistic and terrible nightmare I have ever had in my whole life. What a relief !

* * *

_So what did you think of this little chapter? Review and follow the story please._


	19. A hell of a dilemma

_**Hello, hello you guys. I hope you are having a lovely day, or evening, it depends on what time it is in your country! **_

_**Well ok, enough small talk, I'll let you enjoy the new chapter. And I was wondering are my chapters to short? Would you like them longer? Because I noticed that other fanfic' writers write a lot more than I do. So let me know in the reviews.**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter : ** I wake up in a startle, my eyes filled with tears, I look around me. I'm still in this crappy room and I still have that swollen eye. But the despare I felt before just vanished. I gathered my breath and it took me a while to understand that this all the most realistic and terrible nightmare I have ever had in my whole life. What a relief !_

**Spencer's POV the dilemma room, present tense**

My heart was still racing, this dream was so vivid and felt so real. I thought I was dying. I look around me to make sure I am awake this time. I even pinch myself pretty bad. The screen begins flashing on and off, at this sight, I get so worried I unconsciously rub my hands together. I go and sit on the stool slowly. I check the screen to see if it's a dilemma or just a video. I sure hope it's a video ! I hold my breath reading that it's another dilemma.

**External POV High school**

Hanna was walking towards her locker alone, she had forgotten a book important for this class. She opened her locker as she was startled by a masculine voice.

« Don't ever do that again ! You scared me. »

« I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, have you seen Aria ? » The young boy asked her curious.

« Noël, don't even think about it. » She said looking at him, seeing that he was insisting « She's in class, look Noël, she really liked you when Ali was alive and you didn't even notice her. You tried to date her, but she always got back to _him. _You need to move on now. She's very happy with him and you should be happy for her » She told him, wanting him to leave her friend alone.

« Listen, I don't know why you think I never moved on, but I did, a long time ago. I just wanted to know if she came in highschool. You know since Spencer disapeared for a while now, I figured you'd all make the same » He said suspiciously

« I have to get to class » Hanna said trying to push Noël out of her way. He blocked her and kept her move walking.

« Look, we have a lot going on right night, so the last thing we need is a so-called suspicious guy on our back. Now get off me or I scream ! » She stated calm but firm.

He let her go but once she got a meter away from him, he grabbed her arm. She turned her head towards him.

« I know a lot more than you little girls think. You better watch your backs. You can't trust anyone » His eyes became darker as Hanna's face betrayed her fear. She jerked out his arm away form her and got to class.

An hour later, he got in her spanish class.

« So, where would you locate spain on a map ? » The teacher asked as Hanna wasn't paying any attention. What could he have possibly meant ? Did he know about A, about Spencer ? Was he a member of the A team ? If he was, it wasn't really a smart move to confront her like that.

« Miss Marin, do you have any idea ? » Asked Mr Martinez, the spanish teacher.

« oh, uh, I am sorry, I didn't get the question. »

« What is the spanish for Carlos met a girl and fell in love ? »

Honestly, she didn't know why she chose spanish in the first place, she always used to just add o for a male and a for a female for all she knew it could have been _Carlos, metto a chica y fell en amor_

She kept silent, her spanish was really bad.

Noel shouted from behind her " Carlos ha encontrado a una chica y esta enamorado."

She looked at him surprised, she had no idea he could speak spanish, he winked at her noticing how astonished she was.

The teacher gave them some exercice to work on as groups, Noel got in her group. She focused on the exercice and they finished it before the teacher's deadline. Well, he finished it, she was no help to him apparently.

" You know I could help you find out what happened to Ali, but you have to tell me where is Spencer!" He said trying to make a deal.

"We need to move on from Ali's death if we don't we'll just keep living in the past and that's not good. And what makes you think Spencer is anywhere else but home?" She said looking at the ground, she didn't mean any words she said, of course they wanted to know what happened to Alison but how would he know? And she didn't want to drag him into it.

He forced a smiled annoyed " I know Spencer isn't home, her parents talk to mines, they said she didn't come home after a fight she had with them. They really are worried and I need to see Spencer"

Hanna started to look at him pretty closely, what happened to him? Did he have a crush on her or something? He seemed extremely concerned about Spencer, it hit her, he really was worried.

"Please Hanna you need to tell me where she is, otherwise I'll just get crazy" He said almost tearing up. Hanna could see he was sincere, it broke her heart to see him like that. What was going on between him and Spencer?

The bell rang and he ran outside seeing Caleb outside the classroom. Hanna couldn't believe what she just witnessed. She never noticed any interest he could have had in Spencer, he always looked at Aria.

"Come here sweet baby, so when are you taking the Spanish test?" Asked Caleb before kissing her lips

She smiled still preoccupied "oh, uh we are taking it next week, I'll get a F for sure" She answered distracted.

Caleb wrap one arm around her shoulder and she felt a little better but she knew she'll spend the rest of the day wondering what happened in Noel's head to be so concerned about Spencer. Plus he was acting strange, at first he wanted to scare her off and now he's getting very emotional. That was so weird.

They were headed to their next class when she found a little note in her jacket's pocket.

_**Meet me at 4 in the parking lot, come alone. Noel**_

The lake house vs The dilemma room External POV

Toby was on the couch still looking for clues, he was the only one who stayed so long in front of the computer. The last time he got out was when they were all at Hanna's house. It has been a long time since he spoke to her, may be if he tried today he could get her to answer the phone.

He dials the number and waits to see he she answers.

" Allo, Spencer?" He said hopingly

"Toby, toby, thank god, I thought my head was going to explode." She said panicked

"I love you so much, don't worry we'll get you out of here. Are you ok?" He asked frustrated, he wasn't able to see her.

"Yeah, physically I am fine, oh my gosh, I'm so, so glad you called" She said almost crying

"What? Why? What is happening Spencer?" He asked starting to feel his heart racing faster

" I got a new dilemma, Toby, it's bad, really bad. Help me Toby, I need someone. I am going crazy out here, I might do something stupid" She said before bursting into tears

Toby felt his soul melt as Spencer's tears were droping on the screens. They had to stay strong, both of them, otherwise it would mean that A won. Once again, they couldn't let that happen. They were determined to be the first Freaky Games season with everyone surviving at the end, except for Ali and Maya. They couldn't take loosing anyone else.

"Tell me what is this dilemma, Spencer, it's going to be fine, everything will be alright" He said fightint his own tears, he hated to hear her cry, he wanted her next to him and in his arms, not in a psycho's game.

"I have to choose between" she answers with sob in her voice " 2 days in hell for Hanna or a week in hell for you"

His heart stopped beating for a few second as he realised how hard were the decisions Spencer had to make. How were they supposed to know what hell meant for A? Will they get out of it alive or will they just disappear?

The answer to this dilemma was simple for Toby, he could never let Hanna go through anything instead of him, even for two days. Spencer had to choose him, he had to go fight for his significant other. The hardest part would be to convince Spencer to do it. He took a deep breath before talking her into it.

"Spence' you need to choose me, it's the only way" He said trying not to show how terrified he was.

Spencer understood why he wanted to do it, but Hanna would be done in two days, he'd be there for a week.

"But Hanna, she could be done in two days" She was trying to keep him safe, she didn't even measure her words, her love for him left her completely blind.

"Hanna couldn't take it, I could. Nothing will happen to me, you have to trust me. I won't allow it. Don't worry, Spencer, you have to make the right decision. Choose me"

With tears in her eyes, she couldn't help but hesitate, she finally reached to button and made her choice. He was right, Hanna wouldn't take it, she couldn't expose her to such a risk. Even though her soul would never rest in peace if he didn't make it, she had to protect her friend Hanna. She probably would have made another choice if it was between Caleb and Toby or Ezra and Toby, but it wasn't. And Toby had more chances to get out of this new torture, it was the right decision.

She kept repeting it to herself over and over again and everytime, she wished she could have made another choice, maybe go herself of put A's minions in it instead of Toby. But she had to face reality, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

**The High School parking lot External POV**

Hanna got in the parking lot, looking for Noel, she was intringed. She didn't say anything to Caleb, mostly because she had no idea what was going on.

" Hanna, thank you for coming" He said serious.

She nodded and asked him what was going on.

" I know I've been a jerk with you and your friends but I'm not a horrible person, I am not. And I feel so bad for what happened to your friends. I didn't do anything. Please tell me where Spencer is, she's the only one I need to see."

_Oh crap, so he was really in love with her_. She thought to herself.

" I am sorry, I can't help you with that, I don't now where she is" She answered honest but confused

" It's important, is she ok? Are you in touch with her in any way? Please answer me"

" Why do you even care? You never showed her any attention when she was here, now what? You love her or something?" She replied getting a little annoyed by his nonsense. She couldn't tell him because of A but why was he being so secret, he never answered any of her questions.

He rolled his eyes " Hanna, where is she?" He asked in a more threatening voice

She started to feel a little unconfortable so she decided to end the conversation by heading to her car. He strongly grabbed her arm again, just like earlier.

" You 're hurting me, let go off my arm!" She shouted

"She's in danger do you understand that?"

So he knew.

"How do you know she's in danger?" Hanna asked, was he a fan of the Freaky Games? One of the psychos?

* * *

_**So that's it for you so much for the reviews, I really loved seeing that you guys believed in my little nightmare. Keep reviewing and following the story, if you get me to 30 reviews my next update will be at least 4500 words long. **_

_**Ok bye, thank you for your support I'm starting to love you and I boil with ideas, so stay tuned!**_


	20. Help

**Hi guys, I had 31 reviews so this chapter is really long. Enjoy and thank you for reviewing**.

* * *

_**Previous chapter:**"She's in danger do you understand that?"_

_So he knew._

_"How do you know she's in danger?" Hanna asked, was he a fan of the Freaky Games? One of the psychos?_

" I know about A and everything, I noticed your sneaking around, your lame excuses everytime your phones buzz in the middle of class. You girls can keep a secret but all I want to know is that Spencer is ok. Please." He said almost begging

Hanna could see that Noel felt bad, about what? Who knew, there was a whole mystery around him.

She looked at him even more confused, a second ago he looked like he going to punsh her.

" You know you're freaking me out right? You look disturbed, like a lunatic or something. Are you on drugs?" She asked convinced that he wasn't sober

" Hell no, why is it such a big deal to tell me if she's ok? You just have to say yes or no? It's as simple as that." He shouted this whole situation started to piss him off.

"Because I don't know, do you get that? I have no idea where she is! No one does, we can't reach her, the last time we spoke to her on the phone we were cut. And how do you know about A anyways?"

He was sad to hear that Spencer wasn't at the lake house. It meant that he really screwed up.

"I really am sorry, I didn't want for it to happen" He looked at the floor and tightened his jawbones. He looked pissed and in pain at the same time. Without looking at her, he ran to his car and drove away as fast as he could. Hanna was still on the parking lot confused, this conversation with noel left her with a lot of questions. She never saw Noel like that, he used to brag and always make himself look like a man of all situations, fearless. Acting like that didn't look like him. Something was wrong.

**The lake house external POV **

Hanna got in the lake house and saw Emily in tears in Toby's arms. What happened?

"What is going on, is everything ok, did something happen to Spencer?" She inquired feeling her stomach starting to burn.

"I'll never forget what you are doing for her, I am sorry you have to go into so much trouble. Oh man, I wish I could do something, anything to keep you with us. You don't know how brave you are right now." Said Caleb with pain in his voice.

Aria was in Ezra's arms, crying, and Ezra looked shooked almost like he was going to pass out.

But none of them looked as bad as Toby, his face was pale and evn though he kept himself together for Emily's sake, you could see terror and hate in his eyes.

"Hanna, sit, Toby talked to Spencer today, she's ok but she had to answer another dilemma."

"What was it, why are you all so afraid?"

" She had to choose between two things, whether Toby was spending a week in hell, or you would be spending two days in hell" Said Caleb devastated.

She felt like someone just hit her with a huge hammer on the head. " What is hell for A?" Caleb raised his shoulders, nobody knew, then she realised Spencer had the choice to spare Toby and make her go through horrible things, and she didn't, she decided to let her boyfriend risk his life instead of her.

"Why you? Why didn't she choose me? I could have made it. Why did she have to do that. Now I'm going to worry about Toby every 2 seconds when I'm not worrying about Spencer." She said bursting into sobbings

"Hanna, you shouldn't have to go through all this, Spencer is my girlfriend and I need to save her. That's the only way I could feel useful, it kills me to watch her without being able to do anything to help. And, it's the best solution, you didn't get to decide any way, sending you there was never an option so say thank you and sit." He stated not trying to be mean.

Hanna gave up, he was right, there was no way any of them would have let her go, especially Caleb.

She put her hands in her pockets, it was freezing suddenly, her left hand touched the note Noel gave her earlier. _Oh, right! Maybe Toby knows something about Spencer and Noel, _she thought. Toby was busy talking to Ezra and Caleb so she decided to talk to Aria and Emily first.

It was 6 pm and Toby received a text message from telling him that he'd be called at any time to endure hell so they had no clue when it was going to happen.

Hanna looked at Aria and Emily and got them to join her, they went in a room and began chatting.

Hanna made her best to keep herself together, Toby was so brave, and she would always feel grateful to him. She quickly shook her head to get rid of her tears and focused on her friends.

"Ok, so girls I have something really strange to tell you" She stopped for a few seconds looking at Aria " It's about Noel, it's so odd!" She said looking at the ceiling, she sat on the bed and put her hand on her face "He's been asking all kinds of questions about Spencer he got so sensitive and emotional it almost made me feel bad for him"

Aria and Emily looked at each other, they had no idea what relationship Spencer and Noel had. And Spencer was gone missing for a few weeks why did he only ask now?

Hanna noticed that her friends were as confused as she was.

" I know right? He even knows about the new A. I swear I never told him anything. I'm shocked girls, I assure you he looked genuenly worried even sad. So I figured Toby might know something about it."

" He might but it wouldn't be clever to bring this up now. I mean, he has a lot to think of. This Noel thing isn't as important don't you think? It'd just distract him and he needs all the focus he can have." Warned Emily really nervous about her friend

"Yeah, you're right. But do you think there was something between Noel and Spencer? A love interest or something?" Asked Aria

" Maybe he liked her but she didn't." Guessed Emily. After all, Spencer was pretty successful with guys, even older guys.

They were all confused about Noel's reasons to ask about Spencer but the more they spoke about it the less it made sense so they decided to call Noel and have a chat with him. To get the informations straight from the source.

While the girls were chatting in Spencer's room, the guys were still talking and exchanging about the situation they were in.

You could feel the tension between the three men. How Caleb and Toby looked at Ezra, he knew they didn't approve his relationship with Aria but they'll get over it someday.

They obviously didn't talk about girlfriends because this topic was a no-no.

Ezra always felt uncomfortable when they looked at him, especially when he brought up Aria in the conversation. They always looked like they were about to punch him in the face or something. But they never looked at him like in was treated in Australia. That was a good thing, they didn't see him as an old pervert taking advantage of a teenage girl. They saw him as a teacher dating his student, the age didn't mean anything. Aria could have been 20 it wouldn't have made any difference. What Ezra liked about Aria's friends was that even though they didn't agree with the choices he made in his life, even though he made some non moral things. They never disrespected him, not as their teacher and not as anything else. But he could tell they were angry at him, he could tell they felt protective towards Aria. It was actually reassuring for him to see that his girlfriend was surrounded with such carring people. He knew that if the time came, he could be sent elsewhere by A and know that there would be people to look after her. He didn't care if they liked him or not, he was their teacher not their friend. He only cared about Aria.

"I honestly don't know if I'll survive this, I don't even know what will happen to me. Maybe A will like throw acid on me. Or maybe she'll decide to drown me, or she'll put mines there and I'll just blow. My mind goes everywhere right now, and it's really scary." He was ashamed to confess his fear, he felt weak and unworthy for a moment.

" It is normal to feel like that, it's normal to imagine the worst things and the best way to prepare yourself to what is going to happen to you is actually imagining. It is really frightening, I don't even know how you can stand on your feet right now. But you need to now how to get out of there, never forget that you are doing this for her. It's the best way to deal with pain. It sounds cheesy but it'll actually work. Now that you can, treat your body well, try to get some sleep, drink a lot of water, save your energy. Build some energy with protein and keep repeating to yourself that it's the way to see Spencer again. There will be times when you're just going to give up, you'll even want to die but keep Spencer in mind. Remember that dying won't save her, on the contrary, it'll make more veiws of the Freaky Games online and therefor it'll be worst for everyone." Ezra tried to prepare Toby, to give him some advice even though he didn't know what to say, he just spoke his mind.

"I'll look for hell in the website, maybe some other guy from another season has already been through this." He scrolled down the web page and nothing came up, just a short 30 seconds sneak peek saying :_ Soon, the newest Freaky Games ordeal, Hell. Will Toby Cavanaugh get out of it alive? _

"Great so we have no information about this thing." Thundered Caleb.

**The Dilemma Room Spencer's POV.**

I was wondering when would Toby face the horror I couldn't even imagine. And I didn't want to imagine it. It killed me to know that my friends suffered especially Toby. I wanted to be around him, get out of this room that made me sick and just live my life as it should be. I felt nauseous most of the time just thinking about Toby. I could never look at him in the eyes without blaming myself for what he'll go through.

I noticed that the screens were flashing on and off again and went to see what was happening.

It was a video, I could breath again, I could see Ezra, Toby and Caleb talking.

They were comforting Toby because he was nervous, he must hate me, he should hate me. I'm causing all of this, maybe A only wants to see me suffer. Maybe A is someone who's holding a huge grundge against me and wants me to pay for what I did. I never did anything so bad that it'd create this much hate, none of us did. Even when we were with Ali we never did something to earn this pain. Except maybe for the Jenna thing. Oh my, I never thought of it, Jenna could be a part of the A team. Yes she had some stuff to bury, but she had more stuff about us and we never found the videos of her forcing herself on Toby after I threw it to Ian. Just thinking about it made me want to punch her. I became so violent in here I could actually kill someone with my bear hands. I had no idea the lack of food, water and the isolation would have such effects on me. I felt weak, my nails looked so unhealthyand my hair was covered with dust. I didn't take a shower for almost a month now and it was a horrible sensation. I looked so bad, I could tell. My face was dirty and I had hairy legs, hairy armpits and everything unattracive.

I couldn't see the girls, it was the first time I noticed that I only had acces to one of the rooms of my big lake house. Why? Didn't A get the time to install her little spying devices all over the rooms? Maybe she didn't think they would actually move in the lake house to cover up a story for my disappearance. If so, they were smarter than her and had an advantage over A and they didn't even know about it. How could I warn them without revealing it to A too? It was nearly impossible.

A's bitch came in the room again, he had a meal tray in his hands. I got so happy when I saw that there was actually a whole plate full of food in it with a bottle of water and an empty glass to drink it with. I smiled and waited until he put it on the floor when I got next to him, I noticed that he stepped back everytime I got close to him, he was wearing a hoodie and a mask so I couldn't see his face.

"What's with the hoddie and the mask?" I asked before I put my arms in front of my face to be protected from any hit or punch I was prepared to receive but it didn't happen. I was surprised but glad.

Than I realise that maybe I smelled bad, not maybe, I smelled bad. Even I could smell it. I could almost see the green smoke behind me.

"I wouldn't stink that much if you guys actually let me use a shower!" I complained; it was true after all, just because they tortured me, it didn't mean they had to get me all gross and dirty!

I sat on the floor and began eating, again and again, and again. The plate was empty when I was done with it, I ate so much I had a cramp in my stomach. I got used to being hungry, so now when my stomach was full it felt like it was too full. I didn't even have room for water. A's bitch got out of the room and I was glad to see that he let the bottle of water.

I didn't know what to think, may be they gave me food and water because I needed to stay alive for a long period for them to finish their plans, or may be they kept wearing masks because there was a chance that I could get out of this room alive, and they didn't want me to be able to recognize them.

**External POV The lake house**

"Noel is supposed to come in like ten minutes, I'm surprised he accepted to see us." Said Aria

" Yes, but he has questions to answer and so do we, we need each other. Maybe he knows a lot about A. But I still don't know why he is so interested in Spencer suddenly." Replied Emily

" Don't you think it's weird that he only accepted to see us if it was in a secret place? He even told us to leave our phones at home and take a taxi to go there." She said rubbing her hands against her arms. It was so cold today.

"Yeah, sure, it's scary. But I don't think he would hurt us. He always played bad boy and everything but when we were dating, he was very sweet and kind. I think he just pretends to be violent and mean." Said Aria trying to reassure her friends.

"I hope you are right! But we need a plan just in case things get too frightening." Proposed Emily, they had to protect themselves and just like Noel said you can't trust anyone.

They discussed and planned a way to protect themselves, they concluded that Emily would punch him in the face since she was the strongest of all, while Hanna kicked him in the stomach. Aria would call for help and they would all run away as fast as possible.

They got to the place where Noel wanted to meet them and noticed it was in the middle of nowhere. They didn't even know this place existed until today.

Noel was standing against a tree, no signs of his own car or any other ways to get there. He looked worried.

"Girls, I know you must be wondering what is happening. But do you have your phones on you?" He said scaning them with a detector, when he finally was sure they didn't take their mobile phones with them he calmed a bit. " I know about A, the texts messages, the notes, everything. Where is Spencer?" He asked

Hanna, Aria and Emily looked at each other weirded out. So he knew about A and her texts but had no idea where Spencer was.

"Ok, then you don't know everything. How do you know about A?" Emily asked

"Answer me first where is Spencer?" He replied

" I will, once you told me how you figured out about A" She answered keeping her voice calm and strict.

He looked at the ground, like he was ashamed of himself " I am a part of the A team"

Aria couldn't believe what he just said, she stepped back and stared at him with disgust in her eyes.

She could imagine that he was a part of all this misery around her, and he dared stand in front of her. Ask her about spencer when he was the one making her suffer? She jumped at him and started hitting again and again, she was crying and punshing. She knew it didn't hurt him really bad but he didn't hit her back, he just stood still. Hanna and Emily were shocked too but they tried to stop Aria.

They still needed answers.

" Let me finish, I was forced to join the A team. They were about to kill me." He said looking at Aria " You need to believe me" Even though he knew she loved Ezra, he still cared about what she thought of him.

"Whoa! A wanted to kill you and you are still alive? How did you do that? Why did she want to kill you? Was it for the Freaky Games too?" Asked Hanna surprised that he was still standing in front of her.

He looked at her confused, he had no idea of what the Freaky Games were.

" Your turn" He said confused

" Spencer was kidnapped by A. That is when we figured out about the Freaky Games" Said Aria

He was shooked to learn that Spencer was captured by the A team.

" I never knew about it I swear! I am just taking pictures everytime you girls do anything secret. I even had to take pictures of Mr Fitz. They don't tell me anything. I am just a tool. But the more I spy for them the more I know things. I think this is how we earn their trust. By doing what they want without asking why. A few days ago I even had to run over a girl on the street. A controls me, they make me do things I would never do on my own."

"The girl you had to run over, it was me! I thought I was going to die. If it wasn't for Caleb I wouldn't be standing here!" Cried Aria, she was angry with Noel, she never thought he would do that.

Hanna understood that it was hard for Aria to hear him say that but they had to know more.

" So do you know anything about the Freaky Games" She asked

" No, I've never heard of it, but I could help you once they let me inside to meeting office." He said " I'm almost there, I only have to do one thing and I'll get there" He said confident

" What is that thing?" Emily inquired worried, what if he had to hurt one of them again?

"I don't know yet, but I want you to know that no matter what they ask me to do, I am on your side. I am scared of what they might ask but I'll make everything I can to save Spencer.

Right what was this thing between them? Why did he care so much?

Hanna opened her mouth to ask about his relationship with Spencer but Aria cut her off with a different question.

" Why did you want to meet us here and no cell phone allowed?"

"A has a whole spying system around her victims and her minions, GPS, cameras mics all over town. But nothing her, so we are safe. No one is watching.

but I follow Lee's orders. We never get to see A, not even officers see her. Lee is an officer, he follows the master's orders. The masters command a few sections of the A team. You have no idea how structured A is. The AIS aren't that big. There are 3 masters which command 2 offers each and each officer has 5 minions.

A minion get inside the office room when he validates his partnership to AIS."

" What does AIS stand for?" Asked Hanna,

"I have no idea! No one knows. Not even Lee."

"Where do you meet this Lee? Do you have like a hideout or something like that?" Asked Emily

" No, he always contacts me with an unknown number and tells me where to meet him."

"Is there anyone else we know working for A?" Asked Aria with disgust in her voice.

Emily and Hanna too were curious about that. How many people were involved? Did he know them all? What did he know exactly?

"I don't have any contact, I just see people they want me to see, we are anonymous to everyone even to other spys like us." He answered almost chuckling.

Aria still didn't realise that he was part of the A team, if he was their friend of the just a traitor.

"You can't mension my name in front of A's cameras, nowhere near he technology. I will always get in touch with you. If A finds out I am helping you I'll get my head cut off for sure"

"I'm not really sure if I care" replied Aria without realising she said out loud.

He looked at her, he was so sorry for disappointing her and almost killing her. But he wasn't cruel because he wanted to. Hanna and Emily felt tension between the two. Aria was ready to knock him out at any time whereas he looked at her feeling guilty as hell.

**The dilemma Room Spencer POV.**

I was lying on the floor, sweating like a pork, the roof was spinning as I felt like my stomach was about to come out of my body. I felt nauseous, so nauseous I could throw my organs up. I felt so unconfortable, but strangely, nothing hurt. I just felt nauseous, I ate too much, I knew I would throw up but it didn't come out. My head kept spinning until I finally crawl to the very corner of the room to empty my body. This food they gave me was good, but my stomach got smaller, so it couldn't take this kind of amounts anymore. I felt a little better after except for the bad taste it left in my mouth, I took some water and rinsed my mouth with it.

My stomach was still pretty heavy but it was bearable, I took a breath and sat against the wall, facing the two screens that were about 2 or 3 meters away from me. I hoped they wouldn't flash again, not now, not ever.

**External POV, The lake house.**

It was late at night, the girls got back from their meeting with Noel 3 hours ago. They were sleeping now. It was 1 am and Toby got a text, it woke him up.

_**2 Fellow star, Rosewood in 30 minutes... A **_

Toby knew it was time for him to face his ordeal. He decided to leave a note for his friends on the kitchen table. He knew he couldn't take saying goodbye.

He was walking across the street when he saw a black car stop in front of him.

"It's time" He shrugged terrified.

A guy got out of the car, he didn't even pay attention to Toby, he walked and opened the passenger's seat. It was a couple back from a date. He was releaved even he knew that A was coming for him.

He walked fast, he was nervous. He thought about Spencer and everything he was willing to do for her. He thought about A and how much he wanted them to die. He thought of his friends which never gave up on Spencer. He tried to reassure himself, repeating to himself that they would all be ok. He was afraid, so afraid no one could ever see that. He was thinking about death and how much he wished he could change things. What things he was proud of in his life, and what he wanted to change. This A situation helped him grow and see the important things in life, it helped him see that he was lucky to have a family even though he had his part of misery, he knew he was lucky. Lucky to have people who loved him, people like Spencer. And his friends too. Before A he was a weirdo noone liked and everyone feared. Even Spencer hated him. Who would have thought he would find the best thing he has ever had in the worst moment of his life? He thought he saw the worst of life when Jenna forced herself on him but he only saw a hint of it.

He could only count on himself to get out of this alive, he had to give it his best shot. He couldn't die and let Spencer deal with A and her Games. He would never allow it.

A's minion took a tissue filled with drugs put it on his nose to knock Toby didn't struggle, he knew it was coming. A's minion was wearing a black hoodie and a mask. He took Toby and put him on the backseat of his car.

_**Done**_.

It was the text message Noel khan sent Lee. He knew that this task meant he earned A's confidence. He would now participate to the meetings. Now he could really know what A prepared.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews. And don't forget to follow and favourite the story. Thank you.**


	21. Hell day 1

_**Hello, just a little update. I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

* * *

**External POV Hell's Room Day 1**

Toby was awake by a violent punsh on the face. _Nice!_ he thought as he felt his cheek and ear buzzing. He couldn't see anything, The room was very dark, he wouldn't see his hands even if they were in front of his eyes. He only was punshed once, if that was hell for A, then it was even better than outside!

Toby was trying to figure out a way to get rid of the rope tightened around his whole body against his chair. Another punsh on the face, this time he felt the chair swinging, he almost fell. It didn't hurt that much, he could take it. He never knew when the hits were coming, maybe that was on purpuse. It wasn't very scary for Toby, a few punshes wouldn't be enough to scare him off and stop him from saving Spencer.

He heard a familiar noise he couldn't remember what it was precisely. It was not really reassuring, who knew what A prepared for him?

Toby started to feel anxious, he was punshed several times now and every punsh was stronger. For now, he could take it but it was just the start on a whole week.

**External POV The lake house (Hell Week day 1)**

Emily gets up early, she's always the second to wake up. Right after Toby, she would usually find him on the pc analysing every clue they got. She went to the kitchen and started making some coffee. It was weird because Toby made coffee every day even if he never drunk more than a sip of it. Emily put her hair behind her ear and saw a little piece of paper on the kitchen table. She was ready to pick it up when her phone started ringing.

"Allo?" She said still fuzzy from her sleep "Mom! Please, slow down a little I didn't sleep well, I can't figure out what you are saying right now." She said drinking her coffee.

"Emily, it's your friend, the swimmer, she had an accident" I

She almost choked when she realised who her mother was referring to. She didn't see her since they broke up. She spit her coffee on the floor.

"Paige? But what happened? Is she ok, please mom, tell me she's fine."

"I don't know darling, it happened this morning she was out for a run, and a car must have ran over her."

" Did the police catch the driver?"

"No, it was a hit and run, but they is an investigation. Emily, I need to see you can you come home?"

"Yeah of course, I'll drop by the hospital and get home as soon as possible."

Emily hang up the phone and opened the door of the room, took her car keys and rushed to her car. The girls were still asleep.

**External POV Hospital (Hell Week day 1)**

Emily was sitting in the waiting room next to Paige's parents.

"How do you know our daughter" Asked a tall brown man trying to calm his wife down.

They didn't know Paige was gay, so she had to stick to the friends version.

"hm, I was in the swim team too, we are friends."

" Thank you for being here I'm sure she would appreciate it."

Emily shyly nodded, she felt bad. She broke Paige's heart, she was sure she wouldn't appreciate it.

"You _**were**_ on the swim team?"He asked emphasising on **_were._**

"Yes, I quit, I just realised it wasn't for me." Emily answered in a little voice.

A nurse came closer and stood in front of Paige's father.

"How is she?" He asked worried

" She's in the emergency room, her life is still in danger but the doctors and surgeons are doing their best to save her." Replied the nurse trying to keep them waiting calmly.

Paige's mom was in shock she didn't speak a word, it was like she was out of her body. Emily felt out of place, like she didn't have the right to be there, but she had no choice. She needed to make sure Paige was going to be fine.

External POV The lake house (Hell Week day 1)

Aria got up with a buzz, it was her phone. She received a text message, her brother Mike told her she they had a family dinner this evening. Their parents had something to announce.

She got up and went to the kitchen. The coffee was already done as always. _Thank you Toby, _she thought. She was drinking her hot coffee when Ezra joined her in the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine!" He said with a smile. He came behind her and started kissing her neck.

It has been a long time since they were alone together. They missed each other. Aria turned around and eskimoed her nose real close to his. This morning felt so good. She could get lost in his eyes all day long and he could say the same. They were both interrupted by a cough. It was Caleb, he stared at Ezra pretty badly and then came in the kitchen. Aria noticed this since the first day she told everyone about their relationship. She felt bad about it, why did their realtionship have to look so wrong in everyone else's eyes? After all they were just two people who loved each other just like Hanna and Caleb, or Spencer and Toby. Was it that complicated to understand?

Ezra stepped back the second he noticed Caleb was there. He really didn't want to make anyone unconfortable, she couldn't say the same for Caleb. His message was well sent and received.

Caleb took some cereal and saw a little paper on the kitchen table as he was about to pour milk in his bowl. A note was never normal with them, not with A behind their backs. He put the milk down and took the note.

_It's time for me to go. I'll be back in a week. Please don't worry about me. I love you. _

_ Toby._

"Did you guys see that?" He asked alarmed.

Aria and Ezra looked at him and Aria shook her head. Caleb handed her the note, she read it and it left her tongue-tied. Ezra took the piece of paper from Aria's hand, which she directly put on her mouth. They had no idea Toby was gone during the night.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Asked Ezra to no on in particular

Aria was still speechless, Ezra took her in his arms and tried to reassure her.

Caleb went into the bedroom to tell Hanna and Emily. He sat on the edge of the bed Hanna and Emily shared and started to wake her slowly. When she finally opened her eyes, he didn't know how to tell her. He looked around him, stroke a hand in his hair. Hanna sat up, she could tell something was going on. Caleb seemed really nervous.

"Hanna, Toby, he is gone"

When he pronouced those words, she immediately knew what he was saying. She forced herself not to cry, Toby wouldn't want that. The news shook her but she decided not to give in to her sadness, it'd be too much fun for A. Aria 's head popped out of the door frame as she was asking about Emily.

Hanna got out of her bed, took her phone and texted Emily.

**Spencer POV Dilemma Room (Hell Week day 1)**

I woke up very early today, once again. I have been lying on the floor for a few minutes now. I decide to get up. I push myself from the flood, stand up and hear a little ring. I check my phone hoping it's Toby but it's not the phone. The ring came from elsewhere. Was it the little thing A's minion installed last time? I have no idea but I have to find where it came from. I start wandering across the room and throwing looks here and there to see if there's anything new to the room. The room looks no different than the other days. Same old crappy gray walls, same creepy atmosphere. Everything was the same.

I hear the ring again and this time, I see where it comes from. It's the screens, I run and sit, there is a new message for me. I have to say I sure am releived it's not another dilemma. I click to open. There is a video with three words above it. _It is time. _

Time for what? I press the play button and see a dark alley. There is a guy walking all alone. Another guy get's behind him, drugs him and put him in the car. When the camera zooms on the victim's face. It's Toby.

It was The time. Toby was now in A's hell. It takes me a few minutes to realise it.

"Where is he?" I say, mad at myself for doing this to him.

The screen becomes black and two seconds later a dilemma appears. I hold my breath and read each word alone. My stomach tightens, I feel so sick.

* * *

_**Please review because when you don't, it makes me feel like my story sucks. **_

_**Love you all, kisses.**_


	22. Hell Day 1 Part 2

_**Hi hi my lovely readers, I included a little surprise for you in this chapter. I hope you will love it.**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter: **__The screen becomes black and two seconds later a dilemma appears. I hold my breath and read each word alone. My stomach tightens, I feel so sick._

**External POV The hospital (Hell Week Day 1)**

Emily was still in the waiting room when she saw a pretty blond absolutely panicked looking for Paige's parents. She had just came in the hospital.  
"Patrick, they catched the driver" She finally said out of breath.  
"Where is that bastard?" He yelled prepared to hit the crap out of the guy.  
"It was a woman, the police arrested her but she denies everything. How is Paige?" She asked concerned  
"She's still in surgery, you should probably sit next to Emily and wait with us." He said trying to keep his anger for himself.  
The blond sat by Emily's side and put her head in both of her hands.  
Emily felt like she needed some water, she had to drink something cold. She got up and asked if anyone wanted something to eat or drink.  
"I'll go with you, I definetly could use some food." The blond replied she took her purse and followed Emily  
**  
External POV. The lake house. (Hell Week Day 1)**

Aria and Hanna were trying to reach Emily non-stop just to make sure she was fine. That A didn't do anything to her. Ezra and Caleb had to put their issues aside in order to help their girlfriends. Which was easier for Ezra since he had no problems with Caleb, it was just the other way around.  
Arai was at the back of the lake house, close to the lake. She was sitting at the edge of the Hastings' bench. Hanna was standing against a tree 5 or 6 foot away from her.  
"You know what? I think it's weird. He hasn't called us for a while now." Stated Aria trying hard not to pronounce Noel's name.  
"Yeah but it's fine, he's just at Disneyland, he'll be ok." She said trying to look as normal as possible.  
Aria did'nt get what her friend was talking about. She look at her confused. Hanna took her phone and started typing: _**Be careful, they could be listening and watching us. **_  
Aria nodded and decided not to bring up this topic again. After all, they could only wait.

**External POV Hospital. (Hell Week Day 1)**

The cafeteria of the hospital had nothing interesting so Emily and Paige's friend decided to go to the café right next to the hospital. They didn't even have to take Emily's car.  
"Emily? Right?" Asked the blond engaging the conversation.  
"Yeah" She answered shyly  
"I am Stacy, Paige's cousin. Are you her ex girlfriend?"  
Emily stopped walking for a second and looked at Stacy; they were close enough for Päige to tell her about her being gay.  
"I guessed it on my own. She never accepted any dates with Lee. And let me tell you he is hot as hell."  
Hell. Why did she have to use that word? She knew Toby would be forced to go away for a week. She just didn't like to think about it.  
"My friends always asked her why she didn't like him but I knew"  
Emily smiled politely and turned her phone on again. She had friends too, and they must have been very worried about her. 10 missed calls and 6 texts. She immediately called Aria with butterflies in her stomach. Not the good kind of butterflies.  
"What is going on?" She asked terrified to hear the answer.  
"Come back home. I can't tell you that on the phone" It was funny how, in a few weeks, the lake house became Home for most of them.  
"I have to stay here. I am at the hospital, Paige had an accident"  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry we weren't here for you Em'.We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Ok we'll be at the café next to the hospital see you soon."

**Spencer POV The Dilemma Room. (Hell Week Day 1)**

I read the new dilemma and I don't understand it. It's the first time A gives me a dilemma I can't guess.

Kill the fan or kill the sister.

Seven simple words, and yet I couldn't figure out what they meant. Kill the fan ? What fan ? I am not a star, not an actress or anything famous of any kind. I don't have fans, I only have friends. Kill the sister ? My sister ? Yes I guess it is my sister, A is referring to, since no one else has a sister, except for Toby, maybe Ezra has one. Who knows ? I don't. Though the fan has more chances to be someone we don't know. But do I have the right to say that he has to die? I don't think so. I am not a murderer, I can't decide to kill someone and move on with my life.

I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do. I would appreciate it if A helped me a little. What am I supposed to do?

The screen starts flashing on and off and I bend over them, it's a video. In the beginning of the video the screen was black. I couldn't see a thing. But then even though it was still dark in this room I could see a figure standing. It is a female, she is standing in front of a guy tied up to his chair. He is injured, his blood is flowing from his arch of his eyebrow. I can't recognise the guy because his face is cover with bruises and blood. Why does A show me that? Is it the "fan" she is talking about in her dilemma?

The woman gets behind the chair and unties the guy in it. He doesn't stand up, in fact he falls on the floor. Is he drugged? I don't know but I wouldn't be surprised to find out that A couldn't confront her victim in a fair fight.

The woman walks towards the door, when she opens it, a ray of light lights up the back of A victim. He is not wearing anything, his back is kind of sexy actually. The door closes and he doesn't move, he doesn't try to get up or show any signs of wanting to get out of A's hands. I think he is drugged otherwise he would do something.

He doesn't even move she enters the room again, she walks closer to the poor guy on the floor and craks her whip with the floor. The sound of it is terrifying but still, he doesn't move.

**Toby POV PRESENT TENSE Hell Room (Hell Week Day 1)**

I am on the floor face on the ground because I don't want A to see my vulnerabily. The room is silent, a creepy silent. I hate it because it leaves me alone with my dark thoughts. The stay started pretty gently compared to what A has planned for me. I find myself shaking, but my shakes are so subtle no one can see them.

A sharp sound echoes in the room as I feel my whole body startle. The shakes stopped and a vivid pain took their place. I still don't make a move, if I do I am afraid I won't contain my rage. I'll just have to take the pain and lock it in the back of my head, I can't let it shadow Spencer.

1 whiplash... 2... 3... I can't keep counting, I must not focus on the pain. I need to try and think of something else. But honestly I don't see the end of it, I might crack, I might cry. But if I do it'd mean letting Spencer down, one more time. And maybe I diserve this, I diserve to be hit and punished for letting Spencer alone that night. There is nothing in the world I would want to change more than this night. I should have stayed by her side. It was a romantic night, an amazing date. She was wearing the black dress she knew I loved her to wear. She was ravishing, the most beautiful and perfect girl I have ever met in my life. I miss her smile, it used to make my day brighter, I miss her hair and how I used to find some on my jacket when it got cold on a night out. I love her perfume, her sarcastic tone everytime Hanna says something silly. I want her to be happy, I want to hold her in my arms and feel like she'll always be safe. But she's not, she is terrified in some room I don't even know where it is. I don't have the right to complain, I don't get to fight this week because I know all the pain waiting for me was earned.

**External POV The Café (Hell Week Day 1)**

Hanna, Emily, Aria and Stacy were talking at a table.

"So what happened? Is she ok?" Asked Hanna

"She was out for a run and I guess the driver didn't see her." Answered Stacy getting a little emotional

"I am so sorry" Repeated Aria

"It has been a while since we got here, we should probably check if there is anything new." Said Emily

" I got it, just stay with you friends you look exhausted." Replied Stacy getting up, she had to move, she felt too stressed to stay at the table.

Once she got away the girls jumped into their situation.

"Emily, Toby is gone during the night. He went to A's hell." Announced Hanna still shocked herself

Emily took a sip of her hot chocolate as her hand started shaking. Aria took her friend's hand and tried to reassure her.

"He'll be fine, I swear" She said in a comforting voice even though she had no idea if it was true.

"Do you think it's A who tried to kill Paige?" Asked Hanna, they had to change the subject. "You know maybe she wanted to send us a message or I don't know what."

"No, it's A. The police catched the driver it was a woman."

Stacy came in the café and run over to the table she looked slightely more happy than when she had left them earlier.

"Her life isn't in danger anymore, she is stabilised" She declared with a voice full of hope.

Emily and the girls felt like a weight was taken off of their shoulders, they wouldn't accept another loss. Emily got up, her face lightened a bit, Stacy took her by surprise when she almost jump in her arms. Emily felt weird, a little something when Stacy was in her arms. Was it comfort or attraction? It was too short to figure it out.

**Spencer POV Dilemma Room (Hell Week Day 1)**

I have my hands covering my eyes from the minute I realised A would be whiplashing that defensless guy. I decide to check if it was over by moving two of my fingers. The guy's back is bleeding , there are so much cuts on his back that I could almost feel the pain just by looking at them.  
Suddenly, the video stops, the screen goes black. A 15 seconds countdown starts and the two choices to the dilemma are flashing. I need to make a decision now. Oh my god what I am going to do? I panic and can't think straight, I bit my cheek, I am so nervous I could pass out 9 seconds to go. My head is going to explode. Fan, sister,fan sister, fan sister, fan sister. Who to choose and what to do? Who to save and who to kill. 5 seconds. Spencer, think straight, think right, think fast. Faster than that you have 3 seconds!

I hit the fan button a second before the end. What have I done? I hope I made the right call.

* * *

_**So, did you enjoy the Toby POV? That was the little surprise. Would you like some more Toby POV?**_

_**Don't forget to review and don't ever forget that I love you! Kisses from France.**_


	23. A cold Morning Hell day 2

_**Hey guys and girls! I hope you will like this chapter.  
**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter:**I hit the fan button a second before the end. What have I done? I hope I made the right call.**  
**_

_**External POV The lake house ( Hell Week Day 2)**_

It was early in the morning but everyone was awake. Aria called Ezra to see if he could get to the lake house soon. He couldn't stay with them at the lake house. He legally had no right to share a house with his highschool students. Hanna had a troubled night, she couldn't stop thinking about Spencer and Toby living the worst time of their lives while they were having breakfast and dinner with their family. Thinking of which, Aria and Emily both had to meet their family for dinner the night before. What was that about?

"So Aria, Emily what was your dinner at home about?" She asked curious

"Oh, my mom just wanted to know why we spent so much time at the lake house. She wants me to come home, she doesn't like the idea of not knowing what I do everynight." Answered Emily

"I think she'd like not knowing if she actually knew" Joked Caleb

They all smiled, it was true. Themselves would love to erase A from their lives.

"My parents had an announcement to make. Apparently my father got a job at an Ivy League college. They wanted to know which one of us, I mean Mike and I. Would live with him in Massachusetts."

They all raised their eyebrows.

"Don't worry I won't go. I am with you, together we'll beat A. There is no way I am letting you down."

Emily knew tonight was her last night at the lake house, with her friends. So she had to enjoy their presents for as much time as she had left.

Aria received a text message which she read out loud.

**Paige is knocked out, is it me? Come on girls! Would I ever hurt someone? A**

_Was she kidding? Her life itself hurt the whole planet_ thought Hanna

"Look at that! Maybe A ran over Paige." She screamed

"But that's not possible, the police catched the driver. It's a woman. A would never get caught." Reflected Emily out loud.

"I guess we should find out ourselves then." Declared Hanna getting an idea.

_**Spencer POV The Dilemma Room ( Hell Week Day 2)**_

Today I get up and immediately check the screens. I still don't know where is Toby. What they did to him. I still have no idea what _kill the fan_ means. But I guess I'll find out soon enough.

The screens show a few videos available, I can click on any of them just like on youtube. I click on the one with the guy from yesterday. I want to keep an eye on him, I somehow feel concerned about what might happen to him. Maybe I relate to him, after all we both are tortured by a twist-minded group of people.

The guy is back on the chair again. He is not tyed up though, his hair looks a little dirty and it reminds me of Toby's strangely. A guy is standing in front of him. I watch the scene from a side view right now but the view changes everytime. A's minion had a bucketful of extremely cold water and ice. He threw it over the guy who wakes up in a startle. He starts to shake, I can see it. I feel so bad and so sad for him. The big guy faces the camera for the first time and talks to it. At first I think he is talking to me since I am the one watching but I feel like A's minion is hosting a show or something.

"And now, Ladies and gentlemen, you are going to witness the sweet surprise we have been preparing for you." He points at the camera which looks like he is pointing at me " After a few camera issues in the dilemma room we finally are ready to show you our little bonus this year. So get comfortable, and stay with us. Mr Cavanaugh and Miss Hastings live on the Freaky Games!"

My mouth is wide open and I feel like my whole body is numb. It was Toby. I watched Toby get beaten , I saw his back bleed under the whip. I witnessed his suffer, I didn't even recognise his face from how bad it was after the hits.

Right now nothing matters, I need to find a way to escape. To break this door open and make A regret ever been born. I want my life back, and I want it now. There is no reason why A should keep me locked up. There is nothing in this world that could keep me from joining Toby. I don't care if I get hurt, I don't care if I die. I've had enough, I'm tired . My body is still numb but I get up. I ran to the door and start kicking, punching. When I see that nothing happens I take the stool and throw it against the wall. I grab it again and just when I'm about to break the screens I realise that it's my only communication.

I put the now broken stool down and around me, I give up trying to get out. The room is too secured. I go in front of A's camera and just let it out.

"Come on A, you little piece of crap. Why don't you show up and I'll make you eat your phone. You think you're strong? You think you're so smart?" I say loud and clear, my voice sounds scarier than I thought.I'm glad about that. " The truth is you're just a coward, a big fat coward. If you're that powerful why don't you fight me? Why do you constantly need to weaken your adversary? Hmm? Well I'll tell you why. ….. Because you are too scared, too weak. So I bet you're enjoying yourself wherever you are. But let me tell you. Don't get used to this because when I get out of here I'll make sure to treat you just like the ugly piece of shit that you really are." I assure with hate " And that's not a threat, oh no, it's a promise."

Those things being said, I feel a tiny bit better. I look at the stool and know that it won't hold me anymore, it'd just fall apart underneath my weight. I sit down on the floor. Wait, did the guy talk about a live bonus of some Freaky Games? What is happening?

_**External POV The lake house. ( Hell Week Day 2)**_

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Asked Emily to Hanna while she was putting her clothes in her bag since she had to go home.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? We go meet the driver of the car. Ask her some questions and maybe check if she's in the A team or even if she knows or saw anything. What could go wrong? She's locked up, remember?" She asked in a rethorical way

"mmh, I guess we don't really have another choice." Agreed Aria handing her brown haired friend a red pair of sandals for her to bring back home.

Caleb was by Hanna's side when Ezra was home correcting the last papers of the year, he had a deadline to meet.

They were all headed to the door when Aria got a text.

"Wait!" She yelled as she stopped walking. Everyone looked back at her and she realised she shouldn't speak about that right here. It was too risky.

"Hmm, I just thought that someone should stay here and check the website and my and Toby's password for A's community. I mean do you remember how A had a kind of trailer announcing Toby's week with her? Maybe we'll find something new that could help us." She concluded, proud of her cover up story to hide Noel's text message.

"Yeah you're right, you should stay here" Said Hanna

"No, no, I can't. Uh.. My mother just sent me a text she wants to meet me to discuss the Massachusetts situation, but I'm sure Caleb could do it." She replied trying to sound a beleivable as she could.

"Yeah of course, drive safe and I love you" Caleb was actually relieved to be the one to check on Toby and Spencer, this way he could always keep the girls from seeing their friends in a shoking position or even dead.

_**External POV Dezo (Hell Week Day 2)**_

After 2 hours of driving, Aria finally get the place she programmed her GPS to go. Dezo, she didn't even know this village existed until Noel's text. She assumed it was Noel's text, there was no name in it just an address and the mention _No phones allowed,_ this time too she didn't bring her phone. Even the car was her fathers, she told Caleb to check if there was any tracking device before she took the road. They were safe and A-free.

The place was empty, she bet she couldn't get a signal even if she had her phone. She even wondered how her GPS recognised the place.

Noel was waiting for her next to a big tree, it was a sunny day.

"Hi, thanks for coming where are the girls?"

"They had stuff to do." She answered

"I can't tell you when the next meeting will take place because I don't know it myself. Lee told me that no one knew, not even him. They finally revealed the Freaky Games to me and it really makes me sick. What I can tell you is what A's gathering looks like"

Aria suddenly had more interest in the conversation, maybe he could tell her where Spencer was.

" I don't know where it is, trust me, but I know that the inside is like a building, or an office. It's a short green hall with only two doors. The only one I get to see is the camera control room. There are hundreds of cameras all over town, even in your houses." He warns

"What? How? We checked our houses not so long ago. There was nothing there."

"A digs a hole in the wall and installs her cameras in it. There is one in the lake house, and it has a great quality."

Aria couldn't believe it.

"In fact the whole house has cameras except for a room."

That was interesting, they had a place to hide after all.

"Which one?" She asked really excited to have a place where she could talk about Noel's participation.

"I don't know, the one you sleep in I think."

So it was Spencer and Melissa's bedroom. Their only escape from A's electronic surveillance. Amazing.

Now that told her the news about his situation, she had to know how he got in the A team.

"How did you put yourself in this position where you help a psycho?"

" Well, Alison came to see me a few years ago. She told me she felt followed and was afraid of someone."

Alison came to see him? She wasn't close to him though. Aria realises day after how much they didn't know Ali'.

" She asked me to find out who it was and what they wanted"

"Why would she?" Aria asked, she never saw Alison speak to Noel except for the times she tried to fix him up with her.

He looked at her " We used to be friends when we were kids, her and I. I know, it's pretty unbelievable but it's true. We were at the same school but when we grew up, I guess we just grew apart. So when she found out about Jason's father being Mr Hastings, it shook her and she came to me."

"She told you and not us? I don't get it."

"You girls admired her, she had a reputation. She couldn't show you how it affected her." He stopped talking for a minute, letting Aria understand what he was telling her. "So, I looked for A but nothing really interesting came out of my research. But then Alison disappeared so I kept looking for a year. It's only when she was found dead that I actually got something A didn't want anyone to see. A decided I knew too much and sent her little puppets to bring me to her. I thought she would kill me, but she actually forced me to join otherwise she'd kill me and my family. She must have thought I would be useful, you know because I am close to you."

"So you talked to A?" She asked intrigued, he told them he never saw A, if so how did she force him?

"I was in a room and she or he was talking through a speaker."

Ok, That made sense even if Aria had a hard time imagining the scene, but hey, it was A. Who knew how she got her ideas?

"I'm sorry I gotta go or Lee will ask questions." He said running away from her

She turned around quickly, she still had questions "Wait, what about Spencer?" She yelled as he ran farther and farther without even looking back at her.

* * *

_**So what did you think of this chapter? If you want more Toby's POV you have to tell me because last time was a trial, I'll only keep doing it if you enjoy it.**_

_**Here is the thing, I saw Spobyfan2199 giving shout outs to her reviewers and I thought it was a great way to thank you. So here are some shout outs to the people that reviewed the most on my fanfiction.**_

**-DanicaTarinBrackett**

**-Megan-violet14**

**-Strawb101**

**-Sassaricando**

**-PrettylittleCapitoSwiftie33**

**-And a guest named Julie**

**_So a big thank you and a kiss to you. _  
**

**_I love all of you even if you just read and don't comment.  
_**


	24. Buzy afternoon Hell Day 2 part 2

_**Hello, sorry it took so long. Enjoy the new chapter and leave a review please.**_

* * *

_**Previous Chapter : **She turned around quickly, she still had questions "Wait, what about Spencer?" She yelled as he ran farther and farther without even looking back at her._

_**Toby POV Hell Room (Hell Week Day 2)**_

I'm stuck. I wonder everyday why is this happening to us? Is it really just the game of a pathetic wicked mind? Is there any more depth in this whole land of horror? Is this pain and sadness part of something bigger? Something even more crazy coming from the pain of an endless torture, physical and psychological of hundreds of children that grew into vicious predators.

I'm stuck. Because I feel like it's a constant non-sense. Years of threatening, months of blackmailing, 2 murders, 1 kidnapping. Not to mention the amount of fear, stress and psychological violence. Why? For a show? Entertainment? Ha, that's far too much work and energy waisted. Maybe it's hate, anger, depression betrayal, mental instability or even all of that at the same time. But let's be honest, will I ever know? Will I ever get the answer to each question popping in my head? I doubt it. So I'm stuck, I know it's odd but I'm stuck.

A guy keeps whipping me with a chain but I'm not there. It's like I'm out of my body. Don't worry I'm not dying or anything. Well at least I don't think so. I just guess that my mind found a way to disconnect with the pain. I discovered a place where I could breathe easily, a place where I felt no pain. Just constant questionning, constant wondering. Thinking about explanations I'll never get. Or even wonder what if. What if I stayed with Spencer that night, would she still be with the girls? Who would have been kidnapped then? Or another one: What if Spencer died? Would I still want to fight?

_**External POV The lake house ( Hell Week Day 2)**_

Caleb was on the computer, on A's website. He was watching Spencer, she was sitting on the floor her hands tangled together. He was shocked to see how fragil she looked right now, she was as thin as a rake and her porcelaine ton of skin had turned into a baby powder white. She looked tired and a bit upset. Even though his friend wasn't extremely healthy, Caleb was a bit reassured to see that she was still standing. Then he decided to check on Toby. He thought someone put his heart in a blender when he saw in what state his usually strong friend was. His eyes swelled and purpled. He was shirtless and his white skin showed several bruises and cuts. He was on the floor and was being hit with a thick metal chain. His body tensed at every contact with his skin, his face scowled with pain but he didn't make any sound.

"The amount of bravery he has will always blow me away." Caleb's mind was a wreck, he didn't know if he had to tell the girls, keep it to himself, share it with Ezra, or just go hang himself because at this point he didn't see any exit out of this nightmare. How was he going to tell Hanna and the girls what he was watching?

He felt like bursting into tears when Toby started spitting blood. His stomach began to hurt and he decided to close the website to try to think straight for a moment.

_**External POV Police station ( Hell Week Day 2)**_

The woman was sitting at an officer's desk, she was waiting for the policeman to speak to her. The girls stood in front of her. Emily felt the urge to pull the woman's hair make her bite the dust but sensing her anger Aria started speaking.

"Hey, are you the woman who ran over our friend?"

"No, I haven't done anything, I was at my mother's house when it happened. Are you Aria, Hanna and Emily?"

Did she just say their name when she just met them 3 seconds ago?

"Yes we are" Answered slowly Aria how did she know them? "Do you know us?"

The woman's eyes reflected fear she hesitated a second than took a paper from her bag.

"I found this in the driver seat of my car. I was actually about to give it to the police."

Hanna took it as fast as she could, she couldn't let this woman give an A message to the police. It'd mean killing her Spencer and Toby and who knows who else ?

_Aria, Hanna, Emily. Solve every mystery! _

_Remember the clock is ticking._ _A_

Hanna's eyes wide opened and she looked Emily whose face relaxed a bit then looked at the woman.

"You can't talk about this to the police please. I mean, you understood it yourself this note isn't friendly." She said whispering, trying to be discrete.

The woman understood that the note was a threat of some sort, that's why she was careful when she grabbed it from her purse. But she had to think about herself. She really could get into a lot of trouble.

"I'm sorry but I have to tell the police about it. I'm afraid I'll go to jail otherwise."

Hanna couldn't believe what she was about to do. She lowered her head to fake disappoitment.

"Ok, I understand." She said calmly " Let me just copy it on another piece of paper"

The lady nodded. Hanna took a little piece of paper and started writing. Then she folded the piece of paper in four and gave the lady back the note.

"We need to go Paige might wake up"

"Ok, I hope she'll be fine" Replied the woman grabbing the piece of paper.

The girls took off very quickly. Once outside

"Run before she notices that I tricked her!"

"I actually thought you were stupid enough to give it back to her" Said Aria as they were all running towards Hanna's car.

5 minutes later they were almost at the hospital, Emily wanted to check on Paige.

"So what did you write on the note you gave her?" Asked Aria feeling guilty

" I wrote _I'm sorry_" Answered Hanna " I had no choice" She continued.

_**Spencer's POV Dilemma Room ( Hell Week Day 2)**_

I am on the floor when the screens flash on and off and my chest tightens every time it does. I go and watch the video. It's Toby again. There is a bit of blood on the floor. I feel fear grow in me. Is he ok? His eyes are open but he doesn't seem to be there, is he drugged? He may be. I can't tell. A's minion unties his body from the chair makes him stand. Toby stands on his feet, that's a good sign I guess. I relaxe a little. The man in the black hoodie grabs something la looked like a baseball bat except that it was all metal. "No!" I scream. Toby watches the bat grow closer and closer to him but he doesn't move. The bat ends up hitting his right hip. He falls on the floor without a sound and I get a big camera zoom on his face. His eyes are closed, he is unconscious.

"Get me out of here! No! Toby! Let me out, let me see him. Right now!" I yell absolutely terrified to what might happen to Toby. Why did I choose to let him go to hell? Oh god! What have I done?

I keep screaming, ordering A to get me out when A's little slave he immobilizes me. I stop moving and I shut up because I know he won't let go until I do so. He lets me go and stands in front of me. I catch him gazing a few times and it gets me even more uncomfortable

"You know, you've always been my favorite. I am your biggest fan. You got it all. You are smart, funny, beautiful, sensual and crazy hot." He says starting to get a seductive.

She looks at him feeling the adrenaline starting to flow in her veins.

"That's why I love you, Spencer Hastings. You're unique." He says in a languorous voice which I recognize.

I get scared and stare at the floor. I can't face the situation. "Oh my god! You are the guy from the phone aren't you?" I ask in a trembling voice and feeling my heart ready to stop.

He nodds creepily and stares at me. He gets closer to me and I understand that it might be the moment to use my swiss army knife. I sit down and put my knees on my chest to hide my hand reaching the weapon. I see his wicked smile and it freezes my blood. He brushes my shoulder and caresses my cheek.

"Oh how I wished to do that." He says in a breath.

"Stop this now" I say still terrorised, but I have to stand up for myself and stop being a victim.

He laughs lightely and keeps touching me.

"I said get off me you perv!" I scream a little more confident

"I'll take that as a challenge" He says amused

I pull out my knife on him and stab his arm.

"Haamm" He complains "The bitch is wild I like it" He says laughing out loud even though his arm bleeds.

He punches me in the stomach and strangles me against the wall. I try to kick him or even bite him but he is too strong. So strong that when he throws me on the floor I end up powerless. The knife falls a feet away from me. I turn around and crawl to grab it but he catches my foot and pulls me towards him. I am now laying on my back my arms locked in his giant hands. He moves his head closer to my face and is about to kiss me. I take advantage of this moment of weakness to push him and make him fall. I grab the knife get up a try to stab him again but his kick to my stomach is too fast. The intense strengh of the kick paralyses me as I sprawl on the floor letting the knife escape my grasp. He is on top of me as I watch helplessly the blade grow closer and closer to me at a spanking pace. Another of A's slaves breaks my attacker's neck which made him fall all over me. Out of breath, I sit up and try to realise what had just happened.

* * *

**I wanted to say that I saw the request for some Haleb action and I am working on it. Thank you for the support and keep following and reviewing. Love.**


	25. The Birthday

**Hi girls, here is the next chapter. **

**Disclamer: I don't own**_** More of you by Mozella**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter: **Another of A's slaves breaks my attacker's neck which made him fall all over me. Out of breath, I sit up and try to realise what had just happened. _

_**External POV The Lake House ( Hell Week Day 3) **_

Aria wakes up a tear in her eyes. A bad dream? No, even though she wished it was. Her phonewas ringing.

"Hey mom!" She says in a dizzy voice.

"How do you feel? Any older?" Asks Ella excited, Aria was now officially 18.

Aria was very sad, she couldn't celebrate anything when her friends lived hell! But her mother didn't know anything about that so she faked excitement.

"I'm so happy mom. I feel all grown up." She says forcing her voice to be a little high pitched.

"I guess you'll like to party with your friends but I still want to give you your present in person. Lunch? "

"That's great mom, I'll be home for lunch." She replies now silentely crying and drying her tears.

Hanna bursts into the room an envelope in her hand. Her face shines with a big smile.

"What's up?" Asks Aria really confused as to why her friend was that excited. Hanna looked at Aria.

"Open it, open it, open it" She repeats very fast and claping her hands. Aria opens the envelope and takes the beautiful card inside of it.

_For Aria's birthday. _

_Pack your bags, London, Paris and Milan are screaming your name!_

Aria checks the envelope again, there is a plane ticket for July 26th. She almost passes out when she realises her friends offered her a trip to Europe. It was litteraly the best present ever. But she couldn't accept it. She had a feeling A wouldn't never be gone by then. And in addition, she couldn't go on the trip by herself.

"What? You girls are insane" She says a huge smile on her face. "I can't go alone"

Hanna shakes her head as to say no " Turn it around"

_Don't forget to bring your BFFs with you._

"We have a ticket for Spencer, we'll get her out of this mess and will celebrate our freedom!"

Aria smiles a bit, a trip with all of them would be awesome it was true.

_**Spencer's POV The Dilemma Room ( Hell Week Day 3)**_

Today A went easy on Toby. Probably to let his body rest, last time I really thought it was the end. Toby is incredible, he really is. I don't know that much boyfriends ready to endure what he is going through because of me. I don't diserve a guy like him. He is the best! That is why I have to think of a way to get out again. I did it once, it might work again. Maybe Toby is right next to me and I don't even know it. After all, there were a lot of doors in this hall. I am sitting on the floor, I put my hands on the floor to go backwards and lean on the wall but I cut one of my hands with the swiss army knife.

"Shit!" I say instantly putting my finger in my mouth. The door opens A's minion brought a tray with food on it.

"Great a yoghurt" I say truly happy " I forgot what it tastes like" I say walking towards the door and pretend to escape. He runs over me and don't see the army knife I placed to block the door open.

"Ok, I get it. I wouldn't want to miss the yoghurt!" I say sarcastically. I sit on the floor and grab the tray in my hands. There is an apricots yoghurt. I normally hate this one but when I put the spoon in my mouth, it feels like chocolat. It's like all the years I've been hating this flavour, I never really tasted it. It tasted like paradise. There was also a little morsel of bread. It tasted good too, but nothing like the yoghurt. There was also a little bottle of water. Great, my tongue felt really dry and my throat also.

Now that I got the door open, I still have to find the way to turn the lights off.

_**External POV The lake house ( Hell Week Day 3)**_

Everyone was here, they had to solve A's mystery.

"So what do you think is this book?" Asked Hanna

"It's a spying novel by Jeshry Digribiuz Gedriblaj. I looked it up earlier" Answered Ezra grabbing a folder from his briefcase. "Jesh what?" Asked Hanna laughing, Caleb smiled at her. "I photocopied the pages A is referring to in the note." E grabbed the stapled pages and gave each one their copy of the extract. Just like he would do in his class. "I don't get A's message so I thought your fresh eyes might see something I missed." They all sat and started reading. Aria noticed a little dirt on the corner of the pages, it bothered her a little but she kept reading. When they finished reading they just start all over again. Ezra almost knew the words by heart at this point. But what could be hidden in those pages? "All I see is Jack Cossal saving his girlfriend from a vilain by solving some math equation. It kind of reminds me of a tv show called numbers. Argh! My mom used to love it so much, it drove me crazy!" She complain massaging her temples. Caleb starts rubbing her neck still smiling from what she said. "You're the best" She whispers to him.

Ezra discretely took Aria's hand and she kissed his cheek. "Oh, I totally forgot! I have to meet my mom for lunch! I'll see you later." She walks out the door. "So, I was thinking we could write down all the information we have in the pages, even the ones we think have no interest and maybe we'll get something." Said Caleb " Great! Wait here, I'll get Spencer's highlighters" Said Hanna excited. " Why does Spencer have highlighters in her lake house, isn't it supposed to be for the holidays?" Inquired Caleb, after all he was right, holidays meant fun not work. "It's Spencer! She brings work with her everywhere!" Answered Emily getting a bit nostalgic. Ezra slightely smiled as he kept writing down everything he got.

_**External POV Aria's house (Hell Week Day 3)**_

Aria, Mike, Byron and Ella were reunited around a birthday lunch cooked by Ella.

"So, what are you doing tonight with your friends?" Asked Ella

" This afternoon me and the girls will do some shopping for prom. Hanna spotted a dress and she's afraid it'd sell out if she doesn't hurry." She says winding her spaghettis around her fork.

"Sounds fun" Answers Ella all smily

"What are you so happy about?" Aria asks not used to see her mom like that.

"I'm just realising how you grew into a beautiful woman!" She answers

"She's still my little girl and this time Aria, don't take the most expensive dress on earth!" Warned Byron referring to the 999 dollars dress she got to meet Ezra's family. Ella hit his elbow.

"Don't listen to him, take whatever you'd like. It's your birthday"

"So tonight you'll be with us?" Asked Byron changing the subject.

"Actually I'm spending the evening with Ezra" She says as he freezes.

Noticing the tension Ella decides to speak "So what did your friends offer you?"

"A trip to Europe for this summer with all of them." She answers still shocked herself

"Dad you should see your face" Mike bursted out of laughter.

Byron's face turned to an ill white, Aria was used to it, he was always like that when something didn't go as he wanted. You can't always get what you want right?

"So Mike, how is the book you were having some trouble understanding?" Asked Aria

"Oh, yeah, right, this one? I just had to take a side view and I liked it."

A side view right? Maybe that's what she had to do with A's book thing, take a side view.

An hour later it was time for her family to give her the presents they bought for her. Byron gave her a rare old camera Meopta Flexaret VI Automat, her mother got her white gold earings and a matching bracelet. Her brother got her a guitar.

"Mike, you shouldn't have done that! You are great, I love it!" She says embracing him.

"You're always singing. So I thought you could be the next Justin Bieber" He smiles.

_**Spencer's POV The Dilemma Room (Hell Week Day 3)**_

I get to the camera and started talking to it to cover up my hand disconnecting the strings. This way, they'll try to fix the problem from their monitoring station and won't come back to this room to catch me escaping.

"The yoghurt was fine but it'd be nice if you could let me take a shower, comb my hair, have a pedicure . Maybe even get out of here and never come back. It'd be fine for me, I promise." I slowly pull out a string. I keep talking so when the image is gone they still see me talk and don't suspect me.

"You know, i'd like to see A if that's possible. To thank her in person, for this incredible experience, I had a blast. Seriously but now it's time for me to go home and get you all in jail. Would you like that? I know I would." It's official I'm crazy.

I get to the door push it silentely and check if anyone is coming my way. There is nobody, apparently my plan is working. I get out and walk through the long hall, I open the first door, it's empty, the second too, same thing for the third and the forth. The fifth won't open it's locked, I look behind me and decide to insist.

_**Toby's POV Hell's Room (Hell Week Day 3)**_

Today I had a calm day, I have to say, I won't complain. Even though I found a peaceful place in my brain, the escape only lasted a few minutes then the awful pain was back. I was on the floor when I heard something. Someone was pushing the door handle to open the room. It was locked, it wasn't A's minion, they always had the key. Then who was it? I try to crawl to the door but my chest hurts so I caugh. A familiar feminin voice gets to me as I am trying to sit up. "Toby is that you?" Asked the female's weak voice. It's Spencer's voice, suddenly my chest doesn't hurt that much. I crawl over to the door. "Spencer?" I scream "I'm here" I say overwhelmed with joy.

_**Spencer's POV The Hall ( Hell Week Day 3)**_

"Toby!" I scream, I realised how close he was to me. I start hitting the door to open it "Toby, I love you so much! I'm sorry I did that to you, but I'm going to get you out of here. I promise I will" I say determined, I dry my tears of joy and still try to break the door open. "Spencer, don't resent yourself, I wouldn't be this happy if it wasn't for you" He answers still caughing "Happy? You're not happy. Look at what they did to you! I'm going to..." I say angry as I never been. " I am here talking to you there is no place in this world I'd rather be without you" He says " You know you're reading my mind right?" I say moved even if I know he is probably drugged. " As I always do" He answers as I touch the door gently realising I can't break it. Broken hearted I breathe slowly and start thinking about our situation. "I'm going to die here aren't I?" I say in a sad voice, it's the first time I ever expressed those feelings.

"I'll never let you here, I would die to protect you" "Please don't because you're the only reason I'm holding on" "I'm not going anywhere Spencer". His words were the greatest comfort, I'd like to touch him, have his arms around my hips. Look straight in his eyes when he talks to me but it wasn't possible. "You know what I'm going to break this freaking door so back off a little" I say looking at a fire extinguisher. I go and grab it, it's heavy so I have to bend over to keep it in my arms. When I get to Toby's door, I hit it for the first time, the metal door show a little damage but it's too reinforced. I keep hitting despite the fact that my hands are hurting. Someone catches me from behind as find myself trapped in muscular arms. "Toby! Toby! Help! Get off me! Leave me alone!" I yell, I can't move so I decide to bite him. It works, his grasp loosens as I put my fingernails in his arms to hurt him as much as I could. "Don't you dare hurt her" I hear Toby scream, he hits the door but it's too late the guy is still holding me back to my usual room.

_**External POV Ezra's apartement ( Hell Week Day 3)**_

It's been a long time since they last had some time together. Ezra cooked a new meal he got recipe online. He lighted some candles and put flowers on the table. Aria dressed up especially for him.

"You look stunning" He says eyeing her amorously. Aria always loved it when he complimented her, he made her feel sexy. "You're not bad yourself" she answers kissing his lips; "Happy birthday" He says with shiny eyes"What is that?" He inquires pointing the guitar she took with her. " My brother gave it to me." She sits at the table and starts smelling the roses he chose himself. They start eating but he feels like something is wrong with Aria.

"What is going on? Is it awful?" He asks surprised, he followed the recipe step by step. "Oh, no. It's perfect! I just feel bad because I'm having such a good time when.. you know" She answers. " Aria, it's your birthday, and you're not giving up on your friends, you're just enjoying life. Something you should all be doing. A can't control every aspect of your life" She chills a little and the rest of the dinner is a delight for both of them. At the end of the dinner Aria gets up. " I have a little something for you" She says grabbing the guitar. She starts playing the guitar and singing without breaking eye contact with him. He feels his heart race and gets the shivers hearing her singing voice for the first time.

"_So it goes without saying that I'm hooked on you__  
__And by now I'm out of mind with this self abuse__  
__I guess I should have looked out for myself__  
__I guess that I could have found someone else__  
__But I never met anyone__  
__Who's loving made me so damn crazy__Everything little thing that you do__  
__Every single word you say__  
__Every time you're looking away__  
__You got begging for more of you, more of you__Every time I'm ready to go__  
__Every time I think I'm back in control__  
__Something gets my heart and my soul__  
__And I'll be begging for more of you, more of you__I'm begging for more of you__  
__I'm begging for more of you"_

She put guitar down and Ezra got closer to her he caressed her shoulder. "You never mentionned your talent for music" He said captivated by her lips. She couldn't take it anymore, she pressed her lips eagerly against his and let her worries behind.

* * *

_**Please review, I got excited writting it and I would really love to read what you think about it.**_

_**Love you.**_


	26. Play with us

_**Hello, I hope you'll enjoy. Read and Review please.  
**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter: **She couldn't take it anymore, she pressed her lips eagerly against his and let her worries behind._

_**Spencer's POV The Dilemma Room (Hell Week Day 4)**_

Today I am still happy to have been so close to my man. The one and only. Just thinking of what he told me made my heart melt. I spent most of my night fantasizing about him and me spending a little time just talking. Or just walking side by side free to kiss each other whenever we wanted to. I felt so great in that fantasy, I could have stayed there for ever. So I try to keep it real, to remember the reality and to keep in mind that I might die here. My head is about to explode. A has to let me see Toby or let him go. I don't care if I stay here, they have to leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this. He is just the guy who fell in love with the wrong girl. It is not fair to him, it's not. I'm wandering back and forth in the room thinking of another way to get out of the room. I did it twice, yeah twice! It's a sign that their security is defaulting. I rub my head and bite my nails, I must look like a crazy person. The screens flash on and off again and I can't deny my heart skipped a beat.

"Let's play a game." I read out loud confused. I click on play and a set of rules appear.

"Questions will appear on your screens, you'll have to answer them. If you pick the wrong answer they will be big consequences."

_**Noel's POV (Hell Week Day 4)**_

Today, I have to meet Lee. He said not to bring anything other than myself. This street is a little creepy but hey, it's Lee. What did I excpect. I don't know what they are waiting for, I did everything they asked and I still didn't get into their secret meetings. It makes me sick to think that all of this mess started partially because of my brother. But the part I have in it bothers me the most. How did I put myself in that position? Now I have to make it up to the girls, that's why I spy for them. All of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for what we did. Will I ever say anything about our implication in those Freaky Games? Probably not, but it doesn't matter. They don't need to know. All that counts is for me to help fix this mess. I can't let A kill Spencer or hurt Toby or even anyone else. It would be too much responsibility. Oh there he is. In his black hoodie. I walk close to him and he whispers

" The A meeting is in a few hours. I'll see you there" He says.

Why would he says that? I just got here! I feel a hit on the back of my head next thing I know, I'm in a huge room with a big meeting table and another half separated with glass where there was an office. I am surrounded by almost ten other people. They are all wearing suits and get their fields with files in them.

"You are all here for a briefing and to discuss the Company's business. Noel Khan is our newest employee. He just completed his trial period." Said Lee in a proud ton.

They all look at him, they were all frightening, each one of them could break his bones with one hand.

"Now, I'd like to let the Boss speak."

"Noel Khan, you did a good job so far and we'd like you to keep going. Rosewood has no idea of A's presence and of course it has to stay that way. Understood?" She says in a firm and strict voice.

I nodd convinced that she wouldn't hesitate to kill me if she wanted to.

"This is Gane, our Boss, she is responsible for the show. She declines or give new ideas of the show. She controls each one of us, she is the only one to talk to A." He whispers.

"Is she the one sending the texts?" I ask, I want to have something to tell the girls.

"No, none of us does. The only person allowed to send the texts is A."

"How are the audiences for the show?" She asks very serious but still frightening.

"One of the best of the season, they missed the horror but enjoyed their pathetic romantic moment. That Spencer is the best we had so far on the Freaky Games. She is hypnotic, we've had a lot of requests to meet her." He says getting creepy, his eyes showed eager.

"Fine, what are the plans for the next days? Did the girls find out what the enigma is?"

"Nope, these stupid people are still looking in the story! They should have figured out the important stuff was on..."

"Enough!" She yells. She shoots him in the head with a silent gun put it back where she took it from " So we'll have to send another clue then." she continues slowly and calm.

I was shocked but I could show it, especially when the other guys seem to enjoy it. I feel my body tremble and I force myself to stand still and pretend that I don't care.

"The Cool Game has begun an hour ago and it has already been seen 30 000 times. Spencer got the first question wrong."

_**Toby's POV The Cool Game's Room ( Hell Week Day 4)**_

After Spencer's sort of visit, I feel good. I feel amazing. I know that it is worth fighting for my freedom. I won't let her down. I will take every pain, everything they want to do to me. It'll hurt but nothing will hurt more than losing her. Her voice haunts my days and nights, it's the most amazing thing I've ever heard in my life. I can see that now. All I need is her, and I would risk my life to see her again even just for a second.

They changed my room for a bigger one. A scarier one with dangerous instruments. The last days will be the worst, I can feel it from the bottom of what's left of my heart. They already burned my arms with cigaretts this morning. I only started feeling the pain at the third one. They burn the exact place several times. They also cut my veins, but nothing too profound. They don't want to kill me. I can tell. Otherwise I'd be dead. They said it was just the normal treatment.

"If your princess answers wrong, you'll live the worst thing you've ever experienced"

A's minions are getting too chatty. I'd rather for them to shut the freak up!

_**External POV The Hospital (Hell Week Day 4)**_

Emily wanted to see Paige. She was still in a coma and the doctors couldn't say when she'd wake up. But they said she might hear what happened around her so Emily thought she'd drop by and say hi.

Stacy was already there, by Paige's side. When Emily put an eye on her she put her head to the ground and couldn't face Stacy's eyes.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Asks Emily trying to be polite.

"I'm fine. I just got a phone call from the detective. The lady who did that to Paige still denies everything. She says some girls came to see her and stole from her the only proof she had on her side."

Emily started to feel bad. The woman was going to jail because of them. She really didn't do it and if Paige died, god forbid, she'd be accused of homicid.

"That's crazy isn't it?" Said Emily trying to hide her feeling guilty.

"That's exactly what I said" Replied Stacy in a little laugh. "Thanks for the flowers though, I'm sure she'd appreciate it." She continues

"What?" Asks Emily, she completely forgot about them. "Oh, yeah, it's from the whole swim team. They all miss her" She says in a little sad voice.

"Would you like to go and grab a coffee?" Proposes Stacy in a shy smile, Emily nodds smiling back at her.

_**External POV The lake house. (Hell Week Day 4)**_

Caleb and Hanna had the house to themselves. Caleb still didn't tell Hanna what he saw when she was at the police station. He knew it would kill her. She was in the kitchen cooking them some lunch, there would be just the both of them. She was preparing a salad and two steaks.

"You're hot when you cook" He says enjoying their time alone.

"No, I'm hot all the time! You just don't notice it" She says smiling at him.

"Oh really, don't I?" He gets behind her and puts his hands around her waist then kisses her cheek.

"You know, if you start like that we might end up without having lunch" She says getting distracted by his lips on her neck. He laughs and keep kissing her until she gave in and turned around to meet his eager lips.

Her phone starts ringing, it was a text.

" huhhh I need to check that it might be important" She complains hating the loss of their kisses.

_**Please help me I fell following A, my phone is broken. I might have broke my leg. Come alone Ezra is already here. 3 bricket, Halday street -Aria**_

Hanna put her phone on the table and took her apron off.

"Sorry I got to go. Aria needs me" She says rushing at the door and putting the first pair of shoes she found.

"Wait what is happening?" He asks but she is long gone.

_**External POV Dezo (Hell Week Day 4)**_

Aria was in her car driving to her house first. She had to get rid of her phone to meet Noel. Nobody knew where she was, she got the text while she was getting to the lake house after a romantic evening with Ezra. She drove to Dezo and met Noel the same place she did last time.

"Aria, I don't have much time. So here is what I know. You are not looking on the right direction."

"What are you talking about?" She asks confused he looked disturbed today.

"The... The enigma... The guy said you were stupid to look at the story. He said and I quote _these stupid people are still looking in the story! They should have figured out the important stuff was on..._"

"On what Noel? Spit it out already" She cries getting annoyed

"He didn't get the time to finish his sentence she stuck a bullet in his head. Gane said they'd send you another clue soon. And do you have any idea of what the Cool Game is?" He asks remembering what they said in the meeting.

"No, I have no idea. Now tell me what is your connection with Spencer."

"I'm sorry, I can't stay or I might end up dead too." He turns around and walks to his brother's car.

Aria kept thinking about what he said, not to look in the story, and what her brother said, take a side view. What could this mean? Well she'd share this new piece of information with the rest of the group and they'd figure out together.

_**External POV The cafe ( Hell Week Day 4)**_

Emily and Stacy ordered an ice cream. Emily stayed traditional with a Vanilla /Chocolate flavour when Stacy got the Hyperstonishing flavour.

"Hyperstonishing? Is it even a word?" Emily asks laughing out loud.

"It's hyper astonishing, they mixed the two words. It's a flavour no one could describe. It's so good!" She says rolling her eyes with pleasure.

"Is it that good?" She asks, it was a little hard to believe.

"Taste it!" Proposed Stacy

Emily felt more and more attracted to Stacy, she was fun, happy, very beautiful. She could see herself date that little blond. She looks straight into Paige's cousin eyes with a smirk and put her spoon into the mysterious ice cream. She tastes it and couldn't believe how good it was. It was like an explosion of flavours. This thing was paradise in the form of an ice cream.

"It's incredible" She says right before she kisses Stacy right on the lips. She shortens her own move feeling stupid.

"Oh my god I am the worst person of this whole wide world" She says taking her purse and running out the cafe.

_**External POV The lake house (Hell Week Day 4)**_

Aria got to the lake house to see Caleb all alone reading A's extract all over again. He didn't realize she was there.

"You know it might not be effective" She says taking off her shoes exhausted.

"What? Where is Hanna?" He asks

"How would I know I was with ..Ezra the whole afternoon" She says even though she spent most of her afternoon drive to and from Dezo where she saw Noel.

"Didn't you ask her to help you with something?" He asks getting a bit worried.

"No, I didn't use my phone at all." She says sure of herself

"Then where is she?" He asks now panicked.

* * *

_**Haha I wanted to tell you that I got used to having Spencer held hostage. So used to it that on the Halloween episode at first it was weird for me to see her with the girls!** **Please review and follow you will not regret it.**_


	27. Hanna Where Are You?

_**Hi followers of the freaky games. Sorry it never took me so long to upload a new chapter. Well here's the new chapter I hope you'll like it please R&R. **_

* * *

_**Previous Chapter:** "No, I didn't use my phone at all." She says sure of herself_

_"Then where is she?" He asks now panicked._

**Now:**

_**External POV The Lake House ( Hell Week Day 4)**_

Caleb was very worried. He didn't know where Hanna could be and he knew she was in danger. None of the girls had any idea of where she might be so they had to act quickly.

"Maybe if we solve that mystery A will let us see her again. Maybe she just went at the store or something" Proposed Emily in a voice full of hope.

Caleb was very upset and worried at the same time, he had a hard time staying in place and his anxiety showed. "I'm gonna need something more than maybes" He says in a dry ton. "Screw the mystery, if A doesn't tell me where the hell is my girlfriend. I'm seriously going to break some necks!" He yells in a frightening voice.

"Let's all calm down a bit here. No one will break anybody's neck. We have three people missing. We can't waste our time in nonsense so I suggest we use our time wisely. It's too dangerous to let our emotions take the best of us. We'll start by solving that mystery, it might be another of A's clues" Says Ezra truly meaning to ease the stress.

Caleb agreed with Ezra when he said to use their time wisely but solving that enigma was the least of his problems. All he could think of was that his girl was in danger and it drove him nuts. Especially when he saw what A did to Spencer and Toby. There was no way he'd let her get into that much pain, he wouldn't take it.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay this time. I'm getting Hanna back right away. You guys can just play with your stupid mystery but I don't plan on letting her get hurt with my arms crossed!" He screams determined but scared. Ezra knew that he couldn't do anything to change his mind. Honestly he'd probably react like that if it was Aria. That is why he didn't try to stop him and let him slam the door behind him.

"Numbers are on the side" Reads Aria in a strange voice, before she frantically puts her phone back in her pocket. She was crushed just thinking that once again A got someone close to her. But Ezra was right, the enigma was all they could do.

At first she didn't really understand it.

"What could this mean?" Asks Emily to nobody in particular.

Aria repeats the sentence continuously and remembers the sentences she heard from Noel and Mike.

"Numbers are on the side, not to look at the story, take a side view." She repeats.

"Not to look at the story? Where did you hear that from?" Inquires Ezra getting interested in the idea.

Aria was about to give everything away about Noel being their double agent. Instead she decided to tell a little lie and put it on Mike. "Yeah, I saw my brother the other day and he said that sometimes to understand the hidden message of a book you needed to stop focusing on the story. It was too obvious. So maybe we should take a look outside the box." She explains convinced that it was the thing to do with their situation.

"Ok so I get it!" She yells out of joy.

She opens the block of copies and looks on the side of the pages.

"The numbers are on the side! Of course! Look the page numbering! Above each number there's a dot."

She says showing one with her index.

"Ok but what are we supposed to do with dots?" Does it draw something in the end?" Asks Emily moving forward with the new lead they had. It was good, they were getting closer, at least that's what they wished.

"Let's find out" Replies Aria already copying the exact place of each dot on a piece of paper. Aria joins the dots and hopes it'll show them something, anything new.

"Crap! It's just a bunch of useless dots!" Says Emily annoyed.

_**Spencer POV The Dilemma Room ( Hell Week Day 4)**_

I already answered wrong! It never happened to me not at the first question! I'm a Hastings, I should have got it right! What is wrong with me? What are the consequences now? Who got hurt this time? Are they ok? Again, someone gets hurt because of me. I'm such a terrible person. I'm not worth fighting for. Why should Toby go through so much pain? He's 18 he should be enjoying life, graduating, having fun with his friends. And yet I am holding him back and making his highschool experience a nightmare. I feel bad for him, he never should have kissed me. If he knew I was going to be that much trouble I bet he would have walked away. And seriously who could blame him? I'm a curse, I drag everyone around me in hell. I should be alone and none of my friends should care so much about me. All I do is bring trouble. Thank god they are all alive. If anything happened I would never be able to forgive myself. They should all walk away, move on and forget me. I'm really not worth this insanity.

The question alarm rings and I desperately take a look at the new question.

_**External POV The Khan's House (Hell Week Day 4)**_

Noel tries to descritely put the keys back on the table when he was startled by a deep voice.

"Where did you go with my car?" Asks Eric strict

"What makes you think I took it?" Replies Noel rebellious

"Haha, don't play with me Noel. I invented this, now where did you go?" He asks this time louder and scarier.

"Fixing your mistakes!" Answers Noel as loud as his brother, he walks towards the door and willingly bumping into Eric.

Eric violently grabbed Noel's arm which stopped him from moving "I told you to stay out of it little brother!" He states calm but frightening.

_**Caleb POV (Hell Week Day 4)**_

I walk fast but I don't know where I'm going. Where could she be? What could she be living right now? My head goes crazy and I don't even dare imagine what that bitch of A could have done to her. Where am I going? I like to think that I might bump into her or get a text by her telling me that she was alright. Why don't I try to call her? I take my phone and speed dial it.

"Come on Hanna, please... please be safe" I beg.

Nothing, just voice mail. Now I'm dying. Why Hanna, why us? Why Spencer, Toby, Aria, Emily and Mr Fitz? If that's a show well it doesn't entertain me. I need Hanna back, I won't let A hurt her. But how can I do that when I don't even know where to go? My phone vibrates and a hint of hope makes me look at it.

"Play with us... A" I read angry and scared at the same time.

_**Spencer POV The Dilemma Room (Hell Week Day 4)**_

"What are the rules to the perfect murder? How would I know? I don't spend my time wondering how I could get away with murder!" I scream crying, I know A will hurt someone I love and I have no idea who.

_You have 5 minutes to tell us._

I slightely pull my hair and wipe away my tears. Ok now Spencer stop bitching like a little girl and think. You can do it.

" You have to make sure you don't leave any finger prints, DNA, anything that could incriminate you. So you have to be careful enough to wear gloves and a hat. You can't hurt yourself otherwise you'll leave blood stains and therefor your DNA.

You can't use any weapon of your own, you need something that no one could find in your garage or elsewhere. It'd be a stupid move. Don't use your own car because you'll leave wheel prints and the police could compare your car to the prints found and connect you to the murder." There is a lot more to this but I can't tell it all, it'd take too much time. "I could never tell all of it in less than five minutes who are you kidding?" I say pretending to be at ease.

_Good Answer. Press next._

A must be kidding me! It really looks like a game. She must be so disappointed that I got it right. I press next and wait for the new question to come.

_**External POV The lake house ( Hell Week Day 4)**_

"What is that?" Asks Emily

"It sounds like Hanna's phone. Where is it?" Asks Aria looking for it, it might be her mother or Caleb.

They all look for it everywhere and end up finding it on the kitchen table.

"Allo? Caleb? Are you Ok where is Hanna?" She inquires her heart racing.

"Aria?" He says disappointed "I don't know but she received a text earlier, would you mind transfering it to me? It might give me a clue" He concludes.

"Of course, give me 2 seconds." He almost hang up "Oh, and bring her home" She implores hurt.

_**Caleb POV (Hell Week Day 4)**_

I get a gun and drive to the adress that was sent to Hanna. I'll free her no matter what it costs me. Once I got to the place everything went black and I woke up in a dark room. I get a text.

_Shall we begin?... A_

* * *

**_Did you like it? Please review and let me know what you think. I wanted to say to the person asking for Ezra to be bad and on the A team that I am not planning on making him a bad guy. It broke my heart when Toby turned out to be one so I wouldn't do it for Ezra. But of course bad guys and bad girls are on the freaky games. You never know, it might be someone you like._**

**_Don't forget to review. Love you guys and I'll definetly talk to you next time._**


	28. Dark secrets

_**Hi the people of the internet! Today's chapter gives a little more clues to what happened the night Alison went missing.**_

_**I hope you'll enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter: **__**Caleb POV (Hell Week Day 4)**_

_I get a gun and drive to the adress that was sent to Hanna. I'll free her no matter what it costs me. Once I got to the place everything went black and I woke up in a dark room. I get a text._

_Shall we begin?... A_

**Now:**

_**External POV The lake house (Hell Week Day 5)**_

Caleb never came back to the lake house and he didn't answer his phone either. The girls were getting more and more worried but were still convinced that the enigma was the answer. It was noon and Aria, Emily and Ezra were working on the enigma with a new clue sent by A. One word three letters and thousands of ways to interpret it.

_SPY… A_

"Do you think A is trying to tell us that she has spies watching us?" Asks Emily

"But we already know that don't we?" Says Aria getting reflective, they nodd "Let's think about it, we have dots and the word spy. What comes in your mind first?" She says instigating a brainstorming.

"Microdots" Shouts Ezra as if it was obvious.

"Okay what is a microdot?" Inquires Emily

" It's a way spies used to communicate with each other between World War I and World War II. It consists in condensing information and printing them in a small size, something like a period." Answers Ezra still not realizing A sent them a microdot.

"Oh! How are we supposed to read this micro stuff?" She asks getting upset.

Aria takes the PC and opens an internet page. "That is why we have google". She types her key words and gets a wikipedia page. "Not a hundred percent reliable but hey, it doesn't hurt to try!" She says scrolling down the page. "Apparently all we need is a microscope."

"Cool, I thought we needed extra spy equipment. We still gotta find one though." declares Emily.

"The school has microscopes for lab classes" Proposes Aria looking at Ezra specifically.

Noticing her look he gets a little concerned "What? You want to steal one to the school?" He asks surprised.

"No, of course not. We'll borrow it just the time to read them all. And you are going to open the doors with the keys you have."

"How do you know I have them?" He asks

"I just do!" She replies "Moving on, we have to go to the school but I suggest we wait until tonight, just so no one sees us."

_**External POV (Hell Week Day 5)**_

Caleb woke up in a small and dark room. He was alone and had no idea where he was.

"Hanna! Hanna, are you here?" He yelled but no one answered.

A little light lit up and he could see a man in a black hoodie and a white mask get closer to him. He mechanically puts his hands all over all of his pockets looking for something.

"Looking for this?" asks A's minion with Caleb's gun hanging in his hand. "You are going to stay quiet and listen to me. You are only going to see your blond bitch if you play by the rules."

Caleb feels the rage build but he has to let go, for Hanna's sake.

"Behind this door, there will be your ordeals. Every time you succeed you get a new clue on where she is. At the end you are free to join her."

"How about I join her right now!" Says Caleb planning on hitting the guy in front of him. He was on the floor before he knew it. A's minion sidestepped his punch and kicked him in the back.

"Do you accept the rules of the game" Continued the minion calm and ceremonial.

"If I must" Replies Caleb knowing there was no other way to see Hanna again.

_**Spencer POV The Dilemma Room (Hell Week Day 5)**_

Today I feel hopeful. In only two days Toby will be out of here. The last days of his experience of hell. Finally.

The screens flash on and off again and I feel bad. A is getting to some secret stuff I'd rather keep hidden. The perfect murder question was her way to tell me that she knew everything. I she did, why didn't she expose me a while ago? Why wait this long? To get revenge? I didn't do anything to her, I don't even know her. Why would she want revenge for something I did? It was none of her business.

_What happened to Alison the night she disappeared?_

I hold my breath, so A knows. She definetly knows and she is going to expose me. Does she have a video? Does she know about him? I did everything to keep him out of it, he was a victim too. A victim of Ali's madness.

"I don't know" I lied, I couldn't risk dragging anyone else in this situation, someone had to stay safe.

_Wrong answer_

The screen turns to red and a video appears. "Toby" I whisper, what are they going to do to him again.

Two men get around him, each minion holds one shoulder. They make him walk to something that looked like a pool. They put his head in the water.

_**Toby POV The Cool Game Room (Hell Week Day 5)**_

A screen turned on and I could see a black screen with a title in it.

_A girl with a dirty secret._

Spencer was in front of two screens that looked like a TV game's monitors and a question appeared. She looked devastated, desperate. A zooms in the screens and I read the question "What happened to Alison the night she disappeared?" Of course Spencer didn't know, A killed Alison. But we don't know why nor how we just do. No one else could have. Spencer answers the question but A claims that she is lying. Why would A deny a murder if she commited it. According to her sadistic way to treat us she isn't the kind of person to hide her cruelty.

Now my head is in the water and at first it's not that bad. After a minute I start feeling the lack of air. I unconsciously breathe in the water and feel it fill my lungs. It hurts, I try to free myself from their grasp but I can't. This time I know I am going to die. I feel it with every fibre in my body.

_**Spencer POV The Dilemma Room (Hell Week Day 5)**_

"No! Stop! I was lying ok? I know what happened, I'll tell you just please let him go! He's all I have." I yell out of desperation.

**_Hanna POV The Die or Go Room (Hell Week Day 5)_**

I'm in a room with no windows, nothing to eat, nothing to drink just like Spencer. But in this room I have a gigantic screen. I am scared but at least I know they won't kill me. Thinking about the psychos whatching me at home makes me sick. Caleb must be crazy right now. I disappear like that without sign. Am I going to be A's prisoner until prom? Oh my god! And my mother! How is A going to hide my disappearence? The screen turns on and I can see Caleb absolutely furious. I'm worried about him but I have to say I 'm glad he cares enough about me to risk his life.

_**Caleb POV (Hell Week Day 5)**_

My first ordeal is to tell Hanna everything I discovered.

"Are you kidding me? How can I talk to her if you won't let me near her?" I scream furious. I turn my head to the left.

Ok, I'm supposed to talk to the camera.

" Ok, I know you won't believe me Hanna. And honestly I don't know if I believe it myself but I found out something about one of your friends. I know you think that A is someone we don't know that's also what I thought but I found out something very strange about Emily. She spent some time in a mental hospital the year after Alison disappeared.

"Communication over" I hear a deep voice state.

"Now give me my clue!" I claim.

_**Hanna POV The Die or Go Room (Hell Week Day 5)**_

Mental hospital? Emily had psychological problems? She never talked about it. I can't help but consider her as the potential A. But why would she do something like that? Of course if Caleb is right and she really has mental troubles she doesn't need a reason. She just needs to want it. I won't be able to see her as I did before.

* * *

_**What do you think Spencer knows? And do you believe in Emily being A? I love you all!**_

_** Follow and Review.**_


	29. Please be lying

_**Hi people of the internet! Here's the new chapter. Hope you'll love it and have a good day!**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter:**_

_**Hanna POV The Die or Go Room (Hell Week Day 5)**_

_Mental hospital? Emily had psychological problems? She never talked about it. I can't help but consider her as the potential A. But why would she do something like that? Of course if Caleb is right and she really has mental troubles she doesn't need a reason. She just needs to want it. I won't be able to see her as I did before._

_**External POV Rosewood Highschool (Hell Week Day 5)**_

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" declared Ezra "And with two students!"

"Oh my gosh Ezra! Get over it! We are breaking in our school, it's not that big of a deal!" She whispered loudly annoyed.

"At least we're not torturing people for fun!" Completed Emily

Ezra raised his shoulders, after all the girls were right, there were worst things they could do.

Aria took the microscope and suddenly yelled "No!" to Emily who almost turned on the lights. "It's a school, at the end of the year and at night. I think the light might raise suspicion, we need to be discreet."

"Yeah I know that's why I brought flashlights." Replied Ezra getting them out of Aria's purse.

"When did we start sharing purses again?" She says faking her anger

"Hey guys, don't you think we should be wearing gloves and black hats to make sure we don't leave a trace?" Asked Emily, she sure was new to breaking in places.

Aria took the microscope with her naked hands "It's our school, we come here everyday. Our fingerprints and DNA are all over the place. We are safe."

"When you say it like that, it sounds..." She searches her words "gross" Emily concluded

Aria chuckles as Ezra flashes on the microscope's tools while she starts searching for the right objective. She turns on the microscope's light and tries differents objectives.

"I'll be on the lookout." Says Emily, very nervous. She was always a good girl, if her mother knew about that, it'd kill her.

"Jesus Emily! Just relax we're not stealing anything!" Shouts Aria very annoyed that they all made such a big deal of that. She was still trying to get the right adjustment for a clear image.

"What's wrong with Aria? You've been in a shitty mood ever since we got here!" Complained Emily.

"Oh my god!" Shouts Aria

"What? What do you see?" Asks Ezra "Is it bad?"

"It's about Alison! It's a sort of story. This is incredible! How did they fit that much stuff? There is even pictures of her!"

_**Caleb POV (Hell Week Day 5)**_

This night, A doesn't give me any break and I probably wouldn't want one. I have an intellectual enigma to solve. There is a computer and an obstacle process. The thing is that if I fail, I fall in a huge hole. I feel like I'm in an Idiana Jones movie because I'm in a cave. A freaking cave! How did A even think about something like that? Well the problem is that in front of me there is this huge hole which I don't even see the end. It's lightened with ignited wood sticks. Now there are big rocks encrusted in the walls and everytime I solve a mystery a rock gets out of the wall and allows me to move on. There is only one computer and 5 rocks to release so I'm guessing I'll have to answer the five enigmas before I jump from one to another.

Let's begin.

___if 1 is 3; 3 is 5; 5 is 4 and 7 is 5 what is 13?_

For now I have to admit that it might take a while before I solve all of them.

_**Spencer POV The Dilemma Room (Hell Weel Day 5) **_

Why did they have to make me do that? I never talked about what really happened that night! I was doing such a good jod hiding what I knew how did A figure it out? Does she know what I did? What he did? Does she even know who he is? I can't risk revealing his secret so for now I'll lie. He doesn't diserve to get in trouble.

"I know what happened and I've been keeping it a secret because I am ashamed of what I did and I'd like to erase it from my memory." It's not true and as bad as I feel, I'm not ashamed of it. "Of course she haunts my nights sometimes and it's has been very hard for me to live with this burden." It was true. I regret my implication in this even if I know she diserved it. He had no choice. "I did it! I killed her! That bitch was destroying everyone's life! She had everything, but wasn't enough, she needed to be the best, the number one at everything. She was so full of herself that when I got the chance I stabbed her! I'm glad she's dead!"

I know Toby must be watching this and he'll hate me after this, I know it. My eyes watered at the thought of his disappointed, disgusted by me because I made them all think I killed Alison. But I couldn't let him pay the price for defending himself.

I'm crying uncontrollably and my sobbings are way louder than I wished.

_Right answer, press next_

So A really doesn't know the truth! That's the first time she makes a mistake.

_**Toby POV The Cool Game Room ( Hell Week Day 5)**_

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Spencer? Kill Alison? Never! I know her, she couldn't have done it. She's too sweet, too nice. She would never hurt anyone on purpose, not the Spencer I know.

She is so emotional right now. It looks real!I'm starting to feel like I don't know her as well as I thought I did. Maybe she really killed Alison and maybe she even killed Maya. I don't know what to think. But I hope she lied to make sure they don't kill me. Please Spencer, don't be a killer!

**_External POV Rosewood Highschool_**

"We need pictures of this" Said Aria " It's far too long and we have a lot of other microdots."

"Let's get out of here we'll talk about it tomorrow my mother must be worried.

"Ok"

They put the microscope back where they found it, gathered their papers and everything they brought with them and then headed to the doors.

"What did you read there?" Asked Ezra "Does it say why Alison was killed?"

"No, it talked about Alison being herself , which means mean to everyone and that she was followed by someone. Pictures of her were taken the microdot had a picture of half naked. I didn't have the time to read it all but I think we'll have a lot of answers. I'm glad, I finally feel like we're progressing." She kissed his cheek.

_**Caleb POV (Hell Week Day 5)**_

_if 1 is 3; 3 is 5; 5 is 4 and 7 is 5 what is 13?_

"Ok after a few minutes of digging in my brain for any logical solution I only have one explanation. And my answer would be 8. I counted the number of letters in each word. One has three letters, three has five letters and the same pattern applies."

_Good answer_

The rock unlocks itself and I was prepared for it to a violently fall and get the whole cave shaking but the system is electric. The rock places slowly.

_** External POV The Fields**_** house**

It has been a few hours since Emily got back from school. The house was quiet, everyone was asleep. Mrs Fields is awake by a lot of noise in the kitchen. Noises of glass breaking and hits on the wall. She got up and went down staires. Her husband wasn't here, he was on duty so she took the gun he left her for protection from the locked jar and walked slowly towards the room.

She was now in the kitchen and was surprised to see the "burglar" she wanted to scare off was in fact her daughter, Emily, sleepwalking. More like sleephitting or sleepcrying.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I'm sorry please, please" She begged sobbing.

"Emily, calm down. Please calm down. It's ok, you'll be alright." She said in a voice she wanted reassuring.

"No! no! no. Please, no! Oh my god, Maya! Mona no! Maya please! Ahhh, I'm so sorry! Mona don't! I'm so..." She bursted out of tears and layed on the ground huddled up on herself. She was genuenly devastated.

Mrs Fields was sad to her like that. She waited half an hour until Emily finally calmed down then came to her daughter and embraced her. "You'll be fine"

Emily calmed down and woke up from her sleep confused. She got on her feet "Mom? What are we doing in the kitchen?" She asked "Oh no, it happened again?"

* * *

**_So what did you think of this chapter? Do you want to know more? Please review and let me know what you think. LoVe 3_**


	30. Ezra, Lee?

_**Hi guys and girls! Today is a special day! It's the 30th chapter of Freaky Games! What WHAT? I never thought i'd go this far (sounds like an oscar speech, lol) But seriously I love you all. Enjoy**_

* * *

_**30th Chapter!**_

_**Previous chapter: **__Emily calmed down and woke up from her sleep confused. She got on her feet "Mom? What are we doing in the kitchen?" She asked "Oh no, it happened again?"_

_**Caleb POV The Cave (Hell Week Day 6)**_

Today, A gave me the second enigma.

_J.F.M.A.M.J... ? What comes next?_

I have no idea for now.

_If you answer wrong, there will be consequences._

Think, Caleb think! you can't get killed not before you make sure Hanna is ok. What would be those consequences? Will the first rock go back in place and I'll have to start over or would they be physical torture? Well think you idiot! For once use that brain for a good cause! Why can't I think of anything? I scream out of frustration " Let me see Hanna! How can I be sure she's fine?"

The screen lights up.

_You can't._

"Show me that Hanna is alive and safe or I'm not playing any game!" I state very strict and determined.

_If you don't play, she's dead!_

_**External POV The lake house (Hell Week Day 6)**_

Aria opens the door and is happy to see that Ezra came early today. She was now sending the nights alone at the lake house since Emily went home.

"I came early, I hope I didn't wake you." He worries before he gets inside.

"If you woke me it would have meant that I could sleep last night which is not the case." She says "Thank you for coming" She says walking towards the kitchen. Her phone rang.

"Hello? Mrs Marin? Is everything ok?" She asked weirded out, Hanna's mom never called her before.

"I hope so. Hanna sent me a text message telling me she was spending a few days at Caleb's mom's apartement. Do you know anything about that? I never told her she could go." She said upset.

"I'm sorry but I had no idea she couldn't go. They took the plane last night. I thought you knew." Aria said, so that's the cover story A chose? Clever.

"She doesn't answer her phone and I got worried. Could you get me the number of Caleb's mother?"

Aria didn't know what to do, she didn't have the number, but what if she reached his mom. She'll find out it was all a lie.

"I don't have it, Mrs Marin. I wish I could help. We really thought you knew. Have a good day."

Aria hung up and went back to her boyfriend. He was eating the donuts he brought with him. He looked at her asking what the call was about.

" Hanna's mother thinks she went on a visit to Caleb's mom without having the permission."

"Ah, ok. This A really thinks about every detail." He says with a bit of sugar around his lips.

Aria smiles "Yeah she does."

"What?" He asks "What are you smiling for?" He says getting confused "Do I have something on my face?"

Aria nodds in a chuckle and wipes the sugar with the top of her fingers. "I love you" she whispers. Kisses her fingers and replies "Me too, more than you know."

Emily comes in and caughs to interupt. "Huh, sorry."

Aria startles "Ok right, today we need someone to take pictures of the microdots. Where can we go?"

Emily gets a notebook out of her purse, opens it to the right page and shows it to the couple. The page was blank except for a handwritten sentence.

_I think we should contact Kara again. She studies criminology, maybe she has access to a technology we don't._

Aria dragged her friend to the room where A was blind and deaf.

"We can't, the last time we did. Noel almost killed me" She almost shouted

"Yeah but last time she had GPS Tracking devices. Now she doesn't. She'll never know where we went. Just like when you meeet Noel."

Emily had a point, A never caught Noel so how could she caught them?

"Ok, I'm in." She says looking at Ezra. He nodded his mouth still full of donuts.

"Yeah, we'll be driving hours. Let met get to the store get somethings to eat."

_**Noel POV (Hell Week Day 6)**_

I'm in the local store with Jenna. She wants to cook for my parents for lunch so we decided to get the things she needed.

"Could you get the onions please?" Jenna asked "I'll get the milk"

"Sure!" I answer, I walk and grab some onions, I look around me to see how much i'd cost and freeze. Lee is here, getting potatoes. I thought he didn't live here but I guess I was wrong. I never saw him before. I drop the onions and walk towards him. Trying to get more information. He is always so vague. I need to know more.

"Oh my god. You're still here! How are you? Last time we didn't really get the time to catch up. I missed you." Declared Ezra genuenly happy to see him.

"I know I had errances to run." Answers Lee. "I guess I'll see you later."

How did Ezra know Lee? Is he A? Maybe Aria is A. This time he won't get away! I run as fast as I can to catch him when I finally get in front of Lee I call Ezra.

"Noel, Honey you're here! Where are the onions? I told you I needed them." Complains Jenna she walks besides Lee as he catches her arm.

"What the hell? Let me go" She ordons, she sees the blade of the knife on her neck and holds her breath. "What do you want? Is this about money? Take it! Just let me go" She says in a trembling voice.

"Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with that!" I say very worried

"Are you sure you want to call your friend Ezra?" He presses the blade against her neck as a drop of blood fell.

"I'm not calling anyone just please don't hurt her!" As much as I want to help the girls. I love Jenna and I can't risk her life.

He releases her and she runs into my arms with tears in her eyes. She cries and I dab her back and rub her arms.

"Are you ok? You're bleeding." I say checking her neck, it was a superficial cut.

"What was that about?" She asks between two sobbings.

"I don't know" I reply but I sure am going to find out. How does Ezra know Lee?

_**Caleb POV The Cave (Hell Week Day 6)**_

"Ok! I get it! the next one will be J; each letter stands for a month January, February, March, April, May, June, and now July!"

_Good answer, press next to continue._

"What the hell is wrong with you? Now give me the clue to where Hanna is.

_**Spencer POV The Dilemma Room (Hell Week Day 6)**_

Toby is no longer threatened to be killed, but he still has to go through another day of pain because of me. I hope today's questions won't be about the night Alison was killed. What do I say? Of course it'll be about that what else could it be about? I said I killed Ali even if it wasn't true. Now I don't even know if the person I'm lying for is worth that much pain. But if I expose him, he'll get dragged into it also. And nothing says that telling the truth will free me. So, Toby will be out tomorrow. It's a good start. But what if he believes in what I said? What if he decides that he doesn't want a killer for a girlfriend?

I guess it wouldn't be too bad. I love him so much. I have to be honest with myself. At the end of the day all I've brought him are troubles in a box. I can't believe he stood by me for so long. He's being tortured and before that I wasn't completely honest with him. Ok, I never killed Ali' that's right but I know who did and I know why. And yet I acted like I didnt know where she was when really I was the one to hide her dead body. All I diserve is to be put through hell forever. The light flashes on and off and that's what makes me realise that I've been crying. I dry my cheeks and check out the new question.

_What did you do with the dead body?_

_**Toby POV The Cool Game Room (Hell Week Day 6)**_

I lost my mind, get me out of here. I can't stand it anymore. I need air, I need to breathe. They played a techno music all night with all the lights off. The volume was crazy and I think my brain exploded. I'm tired, exhausted. How am I still alive? I didn't eat anything for days, the only think I had was water. I guess they didn't want me to die. The psychos at home wanted to see me.

Finally! The music is down. I'm huddled up and I swing back and forth with my head on my knees.

"Please let me go. I'm dying. Let me go."

I've lost count of the days I spent here. I hope it's almost over. I want to know more about what Spencer said. I can't imagine that this is the truth. She would have never killed Alison except to defend herself. But she said she stabbed her, she didn't say Alison was agressiv, she said she killed her because she was a horrible person.

I'm not falling for this, I can't see her as a murderer. She's my Spencer, my light in this darkness. I want to keep seeing her like that. She was there when no one was, she knows me more than anyone. I love her and if she killed Alison then I suppose she didn't have any other choice. Knowing Alison, her being agressiv was very likely.

* * *

_**I wanted to know, which chapter is your personal favorite and why? Please reply on the reviews love! **_


	31. Hope

_**Hi, hi, hi! Another chapter, you'll see this one is a little more focused on feelings. I'll upload the next chapter soon since I already know what it'll be composed with.**_

* * *

_**Previous Chapter: **I'm not falling for this, I can't see her as a murderer. She's my Spencer, my light in this darkness. I want to keep seeing her like that. She was there when no one was, she knows me more than anyone. I love her and if she killed Alison then I suppose she didn't have any other choice. Knowing Alison, her being agressiv was very likely. _

_**Toby POV ( Hell Week Day 6)**_

My whole body is tense and I feel like my chest is paralysed. I can't breathe, I can't even cough. A's minion knew what he was doing, he punched me on the sternum and I fell on my knees. Spencer didn't give any wrong answer but I'm in A's hell. They don't need a reason to make me suffer. I try my best to catch my breath back and cough my loungs out. I can't think of anything else than my breath. I breath in as I feel that my heartbeat is still too fast. I focus and tell myself not to panic, I'll get out of here, someday, eventually. I need to keep hoping, I can't lose faith in my life. There must be a reason for me to be here and I can't imagine that it is to realise that my girlfriend is in fact a cold blooded murderer. Just the idea of her hurting anybody is the supidest thing I could ever think of. My breath gets more regular as a theory draws in my head. What if Spencer was lying to protect someone? Who would she protect? Does this person know at what risk they put her? I feel like punching someone. I don't get why she would cover anybody's back when she sees the consequences it has. I slowly squat and make sure not to get up to quickly. A's minions are still here they were here all the time I catched my breath, of course they don't want to kill me. What would be the point of killing me? They've got more stuff to show on their website if I'm alive. I've had enough of shutting my mouth, this whole week I've been more quiet that I've ever been in my life. I am now standing on my feet even if my chest still hurts. I gather my strengh and focus, I have to aim right, it might be my only chance. I throw a punch as powerful as I could. I see his face move violently and he grumbled of pain. I slightely smirk. I can't say I didn't enjoy it, I knew that now it was time for payback but this punch was a load of energy for me. It meant that I was to see Spencer again. It was the symbol of my love for her,my patience, my hope.

_**Spencer POV The Dilemma Room (Hell Week Day 6)**_

_What did you do with the dead body?_

I can't say this, not now. Not when I lost Ali's dead body afterwards. I mean seriously, who loses the dead body of their missing friend? I have no idea how, but I did. I shut my mouth, I won't speak. I don't know why I can't tell this story. I've always felt very weird about this whole Ali's death story. It almost like I watched myself do it. I wasn't there when she died, thank god! I still didn't realise what I've done. I don't understand how I went from being Ali's friend to being the one who hides her body. I think I've been in the dark those last three years. I played the sad friend for so long, I almost forgot my role in this murder. And all this time I spent convinced that I had done the right thing. That she had it coming, it isn't so clear anymore. Now I feel like someone cut my arteries, like I'm my own worst ennemy. A doesn't scare me anymore. A part of me went away the night I decided to cover up a murder. And as much as it felt right at the time, now I feel incomplete. I lost myself that night, and all I can do is believe that the piece of me that was buried with Alison will come back.

Maybe saying what I've done out loud was the think I feared the most. Then it wouldn't be a lie, I wouldn't be able to keep my guilt away since everyone will be able to see my one true secret. The one that has been destroying me. I die every second now that I started to understand my sin. That is why I can't reveal how of an ugly person I really am. Lying about killing Alison might seem worst, but the people who would believe in it wouldn't see me. They would only have an image that I've built, and I'd rather confront their look and knowing that they blame me for something I didn't do. It's a protection, from guilt, from humiliation and from self hatred.

The screens flash on and off and I look instantly at it. _What now?_ I think to myself. Toby is in a guys arms. He stops him from moving as the other punches him to the liver. Toby's body shakes as his whole body collapsed. His face reflected his pain. He was on the floor and didn't move. There was something about the way he moved right after the punch. Something familiar. A's minion punched him to the liver, oh my god. I've seen in a lot of box fights, the liver punch. Minion 1 touched his angus nerve, it goes through the liver, the hit provided a feeling of severe electrocution and caused the loss of the use of his legs. Toby was conscious of all the pain and won't be able to move his legs for several minutes and the extreme pain would still be present.

_What did you do with the body. NOW!_

I am not afraid of A, not about she might do to me. But I would never let her hurt someone I love as much as I love him for some selfish reasons. I didn't want to say it because I was afraid it might get too real and that i wouldn't be able to handle it. But it's already real, and hiding it would only be a repetition of what I've been doing since the day Alison's been reported missing. Now, I must confess.

"Ok, I'll speak." I say in a breath.

_**Noel POV (Hell Week Day 6)**_

Lee was standing in front of me. I still didn't believe that he had anything to do with Ezra. I never like his relationship with Aria but I never suspected him. Now I start to think that I was wrong. Most of the time people that hurt you most ar the ones that are the closest to you. He had access to school, Aria's bag, Aria's phone and he even gets to investigate with them. What better way to know exactly what they are up to? There is only one problem with my theory, why would Ezra expose himself on the website as being Aria's boyfriend and with pictures of him posting the letters? That didn't make sense. I have to ask Lee, I can't let this hanging.

"How do you know Ezra? "

"I don't" He answers getting papers out of his man bag.

"I heard what he told you and you seemed quite close"

"Look! You really don't want to mess with me. Get back to work and remember I'm always one step ahead of you. You drop your silly idea of your little ex-blind brunette will pay the consequences of your misplaced curiosity. I'm I clear?" He states calm but intimidating.

I nodd.

"Ok so, we know that they figured out the microdots, now they have to read them."

_**Caleb's POV The cave ( Hell Week Day 6)**_

The screens turns on and I know it's time for another ordeal. What will be now? Reciting the alphabet backwards? Ha! I wish it were that simple.

_A mortal gas is slowly releasing in Hanna's room. Will you be able to solve the enigma before she dies?_

Hrrgghh! I wish I could take A and destroy her like she is destroying everyone all around me. Of course I'll solve her stupid enigma but I'm not sure if I'm able to focus right now. All I can think of is how meaningless my life would be without Hanna. I can't let that happen, I won't.

_How can you measure 2 liters of water when you only have a bucket of 3 liters, and a second one of 4 liters?_

The screen turns black and a second after that the image goes to Hanna. She is on the floor, at first I get worried because of the gas but then I see her get up and I am reassured. The question is still in a corner of the screen.

"What is that freaking stinky smell?" She asks looking very annoyed. She starts coughing as I completely lose the focus on the enigma. Make it stop, let her go. Her eyes water and I can see that she is in pain. Ok, ok then 3 liters, four , a bucket, two buckets. I'm mixed up, I don't know what I have to do or what I can do to get her out. Please no, she can't die, she just can't!

I turn around to keep it together, I convince myself that it would be of any help to complain and watch her suffer. I feel my tears forming but no, I refuse to give the psychos at home something to get excited about. This is my battle, and I setting my mind on winning it.

Let's get to the enigma, what if I fill the 4 liters bucket, then pour it in the 3 liters bucket, that'll give me 1 liter left. No, wrong, we need two. If I get the three Liters bucket full and pour a part of it, no how would I know how much Liters there is left? Ok, so I'll start all over.

_**External POV The lake house ( Hell Week Day 6)**_

Aria went to put some gas in her car so that they didn't have to stop on the way, she just came back, as well as Ezra who imediatly put what he bought in the car. The were both by the car's side to make sure they had all they needed.

"I've brought some cash, just in case they ask for it" Said Ezra showing the wallet to Aria. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back with passion.

"Ok, I should get Emily, we need to go now." Aria gets in the house and sees Emily, she had two pills in her hand and put them in her mouth. She drank a sip of water to swallow them.

"Are you ok? What did you just take?" Inquired Aria starting t worry about her friend.

"Nothing, just... aspirin." She wiped her forehead nervously. "I uuh, just got a migraine." She says confusingly

"You sure you can come with us? If you're sick you can.." Replied Aria not thinking that her friend looked so good.

"I'm fine" Said Emily insisting

" uh 'Kay then, don't forget your bag" She says still wondering why her friend suddenly looked so strange.

* * *

**_Of course, let me know what you think of it. I love you guys! Much love, follow and Please review._**


	32. Questions

_**Hello, dear PLL fans! Todays chapter will raise a little more questions in your minds. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter: **__" uh 'Kay then, don't forget your bag" She says still wondering why her friend suddenly looked so strange._

_**External POV Aria's car (Hell Week Day 6)**_

Aria was driving as Ezra made sure to turn Caleb's wave interference device on so that A couldn't trace any of their phones or GPS devices. Emily felt nervous and kept holding her bag against her in which she put the pills Aria saw her take.

"You look pale Emily, did you eat anything today?" Asked Ezra looking for a chocolate bar to give her.

"Not really, I'm just so worried about Hanna, Caleb, Paige, Toby and Spencer so much. It's giving me a headache. I'll be fine" She faked a smile and took the bar he was handing her. "Thank you Mr Fitz."

Aria lightely laughed " Under the circumstances, I think you two are close enough. You can call him Ezra. How many teachers help their students in a life and death situation?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Emily bit then in the bar and had to admit she was hungry.

_**Noel POV (Hell Week Day 6)**_

It's been a few hours since I left Lee. I decide to watch the Freaky Games. Maybe I'll get some answers. Maybe it'll help get this crazy idea out of my head. I get to the website with the private access Lee just gave me. Now I can see the structure of the whole website. A simple viewer has no idea what really is behind the videos. Hunderds of thousands of psychos all around the world watch this. There are communities, shippers, fans, haters. And once a member has enough dark stars, he can create his own channel and upload his videos. He can have subscribers and everything that goes with it. I never knew such people existed and I was better off ignorent. I click to the Freaky Games of Rosewood, since that's our season. And firstly check if there's anything about me. A few videos of me confronting Ezra, flirting with Aria_. Basically old stuff. I read the comments. _

_"This Noel guy is cute! Aria should totally break up with that douche teacher!" I smirk, I have fans, that's sweet! Oh, there's a response "Ezra is the best, Ezria rules! I'm glad nothing bad happens to them as a couple, even though I'd love to see more action!" _

_"I bet Noel is a part of the A team. He's just too weird and there's too many mysteries around him"_

And people can guess that just from a few videos online? Good! Well for now, this is not helping me to forgot my silly idea. Now I'm off to the channels, maybe some people are picking up the pieces and putting together some nice hypothesis. I scroll down around the most popular and my eye is caught by a name. **Jdilaurentis**. What? No, Jason would never be a part of the Freaky Games, especially when their victim was his sister. I click on a video, there he is. The video is just plane grey background with him in front of the camera and talking. He looked exhausted, and very sad.

_"Hello everyone, as you know I am Alison Dilaurentis' brother. Jason. Basically, I'm tired of the police not making any progress on my sister's murder. And since I've known the Freaky Games for quite some time and I am sure that they are the only way I could understand what happened to my little sister. I have decided to use my dark stars for a channel dedicated to my investigation. Here's the thing, I'll investigate and update the channel everytime I have a new clue. And you guys, if you find anything interesting about my sister or the reasons why she was killed you link me the videos.I know you all love the Freaky Games and you don't miss a thing so help me find out what happened."_

He knew the Freaky Games for _quite some time_? Is he as implicated in that story as Eric is? What exactly does he know? I get my coat and log out of _The Freaky Games Watch _part of the website. I can't take the risk of Jenna knowing about any of this.

_**Caleb's POV the Cave ( Hell Week Day 6)**_

Hanna is on the floor still coughing but I managed to still focus on the enigma. 3 liters, 4, put in a bucket, yeah. I'm sure it's the right answer. "Fill the 3 liter bucket pour it in the 4 liter bucket, than fill the 3 liter bucket again and fill the 4 liter bucket. You'll have two liters left since you only needed a liter to completely fill the four liter bucket." Hanna was coughing getting less oxygen every second.

_Right answer. Please continue._

The screen shows a black gloved hand switching off a gas bottle and a few windows opened to let the air in again. I was holding my breathe the whole time, I feel now so released. Another rock places. The third one. What will be the 4th ordeal? Will they hurt her again?

_**Toby's POV (Hell Week Day 6)**_

Finally, I can move my legs again. It was surreal, the pain, the feeling of being defensless. I hope I'll never go through that again. I slowly move my head to face the screen Spencer is speaking, she is telling how she hid Alison's body. My heart breaks a little more each time she says that she killed her. Please Spencer, be lying, don't let me down, please don't be the person I'll never be able to love.

_**Spencer's POV (Hell Week Day 6)**_

My tears are falling down my cheeks. I can't deny it anymore. I have never felt so emotionnaly naked in my life. I'm a wreck. My hands are shaking and my breathe gets fast. I look at the floor, bite my lower lip. Close my eyes and shake my head as if it was helping me to forget the image of Alison's face when she was dead.

" There was blood everywhere" I say disgusted, I hold my breath because I fell sick" I clean everything around me and I took some plastic bags which I taped on her injurie. I didn't want to have any blood stains so I made sure it was secured." I hold a sobbing in " Then I put her hair in a poney tale, it left less chances of having in falling everywhere.

Then I took her body, it was really heavy so it took me a long time to put her in the old sheet my mother planned to give away to the church's charity. I wrapped it all around her, I couldn't leave any of Alison's DNA on my trunk so I put her there. After that, I drove not very far from my parents lake house, there was a scientific college. Where students did experiments on dead bodies. I knew that because my mother got me a week long course.

She thought it could help me decide what I wanted to study next year in college. She obviously never planned on having a murderer. "I rub my hands nervously take a breathe

" I knew that dead bodies had to be filed so I put it in one of their fridges. That's where they put the dead bodies they had to use for the following weeks. I knew I had a few days until they figured out this body had nothing to do there. I thought I'd come back later to hide it better. But the day after that it was gone. I did everything I could to find it, but it vanished. At least until it appeared 2 years ago." I burst into tears and loud sobbings. It was so hard, so when I cried at the funeral, it was a genuine emotion, I never wanted Alison to die. I put my hands on my face and dry my tears.

_**Noel POV Dezo ( Hell Week Day 6)**_

Jason get's out of his cab and looks at me absoutely confused.

"What the hell dude? I just paid 70 dollars for a taxi! Why did you get me out here?" He says pissed off.

"What do you know about Alison's murder?" He pretends that he doesn't know what I am talking about " I know about your little vlogs on the Freaky Games so don't playing dumb with me would you?" He widens his eyes, he didn't know I about me and my double agent cover.

"I just know that Spencer confessed the murder. Honestly I can't say I bought it. I know about Toby, ouch! I'd hate to be him right now. I keep diging up the website to find anything about Alison but there is nothing. Wait, how did you find out about the Freaky Games? Did A threaten you or something?"

"No, I actually work with A" I say, before I even get the chance to explain Jason punches me in the face. "Oh gosh! It freaking hurts!" I scream "Let me finish! I on the A team but I only do it to help free Spencer, and get everything back to normal."

"So you're not a psycho?" He asks, I don't know for sure but I think he trusts me.

I shake my head " How do you know the Freaky Games?" I ask back

"Eric and I discovered it when I was into drugs, we created a club. We placed a few cameras in town to catch girls in their rooms. We got lots of footage and we actually called to Freaky Games to submit the footage."

Eric and him contacted the Freaky Games in town? Now I am really pissed off! I throw him a puch, just like his, in the face.

"Dude! That was painful! Let me finish! But when Eric asked too much money, the Freaky Games decided our footage wasn't juicy enough so they didn't take it."

"I really feel like hitting you again! But I'll get to my brother later. What do you know about Ezra? The girls? Do you have any clue on what happened to your sister?

_**External POV (Hell Week Day 6)**_

"I emailed Kara, she's coming right here. It's so late at night, she's amazing to come see us this late. She'll be here in a minute." Said Aria

"It just sucks that we cant use our phone! " Complained Emily in the backseat.

"This park looks so freaky, I hope it's different in the daylight. I don't wanna wake up and be freaked out." Said Aria holding Ezra's hand.

"Wake up? I thought we'd be back after we got what we needed! My mom's gonna freak out!"

"Oh my god, Em! I'm so sorry I totally forgot. Do you think we can find a payphone around here?" She looks at Ezra, he raises his shoulders. " Em, go look for one and speak to your mom tell her your staying at my place because.. uhhmm. My mom invited you for some celebration, or I don't know just make up something she'll be fine with."

Emily looks outside the window and gets a shiver "it sure is kind of a creepy park." She takes a deep breathe and gets out of the car. It's freezing and she's scared but she walks a few steps anyway. But she quickly gets back to the car.

"I've got no change" She says pretty happy to be back with them.

"Here, you got almost 5 dollars" Says Ezra in a smile, Emile smirks back.

"Fine I'll come with you! " Replies Aria seeing that her friends wasn't reassured.

"Ok, hurry up cause Kara never saw me. She only knows you"

* * *

_**So what did you think of this new chapter? Please review, it makes me want to write because I know people are interested. Don't forget to follow and review, much, much, real much love from France. When should I upload the next chapter?**_

_**It's not fair, you guys know that I'm a French lady but I don't know where guys are from? Are you ladies, gentlemen? I want to know more about you.**_


	33. Wake me up

_**Hi, I know I said I could write a new chapter because of my exams but I missed writting and I felt inspired. **_

* * *

_**External POV Clearfield's Park (Hell Week Day 6)**_

Aria and Emily were walking side by side in the cold night looking for a payphone. They were so close to each other that they could hold hands.

"Let's get this call over with! This place is scary" Emily grabs the phone and puts in some change.

Aria was standing behind her shaking and shivering out of cold and scare.

"Is it just me or it stinks out here?" She asks

Emily nods laughing nervously.

"Hey! I don't stink; I just took a shower 5 days ago!" Said a hobo wearing old clothes and a hat with holes. They couldn't see him very clearly. Emily and Aria startled at his deep voice. He smelled alcohol and had trouble standing up. Aria felt more and more afraid.

"Please tell me you're almost done!" She said to her friend.

The old guy came closer to her and smiled "You are very pretty." He says taking a sip of beer. "Haha, you really are pretty. Where's your daddy? You shouldn't be here this late. It's not safe." He says getting more and more close to them.

Aria had no idea of how she had to deal with this situation. The guy stopped right in front of her and she could see his smile. Some of his teeth were missing. Emily was on the phone with her mother and didn't pay attention to the scene behind her.

"Emily we… we should get going. He's right; it's hmm hmm not safe in here." She said poking her friend with her elbow. Em', Em' let's go!"

Emily was still on the phone "But mom, I'll be fine I took my pills I swear. I promise it won't happen again."

The man looked at Aria ". Come on I'll bring you home" He says falling down on her, she screams.

"Emily what was that? Is everything ok?" Asked Emily's mother on the phone

"Don't worry mom it's just a horror movie, well I'll see tomorrow, bye, I love you"

Aria pushed the passed out old guy on the side in a hurry and they both ran back to the car. The petite brown headed girl was still in shock when she saw Kara standing in front of the car.

"Thank you for coming this late."

_**External POV Ezra's apartment (Hell Week Day 7) **_

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Asked Jason; he was in the kitchen.

Noel was opening jars, moving furniture "I don't know, just something that would be useful"

Jason started turning the place upside down.

"Hey, calm down! He can't know we were here!" Complained Noel

"If he has anything to do with my sister's murder, he'll know I was here, believe me!" Exclaimed Jason showing his fist.

Noel smirked and kept on searching, boxes, pictures, anything that would help him.

"This guy is a loner, the only picture he has are with Aria!" Noel put them back where they were.

"If Ezra knows is in on the A team, do you think Aria is too?" Asked Jason, getting suspicious.

She could be in on it. After all, they were close so maybe they have something to do with this story. I shake my head.

"She may have no idea. Jenna doesn't know about me." I reply wishing Aria isn't a part A.

_**Toby POV The Cool Game Room (Hell Week Day 7)**_

I need some sleep. I crave it. This music torture seemed ridiculous at first but it really keeps your brain awake and exhausts your whole body. I can't even think, I feel like I died a hundred times in one night. My eyes are closing by themselves and I'm not sure if I'm able to stand up correctly. I won't try to find out because it seems like building a skyscraper. I've learned to recognize night and day by the music they throw to torture me. It must be during the night time because no one came at night. I know it because I tried several times to open the door. Find anything that would get me out. The music stops and I'm almost in heaven, is it day 6, 7? One thing is certain; I'll soon be out to bring Spencer back home. I'm sure she didn't kill anyone.

_**Spencer POV the Dilemma Room (Hell Week Day 7)**_

This has to be the Toby's last day! I can't stand seeing him like that. It's an additional torture. I really hope he doesn't hate me too much for what I've said. The screens turn on and there he is on the floor. Two minions get close to him. What now? Wasn't this week enough? The screen flashes a new question.

_Who killed Alison?_

Forget what I said it flashes an old question. So A knows about that, she knows I was covering up for someone. Should I tell everything? Toby is out today maybe I can wait until he's out. Use the truth as leverage for them to let Toby go. I dry the tears that I had no idea were rolling and get the courage to negotiate.

"I'm not telling anything else until you let Toby go!" I state furious but in a strict tone. I have to take down someone sure, but it won't be him.

_**Caleb POV. The Cave (Hell Week Day 7)**_

Hanna has been safe all night. I can't see her but if she wasn't they would have wanted me to see her suffer. That's what excites them, so in a way, not seeing her is a good thing. I never thought I'd ever think that.

The screen turns on and a new ordeal is here.

If you answer right, the door that leads outside will open for Hanna and both of you will be free, if you fail…

"Okay" I say hoping that the last three dots would never happen.

_Complete the lyrics and give the artist and songs name._

_*__The song starts at the chorus*_

_Maybe I'm just in love when….._

I get a shiver and almost shed a tear when I recognize it in less than a second.

_**Hanna POV (Hell Week Day 7)**_

I'm hung up on the screen, will he succeed? Suddenly a song plays at the chorus. My heart skips a beat. It's our song.

"Maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up. The song is Wake me up by Ed Sheeran."

He didn't forget! I still have shivers all over my body just thinking of us. I slowly rub my hands on my arms and shoulders to stop the shiver when I hear a big noise. It must be the door. I stand up and walk towards it. It is open I can breathe fresh air from here but all I see is a tunnel. I stay in the room waiting for Caleb.

I look at the screen. Caleb is jumping from one rock to the other. He'll be here in a minute. I'm so happy to see him again. I can't wait to touch him and kiss him. It feels like forever since the last time I saw him. He is now running through the cave's tunnels, I smile at the idea of seeing him. My real hero! I turn around and freeze at the sight of the door closing slowly.

"Hurry up, please" I say in a whisper.

He still isn't here and the door is still closing more and more. I could go out, and a part of me screams to me that I should go. But I can't, physically; the thought of losing him is stronger than the fear of dying. I'm not going anywhere if he is not coming with me. The door closes completely and Caleb is still not here.

I look at the screen and get excited when I find myself watching his eyes fill with joy seeing me. I turn around and jump in his arms. I missed everything about him, the way he looks at me when I say something silly. The way he could read my mind just by looking at my face. I close my eyes and feel my heart burst with love, passion, and relief. I face him and gently kiss his lips. I never realised how much I loved him until this very moment.

_**Caleb POV (Hell Week Day 7)**_

I kiss her back gently first but with more passion as it goes. I could breathe now. It felt like I was dead the whole time I was far from her.

"You made it. You saved me" She says with this voice that casted a spell on me.

"Of course I did. We are epic; our story can't end like that." I say striking her back and kissing her head.

She shows he killer smile and I realise "Why didn't you get out?"

"I couldn't leave you" She says as if it was obvious, she rested her head on my chest.

_**Toby POV The lake house (Hell Week over)**_

I wake up in the lake house. No one is here and it is better that way. I am thrilled to know that I'll soon get Spencer back. I go take a bath, relax. After that I'll take a year-long nap.

_**External POV The car (Hell Week Over)**_

Ezra was driving while Aria was in the backseat reading the stuff they printed off the microdots. Emily took two more pills.

"This migraine are getting persistent, did you see a doctor?" Inquires Ezra

"Yes, he gave me those" She rises the bottle fast enough so he couldn't read.

Aria was fascinated by what she was reading. It was a side of Alison none of them ever saw.

_A few days ago, I knew what I wanted, it was simple, I wanted it all, I wanted to do everything. But now I'm lost, it seems like I've been running after a life I've lost interest in. I try to pave my way, lost in my thoughts. Messy thoughts, useless reflections. I feel the urge to scream, but no one would listen. I stay calm, keeping on my disguise. The cold, heartless face of an empty soul. I'm surrounded with people that envy me and would like to be me. Though I feel alone because I am alone. I feel empty, I feel undone, like there is something missing in my life. The silence reminds me the life I chose to live and tells me how wrong I was to be this repulsive. And yet I still find it to be my best friend. It's the only moment I can really be myself. No I won't give in to my sorrow even though I knew it eats my soul a little more ever second. No, I won't let it show, they will never see the real me. They will never realise that my ordeals are in front of me. And even if bravery seems to be long gone. I will keep on my inside battle. I hope one day I'll find the strength to give up this merciless war, that this endless battle will actually end. I could cry my eyes out hoping that life is as beautiful as it is sad. Because for now, I wonder if happiness exists. _

_They say one can live wonderful experiences. As amazing as one can't imagine. But happiness gets away, you can't capture it, you can't build it. In my few years of existence I've learned to fake it. Believe me when I say that faking a emotion doesn't make it real. _

_What is that feeling that looks down on us? It only enchants us to leave us hanging there. Draining the strength we have left to drop us broke hearted. Love is disappointing, love is an illusion. My life has taught me to doubt, I can't accept every single popular idea as the complete truth. Doubt is a way to control our life and take on the principals we choose for ourselves. I've lost my way when I thought I knew it all. I have no power over my life, the only thing I control is the way people see me. The recent event destroyed my reality and ruined my self-esteem. _

_My daily life became a battle against myself. The person I would like to be, the person I am and the person I pretend to be all in one body. It makes a lot to handle, a lot to keep to myself. That's why I have you, diary, the only place truth is told. _

_Tears want to fall without giving me reason enough to give in. I feel heavy and empty minded, I feel old and embittered. I still have this need to scream, this eager to be free. Free from this chains that are composed of my own guilt, their haunting faces, their resonant voices. _

_My tears are still there and you wouldn't understand why. My life seems perfect, in appearance. Behind these appearances, you don't find what you expect to find. You find crazy, you find awful. Nothing holds me back here, but nothing attracts me elsewhere. Death might seem appealing, especially for me. But it's not a solution, it just mean that you give up. _

_I believe in faith, I know nobody can escape it. I believe that our sins will be punished and mine are bigger than anyone knows. But I also believe that mistakes help you grow. I believe in forgiveness and absolution. I think it's the only way I will be able to find myself, break the pretense and build myself the personality I should have. Death will come to me, I don't know when, but it won't come from me. Who knows, maybe I'll die in a week. Today I discovered something in me I thought was gone for good: Hope._

* * *

_**So what did you think? Did you like it? Please review. I put some new stuff in here and wanted to know what you thought of it. Love and wish me luck for my exams.**  
_


	34. Not giving up

_**Hi, how are you doing? It's the holiday and I wish you a merry christmas even though I don't personally celebrate it. I hope you will like this new chapter.**_

* * *

_**NOT GIVING UP**_

_**Previous Chapter:**__ Who knows, maybe I'll die in a week. Today I discovered something in me I thought was gone for good: Hope._

_**External POV The Lake House (Hell week over)**_

Exhausted by a long drive Ezra decides to lay down in the couch. Emily immediately ran to her phone. She had missed five calls and a voice message. She calls her voice mail and sits on the floor waiting to hear what the message was about. Aria was still deep into her reading of the microdots. They were all quite in the house when Emily jumped from the floor and ended up standing on her feet her face lightened with joy. She shouted and screamed.

"Paige woke up! She is awake!" She yells out of excitement

Ezra sits up and a little smile appears on his face. Finally! A good news in this crappy situation.

"Don't be so loud!" Complains a weak raspy voice. They all turned around to see Toby's face pop out the door.

Emily jumps even more and dashes to her friend hugging him with all her heart.

"Happy to see you too." He says with a genuine smile on his face. The first smile in a long time.

Aria came second and hug him too, less abruptly than Emily "So nice to see you back with us"

Ezra couldn't believe the strength Toby had. They didn't watch him in Hell because they knew it would be too hard for them to see their friend go through such horrible treatments. Toby lived what they couldn't stand watching. Toby grew in Ezra as an example of courage. Toby would never know how much his teacher respected him. Ezra gets up and shakes Toby's hand. This handshake was a pure demonstration of the pride, respect and admiration Ezra was feeling at this moment.

"I better go see Paige, I'll see you later. I am really loving this day so far" said Emily smiling from ear to ear.

She leaves the house and Toby looks around him. "Where are Caleb and Hanna?"

Aria looks at the floor; sorry to be the one to tell him what happened. She takes a deep breath and decides to let it out as it came. "Hanna disappeared, she fell in one of A's trap. Caleb went looking for her. We stayed here answering an enigma. It's been a few days. They still didn't come back."

Toby puts his hand on his face and tries to keep his head clear even if the lightening of the room was too bright for his tired eyes. "Did you check out the website to stay tuned on what was going on?"

Arai shakes her head feeling guilty. There were their friend and they never even thought of seeing how they were doing. Toby realises how scared they were to discover what their friends might have been going through.

"Okay, I can get why you chose not to watch. But we still need to check the site. It'll be very useful for us." He grabs the PC and turns it on " we'll use Aria's access or mine to see what is up in the community."

Aria takes the computer from his hands and he looks at her confused. "You should rest, we'll do it. You are going to need all your strength to save Spencer."

Toby nods his head and slowly gets up from the armchair he was in. He went back to the room and just lied back to sleep.

_**External POV The Hospital**_

Emily went inside the room to see Paige. She had a bunch of flowers in her hands. She felt ecstatic because she knew that there were two less worries in Emily's Worry Land.

"Paige, it's so sweet to see you." She says in a calm and resting voice. She put the flowers in a vase then sat in the chair beside the bed. She took Paige's hand and looked at her in the eyes.

"I wish you'd never let go of my hand again" said Paige in a little voice.

Emily could feel her heart beat faster, she felt good being close to Paige again.

"There was no more soda so I brought you some juice." Stacy comes inside the room and politely smiles at Emily.

Emily's eyes lower down as she remembers the last time she saw Paige's cousin. "Hi" she says in a very low voice.

"Oh, Emily, let me introduce you my cousin. Stacy, her face is the first thing I saw when I woke up."

"We've met before. She came to see you several times. We even had coffee a few times" Answered Stacy in a wide joyful smile.

_You forgot to mention the ridiculously good ice cream tasting which ended with a kiss and me running away like a thief. _Emily thought, she felt out of place once again. Maybe she should tell Paige what happened. And this especially when she wanted her back.

"Well, I must get going. Aria needs me; she still didn't find her perfect shoes." Emily had to get out of there. The situation was too awkward.

Once out of the Hospital she checked her phone. "Tell the truth or things could blow A"

What truth? About the reason why she took her pills? Emily didn't understand what A was referring to in that text.

_**External POV Dezo**_

"You gotta stop calling me this early. I'm a human too. I need sleep." Said Jason pissed off.

"And I have a girlfriend, which is why I need the whole day free. She needs to choose her prom dress and wants our outfits to match." He answers very serious.

"Wow, you really do love her don't you?" He chuckles, Noel nods and let Jason know that they were there for a reason. "Right, well I don't think we should be looking into Ezra anymore. I mean, he knows you're double agent status. If he was with A you would be dead by now wouldn't you?"

"You're making a point. I never looked at it that way. But then why would he know Lee? Do you think he just knows a side of Lee? That the Lee I know isn't the one he sees? It might be true but I still need to keep him under my radar. I can't shake the idea of him being a part of it."

"Maybe we should focus on Emily a little, she had some psychiatric issues the year Alison went missing." Noel looks at Jason thinking about an explanation and when it came, it seemed believable.

"Yes but, her friend was missing, maybe she was just depressed. It doesn't seem too alarming."

"I know that's what I first thought too but then I watched a video of Emily in a crisis at night with her mother. She was talking about Alison and Mona and Maya. You should watch it. It's a really strong moment."

"Ok, I'll look it up. But, just so we're clear. You're not speaking about me in your vlogs right?"

Jason looks at him shocked "Hello, I'm not stupid!"

**_Spencer POV The Dilemma Room_**

I hold my breath and try to think of something to say. I can't tell them the whole truth. Who knows maybe they'll kill me once I told everything.

"The night Alison died, we were having a girls night. We all slept at my house right after watching some comic movies and painting each other's nails. I don't know what you want me to say. I killed her, I did. There is nothing else to say." I keep up this lying game hoping it would keep A far from the truth.

_The clock is ticking. Your mouth remains shut. Tic, tic. You better speak._

**_External POV_**

Caleb and Hanna were determined to get out of this place. Now that they were together again. They were convinced that nothing could ever stop them.

_I said five ordeals, you only completed four._

"Let's end this. Hit me with your best shot." Said Caleb, Hanna was grabbing his arm nervously.

_How many seasons of the Freaky Games are there?_

"Oh my god, I know it! I just need to remember. Ok so there's Clearfield, the Californian…. Oh gosh why can't I remember?" Said Hanna pissed off.

"There was one in Nashville, I do remember that so for now it makes four, if you count us in it."

"Oh! The first time we looked at the list of the seasons we saw that it started back in 2003. And each time it takes about three years to end the season. So I think that's it." She says completely sure of her answer. She looks in Caleb's eyes and he decides to give it a shot.

"Four seasons, that's our answer" He shouts with conviction.

_Good answer you might go. If you run fast enough._

Caleb takes Hanna's hand and they rush to the door with was wide open, it was very far from the place they were in and just like before, it closed a little each time. They could see the light and were afraid not to be able to catch the freedom it represented. The door was almost closed when Hanna fell on the floor. She wrenched her ankle and can't get up. Caleb doesn't notice her falling until he gets to the door. He turns around and starts running back towards her.

"No, go! You'll get me out! Now go. We can't stay here forever! We have to be smarter than them. Please Caleb. Just go!" She screams begging.

"Hanna. No! Don't make me do this. Don't make me give up on you." He says sobbing as he talked.

"You're not, I'll be fine. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt me. Trust me on this one. You won't be rid of me for at least a thousand years. Now just leave and figure out the way to reunite the Epic couple again. I love you!" She says holding the pain in her ankle and the burning of her heartache.

"I love you even more."

He turns around and slips through the open part of the door. She watches him disappear in a bright light and hopes it's not the last time she gets to see him. Caleb got out of this cave with a thicker skin. He'd get her back soon, no one could doubt that.

**_Toby POV_**

It's crazy how much they got used to not having me around. I've been gone for at least two hours and I'm sure they still didn't notice I was missing. Well at least it gives me the time to do what I have to do. I have to spot A's building. For now I only have a few details and the surrounding area of Rosewood is much diversified but I just can't sleep when Spencer is still there. Not after what they've done to me. I'll be prepared for a fight. I'll bring my heart and soul and put them in my faith in Spencer. This nightmare will end and I am designing its destruction. A, creepy A. You've started a war without measuring the opponent. I'll put my creeps off my sleeves, and give my rage total control. Be prepared to a bloody battle.

* * *

**_I would like to say that some SPOBY scenes are coming. I have to settle the context first. Please be patient. And I don't want to seem mad or too needy. But I would really love more feedback. It really is hard to come up with fresh ideas and good chapters. I would appreciate it if you just told me what you liked in the chapter or didn't like. For example what did you think of the Haleb scenes. I've had no comments on them when a lot of you were asking for them. Please don't take it the wrong way. I just want to know if you like what I do._**

**_HUGE KISSES AND PLEASE REVIEW._**


	35. Key of desire

_**Sorry if the latest chapter wasn't good. Here's the new one, I hope you'll enjoy. **_

* * *

_**Toby POV.**_

I need weapons, not small weapons, and real big weapons. Of all the seasons of the Freaky Games I have watched, nobody ever came very prepared. I really have to get prepared, physically for a fight. The biggest of my whole life. No one can come disturb my life, threaten my girl, terrorise my friends and kill them and expect me to just sit back and watch, literally. They say life is a battlefield and they have no idea of how right they are. -A never lost any of her game didn't she? She always had what she wanted but now, she'll be the one falling in front of her psycho friends. I'd kill her with my bear hands if I had to. I just need to be discreet and sneaky enough. Hiding from my friends wouldn't be that hard but –A has eyes everywhere. I'm not scared and I will never back down. Whatever it takes, I'm willing to risk it.

I get to the street where Ben is supposed to sell me his guns and wait.

_**External POV The lake house **_

« Why does Alison keep repeating that she killed Alison? It doesn't make sense. Why would she have done it? I'm not buying it. But then why does she lie about who killed Alison? Do you think she's protecting someone? Did you read anything in Alison's diary Aria? » Said Emily focused in the problem.

« Not about that but she did speak about some recent events that changed the way she looked at herself. I swear Emily; it was like reading someone else's diary. It was filled with emotions and she wrote that she could never totally be herself around us. It's sad to see that our friendship was built on lies. » Aria was still reading the papers but there wasn't that much of the diary left to read.

Aria's phone rang; she received a text from A.

_Find out what Alison talks about and one of you will get an afternoon with Spencer Hastings in the Dilemma Room. A_

« Ok now we HAVE to find out what she meant. What do you see in the microdots info? I'm sure we have all we need there. » Said Aria putting her hands in the information they had. « Ezra we need your help too. »

Ezra came and grabbed a few copies of the info and began looking for clues just like Aria and Emily.

_**Caleb POV **_

My mind is ready to explode. Why did I leave Hanna? If she dies I'll never forgive myself. How can she have so much faith in me? She put her life in my hands and I will do anything not to risk it. I am walking in the street with no idea of where I'm going. It might sound cliché but I feel lost without her. I need her back, she's all I think about. I'm still walking as I stumble and find myself on the floor.

"Come on like I needed that!" I take a look at my jeans they were all dirty. How am I supposed to find Hanna? She's counting on me I have to go get her. I put my hands in my pockets to get a tissue or anything that would take off this mouldy stain. A bunch of papers get in my hand and I realise that every time I succeeded to an ordeal. –A gave me a clue to finding Hanna. So I had to read them all and get her.

I found a quiet isolated place and sat. Took all of my pieces of paper and tried to remember which ones came first. A little smile came to my face. Hanna, I'm coming!

_**External POV Mental Care Hospital. **_

Jason Dilaurentis never stopped looking for his sister's murderer. Every time he had a new lead he couldn't resist but explore it. He was now at the mental hospital where Emily had her treatment. It was the one where Mona was taken care of. Good! It gave him an excuse.

He signed up and met Mona in the visitor's room.

"Why are you here?" She asks him happy to have some kind of company in this lonely treatment.

He had a hard time looking at her considering the fact that she was a part of the A team, which was why she was there in the first place.

"I'm going to need your help. I'm looking for my sister's murderer and I think you could help me get my hand on him."

"Him? What makes you think it wasn't a woman?" She looks at him playing a little game.

Jason gets suspicious and starts to think that she knows exactly who did this to his little sister. "What do you know? Who is it?" He was getting a bit angry.

"I'm just saying you know. They don't really let me in all of their secrets. I just follow the orders. What can I do for you?" She inquires innocently.

"I want you to get me Emily's file. She was treated in this hospital a few years ago and I need to have a full official document to see if there's any link to Alison's death."

"I'll see what I can do." She says very serious.

"Wait, are you allowed to give me this information? I mean with your -A thingy…. whatever stuff."

"Yes of course I am. A wants you to take this path. We are serving justice and truth. You'll get what you need. A plays the games honestly." Mona's eyes were filled with admiration.

Jason was disturbed to see how much power A had over her. Mona was literally dedicated to A. He couldn't help but wonder how many more people A managed to convince of her "Justice and truth" philosophy.

Right before he leaves, a doctor runs after him. Jason looks at Wren with surprise on his face.

"Can I help you in anyway? I know you're in a" Wren looks around him and reduces the volume of his voice "a delicate situation" Jason looks at him and wonders if he knew.

"I'm sure there must be something I could help you with" He concludes a hand on Jason's shoulder.

_**External POV **_

Caleb was walking with his pieces of paper in the right order. He just needed to find a taxi to get there without risking a car accident provoked by –A.

He crossed a street and recognized Toby, he ran to him.

"Oh my God, you're out man!" He shakes his friend's hand.

Toby nods but is nervous about Caleb discovering his plans. "Where's Hanna?" He asks.

"She's still with the monsters but I'm on my way to get her, I need to go. Tell the others that we'll be back soon."

Caleb walks away but Toby grabs his jacket "You're going to need that" He says hand him a gun. "Do you know how to use it?" He inquires suddenly worried; he might hurt Hanna if he doesn't aim right.

"I was born a gun in my hands. See you later bro. Get Spencer back"

"That's the plan" Replies Toby he grabs his bag from the floor, Caleb had no idea the amount of weapons his friend just got.

_**External POV The lake house**_

"The diary talked about recent events and I think I found something that would help us with that." Ezra points out a few foreign symbols which neither Aria nor Emily had ever seen before and a word Rajab.

Aria throws a confused look to Ezra and he begins to explain "Ok, so what you see here are Arab numbers, if we google it we might translate them in our language…" He got cut off

"It'll give us the date of these events, you're a genius" Emily got excited, of course she'd give the afternoon to Toby.

They translate the numbers and it gives them 7/1429.

"Ok, what now because I don't know what to do with that." Said Aria still shocked by the symbols she saw earlier.

"I don't think Alison was born in 1429, we must have made a mistake." Emily checked the translation again and again.

"Maybe we could translate the date too. I mean, if those are Arab numbers, maybe it's from an Arabian calendar or something." Aria had her best idea of the day.

_**Caleb POV **_

I get to the place written on the paper but there's nothing. I get out of the taxi; I would dig up the road if I had to. A wooden box is sitting next to a rock which kept it from moving. I opened it and found an oxygen mask just like the ones you find in airplanes and a flashlight. What could I possibly do with that? I look inside the box ad find a note.

_House on fire, house on fire. We are burning the key to your desire. _

__A_

The key to my desire? I see smoke coming from a house about a hundred meters further and finally get it. House on fire, burning the key to my desire. Hanna is in the house, and the house in burning. I run as fast as I can with the mask in my hand. No, no, no I haven't come so far to let them take her away from me. Never, nothing will keep me away from Hanna, not even flames. I get to the front of the house and there's a guard watching the door. I run to the door, I don't care about him; he has no idea what I am capable of.

The guard punches me as I sidestep his hit. I then get the chance to kick his neck and see him fall down. I get to the house and immediately cough. My eyes water I can't see anything. I get the flashlight out of my box and start to look for Hanna. I can't breathe so I decide to put the mask on. I hear some glass explode and I take some steps. I look at the ground and look for Hanna, I hear a cough and run towards the noise. It's her. What a relief! I run to her and instantly give her the oxygen mask, she pushes it at first but I decide to share it with her. I breathe once and she breathe after me and as it goes. I try to get her to get up but she shows me her leg. She had a big piece of glass in her calf. I get her up and tell her to jump on one leg. We take a few steps and a giant ignited piece of the roof falls right in front of us which steals a scream out of her. I take my jacket off and turn of the piece of wood long enough for us to get pass it.

We are finally out of the house and Hanna is tired, her leg must hurt really badly even if she doesn't want to let me know. A guard gets to us and I tell Hanna to go hide. I take a rock in front of me and throw it to him; he was hit on the head so we must have some time to take off. Hanna holds my arm and I help her to walk, another guard walks towards us as I see his two other friends behind him. That is why I love Toby even more; I take the gun and am ready to shoot whoever gets in my way. Hanna is terrified I can feel it but that's what it takes to stay alive.

I pull the gun in front of me and aim for the shoulder.

"Caleb, please don't!" I hear her scream with difficulty but I have no choice.

I shoot the first one and then the second to the leg. Behind him there's another of A's guards, I shoot him on the knee. I don't want to kill anyone; I just need them not to be able to chase us. Once we finally get out of A's guards sight, I don't know who else to call but Noel. I can't call Toby, he must be in the middle of a plan to save his girl, just like I was, and I trust Noel. He always seemed honest.

"Hanna, do you think you'll be alright until Noel gets here?" She nods in a smirk of pain. I hug her with all my heart and I am happy to feel her arms embrace me.

"You made it again; we really are the epic couple aren't we?" She says with her cheek lying on my chest.

I sigh in relief and rub her arms; even covered with ashes she's still cute as hell. I think I'm addicted to this girl.

"Yes we are" I say kissing her ashy hair.

_**External POV The lake house **_

"Now that we know that Rajab is July and that the full date is July 11 of 2008, I have to ask you if it rings a bell." Ezra looked at the girls.

"Isn't it the summer she went away?" Emily asked Aria who nodded without hesitation "And I do remember a newspaper article which was in the box Maya gave me. You know the one with Ali's stuff in it? We'll have to get it from my house though." She says realising that her mother wouldn't let her back if she came home.

"We still have Google" Aria takes her PC and searches for articles about Rosewood from that day. She only found three and only one could explain what was in Alison's diary.

"The Biggest potato of the year was grown in Rosewood!"

"Twins bullied to death"

"Armed robbery at the Central Rosewood Bank" 

Aria opens the second article and reads about how Alison became such a nightmare to them that they thought they had no other choice than die. Alison's name never appeared in the article but it really looked like something she'd do. Emily looked at the picture and tears came to her eye.

"Oh my god" She says sobbing, "Zayn was behind me in Math class, Alison used to put glue on his chair so he'd end up stuck on the chair. It used to make me laugh; I'm such a terrible person"

"We didn't know, even Alison was devastated when she realised how horrible she was. We shouldn't have followed her lead." Aria's face revealed her pain and guilt.

Ezra was speechless, he never knew Alison but he knows the girls today and would have never imagined them being a part of something like that. Aria's phone gets a text

_Well done, decide who's the lucky one and shout his or her name, you know I'll hear you._

_-A_

_**Caleb POV**_

A black car with tinted windows gets in front of us and I knock on the window to make sure it is for us. I wouldn't want to get in A's car. The window opens and I see Jason Dilaurentis, what the heck is he doing here?

"Don't give that look, get her inside, I'll explain." Looking at Hanna, I am not really in the position to refuse. I get Hanna in the back seat and notice an unwanted guest.

"Now what the hell are you here for?" Last time I saw him, he was trying to kiss my girl and I felt like punching his British face until he lost his British accent.

"Wren is a doctor; so when Noel called me, I thought he might be useful considering the fact that her calf is injured."

I try to calm down a bit and look at Wren in a warning "If you ever try to kiss her again, I'll take care of your case!"

"Ok now I see why you got pissed" Jason chuckles and drives away once I got in the front seat.

* * *

_**Ok so, I have a few things to say. First of all I wanted to give you my Twitter account so you can follow me and know when I'll update. Follow me, my username is the same you just need to add 1 in the end. Well that's said.**_

_**I created a social network to roleplay any character you'd like. You basically create their profile page just like Facebook and get to play around with the other character. PM me if you're interested in having the link. **_

_**Also I wanted to tell you that for this new year I have decided that every time I get 6 reviews for a new chapter I send to two reviewers a sneak peek of the next chapter. **_

_**Other than that have the awesomest, craziest, happiest, everythingiest 2013 and be happy 'cause life is good! KISSES From France!**_


	36. Bed Rest

**_Hi guys. Thanks a lot for the reviews! Here is the new chapter get prepared, we've got some SPOBY fluff but not too much. _**

* * *

_**Chapter 36: **_**BED REST**

_**Previous chapter:** "Ok now I see why you got pissed" Jason chuckles and drives away once I got in the front seat._

**_External POV The lake house_**

Toby made sure to hide his weapons out of the A's and other's sights before he came back to the lake house.

"Toby, come here we need to tell you something." Ezra sat on the couch with the PC on his lap.

"We all solved an enigma about Alison and the prize was getting an afternoon with Spencer. Only one of us could go." Aria said getting a smile on her face.

"We've decided to give it to you. Get ready; tomorrow you'll see your girlfriend for the whole afternoon." Emily was happy to give him this prize; he deserved to get some time with her.

_**External POV in Jason's car**_

Caleb looks at Jason and wonders if he was free to say anything he wanted, without -A listening so he asked Jason if he got his car checked for microphones, GPS devices, cameras etc. When Jason told him that he got rid of all of -A's devices, he sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Wren, did Jason tell you what was happening?"

"Yes, I did but I thought he knew. He made me think he knew." Jason looked at the road carefully Caleb told him how –A could get them into an accident.

"Ok, well. We are going to need you in Clearfield."

"Wait… Clearwhat?" Asks Wren completely lost.

" Clearfield, A Former victim of -A lives there. She's a criminology student, she might have some geek friends that could help us find -A."

"How is Hanna's calf doing?" Asked Jason noticing her pale face.

"Not so great, she need stiches and will need to be on bed rest for a few weeks." Wren looks at Caleb and knows how much he cares.

"Bed rest? I'm fine! Don't talk about me as if I'm not here. I'm ok I swear."

**_External POV The lake house_**

"I just had a crazy idea, what if the twin's parents were the ones who harassed Alison? I mean both of their children committed suicide because of her. Do you think they know anything about the Freaky Games? Maybe they got in." Aria felt like she might have a lead there.

"I guess it could be right. We should get some information about them." Ezra took the PC and looked them up.

"Guys, I need to go. Paige will be out soon and my mom wants me home." Emily took her purse and ran to the door.

**_Spencer POV._**

It's been a few days and I still didn't want to tell anything. They didn't insist they said they had something else to reveal first so it sure bought me some time. I really can't stop thinking about Toby and how much he must be disappointed.

I hear the door open and pray that it's someone coming to get me out. I turn around and hold my breath, I literally cannot move. Is it real? Is he really there? I can't tell but it looks real, if it's a dream than I don't want to wake up, ever again. I put a hand on my chest and get scared of how fast my heart beats, I feel heavenly good. His mouth turns into a huge smile and I almost faint. I forgot how handsome he was I take a step towards him and still can't believe he is here. He gets tired of moving slowly and rushes to me. Perfect, it's been too long since he last held me in his arms. He hugs me and smolderly whispers:

"I've missed you so much"

I am really surprised to hear that. After hearing me say that I killed Alison, he still missed me. Every girl needs a guy like him. He is loyal, faithful, loving, protective, reassuring. I just need him in my life. It's cruel to say, I haven't missed my family as much as I have been missing him. I get waves of missing Rosewood, of missing my sister but I miss him all the time. If that is not love I don't know what it is. My face is still buried in his neck and my arms are locking him in the strongest embrace of all time. The whole time I smelled his sent, felt his arms under mines, my heart was in heaven, and my love was beating and bursting inside of me. I love him, my whole body agrees with me. He caresses my back and tenderly kisses my lips. The moment he touched my lips will stay with me forever. The intense shiver, the excitement the surreal taste of his lips. The moment was perfect. I wanted to take his shirt off so badly, but we had spectators.

**_Noel POV A's meeting._**

Here it is the second meeting with the psychos. The more I stay with them the more I sense evil around me.

"We need to neutralise Caleb, he shot four of our guys. He didn't kill them but he could have." Lee said pretty revolted.

"They should have been more careful. Those gun shots were amazing on the website, we got so many hits the page didn't want to refresh to the last comments. Caleb is growing in the fans heart. We need to let him do his thing, Hanna might get in trouble again just for that wild Caleb." A small guy with glasses replies. If I can recall his name is Doug.

Gane smiles hearing that the show is doing good.

"Now that everything went as planned, Toby was supposed to go see Spencer. I knew they couldn't let anyone else go see her. They are just so fun to manipulate. Just like puppets. We need to make our next strike happen. Emily's case is open. –A sent me the new instructions, now, her secrets will be revealed to the girls." Gane looks around her to make sure everyone got it.

It looks like A has a lot off her sleeves. What could possibly be hidden in Emily's past? Jason and I were right to look into her.

"Mona is getting the file to Jason Dilaurentis. He is determined to know the truth and that's what we'll give him." Gane takes a small break and looks at each one of us with killer eyes. "We'll also give some new clues to the liars through the website." She looks now at Doug, the geek.

"Perfect, what form are we using? Enigmas, ordeals…?" He takes his Ipad and gets ready to take notes.

"It's a web series with the videos that -A sent you. It must be really short. They can't exceed 35 seconds. The girls will get several in a day.

"Great, amazing! I love that! I'll find out more about it too." He says excited.

So they were just like us? They didn't know either? I guess it explains why nothing ever unwillingly came out. Even Gane is still in the dark.

**_External POV, Fire Street Rosewood._**

Paige came to this street to meet Emily. She knew about Emily and her cousin and it felt weird. She didn't feel jealous, she just felt… well actually she didn't know how she felt. She knew she wanted Emily back and the kiss didn't change anything about that. Paige was alone in the street when she heard a noise. She looked around her to check what it was and found a guy on his knees. She rushes towards him to offer him her help.

"Are you okay? " She asks helping him get up, his nose is bleeding.

"I need to, I can't stay, can't stay, need to go, have to go, go go away. I can't stay, I can't" He runs away from her but something feels wrong, she has to know what is happening.

She runs after the guy and catches him up, she notices he's with other guys and hides behind the corner of a building. She throws an eye on what is happening and see a bunch of teenagers she never met before violently talking to each other. The guy she followed was arguing with the others about some plan that went wrong. Paige's phone buzzes and it's Emily, she gets back to Fire Street and meets her.

"Sorry Em' I saw a guy on the floor and went to help him but he ran away to join some creepy other guys." She says shaking her hand.

**_External POV The lake house_**

Aria and Ezra were alone in the house. They still hadn't heard from Hanna or Caleb. They were looking at the website, logging in Aria's access and then Toby's access. Ezra's eye was caught by a video called "Alison's webserie. #1"

He clicked on it and Aria sat beside him intrigued.

The video was only 20 seconds long but it could give them some answers. Alison was in her room brushing her hair, and puckering her lips just lips she had put some lipstick on. The video was taken before they found out about A. It was months before Alison died. They saw that from the date.

"This is a video of Jason's club of buddies I guess." Aria rolled her eyes and took the PC to look for more videos.

"What the pervy videos also filmed his sister? That's weird." Ezra looked at the website and was not surprised to see a link to Spencer and Toby's reunion.

"Jason was a junky mess at the time. He could have filmed his own mother." Aria was desperately looking for more videos.

**_Jason's POV Psychiatric Hospital._**

"How did you get it so fast?" He whispers so the nurses couldn't hear.

Mona smiles and looks at him "Puhlease! Did you really think a door could keep me locked?" She discreetly puts the file in Hanna's bag.

"Where's Hanna? Why do you have her bag?" Mona looks at him really worried for her friend.

"She's fine" He answers coldly, he didn't want to give away too much information.

Jason gets up the pink purse in his hand and a nurse looks at him with a smiley look on her face. He looked funny with a pink purse.

**_External POV The lake house_**

Everyone was at the lake house, even Jason. Wren didn't go there though. A couldn't know about his involvement. He was on the road to meet Kara and ask her for help.

Hanna had her stitches on and the whole house condemned her to bed rest. She went crazy realising that the Shimmery night A talked about was only a week away. Wren said she needed several weeks of rest; she wasn't going to be there when they finally get to see Spencer again! At this moment she hated Wren with all her heart even if he had nothing to do with it.

Aria and all the others were reunited around the PC. Hanna was lying on the couch alone, the other were either standing or sitting on the floor. They were watching the new video.

Alison was with an older guy, she didn't seem happy. She was crying and the only thing they heard was "I love you, how could you do that to me?" She dried the tears from her eyes and slapped him in the face. A voice far behind screamed _Ali'!_

**_Toby POV The Dilemma Room._**

I still can't believe that Spencer's head is on my lap right now. I'm striking her hair and I try to make the most of the moment. I'll be back, of course but I still wanted to remember this afternoon to use it as a new motivation.

"So you don't hate me?" She asks with a little scared voice.

How could I ever hate her? She was the only thing that drove me to this instant. I don't think she knows just how much I need her to be safe.

"I could never hate you; if you killed Alison then I'm sure she had it coming and you're the hero of the story. You're not the evil one Spencer, evil can't exist in you. " I try to convince myself that her killing Alison could be true but my whole body and soul scream no. She couldn't have killed her, she wouldn't even if she wanted to, that's just how good she was.

"Maybe I'm not the hero you all think I am." She answers confusing me even more than I was before.

* * *

_**Ok, so same as the previous chapter. 2 people get a sneak peek once I get 6 reviews to this chapter. **_

_**Oh and to the person that keep telling me to fix some grammar mistakes I would like to say that I have no idea where they are since I'm french and I only learn english from TV or by selfteaching. I'll definetly try to spot them but don't hold your breath on this. It might take a while for me to get all the grammar rules of your language. By the way thanks for reading and being nice enough to review.**_

_**Last thing I swear! Here is my social network where you can role play with any character you'd like. **_

_** .fm**_

_**Please try to choose a character that we don't already have but you're free to pick anyone.**_

**_Kisses!_**


	37. Bad Girls

**_Hi guys and girls. I am so sorry because I feel like it's been ages since the last chapter but this story is getting harder to write because of the many events that are going on. I hope you don't hate me, it would be awful if you did. Alright enough small talk here's the chapter. _**

* * *

_**Chapter 37: Bad Girls**_

_**Previous Chapter:**"Maybe I'm not the hero you all think I am." She answers confusing me even more than I was before. _

**_New Chapter:_**

**_External POV Fire Street._**

Paige couldn't about anything else than what happened earlier. The guy with the nose bleed, he was strange, he had pain in his eyes, no, terror. She knew it was terror because she often saw that look in Emily's eyes. She went to the place where everyone was fighting earlier, the place she followed the guy to. When she got in the street, she instantly knew what it was. It was a place where drug addicts got their doses; drug dealers got most of their money there.

She recognises a black hooded figure next to another. They were trying to hide something.

_Probably their merchandise,_ she thought to herself. They were being so secret and yet they didn't see her. She finally got to see the guy's face and recognised it. Surprise, it wasn't the nose bleed guy, it was someone else, someone she saw at school. This someone scared her. He looked at her persistently, she felt so uncomfortable she decided to run to her house. His eyes were threatening and betrayed fear at the same time. She never saw him like that before. It was such a shock.

_**Toby POV The Dilemma Room**_

Why was she saying that? She's not the hero we all think she is? She under-estimates herself. She's even better than the hero we all think she is.

"What are you saying honey? " I ask trying to understand.

"I killed Alison and I did it because she was a bitch and I do not regret any second of it!" She got better at lying this time I almost believed her, no this time I believed her for a second.

But it didn't make sense, what could Ali have done for Spencer to kill her?

She hugs me in a tight embrace as I feel her lips right next to my ear. The moment she opened her mouth to speak, the two screens light up.

_LIAR LIAR YOU SHINE BRIGHTER. –A_

"Ok Toby, I didn't kill her but, I still have my own faults." Spencer whispered so low that I had to focus to figure out what she was saying.

I wanted to sigh of relief, I always knew deep inside that she was lying but I still had this part of me that wondered if it could be true. A side of me that wonder If my girlfriend was a killer. But still why would she lie? Who killed Alison?

Spencer's arms are still around me when the screen lights up again, it was a video.

_**External POV The lake house.**_

Hanna was still on the couch as they were watching Spencer and Toby's reunion. They first wanted to give them some privacy but let's get real, the hundreds of thousands of people in the psycho zone kept it from being private. Besides, they could be in danger after all they are in A's hand.

Jason Dilaurentis texted Caleb and told him that he was currenly going through Emily's file. He said a lot of it was confidencially kept in the shrink's office. Hanna noticed that Caleb was acting strange, he discreetly made it clear that he needed to get out. She decided to start a conversation.

"Emily, I saw on Rosebook that you and Paige were getting back together. I'm glad to see some happy places are left in our lives" Said Hanna tapping her friend's shoulder.

Caleb texted to Jason to meet him at the Rosewood park as soon as possible.

"We are taking things slowly and did she already made it Rosebook official?" Replied Emily pretty surprised that Paige already felt confident enough to share the news.

Hanna nodded "Looks like she did"

"Wait a minute what are they watching?" Asked Aria ending her friends' conversation.

They saw Toby and Spencer watch a video and decided to go look for it. A link to the particular video was as a recommendation titled as _Bad Girls Will Always Be Bad_ Girls. There it was; another video in the web series. This time there were Alison and Spencer in it.

**#Web series video 3#**

Alison was getting tanned in her garden when Spencer arrived absolutely furious.

"Leave him alone Ali', you're just annoying people around you!"

"Relax Spencer! It's none of your business anyway! This guy is a douch you shouldn't even talk to him!"

"I said leave him alone!" Spencer thundered with rage.

"Or what?" Alison took her sunglasses off and faced Spencer.

"Or you'll seriously regret it."

**#Webseries End of video 3#**

"Wow, Spencer looks pissed!" Concludes Aria, "but even after that I don't know why I just can't think of her being the killer. I'm sure there's a lot more to it."

"Yeah, we're only seeing like… one percent of what really happened," agreed Caleb.

"Who is this _Him_ they are talking about? Is it Toby? Or Ian maybe?" Asked Hanna really intrigued by the person they didn't name.

_**Wren POV Clearfield**_

I'm still overwhelmed with this whole Freaky Games stuff. So that is why Hanna broke up with Caleb in the first place. It explained why they were all paranoid and secret. I never thought such craziness existed and to be honest, as a doctor I think it's safe to say that I saw loads of weird stuff so far. I am right now waiting for Kara, she must be here any minute.

"Hello sir, I am Kara, Kara Logan" She says smiling and giving me her hand.

"Hi" I say completely blown away, she's fit "I'm Wren Kingston" I shake her hand smiling back at her.

I follow her as she takes me to a room where we find ourselves with three other persons.

"Sorry, but I thought it was supposed to be secret." I ask risking to sounding dumb.

"They treat the case only as that, a case. They don't know the content of the website, I told them it was for a personal project. They volunteered; they think it's a good way to practice their skills.

"Ok but aren't we putting them at risk? You know –A. You should know better." I reply very concerned about those people. They had no idea what they were dealing with.

"No we aren't the whole place is undetectable. Our technology is protected by a powerful system. Bill Gusher right there" She points at a tall brown guy "He is a badass hacker, he'll try to locate the IP address from wherever it is and will break whatever protection –A has."

"Okay, I brought some stuff for you to take a look at, some of the things –A left the girls, she told me you wanted to because a profiler or something?" I say very interested, criminology was a very complex field filled with varieties of situations. She could get confronted to a psychopath that was beaten when he was a kid, or even just a woman who killed her husband because she found out he was cheating on her. "I really think criminology is a rich field of study and it's sad to say but the world sure needs good people to catch the bad guys."

"That's always what I say. Now let me introduce you to Peter Norton, he is our forensic; he'll analyse anything you found, anything that could belong to A. And last but not least here we have Daniela, she does like everything! But she is more of the lawyer of the group"

"Looks like you got your own thing going on here!" She sure was determined to catch –A. Good thing she has her friends and their super skills.

_**Spencer POV The Dilemma Room**_

I feel so great next to Toby. I feel safe, so safe that I am ready to tell him everything, tell him what I've done and why I've done it. But not now, not here, not with A watching.

Toby gets his lips to my ear and whispers "What was it between you and Alison in the video?" I look at the ground mad that I can't tell him "What are you talking about Spence?"

Maybe I shouldn't have told him, now he's going to wonder what I really did. Especially with what he just saw. No! I was right to tell him, I couldn't let him think I was a murderer anymore.

I look at him in the eyes "Everything will make sense one day, I promise" He looks at me very confused and opens his mouth to speak. I look at him seriously giving him a dissuasive look, he sighs and gives up to my relief.

After that I mostly spent my time touching him and kissing him. We talked about everything but our current situation. We talked about the life we hoped we'd have once we went to college, the jobs we'd like to get, we forgot about -A.

"I think I'd like a dog, yeah, I'd love a dog actually!" He says letting his finger run down my arm.

"A dog? Heck no! What about a cat? A little cute kitty? We could call it Canelle or Caramel." He looked at me with that smile I could never get enough of and desperatly chuckled.

"Cats are like... boring! Dogs are fun and sociable, we'd have to get a dog!" He stated as an obligation.

Apparently -A didn't forget about us. The screens flash on and off and a sentence appears.

_It's time for Romeo to leave Juliette._

_-A_

I grab Toby's arm and for some reason I can't manage to drop it. "Please don't leave me, Toby, please! Please! Stay with me" I even feel a tear roll down my cheek. What is happening to me?

I didn't realise how much my loneliness weighed upon me. It feels like my body and mouth are out of my control right now and I don't like the look in Toby's eyes. His eyes were filled with pain and sorrow, he obviously wanted to be with me as much as I needed to be with him. But nothing else than playing the game by -A's rules would bring us back together. I'm believing it more and more each second. -A's pulling the strings and as much as we'd like to control even a tiny part of this sick game we have no idea what we're involved in nor even what role we play in it. We're just puppets and I honestly believe that it's not up to us whether we survive this or not. Sad but true.

I look to the ground but my arms are still rock solid around Toby, I need to let go, I know it. But every bone in my body refuses to let go. Toby lays his head on my neck, as if it wasn't hard enough to let go, and whispers to my ear

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon" I kiss him as eagerly as I can and my arms finally stop struggling. My heart aches as I watch his silhouette get further away from me.

* * *

_**For those of you who don't know, I created a social network where you get to Role play any character you like on PLL. You can also create your own. The name of it is Rosebook . wall . fm**_

_**It is completely free and anonymous. We're already having great fun over there so check it out you might get into the Rosebook Family. **_

**_Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing and following, you cannot imagine just how much it is appreciated, except if you are an author as well. Please let me know in the reviews what are your own theories, what do you think is going on between Alison and Spencer? Who is the guy that Paige followed?KISSES and take care of yourselves until next chapter! I love you guys/ girls._**


	38. I'm Sorry

**Here's the new chapter. Thanks for being patient! I was having a lack of inspiration. Well not really, I knew what I wanted to be in the chapter I just didn't know how to put it into words. Enjoy and let me know what you thought. This chapter is almost 3000 words long, so you might need a little while to read it AHAH!**

* * *

_**Previous chapter:**_ _"Don't worry, I'll be back soon" I kiss him as eagerly as I can and my arms finally stop struggling. My heart aches as I watch his silhouette get further away from me._

**Chapter 38: I'm sorry**

**Toby's POV**

I hit and hit the punching ball. I get rid of the stress and the anger but I also get ready to kick -A's butt. I feel ready for the fight. I always heard that if you really want something, you have to set your mind to it. Well my mind is already set to it, now I need my body to follow. That's why I've been training countless hours for the big day. The day –A finally dies. I hope they have all the info we need back in Clearfield. The whole team Kara came up with has to get as much closer to –A as they can.

I'm done with my box practice for today no I need to work on my reflexes. The faster I get the bigger chance I have to win the fight. I know it's not going to be a piece of cake to knock out –A. I am no superhero and I am aware that I just might end up getting killed and to be honest it's been hard to accept. I am doing this for Spencer's safety and for me, to free myself from the horrifying memories –A has put in my mind. Now I can't walk on the street carelessly, I can't turn my back on someone and not wonder if they are a part of the psycho zone. I really am getting tired of these games and I would be lying if I said I've never considered leaving town forever. But Spencer gets me through the doubts, she is the one who's smile erases every bad memory, every pain I've taken. She saved me so many times you could never imagine. I am not a superhero, but for once, I want to be hers.

_**External POV The lake house.**_

" Hey Ez, did you see Emily ? " Asked Aria very concerned " I haven't seen her today and when I called her mom she was looking for her too "

Hanna was eating some biscuits Ezra had brought from the store.

" I hope she didn't go all cray cray again last night ! "Hanna almost choked, she then took her phone to text her friend.

" What do you mean all cray cray again ? " Inquired the petite brown headed girl.

" Apparently Caleb found out that she had a past in Radley's mental care, the year after Alison went missing. " She answered her mouth still full.

Aria widens her eyes " Why didn't I know that sooner ? You should have told me the minute you found out ! " she said pretty upset.

Hanna almost choked again so she bent over and put a hand in front of her mouth.

" Well I'm sorry but I kinda was kidnapped when –A forced Caleb into telling me. Then after that I got trapped in a house on fire in which I got this. » She pointed at her hurt calf « I had my own things to think about "

"I'm sorry Han' but we need to find out why exactly she was in Radley."

"Yeah I know and that's what Jason did, Caleb went to meet him, I'm sure he'll be here in a second." Hanna took a glass of water and took a sip of it.

"Jason what? He knows about the Freaky Games? Hey! Why am I always the last to find things out?"

Aria looked at Ezra pissed.

"Don't look at me, I had no idea!"

Hanna's phone started ringing;

"Hey mom, I missed you so much!"

"Hanna Marin! Come home immediately! I never agreed for you to go to Montecito and you still went! You are in so much trouble!"

Hanna was very confused at this moment, she had no idea what her mother was talking about. "I know, and I'm so sorry, but he took me by surprise and I couldn't say no."

"I could have! Look, it's not a time for conversation, I said come home now!" Ms Marin hangs up the phone very upset with her daughter.

Hanna didn't have the time to tell her about her leg injury. "How am I going to explain that?" Aria and Ezra both raised their shoulders, that was going to be a hard one.

_**Spencer's POV the Dilemma Room**_

I am sick of –A, her games and everything. I need to get out, I have to get out. I'm dying, that's what is happening. Toby left me, he is gone, I miss his touch, his lips, his arms around me. I can't help but think that it was the last time I was seeing him. I've been hopeful, I've been strong but nothing came out of it. I'm still stuck between those walls. I'm still away from my family. And all of my friends think I killed Alison. Is that really what I want them to remember me for? Alison's murder? I refuse to be lowered as just that, a heartless killer. I am so ashamed of my implication in the night she died, how I was used and found myself trapped in this messy situation that I let the most important people in my life think that I was a murderer. –A knows what happened and won't leave her the pleasure to expose it, they deserve to hear it from me.

_**Noel POV Ezra's Apartment.**_

I'm so happy Caleb and Hanna made it safe and sound, except for Hanna's leg of course but compared to what I saw, she's fine.

I feel like I didn't really search the place last time. What I saw at the store last time really bugged me, Ezra and Lee looked very close and even though I am scared of what might happen to Jenna, I can't let Ezra near Aria and the others if he is on the –A team. I mean it would make so much sense if he was. Aria has been the one with the less physical injuries, their couple didn't really suffer from –A's blackmails when Toby's and Caleb's did. It couldn't be just a coincidence. Jason made a point last time when he said that if Ezra was a part of –A than he would have killed me for being a double agent but then it would be obvious. I was extra careful and no one noticed anything, not even Lee. I moved a signed framed rock poster and there is only the wall behind it. I walk to the bed and pull it backwards. I still have nothing.

I get to the living room part of the apartment and notice that the parquet floor creaks at a certain place. I sway and step back in and out to make sure it's not just an old parquet.

"Looks quite recent to me, it shouldn't creak like that" I say out loud as to justify my weird behaviour. I kneel down and move around a piece of the parquet floor.

I stay in shock when I find a key and a piece of paper. I immediately read the paper.

"Son of a bitch! I knew it!"

**_Jason's POV_**

Caleb just arrived and I unlock my car to let him in.

"Here, Emily spent a few months in Radley. She was talking to herself, hitting her head screaming ." I look at Caleb I saw the suspicion come to his eyes.

"The doctor and several nurses described her as violent during her crisis. Do you think she had anything to do with Alison's death? Those things sound like what guilt can do to a 15 year old." Caleb said reluctantly Emily was his friend and most of all it was Hanna's friend.

"And look she didn't have any of those issues before that summer. The only times she saw a doctor were for resistant flus, vaccines nothing in a psychiatric level and her dad is in the army."

I bet it would be hard for him to tell Hanna what he thought was true. Thank god he didn't have to.

"No, it wouldn't make sense otherwise why would Spencer take the fall for her? How could she know about Emily's psychiatric past? " I ask very intrigued and frustrated.

"Wasn't Melissa a med student? " He says.

"So now where're suspecting Melissa too? Come on! It makes no sense. Why would Melissa tell Spencer about a matter that could end her career? Unless she knew something but that would just be too crazy." I conclude.

Caleb takes the file and looks for something.

"Where's the diagnosis? Look we have the doctor's comments, the nurses' results but the diagnosis page is missing. Didn't Mona give you the whole file?" He asked as my mind automatically replayed the moment after she put the file in Hanna's purse. I got out under everyone's shocked eyes, a guy with a pink purse wasn't very common in Rosewood. Oh crap! That must have been the moment!

"A guy ran into me and the purse fell under the shock, he picked it up before I could do it myself!"

"Did you see the guy's face?" Inquired Caleb.

"No, he was wearing a hat but he was quite tall." I answer angry at myself for not noticing the missing page by myself. "Let me text Noel's –A free phone"

**_Hanna POV The Marin's House_**

"Hey mom, it's great to see you" I look at her instantly noticing her hair was different. She turns around and looks at me horrified.

"Oh lord! Hanna what happened? How did you do that to yourself?" She locks me in an energetic embrace.

"It's nice to see you too. When did you cut your hair that short?" It was now right above her shoulders.

"Yesterday do you like it?" She asks letting go of me, I nod.

"It's hot!" She widens her eyes with surprise, smiles and immediately becomes more serious.

"How could you go that far without my approval? And you still didn't answer! Why didn't Caleb's mom call me the second you got hurt? She's going to hear the sound of an angry Marin woman believe me!" I wrap my arms around her seeing how much worried she was.

"I love you mom, and it wasn't Caleb's mom's fault. She wanted to call you but I didn't want to worry you about such a tiny thing. It doesn't even hurt!" I say sounding sincere, but what a lie! It hurts even worse than what I've ever let anyone know.

"Well, whether it hurts or not you're on bed rest for the rest of the week."

Great! She thinks just like the rest of the group!

**_External POV The lake house_**

Aria had just dropped Hanna to her house where she was probably struggling with the injury explanation. Ezra was with her too and they were both waiting for the next video. Aria startled when she heard the door unlock itself. She immediately took the first thing that came to her hand. Relax, maybe it's just Toby. She thought to herself. Ezra went to the kitchen to take a knife or something to defend Aria.

"Spencer? Honey we need to talk. You never called us back and Noel told us you didn't want to. I know you're mad but please stop acting like a child you can't hide forever!"

"Mrs Hastings? I'm sorry but Spencer is not here, she and Toby went out I don't know when they'll be back." Aria was very anxious, Spencer's mom could ruin Ezra's life if she saw him in her lake house alone with a teen.

Veronica looked at Aria very closely. "What is happening here? You seem exhausted." She stated taking the worried mom's look even though Aria wasn't her daughter. She eyes Aria's hand "And look you're holding an empty paper cup"

"Everything is fine Mrs Hastings. I just finished my coffee and I was reading a new story I got hooked on lately. It's very intriguing but sad." She said not really knowing how to get her out of her own house.

Veronica looked around her and saw Aria's there-is-nothing-to-see-here look . "Ok then tell Spencer she needs to call me before tomorrow otherwise I'll have to lock the lake house up and she will have to come back home. The Hastings can't stay apart any longer!" She almost walks out " Oh, and say hi to Ella for me". Veronica gets away and out of the house.

Ezra comes out of the kitchen "That was close! Maybe even too close."

"I'm sure she didn't see you." Aria said reassuring her boyfriend.

"I know that but one day she will. I shouldn't stay here this long."

Ezra kissed his girlfriend and caressed her shoulders. The door opened violently and Noel ran to Ezra as pissed as Aria never saw him. He hit the teacher before he even got the time to side step.

"You son of a bitch! You're with –A! Aria you can't trust him!" Noel kept on hitting Ezra's face, Jason and Caleb had to join their strength to get him off the teacher.

"Tell us the truth! I had my eyes on you for days! I knew it! I knew it! "

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't be serious, I'm not a member of the –A team!"

"Oh really? Then explain this!" Noel gets the key and the piece of paper out of his pocket and throws them of the table.

Aria takes to piece of paper and opens it. "What is that?" She asks Noel She then reads out loud "Patient: Emily Fields , treated for : paranoid psychosis. The patient has been violent towards several nurses and patients convinced that they would hurt her…. Again, what is that?" She asks now Ezra.

"I have no idea, he brought them here, I bet he can explain better than me."

"You don't know how much I wish I could kill you right now! I found those in your apartment, hidden in your parquet floor. I have a question why didn't you kill me? After all, I'm a double agent and I know –A wouldn't like that very much"

"Oh no. You shouldn't have said anything, they can hear you. I don't know why you think I'm a part of –A but you're in trouble right now." Ezra's lip was bleeding. Aria handed him a tissue even though the latest events made her wonder who she could trust and who she couldn't.

"Noel you can't leave the house, -A will kill you if she/ he sees you." Aria took him in her arms, she didn't want him to get killed he was her friend.

"I'm not spending the night with an –A helper and honestly I doubt this house is safe. Remember –A is a psychopath, if they want me dead, I guess I'm done"

_**The Field's house**_

Paige was so happy to find Emily. Her girlfriend was missing and everyone was looking for her.

"Are you ok?" She asked relieved to see her safe and sound

"I don't know, my head hurts" She looked lost and had a few injuries on her arm.

"Come inside let's get you some water I'll call the doctor. "Paige and Emily got in the house and started talking. Paige took the phone to call a doctor when she heard something. Emily's face showed her fear so Paige decided to take a look outside.

There he was, the same guy she saw earlier, the one that frightened her.

He was walking away from the house leaving a basket of fruit behind him. She read the card

_Looks like Emily just joined the psycho zone. -A_

She ran to him and touched his arm "Hey wait!" she said but he didn't answer. " Lucas!" he turned around a dark look on his eyes.

"I'm sorry" He simply said a gun pulled out, he quickly looks around him and shoots.

* * *

_**What did you think of this chapter? Please tell me because it was a lot of work for me.**_

_**I invite any one of you to join my social network (works like facebook) where you can role play any of the Pretty little liars characters. Here's the link. Rosebook . wall . fm**_

_**Please review writing is hard. Bye, Love you!**_


	39. Great Escape

_**Hey I'm back with a new chapter. Someone said that the story was getting boring if you're reading this I hope you changed your mind. Enough blabla I'll let you enjoy the chapter. Oh and the chapter was named after the Pink song Great Escape because it helped me with the first Emily scene.**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter: **Toby was getting ready to challenge -A. Emily was missing then found by Paige. Jason and Caleb went through Emily's medical file. Spencer decided to reveal her secret. Noel found shady stuff in Ezra's apartment and thought it meant Ezra was in the -A team so he ratted himslef out. Hanna is on house arrest at her mom's. Mr Hastings gets suspicious about her daughter and decides to throw an ultimatum at her. Paige surprise Lucas, he panicks and shoots._

**_Chapter 39: Great Escape_**

_**Emily POV The Fields' House**_

A big boom pops me out of my confusion. I run to the door scared as hell of what I'm might see. I have the feeling nothing will ever be the same again. I run stumble on a shoe, get back up and run again. I feel something dark, my stomach is tight somehow I know I'm going down. No, I won't let her get away from me; she can't leave me not after I almost lost her already. I need her, I need someone, a sane person in my life. A place of laughter, joy, comfort a place where I can feel home, safe and most of all, where I can have a normal moment. I open the door my heart beating so loud I can hear it pound. I look around me in total despair; I find it hard to keep calm. I stop running stand up both of my hands in my hair nervously. I twist, dry a tear and run to the back of the house. Her body is on the floor, I burst into tears. Despite my blurred vision I still manage to get by her side, I fall on my knees and take her head in my hands.

"You can't die, you can't leave me. Please don't go" I sob and cry, my heart is breaking in a million pieces. I can't keep living if she's not here. Why should I? I'm exhausted.

She looks at me hardly breathing, my heart fills with hope "Em" She articulates with all of strength.

"Paige, I'm calling for help, you're going to be alright. You'll be alright" I try to stop my tears from soaking her hair but the waterfall is out of control. I call 911 an laboriously get an ambulance to come.

The usual joy in her eyes get lighter each second and I can see how much of a battle it is for her to talk. "I… Love… You" She finally says stealing another one of my sobs. I strike her hair knowing that it could really be our last chance to speak to each other.

"Don't go, I'm begging you. Please, fight! Stay fight you can do it" I catch my breath and feel my heart tighten, her eyes close "No! Paige, Paige!" I scream out of breath, my voice gets raspy from all the screaming. This pain is too real to ever fade away. I'm still holding her hand so strong I can't let go, I won't let go. I'm not letting her get rid of me that easily. She's too important; she's too much loved for that. Why did she have to go? I still feel her hand in mine and I can't believe she's gone and will never come back. She can't be gone, I won't accept it. I take her still warm body and wrap my arms around it. I hug her with all the strength that is left in me and cry my broken heart out.

"Miss I'm going to need you to slowly drop the body on the floor" I hear a paramedic say, I look at him and hold on to her tighter. She's with me. I need to keep her close.

"Miss Fields please I need to examine her." He looks at me with sympathetic eyes and his colleague reaches out a hand for me to take.

"I love you" I whisper understanding the true meaning of these words for the first time in my life. Devastated I can't fully understand what is happening, I mechanically take the paramedic's hand as I keep my eyes on Paige. The guy checks her pulse and turns his head to his colleague; his eyes showed how low of a hope he had. He shook head as to say no and that's when I collapsed. I yelled out of pain feeling life someone was stabbing a blade through my heart. I can't breathe

"You're supposed to save her!" I complain downhearted. I find myself in the complete chaos of my thoughts. I 'm still on the floor an amazing force keeping me taped to the door. I cry and burry my face in my hair completely zoning out of the real world.

_**External POV The Lake House**_

"Noel you're not going anywhere! You sit on the couch and shut up! –A will kill you if they see you. I can't let that happen" Aria screamed just at the moment when he was opening the door.

"Oh, really? Because that's not what you said a week ago!" He replied screaming back at her.

"Well people change." She simply says "Now stay, I don't want you to get hurt."

Noel sits on the couch and they all wait for the new video to be online.

"Here!" Shouted Aria clicking on the link.

_*****Video Clip begins*****_

_Alison was at the same place than in the latest video. It seemed like it was taking place moments after the last bits they saw._

"_Why do you even care this much?" Asked Alison taking a sip of her juice._

_Spencer looks at her feet._

_Alison realises something "Oh!"_

_*****Video Clip ends*****_

"Do you think Spencer was in love with the guy?" Aria scratched her head "It would explain why she defended him all the time"

"Do you think it was Ian? If I remember well she had a crush on him right?" Asked Ezra just throwing an idea out there Aria nodded and they discussed the possibility.

Noel's phone vibrates and he discreetly looks at the text he had just received.

_I heard a noise at my house. I'm alone and scared, please hurry._

_-Jenna_

Noel knew Aria would never leave him go so he had to sneak out of the lake house. He looked at Aria and she was completely distracted by the new video and what it could mean. He took a chance and reached to the door.

"Stop right there! Where do you think you're going?" She thunders behind him.

"Try and catch me" He slams the door behind him and drives to Jenna's house.

_**Toby POV **_

No one will bring me my life back. I need to earn it back; I have to work for it. My reflexes are getting better, faster. I'm focused and it has helped me a lot through all of this. Everything that's happened was the most scarring experience I've ever went through but it had also taught me a few life lessons. Lessons that I've learned the hard way and therefor will never forget. The first one is to fight for what you want, you may stumble, you may fall the only thing that matters is that know how to get back up and fight some more. The second is that pain come and goes it's a part of life. The third is that love is the only thing that is worth caring about. I've grown from this life threatening experience and I know that all of this, what I lived, what I've learned would mean nothing if Spencer doesn't make it out. Now I have to find a way to carry my weapons on me. Am I making a mistake not talking about my plan to anyone else? It's a big deal; I could be jeopardizing Spencer's safety. If I fail and die she might not get out either. But on the other side I can't let –A discover what I've been hiding, it has to be unexpected.

_**Noel POV Jenna's House. **_

Jenna is not in the house and she doesn't pick up the phone, I don't like that. –A can do anything she wants to me but she can't hurt Jenna. Not when it's my fault, I can't let this happen. I get another text and almost throw my phone against the wall once I've read it.

_You've been a bad boy! If you want your girl back just come and save her. The usual place._

_-Lee_

I get very angry and run towards my car when a very annoying guy runs into me.

"Watch out!" He screams.

"What the hell you look where you're going! Assh***" I punch him in the stomach just because I feel like it and get inside my car.

_**Spencer POV The Dilemma Room**_

"Hi Toby, I know you must be watching this and that is the reason why I am talking to the camera right now. I know you've got questions, that's normal because I haven't really been honest with you. I haven't been honest with neither of you. So the questions end right now, I am willing to open up and speak. "I take a deep breath "I'm so embarrassed" I cry and decide to keep going "I've been romantically involved with an older guy and to be honest I've let my feelings blur my judgment. They drove actions that I couldn't rationally explain today" I get cut off but a door slamming behind me.

"Shut up bitch!" Spit a black hooded guy he gets behind me and kicks my back. I can't move for a second and breathing becomes painful. I'm lying on my back as he gets on top of me. I try hitting him but he beats me to it with a punch in the face. A throbbing pain keeps me from moving but I don't scream.

"You're going to listen! Here is a phone" He points at the cell he has in his hand "You're calling mama Hastings to tell her how everything is fine in your lovely lovely life without her and you'll be coming back very soon. Did I make myself understood?" He looks right in my eyes, his eyes are the only thing I can see from his face because of the mask. "Was I clear?" He asks getting impatient.

I nod and he hands me the phone, I dial the number "Hey mom, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. I'm ok don't worry." I try to hold back my tears but I'm sure she can hear the inner sobs " I'll be coming home soon. " I look at –A's minion and he's telling me to hang up "Ok I have to go mom but I love you so much! I've missed you"

-A's minion takes back the phone from me and I watch him get to the door.

"Is it the truth?" I ask hopeful

"What?"

"That I'll be back soon. Is it true?"

A creepy smirk gets on his face "Not if you keep your big revelation session going. If you don't blow it, your future will be in your friends' hands.

_**Eternal POV **_

Detective Lence just got another job form an old friend. She was very worried about a complex situation with her daughter. Veronica Hastings was a woman that could recognise trouble when she was close to it. When she described the situation to him he felt like something wasn't right and Veronica's doubts were well inspired. Veronica had led him to a lead, a certain Noel Kahn who she was convinced that was into whatever happened to her daughter. That's why he had to follow him, Noel Kahn would for sure get him to Spencer. Lence had no doubt about Spencer being alive, he knew this case could be something big but he had no idea of how big it was.

Noel Khan was meeting a tall brown haired guy but they started arguing. Noel kicked the other guy in the nuts but two tall and browny guys came in and beat him. Detective Lence took his camera and snapped a few pictures, did he have to hand them to the police? No, he'd just wait until he had more clues. If he wanted more clues he had to follow the car they put Noel in.

_**Wren POV Clearfield**_

Finally I feel like we're making progress. Bill Gusher accessed all the cameras in Rosewood and he can see what is happening there right now.

"What's with that guy?" I ask pointing at the background. In this video we could see Noel getting in a fight " Can you zoom in please?"

"Of course I can!" Bill got a clear image and we could see a guy with a camera taking pictures.

"I want all the info you can get about that guy!" I say at the same time as Kara

"Hey! You can't steal my job! You're the doctor I'm the FBI agent remember?" She asked playfully twisting a strand of her hair. I get a little distracted by her charms as she snaps me out of my thoughts.

Bill opens a facial recognition software and throws the search on our mysterious paparazzi.

"Since when do you have access to those kinds of soft wares you're just students. Is it legal?" I ask impressed by the technology they use.

"We normally wouldn't have this stuff you're right but I guess when you've got such a great brain" She points at Bill "It would be such a waist not to exploit it."

"Exactly and no worries Mr goody-goody. I've been very clever and careful and this hack was a piece of cake to be honest. "

"I'm not a goody-goody. I just want to make sure no one gets in trouble" I clarify

"That's exactly the same thing" Answered Kara a stunning smile on her face.

I smile back shyly "Ok then I guess I'm a goody-goody." I look at her in the eyes.

"Hey! We've got some results. The guy's name is Clark Lence, he is a retired policeman, he opened his own private detective office three years after he stopped being a cop."

"Why would a private detective take pictures of Noel Khan's kidnapping and why didn't he call the actual police?" We ask again at the same time, she looks at me.

"Sorry" I say laughing; she looks at me and bites her lower lip.

_**Detective Lence POV **_

What is that building I followed them to? It's so huge and lost in the middle of nowhere. I've gotta know who it belongs to and why they took this Noel Khan inside.

_**Noel's POV **_

I wake up in a dark room. I'm shirtless and tied up to a chair. I shiver when I get a flash of what they've done to Toby when he was tied up to this chair too.

"Where is Jenna? Leave her alone!" I scream a screen turns on and there she is.

"Jenna! Jenna can you hear me?" I ask with not that much hope; she doesn't answer but I can see how scared she looks and it breaks my heart.

_**External POV The lake house**_

Aria's attention get caught on a recent video of Emily. The video was called The Break Down. She clicked on it and saw her friend discover Paige's body. Horrified and heartbroken she felt awful and speechless. Ezra was gawking as well trying to get Aria's sobs to stop. She got up and they both headed to the hospital. Aria was so down she forgot everything, the fact that Ezra wasn't supposed to be seen with her, that she was still in her pyjamas. The comments on the video were haunting her

_Crazyloverzz:_

_Wonderful it made me tear up._

_Johnnyfreak:_

_I didn't know Emily had this passion in her, she was hot as hell!_

_Emismybabe:_

_I'm glad this bitch is dead! Emily need a guy like me, she needs a real man._

* * *

_**What did you think of this chapter? And I've also added a new summary instead of repeating the last sentences of the chapter I detailed the big stuff that happened. Which do you like better?**  
_

_**LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! See you for the 40 th chapter but the more reviews I get the faster I'll update :)**_


	40. Today is a beautiful day

_**Hi, sorry guys for the late update but have you ever heard of the writer's block? When you know what has to happen but can't manage to put it in words? Well blame it on that! Enjoy and review please.**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter: **Emily found Paige's body, Noel went looking for Jenna who was kidnapped by -A, he then got kidnapped too. We now know that Spencer's action were driven by her feelings. Veronica hired a private detective to investigate on her daughter's disappearence. Aria his horrified by the images of Emily on the website and rushes by her side._

**Chapter 40 :**Today is a beautiful day

_**External POV**_

Aria got to the hospital but Emily wasn't there. She then texted her friend to know where she was.

_Text to Aria:_

_Police station, I need you._

Aria rushed to see her friend, something was weird. Why would Emily be at the police station? Maybe she needed to make a deposition. She must have heard the shotgun and might help them finding who did that. Ezra was with her, he drove because her tears troubled her vision she was so affected that he could have sworn Paige was a good friend of hers when clearly she wasn't.

They got to the police station and Aria got out of the car, she realised Ezra hadn't exited the car and looked at him asking why.

"We can't expose ourselves in a police station, we'd have to say goodbye and I'd be going to jail. I'm so sad to let you in alone." He then looked away "I'll be at this bar" He pointed a few meters away.

Aria's sobs couldn't stop she turned around and ran inside to join Emily. She got in and looked for Emily and walked very fast towards her once she found her.

"We need to ask you a few questions can you and your mom step inside for a little while?" Wilden was speaking quite softly but he still had the I-know-you-are-guilty look. Her mom looked devastated but not as much as Emily. She was like a zombie red eyes, runny nose, and pale face and disconnected from reality.

Aria took Emily's arm but her mother told her to wait outside. Aria wouldn't be allowed in anyway.

_**External POV Interrogation Room**_

"Emily I have to know where exactly you were when…. It happened" Wilden took his notebook and looked at Emily.

Emily got out of her thoughts looked at her mother for approval; Mrs Fields nodded reassuringly and help her daughter's hand. Emily bit her lip and took a deep breathe.

"I was in the…. The house we were about to "She put her hand on her forehead and caught her breath as she felt her anxiety coming back "I'm sorry, I was in the couch because I had a headache she was about to call the doctor when she heard a noise. She decided to go see what it was and… after that…" She stopped and started to sob again, "After that I just heard a big boom and she was dead, she died! I can't believe she died!" She burst into tears in her mother's arms.

Wilden scribbled something in his notebook and then played with the pen in his hands. He looked down and talked slowly.

"Emily, I understand how hard it is right now but I really need you to focus and tell me everything you know."

"I don't think you do actually!" She replied getting aggressive all of a sudden

"Emily!" Her mom told her off

"What? It's true! How could he get that I was right next to her when she died? That I was the reason why she was there in the first place?" She then turned around to look at Wilden. "Don't tell me that you understand because you have no idea of what it feels like to watch one of the most important person in the world die in front. All of this knowing that you can't do anything about it!" Her sadness turned into rage.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have said that. When you got out of the house did you see anyone? A gun? Or maybe a neighbour who could have seen what happened?"

Emily was still angry at him but he could help find out who did this to Paige so she had to cooperate.

"No, I don't remember seeing anyone." She remembered a small detail "When I got out of the house I took a second to look around me and then I went to the back of the house. It may have been when this person ran away."

"Do you know anyone that could have wanted Paige's death? Maybe she had some enemies? An ex-girlfriend maybe?"

"No, I can't of anyone" _Except –A_ She thought to herself.

He scribbled again look at the guard and made him a positive hand sign as to allow him to do something. A couple of lab geeks got in with their kits.

"Will you please give me your hands?" A forensic asked

She handed both of her hand and he sprayed a bit of his product on her hands.

"We are looking for any traces of powder if Emily shot with the gun she must have powder residues on her hand."

Mrs Fields was outraged to see her daughter treated as guilty "Do we need a lawyer?" She asked getting her phone ready.

"I don't know." He answered simply "Do you need a lawyer?" He directly asked Emily

"We do not have to listen to that. Come on sweetie we are out of here!" Emily's mother picked up her purse and grabbed her daughter's arm without noticing to expression on Emily's face.

"We still have a few questions to ask" Wilden said grabbing Emily's hand

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" She shouted leaving Emily shocked by the tone she used

Aria heard some screaming in the questioning room and got up as her friend and her mother stormed out of it. She tried to walk as fast as Emily but ended up having to be dragged by the arms to keep up with the speed.

"You can't leave the station miss" Commanded an officer looking right in Emily's eyes

"Are you pressing charges against my daughter? And you officer! From now on you will only be turning to me understood?" She kept eye contact until he admitted they had nothing to hold Emily any longer.

He stepped on his left side and she firmly opened the door and the three of them rushed outside. Aria was trying to figure out a way to tell Ezra that she was going with Emily's mother.

"Aria do you need a lift home?" She asked, Aria nodded afraid that Ezra might be caught in the same car as her.

"Yeah I just need to call my mom and tell her that I found a ride home." She dials Ezra's number

"Hey sweetie, how's Em'? "

"Hey mom, uhm Emily's out of the police station and I won't be needing you to drive me home anymore. See you later." She hang up the phone and put in her bag.

"Aria can you stay with me at home please?" Asked Emily

"Sure"

**_Hanna POV_**

"Caleb why won't you let me check the website maybe something happened to Spencer I need to know that she is fine."

"She is fine I promise I checked right before I came to see you. I am telling you, you are not allowed to surf on this website anymore. I don't need you having heroic thoughts. You need to take care of yourself." He was holding the PC away from me which is pissing me off because my calf won't let me get up!

"Then at least let me check my emails!" I look at him with puppy eyes; "Please, pretty pretty please!" I look right in his eyes and smile. He has the look he gives when he's ready to give me what I want.

He gave up and opened her mailbox "Ok but just your emails, I'm watching you!"

"Yay!" I clap my hands and do half of a happy dance, I missed the internet! I open the first one which is from Mona Vanderwall the high-school president.

_Prom is coming ladies! Get your dresses and shoes out of the closet it's time to work their magic!_

I deeply sigh disappointed not to go to prom. I thought –A's insanity would have been over by then but no, it's still on.

"You should go to prom."

"What?! Are you kidding right now? I can't go to prom and forget that you guys will be fighting against –A. If I can't fight with you then I want to follow your progress via the website."

He laughs and then looks at me very serious "Do you really think I will let you watch us fight? Be prepared not to have any internet connection for the whole day. "

Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhfffff! Why did I choose a guy with a taste for computer softwares?

"Then I'll just stay home all alone waiting for you to come back in tears. Drowning my sorrow in alcohol on a hot summer night. Lost in despair and sadness. Looking for comfort I might end up in a hot guy's arms" I take a sad face. I'm really ready to do anything to go with them even if it means losing a leg. "Are you really willing to take that risk?

He smiles at me apparently he didn't really believe my whole speech. My mother comes in and he gets up to talk to her.

"Mrs Marin I wanted to ask you if Hanna could go to prom this weekend. "

My mother looks at me and widens her eyes with surprise. "Well that's quite old school but I guess she can do that."

"No I can't! Look at my calf! It's useless, dead, painful! I'm dying I need to stay home!" I reply really not wanting to go to prom

"The doctor said she could go as long as she didn't really use her leg, I bought her crutches and I'm sure she'll be having a great time." He put an arm around my shoulder and I pout silently.

"I guess everything is fine then, you are going to prom" My mother answers right before she leaves for her yoga lesson.

_**Detective Lence POV**_

"I followed Noel Khan and he just got kidnapped in front of me. We need to know what is happening. I have the feeling it's horrible. I found out that the building was owned by a cinematic company that made a lot of famous movies a few years ago. They stopped their activity after the owner bankrupted. "

" Keep digging we need to find my daughter as soon as possible" Veronica's phone rings and she answers turning away from me.

"Hello Mrs Fields, what? Oh lord! How is she holding up? Did they let you go? Okay, I'll be there in a second we are going to need to work on her defense." She hangs up the phone and angrily looks at me.

"You are going to find those sons of bitches and I'll make them bite the dust!" She hopped in her car and drove away.

_**Spencer POV**_

2 days, 2 days before the girls come to free me. I just need to be patient. Or maybe not, they should just keep living their lives I'm not worth the fight. It's just me after all. I'm important to no one. They are all important to me and that's why I don't want them to get hurt or die because of me.

"Listen, don't come stay home, go to prom. Have a life. It's ok, I am cool with it. I know I have to die to let you guys live and honestly it doesn't bother me. Toby promise me you won't come I need to know you are safe. Thank you for being so amazing, for risking your lives for me. I appreciate it but let's get real. There is no way –A will let us keep on with our lives. She's too freaky. I would be surprised if she even had a good reason for that. I mean I did some awful stuff but you didn't. This whole thing is all about me and I've done. But why include you guys in it. I need to fight this battle by myself and if I die then it's my way to prove to you my love. I don't want you to think that it's your fault if I die. I want all of you to have the happiest life ever. You owe it to me. Just remember it has never been anybody's fault other than me. I am here because of what I did to Alison. I was dumb, I was stupid…."

"This truth is not yours to tell anymore. Keep that mouth from moving or your friends will lose another one of their loved ones." The screens turn off again.

"Another one? Did anyone die? Please tell me! What happened?"

_**Wren's POV**_

"This detective Lence has discovered more stuff than we did in a matter of 2 days. We need to get in touch with him."

"Yeah but wouldn't it be risky? What if –A found out about him? If we contact Lence she might end up tracing us."

"We have the great mind over there" I point at Bill "We can't be traced with him on our side."

Kara considers the idea "Ok, Bill, get us Lence's phone number, personal, formal I want them all."

"I'm on it" He drums on his keyboard.

I look at Kara still trying to fight the attraction I feel between us and she takes my hand. She walks and pulls me behind her.

"We need to get him to work with us." I say convinced that it was the right thing to do. "He is there when we are stuck right here. We only observe from afar. He found the building and I am sure he knows who owns it" I say trying to get her to think like me.

"Right! Right you made your point, Bill got the number while you were busy speaking and speaking and speaking again" She mocks me moving her hands everywhere and for some reason I think it's cute.

"Dialing" Bill says handing the phone to Kara.

"Hello Mr Lence I am Kara Logan a criminology student, my team and I are currently working on a case in which you could play a big role. " She presses the speaker button so we can all hear

"A criminology student with a team? Ha! That's funny! Listen kids don't try to go all super-hero. You might end up digging up some very dangerous information. "

"We're talking about the Spencer Hasting's case. You might be interested in knowing the whole story. We need you on the field. You're the closest anyone got to the end of this craziness. So are you working with us or no?" I say tired of his condescending tone.

"I might be considering it. But you my services are very expensive."

"That's not a problem the British guy you just heard is a doctor, he can afford it." I look at her quite shocked

"What? Results have a price!" She replies as if it was obvious.

Lence chuckles on the phone "That's what I always say!"

_**Lucas POV**_

Today is a beautiful day. The sun is shining bright and I finally feel like everything is right around me. I haven't been in such a good moon for a long time. Who knew my days would get so happy? My phone rings, it's Caleb.

"Hey C! How are you doing today?"

"Seriously? C? Just call me Caleb. Hey I was wondering, you know I told Hanna I would go to prom with her but something came up. I have to go to Montecito for two days and I won't be able to honour my promise. Could you go with her and make sure she's having fun?"

"Of course, I'm your guy. I'm sure she'll have fun without you" I realise what I just said and try to correct it " hum, I meant that she'll have fun even if you're not there" No it still doesn't sound good "What I really meant was…" He cuts me off

"I know what you meant, thanks dude you're a real friend" I hung up the phone. Just like I thought, today is a beautiful day.

* * *

_**What did you think of that? Was is worth the wait or just boring as hell? I am quite sad because the story's end is getting closer and closer. Take care of yourselves until next time, kisses from France**_


	41. Untrustworthy

_**Hello, I am back for a new chapter. Only got 2 reviews for the previous one *sad face* I hope you'll love it.**_

* * *

**_Previous Chapter: _**_Emily was suspected for the murder of Paige. Caleb got Hanna a date to the prom with Lucas. The Clearfield Team got detective Lence to work with them._

**_Chapter 41:_ **Untrustworthy

Aria left Emily sleeping and got back to the lake house where she hoped Ezra would be. What happened to Paige was awful but prom was only 2 days away and that meant they'd have to play the final game. They had to fight, Aria was very preoccupied about what was happening to her friends, so preoccupied that she had no time to process how close the big thing was. At the lake house she went of the website, as much as she hated what was on it, she couldn't spend a whole day without checking it out. She needed to know what was going on with her friends. She saw an event planned. She clicked on it.

_My Bloody Prom Night. Saturday June 1rst 2013_

_Don't miss the final of the Freaky Games of Rosewood. Will they all come out alive? No, at least one of them will fall to never get up._

_So, who will be watching and reacting live?_

_**99 999 people attending**_

Reading the numerous people that would be watching them made her realise even more how popular the Freaky Games were. She clicked out of the event and saw a video about Noel and Jenna. The video was called "Please come". Jenna was stuck in a room and Noel had to save her.

_**Noel POV**_

So Ezra is not a part of the –A team? He was set up, why set him up? Why? They had no idea I was helping the girls and now Jenna is in danger because of me. Now they threaten her. She has been through so much because of Alison. Beyond the grave she still manages to ruin her life. This whole Freaky Games thing is about her there is no doubt about that in my mind. The only thing I need to know is why? What happened, why would this "show" come to Rosewood? Eric and Jason sold the videos to the Freaky Games but at first they weren't interested, something changed their minds. There is something I didn't see, something big –A attached some value to. Something I couldn't see. The room starts filling with water and I really don't know what to do yet. The water is now at the level of my waist and it keeps filling. What will be asked of me? I can swim and I thank myself for that. The water is now at the level of my neck and a voice blasts from the speakers.

"The door is locked, Jenna is not far from you but you'll have to get the keys from the floor and open the door. The room will fill completely and if you don't find the keys you'll drown and Jenna will follow you."

If I understood well I need to swim in the water and look for the keys, when I get them I need to open the door. The only air I will get is the one outside of the room. I take a deep breath and plunge into the inundated room.

_**Wren POV**_

Now that we have detective Lence on our side Kara is convinced that we should try to understand what brings the Freaky Games in the different cities. This looked like a good idea but how can we get people to talk about such a traumatic experience?

"Are you sure you can get the former victims to talk to us? " I ask very concerned.

"They can't, they are all dead, our season is the first to survive" My facial expression must be really bad because I feel awful when I realise that they might not all come back, they might not be back at all. I'm lost in my thoughts depressed because until now all I thought about was how we could get in –A's building. I never really reflected on how to get out, how to get all of them back. Kara notices my sorrow and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"They'll all be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to them. It'll be fine" Her words are meant to be reassuring and it could have worked if we actually knew where we were going. What we were about to face. I feel the stress submerge me and decide to just block it out.

"Ok what do we have to do?" I get back on the work we have to do so I don't imagine the worst that could happen. Kara looks at me to see if I'm ok and then goes to ask Daniela a question.

"Let's say you expose a very dangerous group of people to the police but to prove their evilness you have to show them a website which illegal activities are committed by the victims. Is it possible to just make a deal with a policeman so they erase the victims' past and just stop the psycho?" That's a good idea, I've seen a few deals like that made in crime shows but does it really exist?

"In some cases deals can be made. But we are talking about a several illegal activities and crimes a deal is out of the question. They would all have to face the consequences to their crimes but the big psycho would be gone. If their crime is big enough they might be locked in the same prison as the person they were trying to escape from. If you want to know what I think, they should call the police. They will all end up dead if they keep on playing heroes." Daniela had her nose in her law books

Calling the police would be the biggest mistakes of our lives. The psycho has a plan and who know how they would react if it was disturbed. We are talking about human lives, people that I know very well. Just like Kara said we can't let anything horrible happen to them. Those experiences would be hard enough to scar.

"Let's find out what the different seasons had in common. It might give us a clue on how to end the tort… game" I say holding my tears in. They all treat this case as fiction and it's better that way.

**_External POV_**

Aria went to see Emily and try to plan the big night out. There was a little problem that she didn't anticipate. Her friend was still a zombie, she didn't smile, didn't laugh. Every ounce of life was gone and her usual sparkly eyes were dull.

"You don't get it Aria. I am not coming. I really wish I could but I can't come. There is nothing for me there. You need to save Spencer it's your job. Mine is to stay here and resent myself for killing Paige. I'm cursed. Everyone that gets close to me dies."

"No, Em' you can't be serious! You're not cursed! Please don't say that!" said Aria shocked and sad because her friend was in that state of mind.

"Stop Aria! You can't deny that! Don't be the friendly girl and face reality! I started to love Alison and where is she now? Dead!" she shouts the last word coldly "Oh and there was Maya and can you tell me where she is? Dead too. I started dating Paige and now she's gone. It's me, it's because of me! You'll all be better off without me. Spencer will survive you can all help her. I will stay here and finally accept that I am the cause to their families' miseries." She switches from anger to sadness and bursts into tears.

"Emily, we need you with us. The more we are the better chance we have to survive this madness. You can't leave us, please don't abandon us." Aria said tears filling her eyes, she gets close to her friend and tries to hug her.

"Get out! Get out!" Emily yells out of her mind, her rage left her friend paralysed for a few seconds. Aria knew there was nothing more she could do to convince her so she headed to the door without a word.

_**Jason POV**_

Here I am with Ezra, Caleb and Toby 2 days before the final battle. I guess my years of bar fights will finally pay off but Ezra on the other hand is more of an intellectual guy. I really wouldn't put my life between his hands. I saw Toby in a gym, he was working on his boxing moves and I thought it was a great idea. Even if two days wouldn't make any of us world champions, it's better than nothing. And it two days, we might get at least one or two strong punches.

Toby decides to practice with Ezra first while I work with the punching bag. I hear a scream and a little boom. I turn around to see what it is, Ezra is on the floor.

"Come on Ezra! You can't be serious I only grazed you!" declared Toby still keeping his guard up. Ezra gets up and forgets to put his guard on, Toby punches him and he screams again.

"Hey! I thought we were only practicing!" I stop myself from laughing but Caleb chuckles. And THAT's the guy Aria chose over me? Ha, I'm not sure that he'll be the one to save my sister. I punch the bag again, sister.. I stop punching as the bag is still swinging. "Hey, you don't thing I have anything to do about it do you?" I ask forgetting about the bag. Ezra was all sweaty and out of breath, it was obvious he hadn't been in many fights in his life. I would laugh if I wasn't so stressed.

"Of course we don't. Why?" Asked the exhausted teacher;

"Alison died and she was my sister and now Spencer is…" Toby cuts me off

"Spencer will be fine!" He said like he had no doubt about it;

I nod and go on "And Spencer is my sister too. What if I had a part in this?"

_**Noel POV**_

I've been looking for these keys for what seems to be hours. I swim and swim and my eyes are start to burn a little bit. I finally find the keys and open the door. I got thrust out by the force and pressure of all the water. I get slammed against the wall and fall on the floor. My head hurts and my chest too. I can get up, and walk so I just force myself to forget about the pain. I keep walking until Jenna's room. I know it's the room she is in because there is "Jenna" written on it. I open the door and get very confused when I see her laughing with one of her "attackers"

"What the F?" I mutter looking at Jenna

She looks at me and bursts into laughter "Oh yeah, I heard some noise! I need your help! I'm scared, please hurry!" She says in a ridiculous voice. She laughs and suddenly she looks evil. She was pretending. I came to save her and she was pretending!

"So you're telling me that you've been on the –A team from the beginning?"

"Ha, yep. Who do you think distracted Toby so we could get Spencer the night of the kidnapping? This girl is a genius!" Said one of the minions

"Oh please, it works every time!" She shakes her hand in modesty.

I am so disgusted I could puke, "How could you do that?" I say feeling like I'm in a nightmare.

"Those bitches deserved it! I spent 4 years of my life completely blind and They caused it! They blamed Toby for it and let him be isolated by everyone else! They are the horrible people I am just getting payback!" Jenna was very serious about that. She was convinced that what she had done was well paid by the girls. That everything she was a part of was to serve justice. I did not expect that!

* * *

**_Please tell me in the reviews if you liked it. The story is almost over and I really would like to know if you are liking it or not. Calebina, I'm sorry there hasn't been a lot of Hanna scenes in this chapter but don't be sad and dry your tears she'll be back soon! LOVE_**


	42. For Me, For You, For Us

_**Sorry guys for the late update you can thank DanicaTarinBrackett because her review is what decided me not to procrastinate again. So a big shout out to you Mona Vanderwall! **_

_**Oh and Calebina I put a little reference to you in the Spencer POV because yes the chapter is opened by a Spencer POV. Enjoy and don't forget to review please * Makes puppy eyes***_

* * *

_**Previous Chapter :**__ Noel almost killed himself to save Jenna to finally find out that she was in on the –A team. The Clearfield Team is exploring new leads to understand the Freaky Games. Emily gave up on the fight and refuses to help the girls. All the guys have been physically training for the fight. –A announced that at least one of the liars will die._

_**Spencer POV The Dilemma Room**_

It has been a day since I've said that I didn't want any of my friends to fight for me. As much as I meant it when I said I didn't want them to get hurt. I still hope with all my heart that they will get me out of here. I'm human and I don't want to die this young. I still haven't started my life. I can't help but think of the numerous things I would miss if I died now. I want Toby to kick my ass at scrabble thousands of times cause he's the only one that can. I want to have a college experience, graduate and become the best lawyer Rosewood had ever known.

I'd like to see myself drowned in happiness; I hope I'll be able to know the joy of getting engaged, then married. I don't want to miss the happiest moments of my life.

I want the stress of the planning, the shopping sprees with my best friends to choose the best dress, bouquet, and shoes and make up. I just can picture Hanna and Aria fighting over the colour of the dress. Aria saying it should be white because of our pure love and Hanna picking a creamy egg-white saying it would be trendier.

I'd also love to get pregnant and see the look in Toby's eyes when I'll announce the good news. I like to think that he'd hold me in his muscled arms and swing around with joy. I have to say that I've never thought of these things before and my head keeps going around what seems to be the thousand things I would miss. I want see my body get bigger and bigger month after month. I want to feel a gentle kick in my stomach that would make me tear up and excitingly call Toby for him to touch too. I want to be around to see little Spoby toddlers crawl around a house filled with love. I somehow picture they'll be born with six-packs.

I want to have the possibility to be a friend, a daughter, a sister, a girlfriend again. Those are the reasons why I have to leave this place. I miss every single moment of my life before those dirty grey walls. I will not let myself die, especially not on camera. I can't give them the pleasure of showing the tape to my parents, it would crush them. I guess what's left for me to do is to pray for god to help me through this. I have been blessed and I've been grateful for all that I have received. I may not deserve god's help but I like to remember Father John's saying "Have faith my child. Heaven has a plan for everyone." I hope mine involves a better end than the one that seems headed my way.

_**Hanna's POV**_

I open the door with difficulty crutches hurt my shoulders. I still don't know how Caleb could think I'd be able to "have fun" when I know what will be going on. I look everywhere and no one's here. I look down and a box is waiting for me. I hold my breath, was it really another message from –A?

I pick up the box hurting my calf in the process but I can't have mom seeing a message from –A.

I get inside and hide the box, I'll open it once she's out.

"Hanna, why is our internet connection out?" I hear her shout from the other side of the house. I realise that Caleb really cut off my internet. I feel like a teenage boy whose parents cut off his connection to keep him from watching porn or something. At least I'm as frustrated as they are! Oh Caleb, Caleb why do you have to be so good at socially isolating me?

"I don't know mom, I'll call the company on Monday they don't work on the weekends" I shout back.

She storms out of the kitchen her laptop in her hands. Who would have thought that my mother would get so addicted to the internet?

"You're such a no life right now mom" I say chuckling before I put a spoon full of ice cream in my mouth. She looks at me a pulls out her tongue.

"Wow! That was the most childish things I've ever seen you do. Mom, are you alright?"

She doesn't answer right away, closes the laptop and put it in her purse. "I've got to go sorry honey. Are you going to be ok? I mean to get dressed and do your hair or should I stay?" She asks considering cancelling all of her plans for me;

"Don't worry mom! Aria and Emily will be here is a sec'. We're getting ready together, you know how it is." I say smiling like everything was fine when the only thing I could really think of was the box –A left at my door.

I can see that she is reassured as she puts her phone in her bag. She kisses my forehead and leaves.

UFFFFFFFFF Finally alone!

I get the box from where I hid it hurting my calf again. The box is blue and is shaped as a 30 centimetres square. It's not very high about 10 centimetres. I take off the top of the box and a white card is inside on top of white silk paper. I take the card and read the handwritten words.

_Blue is your colour. It makes your eyes brighter. Have fun tonight, I'll be there with you in my heart. I Love You. – Caleb_

_Ps: Now you have no reason to stay home._

_Pps: Did I say that I love you?_

Transparent pearls roll down my cheeks as I realising that those words might be the last ones from him. I wipe the paper open and reveal a gorgeous blue silky dress encrusted of diamond looking precious rocks. The dress was a fabulous empire cut with shoulders covered by a mix of pearls and jewels.

"Ok Hanna, stop the waterfall" I say getting to the shower.

_**Toby's POV**_

I think we can win this thing. Spencer has nothing to be scared about because we are coming. I am bringing over 20 weapons with me. The guys seem ready, Jason has great overcuts and fast moves. Caleb has strong fronts and killer kicks. I'm not bad at hooks and anticipation. Well that leaves Ezra. The poor teacher is almost at the level of the girls. I guess he's going to need a few guns.

"Do you know how to use one of those?" I ask.

"Yeah sure," He says not even convinced himself.

"Gosh Ezra what have you done your whole life?" Jason screams shocked that he didn't have any knowledge in fighting of shooting.

"I was studying to be a teacher! I'm sorry; I'm not a gangster ok?"

I burst out laughing and they all join "We'll have to show you and hope you'll only hurt the bad guys tonight." I say aware that there was a risk, but at this point we need all the help we can get.

"Are you sure it's safe to do this? I don't want to save my sister and realise his clumsy hands killed her by accident" Jason said.

"Absolutely" I reply.

Spencer, I can't wait for the moment I'll see your face again. This is for our freedom, for me, for you, for us.

_**Aria's POV **_

I've been on the website for the whole day and I saw Noel battle to get out of a water-filled room and I don't even know if he got to Jenna, if they are alright. The videos ended when Noel got in a room with Jenna's name written over it. What I saw today is probably the least shocking thing I will see. We will be fighting and I don't know how I'll manage to get out of this alive. I can't fight, I'm not strong. I need Ezra's help to carry the milk when we go grocery shopping. I hope I won't have to knock down a minion. I have to bring a few ways to defend myself with me. I can't be totally helpless, I'll get killed in a second and live in front of 99 999 freaks.

I get to the bathroom where I've brought all of my stuff because I had the feeling the –A shit would go on forever. I look around me and take all of my cosmetics to get to the room –A had no eyes or ears. I need secrecy. As my grandfather always said about the time he served during the world-war 2: If you don't have any weapon, make your own. I take my travel size spraying deodorant and a lighter. And small vodka bottle thank you Ezy for buying us this sweet alcohol. A ripped off piece of T-shirt. I will put half in the bottle and the half out. Then I'll set it on fire and get a small bomb. I bet –A won't see that coming.

_**Wren's POV Clearfield **_

All of the discussions we've have with Detective Lence lead to the same conclusion. We need to get to Rosewood. To help, we can't be that useful hundreds of miles away.

"Ok but Bill says he's going to need something for his tools" I say repeating Bill's exact words. So I guess Bill now knows we are working on a real case. I hope it won't back fire on him.

"I have a truck filled with geek stuff." Lence says "But it'll you cost more."

"Don't worry Dr Kingston's got it!" Kara says again, that woman is emptying my pockets day after day.

"Looks like you've got a pretty loaded wallet Dr Kingston!"

"Bye Detective Lence we better get going"

_**Noel's POV**_

"Jenna, how could you let Toby go through The Hell Week when you knew what they would do to him? I will never look at you like I used to."

"Toby was a collateral damage. There was nothing personal. I really regret what happened to him."

"I can't believe a word you say. I can't wrap my mind around the fact that I was completely wrong about you. I thought you changed. I thought you grew over that accident. "

A minion looks at me and is about to beat me up when she stops him with one hand. She laughs and I get the burning urge to slap her.

"You don't get it. You don't know how hard it has been to lose my sight. You cannot imagine how it is to have your parents treat you like you're nothing else but blindness. They only see your condition I was not Jenna anymore, I was just their blind kid. I had to memorize every step I took anywhere I was going. You don't know what it is to walk in a room and notice that it suddenly gets quieter. You never heard people whisper awful things about you behind your back. When I got blind, Alison, Aria, Emily and Hanna didn't just take my sight. They took my life, I couldn't go anywhere without someone to watch me. Watch Me! I was not a kid but I had no choice. And I hated the fact that I always needed help for everything I did. For every moment I had to ask for help I felt my pride go down. Don't tell me that you thought I grew from this accident. It only felt like it for them because they got to walk around laughing and bitching about how they wanted the newest I-phone. I have hated them the whole time.

She stops speaking for a while and I start to understand where she comes from. What she has gone through. But still what they did to Toby was unforgivable.

_**Hanna's POV**_

All dressed up in Caleb's dress I get out of the living room to welcome Lucas. His eyes get round and I blush. Caleb's dress is working it's magic. I chose a classy make up, peachy blush, black smokey eye and peachy nude lipstick. I slightly curled my hair and let it fall on one shoulder. I picked up the shoes I bought with Caleb the day I scared off the car thief and chose diamond earrings from mommy's jewellery box. I took a light silver clutch to match the strass of the dress and fit my phone at the same time.

"You look stunning" Lucas said his mouth wide open, I was both flattered and embarrassed.

Of course the crutches took away a lot of glamorous outfit. Lucas was wearing a black smoking with a silver coloured tie.

"You're not so bad yourself."

_**External POV**_

The boys are off to get Aria and Emily and head to the place –A still hadn't texted them.

"I guess we're doing this" Caleb said obviously as nervous as the others.

"Yep we're taking the first step towards our future" Ezra replied

* * *

**_Let me know what you thought in the reviews. Have a great day and I heard it was snowing for lot of you guys, I personnaly had a very sunny day! What about you? Kisses_**


	43. The Garden Gnome

_**Hey! I'm happy to post this newest chapter. Have a good time reading. Love you**_

* * *

_**Previous Chapter :**__ Spencer had a change of heart and wishes her friends will help her. Hanna was about to go to prom with Lucas. Toby and the guys are finally ready to fight. Aria came up with her own ways to defend herself and her friends. Wren and the Clearfield team took the road to join Rosewood and help Detective Lence. Jenna explained her motives for joining the –A team._

_**Now :**_

_**Wren POV Car to Rosewood.**_

"Let's recap what we know ". I say trying to take advantage of the four hours we would be stuck in the car

"What I've noticed is that, in every season, the girls attacked are most popular of each school. The queen bees" Kara looked at her files

"Every years, one of the girls is kidnapped and the others are sent to save her." She read a few lines in her head and looks at me confused. "I thought the Freaky Games always started with someone dying but, our seasons are the only ones which started that way. And your season is the only one that started with a murder." She said still thinking about an explanation.

"So, would that mean that –A isn't the killer?" I ask starting to think that it could have been right.

"Yes I think that's exactly what it means. And I think –A wants to reveal the real killer live. Imagine how many hits they'll get on the website with a bomb like this. People watch the Freaky Games while eating pop corns, they want to know who killed Alison, what part Spencer has in all of this. Holy macaroni! That's marketing, we are freaking products! What kind of person can treat humans like that?

"A monster!" I exclaim.

"Shhh! That was a rhetorical question. Don't disturb my thoughts!" She replies looking very annoyed. "I'm sure they're saving the big reveal for the final. It makes sense right?" She asks as I wait for her to finish her thought.

"HELLO! Dr Kingston, earth to you!" She speaks louder than usual

I startle a bit "I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb your thoughts"

_**Emily's POV Fields house **_

I stole my mom's bottle of wine and am about to open it when I hear my mom's voice.

"Your friend Aria is here!"

"Send her away!" I scream not wanting to see anybody.

The door opens "Too late" Says the tiny brunette. She is wearing a marvellous flared red dress, and red lipstick. She looked beautiful.

"I am not coming Ar' I can't fight, I'm too weak. If I get up I'll just melt. Go without me."

"You're being selfish Emily. If she died tonight and you stayed home. How many days will you spend wondering what if…? We stuck together for all this time. You can't give up like this! Come on, stop being a brat and help your friend!"

"A brat?! Are you kidding me right now? You can talk, you hadn't even faced any bad thing during this whole time –A was after us. And that looks suspicious! Why would –A leave you alone instead of us? Your couple is the only one that resisted without damage. Look where Spencer is right now. Hanna's calf is hurt. Caleb had to get in a house on fire to save her! Toby went through a whole week of horror! I lost Maya and Paige! What about you? Why is your life so simple? "

Aria looks at me realising what I was meaning by that.

"Wh.. No… You're not saying that I could have done all of this to you! That doesn't make any sense! Why would I do that?" She says getting louder.

I know it's crazy but it's a good explanation.

"I don't know. You tell me" I answer keeping eye contact showing her how sure I was of what came out of my mouth.

Tears form in her eyes and she breaks our eye contact "You know what? We are not having this conversation. We're off to bring Spencer back if you're going to sit here to eat popcorn and watch us on the website. Suit yourself. But you're the creep not me." She said with hurt in her voice.

I am sorry Spencer but I just can't, I'm not strong enough. Aria has been gone for a few minutes now and I decide to get up and join them. My phone beeps.

_Do you want answers? -A_

Of course I want answers! That's a silly question.

_Come where it all started -A_

_**Spencer's POV **_

I'm pretty sure that prom is tonight, but nothing is happening. How long will I stay here again? How many more days can I go with only 1 glass of water per day? With the little food portion they generously give me? And what the hell is up with the "This truth is not yours to tell anymore?" Ha? Who will tell the truth then? Him? I doubt it, he got away with it pretty easily and no one even suspects him. Now everything is on me and honestly, a part of me is happy that he can't be blamed. I did this to protect him and it worked. It worked so much that I am the only one that can be proven guilty. I got the body out of the house. I told him what to do not to leave any blood trace. I'm sure his face isn't even in any videos that –A caught. I'm a fool. A fool for handling this situation like I did, a fool because I let him play me like a doll. I was a fool for accepting to turn my life around when I didn't even know him like I thought I did. And I'm an even bigger fool for only partially regretting my choice. I guess a part of me still wishes that his words were true. The crazy thing is that when I think about the moment I chose to keep my mouth shut, I want to turn back the time and slap myself. I know he used me and I pay the price every day. So why do I keep protecting this asshole? Why am I glad that he is getting away with it? It must be denial.

One of –A's minion comes inside the room and I remember that I still have the Swiss army knife in case he got too violent. He closes the door behind him and firmly grabs my shoulder. Normally it wouldn't hurt but my weakness amplifies the pain and I would have a bruise in no time.

"Tonight is the night Spencie'. Aren't you excited? It's your big day!" Said A's minion joyfully, I could even see the evil spark in his eyes.

"What? Am I getting married or something?" I reply surprised that my sarcasm was still with me.

He giggles and then pushes me towards the door, the push wasn't even strong and it still hurt me. I walk boiling with anger; I can't use the knife yet. This time I need to be smart. I have to wait until I'm out of the room and there's only the two of us. This way I can hurt him and run away without having the weird ass –A helpers after me.

_**External POV **_

Jason, Toby, Caleb, Ezra and Aria were now in front of what seemed to be a normal building.

"It says to get in and get to floor -12. -A says to ask the secretary for any indication"

They all look around them and notice that this building looks like any other business buildings. There are guys in suits, secretaries, elevators, and stairs. And they all seemed calm like none of the horrific features of the Freaky Games were real.

"Look here's a secretary" Aria says nervously grabbing Ezra's arm unconsciously praying for protection.

Jason and Toby ask for a way to get to floor -12.

"Oh, you are here for the Freaky Games aren't you?" She welcomes them with a big smile "You take the elevator right there on the left side. Then you press the -12 button. "Aria is right next to Jason "Your dress is fierce!" The secretary looked at Aria and gave her 2 thumbs up. "Oh, and good luck and have a good evening."

If Toby wasn't afraid of drawing the attention to them, he would have made her eat her telephone.

_Have a good evening. Bitch! _He thought to himself as they all got in the elevator. Aria pressed the button since she was near it. She was looking at her feet and observed that her dress cover her sneakers. _That is totally not fierce. _She thought, she was in her thoughts and didn't notice that Jason was staring at her.

"That secretary was right about something, you look hot!" He said still eyeing her from head to toe. Ezra got closer to his girlfriend giving Jason the _shut-up-or-I-get-furious_ look. And Jason replied with a _oh-please-you-cannot-even-hurt-a-cat_ look.

Once they got out, they saw five doors in front of them. Caleb, Toby and Jason all ended up saying that they needed to take a door each. Ezra was hesitant; he didn't want to get separated from Aria.

"Who will protect Aria if she is alone?" Ezra asked very nervous and concerned

Jason put an arm on the teacher's shoulder "Aria will be fine and to be honest, I'm more worried about who's going to protect YOU."

Toby and Caleb both bursted out of laughter as Aria had no clue of what Jason was talking about.

"Ha, ha! That's so funny!" Replied Ezra in a sarcastic tone.

_**Emily's POV Cemetery **_

-A has told me to come back where it all started. I'm guessing it's here. It all started here, at least for us. It started at Alison's funeral. I look around me and there is no one. I walk to her tomb and pick up the bouquet of white roses. There is a card.

_This place doesn't drag any memory? –A_

It actually does, it reminds me of how lost I felt when Alison's body was found. How sad I felt because the hope of her being elsewhere alive was gone. I sit on the floor and look around me still holding the card in both hands. I realise that so many things have happened throughout those last 3 years and yet I still feel the same. I'm still a lost little girl, I still feel like a victim and I still have no control over my life. What's the point of all of this? Why do we keep going? That's the reason why I didn't see the point in fighting to save Spencer. Not because I don't love her, that's silly. It's because I just feel that whatever we do, we're screwed. We'll all end up like Alison, Maya and now Paige.

"Why am I here? Is it some sadistic pleasure for you?" I scream because even though I am alone in this cemetery I know –A can still see me and hear me. "Well fuck you! I'm done playing!" I throw the card away and put my hands on the grass. I feel a piece of paper under my right hand. I try to resist the desire to read it but I fail and look at it.

_Maybe this will help –A_

This what? I look around and even feel the grass but there is nothing. I get up and notice that I was actually sitting on two pictures. One picture of a garden gnome, it looked so familiar. It was impossible for me to remember where I saw it first. I know I've dreamed about it a lot the other picture is Alison walking on the street. Ok there's obviously a link between the two but I don't really think this garden gnome killed her.

_**Hanna's POV Prom**_

It has almost been an hour since I left the house. The prom theme is "summer love" so the decorations make us feel as if we're on the beach. It was well executed to be honest; Mona had done a great job. Mona, how did she get out of Radley? A week ago she was still coo coo crazy. How did she get the time to do all of that?

"Do you want to dance?" Lucas holds out his hand.

"Well, these bad guys won't let me" I say looking at the crutches, even though the real reason why I say no is because I can't get my mind off of what is happening right now.

"I'm very thirsty could you get me something to drink?" I asked; I need to figure out a way to check on them.

_**Caleb POV **_

We finally convinced Ezra to let Aria handle her part of the "game" alone. I am now walking through the hall when someone sneaks out behind me. He tries to catch my arm but I grab his first. I twist it and flip his body to the ground. He is now in front of me, lying on his back screaming of pain. I punch him in the face several times until his nose starts to bleed. I keep going leaving the first knocked out minion behind. Who's next? I really feel like kicking some ass. I walk cautiously, there might be pitfalls. An –A helper jumps in front of me and punches me in the stomach. I bend over as a reflex, now I feel like puking. I get up again and push him against the wall. I slam his head as many times as I can before another one of the minions gets behind me. He grabs my back and keeps me from moving. He adjusts his hands to my neck and the guy I was beating up a second earlier starts kicking me. I literally can't move right now. I get hit in the ribs and cough, noticing that it hurts he repeats the same hit over and over again.

* * *

**_See you next chapter. XO XO from France_**


	44. Teacher Z'

_**Hi! Here's your new chapter. Enjoy and live a comment if you feel like it ^^**_

* * *

_**Previous Chapter: ** Emily and Aria had a fight. Emily followed -A's order hoping to find answers. Spencer was planning to escape. Jason, Caleb, Ezra, Aria and Toby got to the place where the final battle would start. The Clearfield Team is still working on the case while they're on their way to Rosewood._

_**Chapter 44: Teacher Z**_

_**Jason POV**_

I walk through the hall and for now nothing is on my way. There's just a screen. How many screens did they purchase for these games ?!

_I know how much you love drinking games. _

_I will ask you a certain amount of question, and give you ordeals. If you do it right, you keep walking. If you do it wrong, you have to drink whatever beverage is in front of you. -A_

Ok, I just hope it's Vodka.

_How long have you known that Spencer was your sister?_

"A little over a year now."

I move on and get to the next screen which was only 2 meters away.

_What colour was Alison's shirt when she disappeared?_

Crap how can I know that?

"I was too wasted to remember! Blue, black it was black!"

_Wrong answer. Cheers!_

Right next to the screen a glass filled with an uncoloured translucent liquid. I hesitate and wonder what kind of poison could be in that glass. I drink up and a smile gets on my face.

"Tequila?" I say recognizing the taste. –A must have thought I needed it.

_**Noel POV Jenna FG room.**_

"Jenna, I just need to ask. Did you know that I was in on the –A team?"

She looks at me and smiles "Sweetheart, you were just pretending to be in it, remember? Oh, and no. I had no idea until you revealed it yourself. What got you to that point where you'd suspect the pure teacher Ezra Fitz? Was it his clothes?"

I shake my head.

"His bad boy colone?"

"No"

"Maybe a hint of jealousy because he got the girl?"

"I don't care about Aria. I have you!" I look down and realise what I said "At least I thought I did."

I look at her face and her expression surprises me. Her eyes were saddened, and when they met mine, immediately looked away. Was it possible that she was hurt by what I said?

_**Ezra POV **_

I can't take my mind off of Aria. I know I'm the least strong guy of all but I still want to be there for Aria. I want to protect her even if it means getting killed in a second. At least it would give her a second more to run and save herself. I walking down hall, checking if my gun is still in my pocket but for now nothing has come up. My gun is still there but honestly I have no idea if I'll be able to shoot straight. I might even hurt myself with that thing. I keep walking until I get to a screen.

_You've been betrayed. Do you want to know by whom? You'll have to fight for the truth._

I turn around and one of the –A guys goes all ninjas on me. He pushes me on the floor and we find ourselves very close to each other. I am surprised because I actually can see his face. It doesn't matter because I don't recognise him. His face is very close to mine and he is all over me. I can't move.

"Is this the part where you kiss me?" I ask trying to buy some time before the next hit. He punches me in the face, a hit which I couldn't sidestep. An intense pain shoots up my jaw. He gets up and I take the chance to trip him up. He falls and I try to get my gun out of the pocket. Toby said to try and save the bullets but I don't think I can knock this guy down. I get the gun out; finally, he kicks my shinbone which makes me lose y balance. I fall down and drop the gun when my reflex threw my hands in front of me to cushion the fall. I feel his foot on my back; he is gradually crushing my back. It hurts but I can still manage to move as I wish. I grab the gun back and flip around which makes him sway a little. I aim and shoot as fast as I can. I am happy to hear him scream because that means that I got him. I look at him to see whether I aimed right or not. He is on the floor and I notice that he is holding his right leg. _Shut! I aimed for the left shoulder!_

I get to the screen and read the simple words "it's a man"

Another of –A's minions get behind me and kicks me on the back.

_**Emily's POV The Cemetery**_

The garden gnome's picture is in my hands and I can't help but stare at it. I've seen it! I've seen it a thousand times but where? My phone beeps.

_Why don't you check on your sweet Maya?_

I run to Maya's tomb because I just assume that's what –A wants me to do. I find a PC and see a video playing. Maya is afraid of something.

_**#Video#**_

_**Maya: Please stop. Don't! Wake up! Wake up! Please! I'm begging you!**_

_**Maya shouts and her face is terror, she is backing off from someone the video does not show. **_

_**#End Video# **_

If I wasn't sure of how sadistic –A was, after watching her like that I have now no doubt about it. My heart breaks in two and the only thing that can come out of my mouth is a desperate scream.

A few minutes pass and I decide to ask.

"Are you really going to tell me who killed Maya and Alison?" I say out loud to the darkness of the cemetery

I get a text not even a minute after wards.

_Oh Honey, you already know! –A_

"What is that supposed to mean? Why do you even care about our insignificant lives? Don't you have your own to take care of? You're pathetic! You spend your time tracking down teenage girls and making their lives miserable! Why would you do that? Just because your life sucks doesn't mean you should ruin others people's lives. How does it feel to ruin the happiness you never had? Does it make you smile? Does it feel your wicked heart with joy? Or are you getting pay back? If you are, you're doing it the wrong way because you're supposed to let people know about what they've done to you. The Freaky Games are the product of a horrible human being who doesn't even deserve to live. I don't even know you and I can say right away that you disgust me. "

_You bitches are victims, paralysed by fear. I am nothing equal or lesser than you. –A_

"Well I'd rather be a victim; at least I can still look at myself in the mirror and be proud of what I see."

_Are you sure about that? –A_

_**Aria POV**_

I walk looking all around me. I am ready to draw my weapons on anyone getting too close to me. One of –A's minion came straight to my hand bag, move which I've planned. I jerk out my deodorant and spray it in his eyes. He covers his eyes with his hands and I kick him in the private parts. He kneels in front of me and a sensation of strength gets to me suddenly.

"That's more I like it!" I surprise myself with the cockiness.

Another of –A's bitches tries to grab my bag my take throw it to my other hand before his arm reaches the area. I mean to kick his back but end up hitting his butt. I watch him fall.

I raise my shoulders "Good enough!" I turn around to pursuit my way but a firm grasp pulls my hair ad throws me backwards on the floor. I hear the sound of my head touching the ground. It spins all around me. I feel very dizzy.

_**Wren's POV**_

We've been in the car for now 2 hours. I'm starting to get a little claustrophobic. The Freaky Games have started. Kara's brown hair is on my shoulder and it smells like vanilla. I look at her face and see her frown again. She does that when she finds something interesting.

"I know! Maybe we'll find something interesting by looking closely at the pictures! I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier. The physical appearance is a main feature in the victimology."

"Whatever you think will help. I mean you're the FBI agent right?" I say joking trying to ease the atmosphere.

She looks at me and slightly smiles playfully slapping my arm in the process.

_**Spencer POV **_

-A's minion has me following him. That's good because, I can check if anybody is following us. We walk through the endless hall. We get to a place where he opens a hidden door. When you're from afar you have no way to see the door. When we get in, I notice an elevator and a staircase. I consider stabbing him but since I can't see myself killing him, I can't take the risk to have him screaming and alerting the other minions. I pressure a sensitive point in the back of his neck until he collapses. I get in the staircase and instinctively go down.

_**Ezra POV**_

I get up and push the guy as far away from me as I possibly can. _Uh oh! Bad idea!_ He rushes to me punching my face again. Are they jealous of my good looks or what? I spit some blood and a tooth at the same time. I back off from the guy until I find myself stuck to the wall. I see him charge towards me and decide to sidestep and let him hit the wall. Face first he slams his head where I wanted him to. He falls down and gets up right away. His nose bleeds so much we could drown in his blood. He holds me in muscular arms and as much as I want to resist, his strength is too much to handle. My feet leave the floor and I have my gun in my hand. I try to aim him but I have no idea of how to do that. I stop thinking and just hit A's human bulldog with the handle. He collapses and we fall together in an uncomfortable embrace. Those minions definitely have a thing for me! I get up and touch the bulldog to see if he's really knocked out. He doesn't move just like the other one.

"That's what you get when you mess with Teacher Z'!" I shout not sure where it came from.

I get to the screen and read.

"_You have earned the truth." _

I find a white rose besides the screen and I could swear it wasn't there before.

"What's up bro?" I hear a familiar voice say as my heart breaks in a million pieces. I turn around to see his face.

"Wes?" I complain with hurt in my voice.

* * *

**_Did you guys see that coming or no?_ Kisses**


	45. Recovery

_**Hello internet people! Here is the newest chapter. I have used two nicknames we use on Rosebook so don't be surprised when you read them. **_

* * *

_**Previous Chapter: **Ezra discovers that his brother has been ploting to hurt him. Emily got some more clues about the night Maya died. Spencer manage to knock out her guard and get away from him._

**_Chapter 45: Recovery_**

_**Spencer's POV The Freaky Games' building.**_

I run down the stairs happy to finally get out. It's been awhile since I've knocked out A's minion and these stairs seem to be endless. I keep running down and down but there's no escape. I'm convinced that at the end of these stairs my freedom is guaranteed. I will be able to join Toby, my friends, and my family. I still have my knife in case another of A's dogs tries to catch me again. I'm very happy because my torture will finally be over. I can just picture the first thing that I would do once I'm finally home. Just thinking about it makes me smile. A nice long bath is what I need. I must stink stronger than a rotting animal.

I'm still running but now I see the door in front of me. The door that opens up to the rest of my life. A life I've decided to live with honesty and love. I suddenly stop in front of the door as I realise that things will be completely different for me and for everyone I know. I might not even be as free as I would like to be. I could end up in jail. I should end up in jail. I hid a body, my friend's dead body. As much as I regret it, as often as it nearly killed me, I still kept it a secret for four whole years. Alison might not even have deserved it.I lost count of how many people I owe the truth to.

I owe it to my friends, Aria, Hanna, Emily whose lives have been torn by Alison's disappearance. I have watched them suffer for so long I even started to believe in my own lies. I guess the truth was too ugly.

I owe it to Toby, the best guy I've ever had the chance to date, the guy that will always be there for me.

I owe it to Jason, he's been blaming himself for what happened to his sister and I know that it destroyed him from the inside out.

And finally I owe it to her parents whose lives have been turned completely upside down. Seeing their misery was probably the most difficult thing I had to face.

I know they will not be able to forgive me, and who could blame them? I mean do you really know that many people who would forgive such repulsive actions? I don't. And to be honest, I don't even know if I could forgive myself. I've lived with this burden for four years. I've been having trouble sleeping, but I've kept quiet. That's what surprises me the most, how could I stay so silent, why didn't I say something? Why didn't I do something? Well, looks like fear is the key to cealed lips. I'm tied to Alison's murder in the worst way possible. Why would I open this door? Given the fact that -A knows all of my dark secrets, I'll go to jail whether I confess to it or not. I've been chasing for my freedom without realising there could be none. Even if I get out alive, I will have to face reality. From now on, I will be Spencer Hastings, accomplice to murder.

Now there is one very important question I need to ask myself.

Do I want to be the late friend murdered by a psycho or the bitch who cold bloodedly participated in her childhood friend's murder?

Right now my life is really ugly, but with a karma like mine I'm not surprised. I take a deep breath. I push the door open. I know that the truth will eventually take me down but it is also, surprisingly, the only way to recovery.

_**Caleb's POV**_

I'm on the floor coughing my lungs out. I even spit blood. The two minions are against me now but neither of them is touching me. I guess they are waiting for me to get up. I'm sure that killing me too soon wouldn't be good for the audience. I can't argue with that. It gives me more time to defend myself. The dogs are in front of me both staring at me with rage. I try to focus, pretending to be recovering from the kicks and punches. I just need to buy some time to figure out a way to get out alive and get back to Hanna. I get up as quickly as I can and kick one of them in the chest. He falls backwards and has trouble breathing. That's at least one out. The other one tries to hold me from behind but I step on his foot grab his hoodie and pull him to the floor as hard as I can. We both fall but I quickly get up before him. I get on the top of his stomach and start punching his face. My fist gets all bloody, when I'm sure that he won't get up again I get off his chest. The other minion moves towards me but I rush towards him and tackle his body with all of my weight which causes him to go smashing into the wall. I get a light headache and a little dizzy. I get up and slowly walk away, I see a yellow rose and pick it up.

_**Ezra's POV**_

"I don't get it, why would you do that?" I ask, ready to rip his heart out.

"If you can't figure that out by yourself then no wonder you never suspected me." Wesley is proud of what he did. I'm still thinking. Why would my little brother want to hurt me like that? We've had our fights, like all brothers but nothing worth an -A betrayal.

"What the fuck Wes? Don't pretend like it's my fault! You're the bastard here ok?" I scream, outraged.

" #CluelessEzyIsClueless always and forever! Do you know how annoying it is to be your little brother? Every time mom talks to me you come up in the discussion. Ezra this, Ezra that, he got his degree there bla bla bla. He's ruining his life with this girl bla bla bla. Ezra has great potential I wish you could be as gifted, bla bla bla. Enough! It's exhausting! I resent you because you left me, the family you ran from is still the one I live in. And form the moment you left it has been the worst for me. Wesley, don't do that, study hard you need to be the best... You're always on her lips even when you screw up! Oh, my Fitzyboy needs to makes his own mistakes that's part of life"

I laugh nervously "So your reason from making my life a living hell is jealousy! I must be dreaming! What keeps you from running away too?"

"Everyone can't just run away when things are not what they wanted them to be you know."

"Then why are we having this conversation? If you chose to stay with mom you can't be mad at me for thinking differently! And since when are you on the –A team? Oh my god! Are you the one who made me look like a pervert in Australia?" He nods proudly.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure out earlier! I almost got you to prison, but I failed. What a shame, I should have hit stronger." He quickly looks at me and notices that I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Yep bro. Having you in prison for being a pervert would have stopped mom's comparisons. You wouldn't be the angel who has lost his way. She would finally stop putting you on a freaking pedestal and realise that you're nothing but a failure! I'm sick of living in your shadow. Taking you down is the only way for me to exist. Can't you see that?" He seems so convinced that I'm the reason to all of his problems that I can't even find the words to argue.

"Since when are you in the –A team? It can't be since Australia." I change the subject otherwise I think my little brother would end up killing me.

_**Hanna's POV **_

Lucas is on the Dance floor rocking some very bad dance moves. He seems to be enjoying himself even though I couldn't be a lamer company even if I tried. I drink out of my glass of ponsh and decide to spice it up a little. I discreetly add some vodka because I know it'll help me relax. I'm so frustrated not to be able to check on them, see if Caleb is alright. I'm really worried sick about him. I need to know, I really do. I can't help but imagine the worst things that could happen.

_**Aria POV**_

I get up and notice that my bag is next to me, where it was before I passed out. I quickly check if it still holds the same stuff I came with. Nothing seems to be missing. I look around me and there is no one. I get up grab my bag and keep walking down the hall. A light pink rose is in front of me and I mechanically hold it in my hand. I walk again and get to a door. I hesitate but then open it. After all, I'm already in –A's castle I don't really see what else I could do. I get in the mysterious room and a bunch of mygale spiders fall all over my head and shoulders which almost gives me a heart attack. I scream as loud as I can, shake my whole body and jump around wiping of my hair and shoulders. I feel something climb across my leg and try to shake it off letting out a high pitched scream in the process. I run away from what looks like a million spiders.

"They are nice spiders, really nice spiders. They won't hurt me. Calm down, Calm down. They can't hurt me. They are sweet, cute little spiders. They are really beautiful but hairy spiders. Ahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Those things are awful! Someone help me! I need help! Please! Please! "I keep running, I can see that a few meters away there is a big gap. A gap I would certainly have to jump over. The good thing is that it'll get rid of these horrors for me. I get to the point where I have no other choice then jump, and that's what I do.

_**Toby's POV **_

I have been walking down the hall for a moment now and nothing really came up for now. One of –A's minions comes up with a huge club in his hand. He is impatiently taping it against his palm. I don't think twice and get my gun out. I shoot him straight in the shoulder so he can't move. I move away but he grabs my leg. That guy is resistant; I shoot him in the other arm. He yells but gets up and jumps all over me. His overwhelming mass is crushing me. He tries to bite me because that's the only choice he has after losing both of his arms' mobility. I free my arms from his tackle and elbow his spine before I push him off and keep moving on.

"Who's next?" I feel ready to see Spencer and hold her in my arms. If I have to shoot some people for that, there is no problem, that's what I will do. Oh how I can't wait to get my hands on the big –A!

_**Jason POV **_

The game keeps going. There's a new question I need to answer to.

_Who was Alison's best friend?_

I guess it's a tricky question. Alison had many friends but I don't think she really had a best friend.

"Herself" I answer nearly sure about that. I think no one really knew her.

_Wrong answer. Answer: Her diary. Drink up!_

I drink up and my gag reflex gets crazy. What was that? It tasted like garlic mixed with olive oil! Never again! I fall down because I feel really sick. My mouth and throat feel disgusting!

"Where's the tequila now that I really need it?"

**_Emily's POV_**

After the video I am in shock. I am angry and start arguing with -A even though any normal being would think I'm nuts. I get a text.

_I'm feeling generous so you have the right to ask two questions. Let me tell you that no direct anwer will be given if you ask for the identity of the murderers. -A_

"Murderers?" I inquire out loud. I've always thought that the person who killed Alison also killed Maya.

_Yes, plural. That makes one. -A_

I need to get it right. " Do I know the murderers?"

_Yes you do. -A_

"Is it CeCe? Or Wilden? Or Melissa? Or Ian? Or even Byron?"

_That will remain a mystery, for now. -A_

_**Spencer POV **_

The door opens up and a pinch in my heart makes me realise that I was not where I hoped I would be.

"Well, well, well. Look who's escaped from Dean's arms. I knew he was weak! Take her to where she needs to be!"

* * *

**_Please review I'm dying to know what you think about it_**.


	46. Flower Shower

_**Here is the chapter! I really want to see what you think of it. A person said that she didn't understand Hanna's relevance to the story. She has one, it'll be revealed later. And she didn't go to the Freaky Games final because of her calf, it had to scar.**_

_**Disclaimer. I do not own Pretty little liars.**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter: **Spencer got caught once again as she was trying to escape. Ezra tries to get an explanation for his brother's betrayal. Aria was attacked by a bunch of crawling arachnids. Toby shot his first minions. Jason is playing a drinking game. Emily learned some more about the murders._

_**Chapter 46: Flower shower**_

_**Ezra POV **_

"Tell me NOW! Since when have you been working for –A? ", I say tears filling my eyes. I can't believe my own brother would be a part of such a disgusting organisation.

"Since the day you've moved here. You started dating this girl….. Aria, right? I have to admit it's quite a catch. –A looked into your past and discovered that I was the one behind the scandal. See? That's what I call a clever person. The police's investigation didn't reveal who it really was, -A found out! Anyways, -A contacted me and tested my loyalty, and then I fully got in the team. You know, I started just like Noel, as a low "agent" I had to follow my master's order. But then I got bigger and bigger, now look at me, I'm a master!"

"I'm not sure if I have to kill you or myself right now" I whisper desperately. I look around me nervously touching my forehead and trying to find a way out. Wesley is too focused on rambling on and on to notice.

"He could have gotten far if he had followed the rules. He chose to help you instead….."

I need a way out; I couldn't stand to see his face ever again.

"Get out of my sight!" I thunder as I feel like ripping his head off.

"Ok, I'll leave you with your quest." He spun on his feet and started to get away. He stops and turns around to look at me. "Oh, and uhh, Teacher Z? Seriously?" After that, he disappears without a word

_**Jason POV **_

I move on to the next screen.

_What did Alison get you for you 16__th__ birthday and why?_

Alison and I were very close when we were kids. We had to because our parents weren't very present for us. At a certain point we had very little time together and we spent a lot of it fighting. We only had each other to lean on so we wanted to keep a good relationship. So one day we decided to take a day to tell each other what was good during the past year.

Every night before our birthdays, Alison and I had a little ritual we would do to have our own personal ceremony. We would dress up while our parents were still working and I remember she loved to steal mom's make up. She used to say it made her look special and that those nights were our special nights. She used to pick up the best flowers of the garden put them in basket and read the "Jason Special moments letter". Once she read the whole thing she'd shower me with flowers and jump into my arms.

I get very emotional remembering this, that same emotion is the one that drove me to investigating in her murder.

"For my 16th birthday she got me the Jason Special Moment journal she had been writing the whole year. She said that it was the only way she could make sure that I knew she loved me. There was even a dried lily on the last page. It symbolised the flower shower" I let out a slight were the good old days. I hold in my tears because I know that the psychopaths who watch the show would love to see me cry.

_Good answer, take a shot_

"Why? I got the good answer!" I complain. I turn around and see a large glass with what looks like whiskey in it. I smell the liquid and drink.

_I'm just preparing you for the show._

_**Aria's POV**_

I jump and land a foot on my dress which causes me to fall forward. I place my hands in front of me to cushion the impact. On the floor I decide not to let –A have me giving up. I still have the bag hung to my arm. I pull on my arms to get up I notice that I tore my dress in the process. I quickly jump up dust out the now dirty torn up dress and start walking. I move on uncomfortably because I keep tripping on the fabric of my red dress. Dad won't be happy about that. The dress cost a pretty penny. I walk again and try to manage the fabric so I don't trip again. A fuchsia rose is next to the screen. I pick it up and place it in the bag right next to the previous one. I think that they may mean something. I get in front of the screen to read what I have to do.

_Play the scenes described._

I nod, ok that doesn't seem too hard. I turn my head and catch sight of a picture it looks like a brunette. I head toward it but it disappears in less than a second, I couldn't see the details. I step on my dress and decide not to embarrass myself with the already destroyed fabric. I strongly tear it off the rest and I am now left with a short read dress. The skirt of the dress is now asymmetrical and lies above the knee. It'll be better to move. My huge sneakers are now very apparent, that's not classy.

_**Spencer's POV**_

The minion grabs my arms in a firm grasp and pulls me closer to him. He slowly puts his mouth next to my ear and murmurs

"Do not move or you'll be sorry you ever tried to run" he then pushes me in front of him and makes me walk. I take a deep breath and reach my Swiss knife discreetly. I walk in protest to hide the fact that I am moving my arms to have a better shot at hurting him. I focus a little, look around us and there are two other minions. They are not really paying attention to us so I might get away by employing my best skills. I elbow my way out against his chest turn around and stab him, it all happened so fast that I don't even know where my knife landed. I run through the hall, the three of them behind me.

"Haha, she cut you real bad!"

"Come here bitch!"

"You are so dead!" I hear them screaming and yelling. The blood rushes to my legs and the adrenaline is pretty high in my system right now. That's the only thing that allows me to run that fast. I wouldn't normally have the physical strength to run. It's nice to know that as messed up as my future looks; I still count on having one. The endless hall is not a good place to hide and I realize that. I open several doors on my way to confuse them a bit. Not all of them just some. I feel a cramp in both of my legs and decide to enter a room. Cramps are a sign of dehydration; I should probably get some water if I want to make it strong enough to enjoy my freedom. I close the door behind me and hide behind a desk. I need to be quiet. I am so scared that even my heartbeat seems too loud right now.

_**Emily POV **_

I'm still at the cemetery and I have even more questions than before. I have no idea of what could link the garden gnome to Alison and Maya's murders.

"I have no clue of who killed them. How can you think that your pictures are useful? Tell me who killed them or let me join my friends! "

I feel very guilty for letting them go without me. I hope they are doing fine. What if one of them died? I would feel like I had killed her. My stomach tightens at the thought of losing one of them. At this point of my life I don't know what the future holds for me and that scares me; especially when –A is in the equation. My phone buzzes, I look at the readout.

_Do you really know the people you've grown among? –A _

Is –A talking about the whole town? Very close friends? Family? Or maybe they mean Spencer.

"She did say that she was involved in Alison's murder. She said she hid the body but –A threatened her into confessing to the murder. Spencer first gave details when Toby's life was on the line. Then after that, when she knew he was safe she denied it again. So what should I conclude? Spencer must be covering for someone. That someone has to have a strong link to her, a bound that no one was privy to, not until recently that is. Of course! Why didn't I make that connection right away? He has been shady since the day he addressed Hanna about Spencer. He looked especially touched by her disappearance. He felt guilty and got himself trapped in the –A situation. Noel Khan is the best candidate for Alison's murder. It makes sense they obviously have a deeper connection going on, a connection that he has been so good at hiding. He always changed the subject when we brought it up. "

OH MY GOD! That's where I saw the garden gnome. In his garden! One thing is left to be known right now, and only one:

"What's the motive?"

_**Wren's POV**_

I am seeing some progress in the car even if I would rather be able to really help. The geek has been typing for now an hour non-stop. I honestly don't know how he manages to do it so fast. I've always been crap at computers. He said he had hope for one of his complex hacking technics. I don't remember what he called it because my memory is just that good.

"I just found the main computer of the show; I followed traces which lead me to think that this computer controls everything." He chuckles "I've never seen anything this stupid in my life. The only thing that is left for me to do is crash down its security and I'll get free access to the cameras, documents. Anything that is in it. "

"You better not underestimate the owner of the site. I find it hard to believe that they would put so little protection around their baby. The Freaky Games have been around for years. They had the time to grow bigger and smarter."

"Ok I'll be careful and check around for any traps. But for now, this thing looks way too easy to be real."

I really want it to be as easy as he says at least it would save us some time. I slide my phone out of my pocket and connect to the website. The comments are awful once more.

_**Freakyspencylover:**_

_Spencer, oh Spencer if I could just once be near you and breathe your enchanting perfume._

_**Coobsanamatayo:**__** Freakyspencylover **__Haha, enchanting perfume? More like horrible shit smell. How long has she been away from a bathroom? _

_**Crazydoodlyhottie:**_

_Oh yeah baby rip that dress off and show us more skin! Red is your color!_

_**Han2babes:**_

_Emily's smart, I'm sure Noel has something to do with it. I'm so excited to find out who dies and when and how! _


	47. So Sorry

**_Hi people. I am sorry for not posting. It has been a while since I've sat down and written anything. I have my final exams starting next week and I'll be pretty busy studying. I will try to write a new chapter but if you really want one very quickly you can show me that you're interested by leaving a review. You know, just so I don't write a whole chapter for no one to read. Love you all and have a good day. ^^_**


	48. Sweat

_**Thank you for being patient. This chapter has been unconsciouly worked on. It looks like my brain had it done without telling me. I just sat and wrote when I had the time. Make sure you have some free time because the chapter is 4200+ words long. I wanted to delete the Author note I left, right before but that would have meant losing your reviews and NO NO I can't allow that to happen. Please review the chapter took 7 hours to write. **_

* * *

_**Previous Chapter :** Jason got in touch with old memories. Aria got a new –A assignement which she didn't expect. Spencer is hiding from her captors. Emily is convinced to have discovered Alison't killer, though she still doesn't know the reason why he had done it. The Clearfield geek is onto hacking –A's website and get access to all of their files._

**_New Chapter :_**

**_Chapter 47 : Sweat_**

_**Emily's POV Cemetery **_

Now that I know where I saw this Garden Gnome and who killed Alison all I need to figure out is why, when and how on earth Spencer got involve in this madness. She has known that Alison wasn't coming back for years. Why didn't she say anything to anyone. Was she fake crying at the funeral ? Was she insensitive to the family's pain ? Our pain ?

Maybe Noel had a fight with Alison at his house and things got out of control. It could have been an accident, perhapse they just panicked. But still, why would Spencer agree to keeping the secret ? I mean, if it was an accident, her loyer of a mother could have helped them. Spencer is too smart to let herself into something that big that it could crush her whole life. And yet, she still admitted in front of the whole psycho zone that she was the one to hide the body. She was the one who cleaned the bloody mess. Oh god, I can't imagine the horrific memories this experience must have left. I honestly don't understand how she could get up in the morning and just be herself.

A million of questions are bursting in my head right now. Was she ever as devastated as we were ? Did she care about any of us ? I can't help it, my mind just goes there. If she was cold blooded enough to cover for the murder of her best friend and pretend like nothing happened, the very next day. Then I have to wrap my mind around the fact that I never knew her. That all the moments we shared might have been fake. It hurts, it really does because Spencer was one of the people I was ready to die for. I need to get answers to the questions that are burning my throat. I am upset and frustrated, I'm in the middle of a cemetery talking to the air and expecting answers of a phone ! I exhausted, I want all of this to end. But I also want the truth to be told, I want to make Alison, Maya and Paige justice. Why did they all have to leave me ? I feel like every single person I love goes away to never come back. I can't help but wonder who's next ? Who will be chosen to make me suffer more and pull me down ? Thsi whole situation makes me nervous, scared but also furious. All of this hatred I've been building up is starting to eat my soul. I sometimes feel like I'm going back to the place I was when Alison disappeared.

I need to shout. I'm rageous, I can't stand up in the middle of loved people gone too soon. I have to know everything now, otherwise I'm going to explode.

« Why did Khan kill Alison ? »

_**Aria's POV **_

All the lights are out and I seriously am starting to freak out. I don't know what –A has in mind with this and I don't even know if I want to figure out. I hope there are no crawling animals in this room because I think I'll collapse for sure. I distiguish a little white light from the corner of my eye. I move my head enough to have a clear image of what I am looking at. The shapes are blurry but I can guess that it's text. A few lines written. When the blur come off I start reading.

« Aria, from now on. You are no longer Aria Montgomery. Your name is Sore and you will do absolutely anything I tell you to. » At this point I have no idea of what the Freaky Games are freaking doing. I never saw this ordeal before in the whole site.

« Today is the D day. The one I have been waiting for for weeks. Get ready futur friends because here I come. » The typo of this sentence was different, maybe it was to symbolize something. Or just a sentence to get me into the « play » I'm apparently starring in.

The text swaps to another one.

« When you get inside, you just sit »

Now I need to enter the next room. I look for the handle in the complete dark. Once I find it, I pressure the little piece of what I imagine as wood and get inside. This room is a little more lightened than the previous one. There is a long table with people around it. Those people are on the other side of the table and on my side there's only one chair. I guess that's where I sit. There are at least 3,5 meters between my spot and the people that were already there. I take a look at them and smirk an uncomfortable smile. I sit down slowly and it's at that very moment that I realise that I have a meal tray. Am I supposed to eat ? I don't think so. The message on the screen was clear : Just sit. I 'm sitting and nothing is happening. The room is drowned in an awkward silence. Getting bored, I decided to examin my food with a fork. I seriously looks like the type of food we go at the school cafeteria.

The atmosphear changes and I'm not sure if I like it. They just went from freaky to freakier.

_**Spencer's POV **_

I've been hidden for a long time now and there's no sign of any of –A's minions so far. I want to move but I'm too scared to do it. Should I walk or should I crawl ? If I stay here, they are going to find me anyway so I need to think fast. What if I tried to break a window and jump ? That might be too loud and I don't know at what hight we are standing so the chances are I die crushed by the impact with the ground. Even though I would in fact rather die crushed against the floor then in –A's hands, I still don't want to die. I am really frocing my brain to work. Come on ! Tell me all of those years of Hastingsing in my room wasn't all in vain. Tell me I'll be able to think quickly.

Apparently, it wasn't fast enough. I feel the back of my hair being pulled up.

« Here you are. Now be nice or Pretty eyes pays the price. Trust me when I say that it'll cost more than a few broken ribs, way more ! »

My heart is racing so fast I feel like it's about to run out of my chest. I can't fight anymore, not if it means that Toby dies.

« Ok I'll follow you. You can drop my hair now. » I say with a voice so deep and saddened that I didn't know about.

The minion keeps walking with my hair still in his fist.

« I said drop my freaking hair, dumbass. It hurts ! » I complain, I hear him chuckle as he pulls it even harder. If I increase my speed in the direction of the minion, the pressure will be less harsh on my hair and I'll save myself some pain.I try to run towards him fast enough stop the pain. He stops brutally, tells his collegue to open a door and throws me in. I fall forward and place my hands in front of me to caution the impact. He violently closes the door behind him and leaves me alone. Hurra, I thought he'd never leave. My body is still aching from the recent events so I walk to a corner of the which is the exact replica of the one I had the dilemmas in. I huddle up quietly and wait for whatever –A has planned to happen. The room is completely silent, this silence is peaceful somehow. My mind goes all over the place when I thing about Toby. Where he is, what he is doing. I don't know if I'll ever see him or anyone else again but knowing that he is safe brings me that much comfort. A part of me wishes that he never had met me, or Alison. A part of me wishes that he had never come to live in Rosewood in the first place. I love remembering our sweet moments together, and everytime I close my eyes I just see his. Filled with love and happiness. That was the look he had the last time I saw him. That is the image of him that I want to keep. My secret garden, my pretty eyed secret garden.

The silence is broke by a familiar voice. My heart aches when I finally recognize it. It has been haunting me, in my nightmares, on day time. Everywhere I was, she was. Guilt is such a bitch, you can't imagine. I calm down a little and start thinking that it was just a halluciation. I put my head on my knees and try to picture Toby again. I breathe in and out slowly and repeatedly I finally am able to see Toby again. He is so close to me that I can almost touch him. I feel so good that I'm ready to give up on the reality. If real life equals life without Toby then fantasy it will be. Life is about choices, mine is to be happy.

Alison's voice echoes again in the room. I remember hearing her pronounce those words. We were arguing, like we often did. How would –A have recorded us fighting ?

[****Sound echoeing in the room****

« You need to get away from him Spence'. He's a snake, he'll do absolutely anything to get what he wants. »

« That description reminds me of someone else actually. You Alison, you're the snake. You said the same thing about Toby and we ended up blaming him about the Jenna thing. »

« Don't you dare mention the Jenna thing here, Jason could hear us. »

«He wouldn't remember it anyway. He's practically a living pharmacy. Stay out of my life Ali, I mean it. »

*****End of the recording*****]

Hearing her voice brings back old pains, the horrific memories of the worst part of my life. Believe it or not –A is not the worst thing I have had to face in my young years. Maybe that's what kept me going, maybe that's what kept me strong.

I remember this fight loud and clear. And it took me that much time to realise that she was right. I should have listened to her. If I could turn back time I would go back to that precise moment and slap my old self in the face. How could I be this manipulated. Normal people are tricked into giving away their money or inheritance, and that's understandable. The thief plays with their soft side. Nobody is stupid enough to get involded in a murder !

[***** Record playing****

« Hello, I just had a fight with Spencer. What did you tell her ? How did you get her to like you ? You need to bring me back that video tape. You can't send it to your Freaky Games or whatever the hell this shit is called. If it's money that you want I will give it to you. I'll even empty my dad's bank account you just can't leak the video. »

_**External POV Spencer's room. **_

Alison stops talking for a while. She was waiting for the man at the other end of the line to finish his sentence.

« I am begging you not to send it, please. Please, how can you be so cruel ? »

Alison's voice betrayed her devastation. The sobbings almost muted her voice, she sounded nothing like the girl Spencer new.

« You know me since kindergarden. How could you do that to me Kahn. I loved you like a brother »

_**Spencer's POV**_

My cheeks are soaking wet because of the multiple tears that have fallen along them. I wish I could turn her voice off, it's too painful to hear. I don't feel safe anymore, and as much as I would love to escape in my Pretty eyed secret garden. He voice keeps me from it. I'm shivering, shaking, out of breath. I cry so hard I don't know if this pain will ever go away. No matter how much time has passed, it is still here, just as vivid as the first time I felt it.

_**Caleb's POV **_

I don't know what the deal was with the roses but now they are gone. Too bad because the yellow one ended up in an -A's helper mouth. I think he loved it because he chew the petals and swallowed them. It was very weird to watch. I throw a side kick to my attacker, he holds my foot, twists it and makes me lose my balance. I fall down and spit some blood, my shoes is still in his hand so when his face is close enough. I stick my foot right under his nose, smelly smelly feet. You life saver. Hanna always complained about that but little did she know they'd save my life in a very critical situation. He coughs a few times, long enough for me to get back up and elbow his spine. His body collapses and I can't help but step on his spine just to make sure that I can turn my back to him and leave.

I'm sweating so much it's really annoying. I feel the drops rolling along my cheeks, neck and my back. I take my shirt off to absorb the sweat off my skin. I hate feeling wet.

_**Aria's POV **_

I'm playing with my food when I hear them laugh. They point their fingers at me and burst out of laughter. I'm feeling quite uncomfortable but I still ask what it is they find so amusing. As soon as I open my mouth I recieve paper bullets. They get in my hair, cleavage and food.

« What the hell ! Stop. » They keep laughing and throwing random pieces of paper at me.

I grab a few pieces of paper and throw them back at them. Cretins with pieces of paper are not the most scary thing I had to fight today. If they want a paper bullet war, then paper bullet war it will be.

« Slut ! » I hear a guy scream with an extreme hate in his voice. A multitude of other insults are shouted by the whole of the group. What surprises me the most is that it affects me. I keep throwing the bullets elbowing my way through the haters. I yell and put my hand on my cheek. It's bleeding. That certainly was not a paper bullet.

« Ugly piece of shit ! »

« Why didn't you kill yourself ? »

The energy those people put into each insult is amazing. I look at their faces and I can tell, they have something against ME. They all hate me. I can't help but feel horrible. Although god only knows the reason why they feel like that towards me, I know they none of them would be happy to see me dead.

I know that they are strangers, I know that what they see on the Freaky Games is what defines the person I will be in their eyes. But I still feel incredibly bad. I need air, I want to go back to the spiders at least they weren't as terrifying. A part of me would like to fight them, give them a good reason to hate me. But the major part of my soul wants out. I want the easy way out. I walk through the crowed and I am happy to see that none keeps me from moving away. I guess –A has other steps to her Freaky Play.

I get out of the hurling guys' room. Out of breath, out of any sort of positive emotion. I fall on my knees and put my hands on my face. I was overwhelmed by the crualty of these people. I feel a little better now that I am out. I feel something hit my head, it was soft and light. I see it fall down and pick it up. It's a red rose, this one is different from the others. I open my purse and compare it to the others. It's a little damaged but still beautiful.

I get up, take a deep breath a hand on my heart. I look at the screen and read again.

« These are the words I remember pronouncing the first day of school right before you drove me. Well, the excitement quickly turned into an uncontrollable mess. After three years of school I was an empty shell. Nothing could erase the pain I was in. I wanted to scream for someone, anyone to reach out to me. I felt so alone and hated by the whole world. »

I could relate to the words I was reading, if it wasn't for my friends, and Ezy. Who knows what would have become of me ? There must be a point to making me read this out loud. I feel like I'm violating someone's privacy. Like I'm reading a diary. A diary that could have been mine, there were times when I felt helpless, times when the only person to make me smile was my special teacher. Thi sperson went through a very hard time, and mine is still going. I feel so close to this stranger, in these painful words I can clearly see a bond between us. I don't know who she is but I feel like I've lived similar experiences. To this person I would like to say that it gets better. I would really love to be able to say that, but look at where I am. Look at my friends, Alison, Maya, Paige. We might end up just like them. Hope keeps you going, it gets to the point where you only live by it. I will be okay, evantually. The universe owes me a bit of happiness. That's just how it has to be.

I take a deep breath and read the next thing I was to do.

« Walk through the hall and open number 336»

Okay, I get to the door before me. This time I wait a little moment before opening it. I am scared and nervous. I realise that maybe that's how the stranger felt on her way to school. I push the handle down and the door opens wide. I freeze for a second when I recognize the type of furniture it was decorated with. Lockers, yes, school lockers like the ones we have at school. The floor was poorly polished, it was clearly the setting of a highschool hall. I'm beginning to get the whole « roleplay » thing. I am starring as the stranger, I am in the diary stranger's shoes. As if my life wasn't crappy enough as it was. I walk across the whole. My very first step is confident. I want to show to every single psycho out there that I won't let the Freaky Games be the story of the end of my life. I want it to be the story of them getting their asses kicked.

I walk and my confidence is lowered by the first projectile headed in my direction. A pair of compasses. That hater wasn't very well intentionned was he ? I keep walking and a guy gets on my way. I avoid him and limitate any visual contact. I would love to make him bite the dust but I'm in –A's play, I'm pretty sure her psycho Army would jump on any occasion to get me killed. I'll only be violent if I have no other choice. Thee guy I just avoided pushes me down. I fall on the floor and get my elbow a little sore. I get up and walk again. I'm so pissed because I can't do anything to defend myself. Funny how I'm only Not defending myself to Actually defend myself.

_**Toby POV **_

I walk through the hall with only one though : finding Spencer. Every single shadow caught by my eye recieves a bullet. At first I was being careful, I took the time to aim. I didn't want to kill anyone. Now I'm getting more and more impatient. I'm fed up of this fucking game. All of the guys I shoot are one more reason of the show's existence, so why should I pitty them. Why should I care ? I'm human, so I'm sure I'll be regretting this at some point in the futur. But did they feel bad when I was the one taking the hits ? When the whip burnt My skin and when my life was on the line ? I don't think so, that's the only thing driving my finger to the trigger. I never was a killer, I never even used a gun on a living thing, animal Or human before this show.I guess there's a first time to eveything. It's scary how you can end a life just like that. Just one small pression on a trigger and everything is over. I can't afford thinking about guilt or the consequence of my actions with this gun. I have to ignore any part of humanity left in my body. The only way to get out of here alive is to play by their rules. It's to become them. Saving Spencer really got me doing some serious psycho things. I am turning into a souless piece of meat. If I hadn't had my love for her to drive my body and litteraly control it, I would think that I had become their clone. If I could speak to her these words are the ones I'd tell her : _Spencer, I can feel that evey step I take is getting me closer to you. Please, wherever you are and whatever they are doing to you. Hold on to life because we have too much things __left __to do together. __You've made too many hard choices to give up now. Don't __throw our love away. We'll roll with the punches and grow wiser together. Me and you, because I don't see an end without us being reunited. __We'll get out of this mess, we'll be alright as long as we have each other. __Save me by saving yourself, I keep in my heart, enough love for the both of us. Keep strong, stay with me, you're my fighter so don't lose yourself, don't forget us._

_**Hanna's POV**_

I'm standing right in front of the beverages. Lucas is still making the silliest moves in the world and I honestly don't understand why keeps calling it « dancing ». I look at him with an awkward smile on my face. He falls on his knees to the floor and puts his hands on his throat. I think he can't breathe. Oh, god ! I hope he's alright. I am about to run by his side when I remember Mr Calf down there keeping me from executed my right to the pursuit of happiness. I'm so worried about us. Us because there's no way life could become normal again if Caleb doesn't come back. There's no joy in my shopping sprees if I can't make fun of Aria's funky style, or Emily's Tomboy-y kind of look. There's no studying without a desperate Spencer. She'd repeat the same thing to me over and over in vain. She'd always end up saying :Good luck !

The memory of Lucas' asthma attack breaks my chain of thoughts. He inhaled his specific medicine and told me he needed some air. Should I feel bad about thanking god for his asthma attack ? Probably, but I'm too preoccupied by the Freaky Games to worry about that.

« I should probably get you some water. » I turn around right before he gets the time to object. Hurt calf or not, I can still move around if I really want to. And of course, I'll take advantage of the free time I have to find a PC.

I get to the multimedia room where the PC are. Turn one on and enter with Lucas' access. Sorry Lucas but you're already half expelled from this school. I type the name of the site and send the request to Google, my best friend. The school's parental control sytem blocks the access to the site. Thank you Caleb for teaching me how to get around what you call a cyber-injustice.

I get on the front page and the first thing I can see are the incoming comment.

_**Vickybarbystar : **OMG ! Caleb's sexy ass back ! 0-O I can't even ! I can't, I just can't even ! I have lost the ability to even ! Oh my god, oh my god ! My ovaries just exploded !_

_**Suzetstastyblood :** Facepalm. Caleb whoooo ! Can I get pregnant from watching this ? _


	49. Something is not right

_**Hi to all of you. Enjoy the chapter. Walex I included your idea of flying monkeys. **_

* * *

_**Previous chapter:** Hanna got access to the website when Lucas, Paige's killer was hit by an asthma attack. Aria was in the middle of –A's play in which she plays the lead role. Spencer is reminded of certain parts of her past. And by the same occasion, discovers new elements that could have changed her own behavior._

**_Ezra's POV_**

I'm against the wall, once again. I don't understand why I'm still alive. I've been able to hit a few minions and even get them down. To be honest they all seemed very restrained if I give it a good thought. Even though the hit got stronger and more painful every time I got further. I still don't comprehend how people as used to violence, fights and blood get their asses kicked by a teacher like me. I have put all of my resources in those fights, there is no doubt I overcame the capacity I thought I had prior to the Freaky Games. But I never really got into much physical trouble during the course of my life. That's why I suck when it comes to beating people up, but them. That's their job or passion I don't really know. You might think that my broken tooth would say otherwise but the guys I fought could have punched harder. Maybe they are saving me for the big finale which means they are only postponing the pain they really intend to give me. I am seriously not looking forward to finding out what it is that they are preparing me for.

The minion in front of me starts strangling me, okay that is not fair. I stretch out my arms and try to reach his neck, eyes pretty much anything that could hurt his monstrous body. Nothing seems to weaken him, I'm not so sure about the whole restraining their forces right now. I'm about to faint when the massive arms finally free my neck. I don't have the time to catch my breath. I can't see anything, mostly because of how fast things happen here. I punch the guy in front of me. The one who saved me from the big brawny bulldog.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? I just saved you're life!" Screams Caleb

"Caleb Rivers, I am so happy to see you!" I pull him in an embrace, happy not to have to face the brutes alone. I look down and see that he is only wearing one shoe.

"What happened to your shoe?"

"Pff! Long story"

**_Aria's POV_**

I keep walking through the high-school hall when I get my first physical contact with the unpleasant community around me. A violent push in the floor's direction. I fall down and the whole psycho zone starts giggling and laughing. This feels so much like bullying. Only three people are actively hurting me, every time I get up, they force me down. One even emptied his bottle of fruit juice all over my head while I was still on the floor. I am really boiling inside. I want to fight them, but they are too many. I'm feeling awful, knowing that the totality of treatments I get are enjoyed and loved by hundreds of thousands of monsters at home. Sat in front of their PC. Each person attending my public humiliation is an accomplice to it. The laughs I hear, the "What a looser" I catch from time to time are really hurting me. I agree with –A's choice. Sore, what a great word to describe how my heart feels like. I decide not to break down. I can't let it affect me. I am not Sore, I am playing a role. Aria Montgomery, that's my name. I get up again and run towards the door. Everything doesn't go as planned because one of –A's disciple grabs my hand and throws me against a locker. The laughs get louder and louder and the creepiness gets overwhelming. I try to walk again but he slams my body against the same locker. The same action repeats itself a few times until I start seeing flying monkeys all around me. Still dizzy, I return slowly to reality.

"Stupid bitch"… "Whore" "Disgusting slut!" The cacophonous insults keep going as the laughs and hate put me down more and more.

I spin around feeling a tear looking for its way out. I have to whip it away before it gets caught up on tape for the world to see, over and over again. On the locker, there is a number. The number –A had given me earlier. 336, that's what they told me to open. I pressure the lock and it opens easily. I pull the locker's door open and it's almost completely empty. The only thing inside of it was a key. I have no idea of what door it opens up. But If I had to get through all of that to get it. It better be the key of our freedom! Once I buried the key in my pocket. I run to the door and get out of this alternative universe. Behind the door, another red rose waited for me to pick it up. This one's color was less vivid and the petals were more damaged than the previous one. Its beauty started to fade even though a glimpse of it remained.

I get to the screen and read out loud.

"My heart has taken too much and it just won't allow me to find peace, ever again. You are the most precious person I have on the planet. I want you to know that. I'm sick of feeling like crap and like there's nothing left for me on earth. I have tried so hard to overcome their poisoning tongues, the scars of my arms are the proof of my failure."

I could really relate to the words once again. Apart from the scars on my arm. Our feelings meet, what if Sore was Mona. Mona's perspective on how Alison and the rest of us treated her. The play portrayed people making fun of a girl, me, well Sore. A bunch of them openly bullied me when the others were just passively participating. Just like what we did when Alison was mean to someone. We just followed like brats, I can't believe we did that. I guess we didn't measure the repercussions it had on others.

**_Emily's POV_**

_You don't get to ask questions_

"What do I get to do? I'm here for answers!"

I know that Noel killed Alison, now I have to find out who is Maya's murderer. -A obviously intends to give me answers otherwise I would be with my friends. What I can't understand is why I can't ask questions. If -A is going to solve the murders' questions right here. Then why does it matter if I ask precise questions? It'd would make everything easier and these Freaky Games would end sooner.

Ok, I see what it is, -A is trying to buy some time. Time for what exactly? The only mysteries waiting to be solved are the ones -A brought me here to enlighten. In this case, what are my friends doing there? The murders are what we, the good guys' clan care about. So logically, Spencer should be close to this cemetery. But my friends are all in -A's building going through -A's ordeals to free Spencer. Something is not right. There must be a bigger motive to our involvement in the Freaky Games in the first place. In all of the previous seasons, the girls were all going through the final ordeal to save their friend. But I am isolated. Why did -A choose me? Why me in particular? There always is a reason behind -A's choices. There always has been in the past seasons and in ours.

-A kidnapped Spencer, at first we didn't know why but we were to find out that she actually participated in Alison's murder. I don't believe she killed Alison but she confessed hiding the body. She never said why she acted that way and that's one of the things I came here to figure out. But the thing remember is that she was involved with a crime. The first main crime that kept the audience hooked. Noel was chosen to be a spy because he killed Alison. At least that's what I am convinced of. That's what gives me reason to question me being separated from the group. Why not Hanna or Aria?

I was so focused on Noel and Spencer and everything going on around Alison's murder that I never took the time to put the pieces together. There are short parts of my life that are still blurry for me, that was a secret I never spoke. I never knew what happened during the times I had a crisis. I took my treatments and it worked pretty well. Once I got the right dosage that is.

The matter is that I never could figure out what had happened during those times. I am gradually driven into panic by my own thoughts because I most likely am a part of the horrific events I have been trying to find an answer to. A small part of me hopes that I am completely wrong, that I could never be a part of something like that. But somehow I just know that it's a fair eventuality.

Another text buzzes my phone:

_Do you really know yourself?_

**_Jason's POV_**

I don't really know what is happening to me right now. What I know for sure is that nothing traumatizing has happened for now. And knowing how the previous seasons have ended. I can't help but think that the worst is still to come. I mean what I drank was disgusting but was it really The Freaky Games material? The huge mentally disturbed minds that composes the audience doesn't tune in a whole evening or night to see a dude drink shit. There's YouTube for that. -A mentioned a show. Please don't make it be seeing my friends go through unspeakable pains. That I could never get passed.

_**Hanna's POV**_

I read all the comments about my significant other's anatomy. Some of them are really graphic, in a sexual way. Jealousy is a second nature for me and I really get frustrated when I notice that I have to be logged in to comment. I would have loved to throw at these Hanna Marin wannabe's a little message like this one.

"Back off psycho bitches! My man's beauty can only be admired by one pair of eyes and it's certainly not yours!"

I hear a noise so I try to be quick. The corner of my eye detects an unusual feature on the site. I click on it and the biggest shock hits me. A Freaky Games Merchandizing site exists. I knew that our lives were an entertainment but I think that this moment is the one to make me realise that we were nothing else but products. All of our pains, the deaths, the tears the scars we have been through. All they chose to represent the human catastrophe, the life breaking experience are socks. People can buy Haleb socks, Spoby shirts, Ezria mugs, Emaya pens, Wesria knives, -A black hoodies. They even have Alison dolls. How can the world be so messed up? My tears want to stream down like a waterfall but I am so shook by what I saw that I seem to have forgotten how to cry.

Another noise startles me so I quickly close the windows and remember that Lucas is waiting for me. I go downstairs and try to seem as normal as possible, removing the hurt on my face.

Lucas looks way better now, he's tapping on his phone. If I hadn't seen his asthma attack I would have never guessed that he had one just a few minutes earlier. Good for him.

"Hanna, would you mind if we didn't get back in there?" He asked referring to the gymnasium.

"Thank god!" I realize that he could take offense to that so I try to make it better "No offense, it's just that watching everyone dance is frustrating, because of my calf, you know"

"None taken, I understand. Follow me" He says walking right by my side to make sure that I don't fall or anything like that.

**_Spencer's POV_**

My heart tightens at every words –A's recording plays. Alison's voice is the worst torture the Freaky Games have actually put me through. What they did to Toby was horrendous, even if it hurt like hell, he was the first victim of it all.

I would have preferred physical torture, anything but that. Guilt is the most destroying emotion, as well as loneliness. Guilt is a tremendous enemy, the most dangerous of all. It's the only enemy that stays with you night and day. It's destroying because it forces you to fight and hate yourself.

Everything that I have been trying to forget. Every single explanation or excuse my mind came up with to justify my behavior on that summer night. Every effort I have made to try and move up, it all vanished at the first word Alison's recording played. I burst into tears and bury my face on my knees. My arms are wrapped around my legs and I'm swaying back and forth remembering how much self-disgust I had been hiding.

**_Wren's POV_**

Kara is still working of finding out how the Freaky Games work and what brings them to the targeted cities. She is convinced that someone sends them juicy contents, she found out that people could sell videos to the Freaky Games. Videos that the psycho zone would very much appreciate. This is very possible. That would explain how they got in so many different cities.

"Who's our bastard?" I ask Kara whose pretty eyes reflect confusion.

"What do you mean?" She inquires

"Every single city has a bastard. The person that sells the videos in the first place. Who's ours? Who brought the Freaky Games to Rosewood?"

"I actually wonder what kind of content is considered valuable enough to start a three year reality show, horror edition. I don't really remember having a very nasty secret, and this applies to my friends also. We were openly bitches and bullies to a lot of people. That's the only thing the seasons have in common in our victimology."

Kara gets back to her reflection process and I ask Bobby if he has anything new.

"Yes I am starting to see how the site is done and what traps the creator of the site planned for people like me. They are well thought but nothing too hard to get around. "

I get on the website to see how they are doing even though I have an eye closed. I am really scared of what I might see. I read the comments.

_**Coolskybuddylack**_: I love seeing Spencer like that. She used to piss me off. Always too perfect and flirty. Now she's getting what she deserves. Take that body mover!

**_Gumydrumdrops:_** Nothing is prettier than Aria being down. I lovey love the play she's in. Her crappy crap treatment is great for my amu-amusement. Oooh Yepipep yep. Me likey like Aria being in danger. Oh please, please don't let her live I want Ezra to be my manly man and to show me what is like to have a Teacher Z in the sheets.


	50. The Truth Hurts

_**Previous Chapter:**__ Caleb saved Ezra's life and now they have to face the ordeals together. Aria suspects that Mona is Sore. Hanna escaped prom with Lucas.__ Jason is afraid of what –A wants to show him.__ Emily's mind is invaded by the most horrible fear, the fear of herself. __Kara and Bobby are getting closer to understanding –A._

_**Chapter 49:** The Truth Hurts_

_**Emily's POV**_

My body is like numb. I feel like I'm out of my body. I try to calm myself down by thinking of another explanation. Why would I have killed Maya? It doesn't make sense. I loved her, even in a crisis I would have known that. I refuse to acknowledge a crime like that. I can't allow myself into thinking that I could have done anything to hurt the first person around whom I could be myself. Losing Maya was a knock down. It was the second most terrible experience of my life. That includes coming out and the –A troubles. I'm not ready to believe that I have brought all of this suffering to myself. It's not possible. What person in their right minds would do that?

There is the problem. I was not in my right mind. I have a paranoid psychosis. Once I'm having an episode, the slightest thing can be seen as a threat. I can get any sentence wrong and find a _secret hidden Agenda t_o it_._I have been denying this possibility to protect myself, I guess I don't like the idea of being a murderer. What a shocker! I feel like crying right now but instead, I choose to block it out. I can't let devastation get the best of me. Not when the Freaky Games are finally coming to an end tonight.

Finally, I am ready to pronounce out loud, the question that I have been battling inside.

"Did I kill Maya?" I ask with a detached, emotionless tone.

_Look like you do know yourself after all. Here's the proof –A_

I get a text with a link to the Freaky Games website. A video with Maya's face as a thumbnail. It's becoming harder for me to keep my emotions in. I stay as calm as I can manage to be at this point and play the video.

****Video*****

"I'm scared, I'm scared! Maya they are coming to get me"

"Who is coming? Emily, please calm down. You're scaring me!"

"They are coming! Alison is dead! Now they want me! They want me! Normal, normal, everything is normal! Pretend, pretend. Crazy! The world is crazy! Dead, they want me dead. Maya will you help me? We need to go. Normal, normal. No it's not!" Emily is screaming in what seem to be woods.

The two girls are standing in the middle of the woods. There was no light. The camera was infra-red. The video showed the two girls in infra-red.

"Emily calm down. No one is coming. Look at me. I'm right here. You're safe. No one will kill you I promise." Maya tries to calm her down

"How do you know? Kill me they will stab me. Alison dead, me next. Pretend, pretend. Crazy! That is crazy!"

"It's ok Emily, you just smoked some weed. Just lay down and breathe" Maya brutally grabs Emily's arm.

"Haaaaaaaaa" Emily yelled in terror. She looked all around her and picked up a rock.

"Stop Emily, it's me, Maya" Maya stepped back, away from her delirious girlfriend.

"You're with them. Kill me they will get me dead! Away away! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Emily hits her junky girlfriend in the back of her head and runs away.

****End Video****

**_Emily's POV_**

My eyes can't realize what they just saw but my brain recognizes the moment. The fear, the paranoid behavior I just saw are confirmed by my memory but my body won't follow. I feel like the vessel of another being. A frightening persona.

I get another text and in the same emotionless state of mind, head to the address I was sent.

**_Aria's POV_**

_Get inside and walk slowly_

Ok this seems easy to do. I can do that. I'm tired, sad and I feel dirty but I can do it. I won't let them bring me down. Bring Sore down, we need to fight. I get in the room and it's another school hall. How long is that freaking building?

"As the sun goes down, the lightning strikes. Once, twice, thrice today. Step aside and watch its power. A quick shot of energy from the skies to the earth. Fascinating. Magnificent. As if god reminded us of his power, hoping to provoke in mankind the thirst for salvation." Read –A's helper in a satiric tone. He is holding what looks like a diary.

Hearing him destroy such a beautiful sentence is almost heartbreaking.

"Yeah, or maybe god sent lightening hoping it'd burn you. Maybe it's for his own salvation. He must regret inflicting mankind the huge burden of your existence. Sore, why don't you get this pain over with?" Said another one looking right into my eyes. He was bald and very scary.

They are making fun of her diary. Her intimate thoughts, leaving her no space to breathe, be herself and escape the hell they had created for her. My heart breaks in millions of pieces as this "play" goes on.

"Death is supposed to awaken fear, that's how most people feel. Rest, that is all death represents. No dark thoughts filling my mind, no fear, anger felt at the thought of it. Just peace, the ultimate step a better place." Continued the one who was reading Sore's journal.

"That's what I'm talking about! Poor little girl wants to take her own life." The bald minion gets dangerously close to my face.

That's enough. No more reading her diary, no more making me feel horrible. I'm exhausted. I take the deodorant from my bag and look for the lighter. I look at the bald guy and light up the lighter spraying deodorant in the direction of his face.

"That'll burn your dirty mouth!" After that I don't wait around to measure the consequences, I just run and open the door. I get out of there, on my knees once again and fall on another rose. I accidentally crush it with my knee. Oh no, I pick it up as fast as I can to check its state. The flower is torn, its color can only be guessed.

I get to the screen hardly keeping myself together. My heart is bleeding for her, Sore, and for me, Aria.

"My soul is burning me and the fire won't stop. I'm in hell, I'm desperate, I have cried all the tears I could cry. Every day, every night. Nothing stops, it happens and everyone is watching. Why is my living such an entertainment for everyone? Why do I have the feeling that the world has gone mad?"

I read crying shamelessly. I have recognized myself as both the victim and the bully and both pains are raging inside of me. I hope I'm won't have to go through another scene of this deadly play. I don't think I can take more bad treatments.

_**Noel's POV**_

I'm silently sat in the chair looking straight into Jenna's eyes when I remember the episode at the grocery store.

"The day we went shopping for the lunch you wanted to cook. Did you recognize the guy who threatened you with his knife?"

"Yes, it's Lee. The guy you worked with, I think. That's what I just found out."

"How did he know Ezra?"

"It's his brother. Lee is Wesley Fitz."

"Oh god, bastards are everywhere! Did Ezra know anything?"

"No."

"That's why I found the missing page of the file in his apartment" That explained a lot. So he was telling the truth. He really had no idea of what I was talking about.

-A's helper gets in front of me and spits on my face.

"That was rude!" I groan, apparently they didn't appreciate my betrayal. He pulls out a gun and I hold my breath. Things are not looking good!

"But you said you wouldn't hurt him!" Complains Jenna getting a little teary.

Is she really sad that he wants to kill me?

"I lied! I'm a bad guy remember?" He says pulling the gun in front of my skull. I close my eyes thinking that it's my last moment on earth. My ears wait for the big bang that would end my existence. Instead, the big bang I hear is the sound of his body hitting the ground.

My eyes grow in size with surprise. I look at Jenna completely shocked. She unties my hands.

"Go, I'll take care of them" She says her eyes filled with terror.

I don't know if I should leave her. She saved my life after all.

**_Toby's POV_**

My gun slips from my hand when a sneaky psycho jumps at my back. I lose a little bit of balance. The guy behind me elbows my spine and I find myself helpless on the dusty floor.

"Can't do much without that, right?" He exclaims, the gun hanging on his middle finger.

Shit! That was quite handy. Backup gunny is there for that. I shoot him in the foot and keep going.

Shooting people is more fun in video games. At least you're not hurting actual people. Even though one could argue about the humanity of these living creatures.

I look in front of me and I have no choice but run straight forward. -A is leading me somewhere, maybe more of her partisants will be waiting for me. That doesn't scare me given the fact that gunny is always there to shoot some psychos.

I don't know why but I feel closer to Spencer. Maybe that's just my mind providing hope, for self-preservation. It feels good anyway.

**_Spencer's POV_ **

I feel horrible. I would love to just turn my humanity off like vampires do. Why should I always feel that way? There's only a small part of me that wonders. The other parts knows exactly why, and won't stop reminding me. Will it be as painful for the rest of my life? That's the scariest question I am tormented by. Is living with a burden like that even considered living? Life is about memories, projects, experiences. My memories are full of blood and bleach. They are invaded of images of a white sheet covering Alison's body.

My projects consist in admitting my crime to the police. I'll probabl spend the rest of my life behind bars, if not death penalty. My experiences are a succession of mistakes, perfect Hastings girl is not so good after all. She's pathetic, disgusting and doesn't deserve sympathy.

Life is also about love, but as strong as the emotion is. It can dissolve just as fast as it came. Will my parents love the girl who helped a murderer ? Would my sister look at me the way she always did? I have my friends too, I had them. After I betrayed their trust and constantly lied to them, what kind of friendship will last?

Most of all, I have Toby. I hope he hasn't given up on me. I wouldn't blmae him if he did. I just don't think I would be able to survive getting out of the closet. Yes, getting out of the closet, that is the only phrase I think can qualify what I'm about to do. I've been hiding in the closet for years. Fearing the rejection the truth would someday provoke in the people I've grew up with.

Toby is the one person, after my parents, I would hate to lose. What we have is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I miss his grin when he succeeds in making me procrastinate when I'm studying for a test. I miss everything about him. I just hope he has not fallen out of love with me.

* * *

_**Ok ok,** **I hope you liked that. I'm excited for pll tonight aren't you? Ezra is going to jail ='( so sad! **_

_**Who is interested in role playing Wren, or Noel, Lucas, Jenna or even the FG Character Kara? If you are interested pm me I'll send you the link. **_

_**Also, tonight on Rosebook . wall . fm we are having a pll live review party. We discuss the episode while it's airing. Join if you want. **_

_**Make sure you clicked the "Follow" button to be notified when a new chapter is up. Kisses and I really hope you like my new chapter.**_

_**Have a good day!**_


	51. The Show

_**Hello, hello! I apologize for not posting for like 30 years! I'm back with a little chapter. I hope you'll enjoy, Ezy your shout out has been included. Go and find it ^^**_

* * *

_**Previous chapter:** Emily is heading to the address -A sent her. Aria is getting close to the end of the play. Noel finds out that Lee is Wesley Fitz. Jenna saves his life and he doesn't know if he should leave her or walk away. Toby is running through -A's building's hall hoping to find Spencer. Spencer has doubts about Toby's love and whether he'd forgive her or not._

_**Chapter 50: The Show**_

_**General POV**_

Emily gets to the building she has been sent to by –A, gets blindfolded and dragged to another room. –A's helper carelessly guides her to the room he was told to bring her in. She hits the walls several times on her way since she can't see anything.

Spencer is still the victim of her guilt, haunted by the recordings of Alison's voice. The audio stops and Spencer Hastings' heart loosens up a tiny bit. Once guilt got to your core, it takes a long time to shake it off, and get over it. She is also dragged to another room. Spencer always thought that it was very odd. She had been kidnapped by some seriously disturbed person. She knew –A had a purpose or a reason, every psycho does even if it doesn't make sense to everyone around them. One of her biggest questions was to know why she was still alive by now. –A has had her for what she felt as decades, why wasn't she six feet under? Was it about the murder of Alison? Is –A waiting for the big reveal to take care of her? Maybe. –A's puppet opens the door and forces her in.

Once Spencer is inside, she inspects the room there are two other doors, three doors in total counting the one she had entered by. One was on her left, a wooden door with black letters above it "AB", the other faced the door she had used to get in. The two doors were fifteen meters apart. The second door's letters were AK, she turned around to see what the first door's letters were. Thinking they could mean anything. This door's letters were AKA-MK. The letters shut away a mystery but the huge screen console was to reveal another one. There were two chairs on the opposite ends of the console. Two screens connected together leaving their two occupants face to face, with only the screens in between.

Spencer sits on a chair, assuming that it's what she's expected to do. She looks around her and runs to one of the doors to try and open it. There was no handle. She tried pushing, pulling, her efforts were in vain. The AKA-MK door opens up and she runs back to a chair. A young girl gets inside the room, recognizing her, Spencer didn't know whether she needed to be happy or devastated. She was torn between being thrilled to see her friend again and screaming because that meant they both risked their lives from now on.

"Emily!" She screamed jumping in her arms.

"Spencer?" Inquired Emily, confused.

_**Ezra's POV**_

Caleb is hit by a much muscled freak. I am convinced that we need to fight this monster together otherwise he'd probably make some mashed Ritz of us two. I take my gun and consider aiming to shoot him, I remember my doubting skills with fire weapons and decide to turn it upside down and use it to hit him in the head. Maybe he'll pass out, a man can only dream right? I run without a sound to Caleb's attacker and hit him, trying to aim the head. I miss my target and fall down next to –A's helper.

"I don't know if that was brave or just incredibly stupid!" Says Caleb, apparently –A's minion got distracted by my pathetic attempt to hit him.

The big brawny guy with arms like bulldozers came closer to me with an evil laugh, apparently he didn't appreciate my prior behavior. I was quite scared to be honest, his gaze would have been enough to stop my heart and call me dead. I try to think of something I could do, to save my honor. I can't just stand here and let myself get crashed! He gets even closer and I clumsily throw a punch, my fist hits his jaw. I know it didn't hurt him much, it probably hurt me more than it did him but I'm glad I stood up for myself like a grown man would.

"That's for Griffindor!" I yell, nevermind about the grown man part. Caleb looks desperate.

"What? It's because I'm brave!" I keep going. –A's helper is running towards me, I cowardly sidestep and run to Caleb.

"We should run away" I whisper, careful so that he would hear me. I hold my fist, still hurting me.

"That's what you call be brave?" He answers as we both keep an eye on our opponent.

"I've been brave once!" I show him my fist "I'm good for now, we should run away"

_**Wren's POV**_

Bobby is still drumming on his key board. I could swear he is typing the same things over and over. It doesn't even look like he's writing real words.

"Maybe we should look at teachers!" Screams Kara.

"What? Why?"

"Well, all of the freaky games touched high schoolers right? Maybe –A is a teacher who was keeping an eye on the victims. That could explain the notes in the lockers. The messages about things that happened in class. Which teacher was new there when it first started?"

"I guess I can see that on the high school's website, I slide out my I phone and use my 3G connection to google. The same year it started, there was only one new teacher. Ezra Fitz."

"As in Aria's Ezra Fitz?"

"Good memory! Yes but how do you explain that he's in the building fighting with the others. And your season didn't have any undercover teachers in it, right?"

"I don't know why he'd be fighting with the others. They all face their ordeals alone, right?"

"No, when I last checked, he was with Caleb; I think we can trust him. His brother was in on it but I don't think he is."

"Noel thought he was involved because he found things inside his apartment."

"But why? He loves Aria."

"A teacher with a teen. It's kind of unusual, even illegal. She's under-aged, I don't know if there is much love involved."

Considering my past with Spencer and Hanna, I am not really in the right place to judge Ezra's choices.

"Are you saying that he's nothing but a pervert?"

"I'm not saying anything for sure. I just state the facts and try understand all of that mess."

I can't let her reduce Ezra Fitz to a worthless pedophile.

"Well I'm ruling this motive out. I think he loves her."

"Ok, then how about, he joined to help them and make sure she wouldn't get hurt?"

"No, he got the job before he met Aria."

"Guys, I just cracked the first big shield of the site. We're getting very close." Said Bobby, he was starting to sweat a little.

**_Spencer's POV_**

Emily's blindfold is now off. I could see her livid skin tone and I could tell she was having a very bad night. I am really sorry, she is here for me. It was to save me. I don't even dare to open my mouth because, what do you say to the person risking her life to save yours? Thank you seems too weak of a response.

"Welcome to the Big Reveal! Are you ready to unveil the truth? End the mystery and finally know the truth? Here we go." Said a deep masculine voice blasting from a speaker.

_**[*** General POV VIDEO****]**_

The screens turn on and a video of Spencer's house appears. The five girls are having fun, drinking and playing truth or dear. Spencer and Alison keep stealing mad looks to each other. A few minutes later Alison sees Aria yawn and said they should sleep.

Everyone picks a place, lays down and starts to fall asleep gradually.

_**[*** End Video***]**_

_**Spencer's POV**_

I realize that –A is about to make me re-live the night that changed me. The one night my memory wouldn't allow me to forget. My heart is racing and my breathing gets more and more out of control. I try to calm down, I will be fine. I just have to suck it up, face my faults and jump off a cliff! That's it.

_**Jason's POV**_

The huge cinema screen in front of me starts streaming a video of Alison and her friends, just playing around and being girls. Seeing Alison's face is always painful even though it's comforting in a way. Thinking about her hurts like hell but I do not want to forget her completely. The girls lay down and the video ends. That's it? Is that the "SHOW" –A has been preparing me for?

Oh god! No, they wouldn't. The truth strikes me like lightening and I am torn between my need for the truth, closure and my heartache. After all, Alison wouldn't even have the right to die with dignity. She would have thousands of perverts watching, commenting being a bunch of sons of bitches. Should I watch? I won't survive it, a man can only take so much. My sister's murder is way out of the line.

**_Toby's POV_**

It seems like I have completed every ordeal –A wanted me to. I open the final room and stay in shock. The room looks like nothing I've ever seen before. Its walls are covered with letters, words, sometimes even sentences.

Random objects are scattered across the room. Things I don't know the use for. My gun won't be needed anymore, from what I'm seeing, I'm solving another mystery.

"What do I have to find?" I shout to the walls, I know –A can hear me.

**_Noel's POV_**

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I am walking back to join Jenna. As crazy as I could be, I can't let her die and save my life. I can't be that horrible. It already happened once, I'm not doing this again.

"Get the hell out of here Jenna! We need to go, follow me!"

"You were supposed to leave! Go away before they catch you!" She yells at me

"I'm not leaving." I say getting closer to her

"Don't be dumb Noel, they will kill you!"

I take her face between both of my hands and look straight into her eyes.

"I am staying right here, we are getting out together"

She nods, obviously shocked by my decision to stay, so am I.

**_External POV The big reveal video screening._**

All the girls seem asleep, Alison gets up and tiptoes out of the living room. The picture of the scene is good quality but infra-red lit. Right after her, another girl gets up and follows the blond lady. It was Spencer.

Alison is now in the garden, she takes something from behind a tree looks around her and walks to the Khan's house. Spencer was making sure that no one could see them, whilst she was still following. Alison gets in with the key that was place under the mat.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think happened to Alison the night she died, in this fanfiction. I would love to read theories. **_

_**Should I devide the rest of this fanfiction in big 2000-3000 words chapters or more like little 1000-1500 words chapters? **_


End file.
